Second chance
by bookworm4life0812
Summary: The War is over, but the fight goes on. The cost has been too great. With the help of Fawkes a second place plan is enacted. Now stuck in 1971 can Hermione manage to change the future? This is a reposting with a Beta It is complete just in the process of uploading. A huge thanks to Freya Ishtar for the wonderful new cover! AU AND OOC-NESS
1. Chapter 1

**Hello wonderful people. I am back. I have an awesome Beta named Kristen who has been helping me smooth out this story. For all of those readers who have already read this story and are rereading it Thank you. For all the new readers Welcome. I hope you enjoy this story. I have deleted all of the old chapters to make it easier to upload the clean ones rather then trying to go through and replace one by one. I have also opened a Tumblr account and can be found by using my penname from here and searching for it.**

 **So without farther ado here is the new version of Second Chance.**

 **Please note I do not own Harry Potter or any of its Characters. I am just lucky enough to play in J.K Rowling's sandbox.**

* * *

June 30, 1997

Albus Dumbledore finished his note to Harry and was sealing it shut before sending it to the 6th year boy. He looked down at his blackened hand. How could he be so foolish to try to wear the ring? He knew what it was. Severus had made him a potion that would stop the spreading of the curse, but not for long.

Albus knew the end was coming. He knew he had to do whatever he could to protect the wizarding world and Harry. There was already one plan in place. However Albus Dumbledore was not called the greatest wizard alive for nothing.

He had spent the last 6 months creating a new spell. One that would change everything if used. He had ingrained it into his phoenix and loyal friend Fawkes.

"My dear friend," he said as he ran his hand over the bird's feathers. "I fear my time is coming to an end."

Fawkes let out a sad cry.

"Oh, never fear friend. It has to be this way. I fear my pride has caused this reaction. I have faith in Harry that this war will end. But, in case of the worst, you know what you must do."

Fawkes flew from his perch and made a sweep around the room before settling at Dumbledore's feet.

"Watch over them all. Make sure they survive. If the worst comes, make sure to give her the notes so that she may fix it all. If Harry falls or the cost too great it will be up to her to save us all from this mess we are in. Harry should be here soon. Soon I will be gone I fear. Remember what you are to do my faithful friend."

Albus pet Fawkes once more when there was a knock on his door. He opened the door to allow the young wizard into his office.

"Professor, have you found one?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I have." Albus answered. He did not know how this night would end. He had to trust that if Harry failed that Fawkes would be able to complete his last mission and save them all from destruction.

* * *

December 25, 1998 8:00am

Hermione Granger and Harry Potter were now the last two survivors of the Order of the Phoenix. The previous day they had received word that Charlie Weasley had been killed while trying to apprehend a former Death Eater. He had been trying to save Andromeda and Teddy. However, he failed and was killed before Andromeda. Poor Teddy, not even a year old, was handed over to Greyback. The Aurors who found them said they could not even bear to look at the mangled body of the baby. Over the past few months, the two barely adult witch and wizard had lost everyone near and dear to them. The battle of Hogwarts had taken from them Remus, Tonks, Molly, Arthur, Percy, Fred, and Ginny. Even though Harry killed Voldemort, the Death Eaters were still fighting. They took out the rest of the Weasley family and several professors at the funeral service. Eight months later, it was just Harry and Hermione left. They still had the Aurors, but they had lost their families. Hermione had tried to save her parents before running away to find the horcruxes. However, they were found before they even left England. Hermione did not even know about this until the battle ended.

If there was ever a day that they needed a break it was today. Today was Christmas.

The two friends had been staying in Shell Cottage, the previous home of Bill and Fleur Weasley. Hermione woke up early and decided to make breakfast for them. She knew they would not have gifts this year. They had not been able to leave the house in two months since Kingsley was killed, but she would still make today a better day than the one before.

Hermione finished making the eggs, bacon and toast. She called up the stairs for Harry.

There was no answer.

Hermione waited a few minutes before deciding to try to wake him up again. She made her way to the stairs and climbed them silently to the second floor. She stopped in front of Harry's room.

"Harry? I made us breakfast. Please come down. We need to be together today." She said from the other side of the closed door.

There was no shuffle or sound of movement from inside the room. Hermione placed her hand on the door handle and slowly opened the door.

"HARRY!" She cried when she saw the room.

Harry was sitting in a chair by the window. His arm over the side and his eyes opened. Hermione rushed over to her last friend. He was not breathing.

"HARRY! WAKE UP! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME TOO!" She said as she moved Harry to her lap on the floor and sobbed into his hair.

Hermione was still crying when she noticed a letter in Harry's hand. She pulled it out careful not to rip it.

 _Dear Moine_

 _I am sorry. I can't do this anymore. It was supposed to end after I killed Voldemort. But it never stops. The nightmares are the worst part. I can't sleep anymore. I keep seeing them all. Remus, Tonks, Sirius, my parents, the Weasleys, the professors, and now even Teddy. I have had a vial of Dragon Poison for a while. Charlie gave it to me in case we needed it for protection. I swore I swore I would never use it. But I have failed Hermione. I failed to keep Teddy safe. I just can't do this anymore. Please forgive me for leaving you. Sometimes I wonder if you would have been better off never knowing me. You are my best friend, I am so sorry for dragging you into this war. PLEASE Hermione get out of England. Go to America or Bulgaria. Just get out of here. Please keep yourself safe. England is no more. I love you my sister. Please forgive me._

 _Harry_

Hermione was sobbing again by the time she finished the letter.

"It wasn't supposed to be this way! We won! Why?!" She yelled out, pulling Harry back into her arms.

Just then, there was a flash of light as Fawkes flew in through the window. He flew down and circled Hermione twice before letting out a soft cry.

Another flash of light brightened the room. Hermione pulled her hands to her face to cover her eyes from the onslaught of light.

Then there was darkness.

* * *

 **Till next time lots of love from the bookworm. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Once again to Kristen my wonderful Beta. Here is chapter 2.**

 **As always I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Hermione could feel a soft breeze flutter by her face and soft grass under her.

"Am I dead?" She thought to. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Hogwarts in front of her. But this was not the Hogwarts she knew. Hogwarts had been wrecked after the battle, the towers crumbled on top of one another. Hermione sat up and looked around her. On the ground near her feet she saw two letters. She ripped open the letter addressed to her and read it.

 _Dear Miss. Granger,_

 _If you are reading this, then something has gone terribly wrong. I write this now on June 30_ _th_ _, 1997. I know I am to die soon. My goal is to be able to give Harry enough information to succeed in his mission to rid the world of Tom Riddle. However there must always be a backup plan. You are mine. I have spent the last six months creating a new spell that I have keyed to Fawkes. He knows what to do. If you are reading this letter, then one of two things has happened. The first is that Harry has failed and Tom has won. I desperately pray this is not the case. The second is that Harry has won, but the cost has become too great. You may be wondering why I have chosen you for this task and what_ _you must accomplish_

 _I knew that you would be the one to survive. I have seen all three of you grow up and become amazing young adults. I fear it had to come down to you and you will understand when I tell you the task._

 _The charm I created should have sent you back to the year 1971. June, I believe if my calculations are correct. I know you know the laws regarding time travel, however, desperate times call for the most desperate measures. If my charm has had to be used I would say it is desperate times indeed._

 _I know that I have always asked a lot of all three of you, but I am afraid that I must ask one more thing. Change the history of our world Miss. Granger. Save us all. Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter are too recognizable as their families are very prominent in this time. You, however, as a muggleborn witch, are not._

 _Take the second letter with you and deliver it to my younger counterpart. He will help you in your mission._

 _Please take care Miss. Granger. Even by your presence time has been altered. Save us all please._

 _Albus P.W. B. Dumbledore_

Hermione couldn't believe what she was reading. Was she really in 1971? She did not know what to think. She remembered that 1971 was the year the Marauders started school. Could she really change the past?

When she woke up that morning everyone she knew was gone. And, then Harry… Hermione could not bear to think of it.

She picked up the second letter and started walking up to the castle. She passed the courtyard where Dolohov and Bellatrix killed Tonks and Remus. She passed the wall where Ron had fallen. With every step she took, Hermione was reminded of the battle. Everywhere she looked she saw the ghosts of her past. She entered the main doors and was about to walk up the steps when a figure walked out to greet her.

"Ahh, I was just on my way to investigate the sudden shifts in the wards. You see, it had my magical signature and seeing as I am here, I am almost certain that it was not me," Dumbledore said, as he looked down upon Hermione.

"HEADMASTER!" Hermione shrieked.

"Hello, dear child. You appear to know me, however I find myself at a disadvantage so let me introduce myself. I am Albus Dumbledore headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Who might you be?"

"Hermione Granger, sir."

"Now then Miss. Granger I feel as though you have a fascinating story to tell me as to how you came to be here. Should we go to my office so you can tell me?" Dumbledore said as he held his arm out indicating that Hermione should follow him.

"Yes sir." Hermione said as she fell in step beside the younger headmaster.

The pair quickly made it to their destination at which the headmaster said the password "Spangles", causing the stone steps to appear. Hermione made her way up the stairs in front of the headmaster. As she opened the door, she saw the brightly colored phoenix perched on his stool.

"Fawkes!" she cried out as she rushed to pet the bird.

Fawkes preened under her loving attention.

"Now that is something I do not see too often. Fawkes only allows those who have shown immeasurable loyalty to pet him. I feel as though I should already thank you," Dumbledore said from the doorway as he watched the young witch pet his faithful friend.

"Oh, I am sorry sir" Hermione started to apologize.

"Don't be. Fawkes is also a great judge of a person's character. If he trusts you, then I will as well. Please have a seat and tell me your tale," He said as he sat behind his desk the twinkle in his bright blue eyes sparkling.

"I have this for you sir. It is a letter. It will explain why I am here," Hermione said as she handed him the letter and sat down.

Dumbledore opened the letter and read the contents.

After a few minutes, he set the letter down and took off his glasses before setting them on the paper.

"Miss. Granger, I am very sorry for what has happened in order to bring you here. You must have been through some horrible things. I fear that it has been weighing heavily on my mind for some time now how this will all end. To know it does not end in 20 years is quite unsettling," Dumbledore said the twinkle in his eye gone and replaced with a silent tear. "Tell me, my dear, how bad does it get? I know it must be bad to bring you here."

Hermione took a breath. "It is bad. There was a battle here at the school and Harry killed Voldemort, but the Death Eaters kept fighting. Hogwarts in my time is close to destroyed. All the professors are dead. So many people die. It was just me and Harry left of the Order. We were in a safe house. It was Christmas Eve and we got word that the last person alive from our friend Ron's family was killed, as was Harry's godson. Harry could not take it any longer. He drank a vial of dragon poison. He wrote me a letter telling me that he couldn't do it anymore. We both lost everyone that we loved and cared for. It was supposed to have ended when Voldemort fell, but they never stopped. The English Wizarding world was gone. There was no more fight left." Hermione did not notice she was crying until Fawkes flew to her side and laid his head gently on her lap.

"I didn't even know about this second plan until I arrived and read the letter that you left for me," Hermione said continuing her story. "I have to change it all. I can't bear it if everything happens like that again. We can't lose this war. I won't let it happen."

Dumbledore looked upon the young witch tears falling down from his eyes.

"My dear child, I said it before, and I will say it again. Thank you. You have shown remarkable courage and bravery to have gone through everything you have. I will help you in any way possible. It appears the older me has left us with a plan on how to make sure you do not receive any unwanted attention from Tom. Hermione, how would you like to go back to school?"

* * *

 **Till next time. Lots of love from the bookworm**


	3. Chapter 3

**Loves for the beta of the world Kristen. And as always Disney lies and even when I wish upon a star I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

"Back to school, sir?" Hermione asked puzzled.

"Yes, according to my letter, it appears as though your education has some blank spaces and some inconsistencies from changing professors. My letter also states allowing this that this way you will be ready when the time comes to finish your mission."

"Why couldn't I just have been sent to that time? Why did I have to be sent all the way back here?" Hermione questioned. She was getting upset. If she could not stop Voldemort for a few more years, then what was the point of her being there now?

"Miss. Granger, we are dealing with time. Think if it as a lake. If you throw a stone in, the ripples spread throughout the entire body. Even if you stop one wave of ripples, there are still more. You must first stop the rock that is thrown. Do you understand? For some reason, I must have thought the rock was first thrown at this time. Think, Miss. Granger. What could be so important that I would send you here?"

Hermione thought carefully. She knew 1971 was the year that Sirius, Remus, and James all started school.

That was it. Stop the Mauraders from becoming friends with Peter Pettigrew. If they never become friends, then he never becomes an animagus, and he is never Wormtail, and, therefore, can never betray James and Lily Potter.

Now Hermione knew why Dumbledore wanted her to go back to Hogwarts and start her schooling again. She had to make sure Peter Pettigrew would never be close enough to hurt the Potters and spy on the Order.

"I know the reason, sir," Hermione said with a determined smile coming across her face.

"Very good. Now, I have here a deaging potion. Madame Pomfrey does not like keeping this in the hospital wing. It will take you back to the appropriate age. Now then, we need to come up with a story for you."

He handed Hermione a vial with silver looking liquid swirling around inside. Hermione gulped down the potion as fast as she could. Within seconds, she could feel herself getting shorter and her teeth growing back out. As fast as it started, it was over.

Dumbledore handed Hermione a mirror to see herself.

"Um Headmaster," Hermione said nervously "I had my teeth shrunk in my fourth year after a spell hit me. It seems the potion put them back where they were when I was eleven. Can you shrink them for me?"

Dumbledore chuckled as he pulled out his wand. "Just tell me when."

Once Hermione's teeth were straight she sat back down.

"So, a story for you, my dear. There is a family that I know whose own children have grown. I believe that their youngest just had a son. In any case, they would be more than happy to have you as their daughter. We should, however, hide the fact that you're Muggle-born, not that they would mind, but it is a dangerous time. We can say you are a half-blood, and your mother and father have both passed away and that you are in need of a good home."

Hermione thought for a second. She had always been proud that she was Muggle-born. But, she knew the Headmaster was correct. Times were dangerous. Not as dangerous as the time she left, but still dangerous. She slowly nodded her head.

"Then it is settled. I will write to them in a little bit and ask if they are willing."

Hermione smiled as she looked around the room. The last time she had been in the Headmaster's office was during the battle. They had watched Snape's memories in the Pensieve. Thinking of Snape made Hermione want to cry. Dumbledore saw this.

He asked, "Child, what is wrong?"

"So many memories. How can I do this? Every corner of this school holds memories of the war. And the people I have to go to school will be surrounding me!"

"Perhaps it would be best if you removed your memories and placed them in a safe place. This will not remove them entirely. You will still know what happened, but it will be as if the memories are behind a smoke screen, so you do not see it," Dumbledore said after he pondered the problem before him.

"Oh, can we do that Headmaster? I don't want to remove them altogether, but I get nightmares sometimes and then having to walk around here would hurt," Hermione said. The thought was wonderful. She would still remember, but it would be contained.

"Of course, my dear. Would you like me to do it?"

"Yes, please," Hermione said

"Just let me just write that letter and send it off before we begin."

Dumbledore pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill and quickly wrote a letter. When he finished, he sealed it and gave it to Fawkes. Once the phoenix was out the window, the Headmaster turned back to Hermione.

"Very well now, stand up. Now, I want you to bring those memories forward into your mind. We will have to do each one separately, so depending on how many later you would like removed, this may take a while," Dumbledore said as Hermione stood as he commanded.

"Are you ready?" He asked her.

"Yes, I have the first one ready," She answered back.

"Very well. Let's begin."

An hour and a half later they were finished. Dumbledore had placed all of Hermione's memories into their vials and then placed them into a box.

"This box will be charmed to only open for your magical signature. Since I doubt that you have your wand, you will just have to place your hand over the lock. I can keep it here if that will make you feel better," He said as he handed Hermione the box.

Hermione placed her hand over the lock and felt the magic running up her arm.

"Yes, sir, I think that would be for the best. I do not want anyone asking questions about it."

"Very good," He said as he waved his hand over the box and banished it to a safe place. "If you ever need it just let me know."

Just then, Fawkes came back through the window. He flew around the room before settling on his perch and handing over the letter he was carrying.

Dumbledore opened the letter and read it.

"Good. It appears Miss. Granger that my friends are more than willing to help you out. They are waiting for us now. If you are ready," He said as he held out his arm to apparate them. "It is a nice thing being Headmaster. I can come and go as I please, and I don't have to worry about soot."

Hermione held onto his arm. Before she could ask where they were going, the headmaster turned his heel.

They landed in front of a beautiful manor house surrounded by a lovely garden. Hermione looked around as she had never seen a house like this before. She wondered who lived there.

"I believe our hosts are inside waiting for us. Come along now," Dumbledore said pulling Hermione out of her thoughts.

Hermione followed the Headmaster up to the front door and waited as he knocked.

The door opened to a woman who appeared to be about 50 years old, the same age as Hermione's Muggle mother. She had long curly hair that was deep rich red and bright brown eyes.

"Albus! We were wondering when you would get here. Come in, come in. The rest of the family is in the living room." The woman said with a smile as she guided the pair into the house, closing the door behind them.

"Alexia, thank you for agreeing to take in Hermione," Dumbledore said as he followed the woman down the hall toward what Hermione could only guess would be the living room.

There was something familiar about the women that Hermione could not place.

"Oh, Albus you know it is no trouble. With our kids gone, we would love to have another," she said as she opened a pair of double doors. She walked over to a man who was about her age. Sitting on the couch across from him were two men who looked to be twins and on another couch there was a young woman holding an infant sitting next to yet another man. Everyone in the room had red hair. Hermione gasped.

"Welcome, Hermione to Prewett Hollow," Dumbledore said.

* * *

 **Till next time. Lots of love from the bookworm.**


	4. Chapter 4

**To the wonderful works of Kristen! You Rock! Also a huge thanks to DanceAnna for pointing out a typo in the last chapter.**

 **As always I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Prewett Hollow. The childhood home of one Molly Weasley.

Hermione could not believe it. Molly never mentioned her parents, and rarely mentioned her twin brothers who were killed in the first war. Hermione was surrounded by the woman who had been a second mother to her and the rest of her family.

"Hermione, this is Percival and Alexia Prewett," Dumbledore said as he held his hand out and pointed at the couple standing.

"Hermione, that's a beautiful name. We are so pleased that you will be joining our family," the man named Percival said, "You can call me Percy or pops."

"And I am Alexia. Come on in, dearest, and have a seat," Alexia said as she held out her hand for Hermione to hold.

Hermione held onto her hand as Alexia lead her to a small settee where they both sat down. Once both were settled, Alexia began to speak again.

"Those two trouble makers over there are my eldest children, Gideon and Fabian."

As she spoke, the twins stood and made their way over to greet Hermione.

"Hello, I'm Gideon Ferdinand Prewett."

"And I'm the better-looking twin, Fabian Gustav Prewett."

Hermione could tell they were twins; however, Gideon had a small scar under his left eye that made them easier than Fred and George to identify.

"We've always wanted a little sister," said Gideon.

"Hey! What am I? Chopped Hippogriff?" asked the woman Hermione immediately knew as Molly Weasley.

"Oh, now little Molly Lolly. Don't get all upset. Gid was just saying we always wanted a little sister who would not beat us up," Fabian said with a smile as he faced his sister.

"Yes, yes. Well, I always wanted brothers who were not lunatics. But, you can see how far I've gotten with that," Molly retorted

Hermione could not help but smile at their banter. She could clearly see the love that the Prewett siblings had for one another.

"I'm Molly Weasley, formerly Prewett. This is my husband Arthur, and our little son, Bill. He is only seven months," Molly, said as she held up the small child in her arms.

"So, Hermione, how old are you?" asked Percy.

Hermione quickly thought back to the story that she and Dumbledore had thought up in his office. Seeing a newborn Bill Weasley had unsettled her.

"I'm 10 years old, but I will be turning 11 in July," she said quickly.

Alexia smiled. "Oh goody, now I have another girl to spoil. Daughters are the best to spoil."

"Oy!"

"What about us?"

The twins tried to look upset, but the smiles on their faces gave them away.

"Oh, you know what I mean. I love all my children, but there is something special about daughters to a mother," Alexia answered throwing her head back in a laugh at her son's complaints.

"Well then. If everything is settled here, I should be returning to Hogwarts," Dumbledore said as he stood from the chair he had been sitting on. "Hermione, I will see you September 1. Before I forget, normally you would not get this until your birthday, however, why waste the trip?" He said as he handed Hermione a letter that she instantly recognized as her Hogwarts letter.

"Thank you, Headmaster," Hermione said as she held on tight to her second first letter.

"Not at all, dearest. Well, I will take my leave. Goodbye, all," Dumbledore said as he waved and walked out the door.

"Now, Hermione, the Headmaster has told us about the fire and your parents. I understand that you lost everything in the fire?" Alexia said as she put an arm around Hermione's shoulders.

Hermione and Albus thought the best explanation for her lack of items and family would be best explained by a house fire that happened while she was out.

"Yes, ma'am," Hermione said softly.

"Oh dear, no need to call me Ma'am. You can call me either Alexia or Mum, darling. Now, I am sure we have some of Molly's old clothes for you to wear and then maybe tomorrow we can head over to Diagon Alley and gather some clothes. I am afraid we won't be able to pick up your school supplies until later in the summer, but we can get you some summer clothes. Would you like that?"

"Yes, ma'am… I mean Mum," Hermione said smiling at the family.

"Perfect. Now then, how about a tour of the house?"

"I would like that very much," Hermione said as she stood to join Alexia.

"We should be going, Mum. Bill is going to be waking to eat soon," Molly said as she also stood with her husband and walked over to her mother and father.

Molly gave her parents each a hug before turning to Hermione "I've always wanted a little sister. I can tell that we'll be very close."

"I hope so, Molly. I was an only child, so I have always wanted siblings."

Molly gave the young girl a hug before saying goodbye to her brothers and leaving with a promise to be back the next day to go shopping with her mother and new sister.

Alexia and Hermione left the room and started walking back down the hallway.

"This is the main entrance hall. You can get anywhere in the house as long as you can find this hall," Alexia said as she stopped in the middle of the hall and waved her hand around before continuing to walk. "Now, over here to the left is the dining room, which we only use for holidays or when we have guests. Too stuffy for my taste. Also, down here is the kitchen. This is where we usually eat. Come along; let's go back to the main hall."

Hermione loved the kitchen; it was big and open. There was a beautiful dining nook in a side room that was surrounded by windows. Through the windows, Hermione could see the gorgeous gardens. She turned around and saw Alexia had already started to make her way back to the hall. Hermione rushed to her side.

"The living room is where we spend most of our time together as a family, but there are a few other places that we could be. Let's go upstairs."

Hermione followed Alexia up the shiny redwood stairs.

"Now, the first floor has a few different places." Alexia stopped in front of one door. "This is Percy's office. If you ever need to find him, he will more than likely be in there. This door here leads to the library," said Alexia as she opened another door.

Inside, Hermione saw rows and rows of books. She gasped at the sheer number of books they had.

"I take it you like to read?"

"Oh yes, very much so."

"Well, then you are more than welcome to read anything you want from here. If there is something you would like to read but can't find in here, let one of us know. Chances are we have a book on it, but it's just not in the library at the moment."

"You mean there are more books?" Hermione asked amazed. The library already had hundreds of books that spanned from the ceiling to the floor.

"Oh yes," Alexia stated as she watched Hermione's face light up at the prospect of all the new books. "These are just a few of our favorites."

Alexia guided Hermione back out of the room and closed the door behind her.

"There is a bathroom on this floor as well. It's just on the other side of Percy's study. Let's go to the family level now."

Alexia led Hermione back to the stairs and started climbing to the third floor.

"Our suite is down the hall to the right. The kid's rooms are to the left. And, there are a couple guest bedrooms if you go straight ahead," she said as she stood in the center of the hall that split into three directions before turning to her left and walking down the hallway that she indicated was for the children.

"These two doors," she paused as she pointed out two doors that were side by side on the right-hand side of the hall. "Were the twins' suites. Even though they both have moved out, every once in awhile they will come over to spend the night. The room directly across from here was Molly's suite. And next to hers, will be yours."

Hermione and Alexia walked into Hermione's suite. On one side, there was a delicately crafted queen size poster bed with pale blue bedding that matched the walls. Hermione could see a small couch and an armchair placed in front of a fireplace. Off to the side, she could see into a private bathroom. She could see a bathroom with a large tub. Hermione was looking forward to having a nice, hot bubble bath. On the side near her bed, she saw another door that led to her closet.

"Will this be okay, Hermione?" asked Alexia from the doorway. "We can always change the color of the walls if you don't like blue."

Hermione was at a loss for words. She rushed to Alexia and threw her arms around the woman. "It's perfect. Thank you."

Alexia smiled as she returned her new child's embrace. "I'm glad you like it. I'm going to see if I can find some of Molly's old summer dresses that we can alter for you. Then, in a little bit, we will have dinner with Percy and the twins." Hermione released the woman, looking up and smiling at her. After Alexia had left, Hermione sat down on her bed.

She could not explain why she felt so comfortable here. Maybe it was because these were the people who raised Molly, and Molly had helped to raise her. Either way, she was glad to have been placed here.

Even though she would never forget her real parents, Alexia and Percy were giving her the chance to have another set of loving parents. They seemed as loving as Molly and Arthur had been. For the first time since she had arrived, Hermione was happy that she was in 1971.

* * *

 **Don't forget to leave me some review love! Till next time lots of love from the bookworm**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I will be posting all of the current chapters I have tonight. I am sorry to anyone who was reading this when I did my mass edit and deleted all of the chapters. My wonderful Beta Kristen is responsible for my new work and I wanted to show it off.**

 **As always I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

"Hermione! Newest little sister. Come and sit between the two best looking Prewett men!"

Hermione had barely walked into the kitchen for dinner when Gideon called out to her. She laughed as Percy and Alexia shook their heads at their son's behavior. Hermione made her way over to the table and sat down. Gideon on her right and Fabian on her left.

Alexia had placed their dinner in front of her; Hermione could see shepherd's pie, green beans, homemade rolls, and carrots.

"This looks fantastic."

"Thank you, dear. The boys love my shepherd's pie. It's my mother's recipe. I taught it to Molly, and I will teach it to you if you would like."

"Yeah, but she won't teach us, will you Mum?" Fabian said as he grabbed himself a helping of the delicious looking pie.

"Of course not. If you two ever settle down, I will be more than happy to teach your wives."

"Aw, but Mum, we can't all be like Molly and meet our soulmate in school, can we? Besides, would any woman be good enough for your baby boys?" Gideon said smiling at his mother after throwing a wink to Hermione.

Hermione laughed. These twins were really like Fred and George or, maybe it was Fred and George were like their uncles.

"How old are you?" Hermione asked Gideon once he turned back to his plate.

"We are 24. But we'll be turning 25 in September, just a few days after you start school. Molly's only 22, but she's been married to Arthur since she was 20. Granted, they've been together since she was 15," Gideon answered. "We are Aurors, Fabian and I. Mum says we work too much. Molly stays at home with little William and Arthur works in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office at the Ministry."

"I still think you two should follow in Arthur's footsteps. Leave the Aurors, get a nice safe job, find a nice girl and give us some grandchildren," Alexia said., both Gideon and Fabian's faces showed expressions of horror.

"No way, Mum. Besides, you have Molly Lolly for grandkids, and now you even have Hermione to spoil rotten as she grows," Fabian reasoned.

"Now dear, you know the boys love their jobs. Besides, the right witch will come along and whip them into shape," Percy said with a small smirk on his face as he kissed his wife's head.

"I guess you're right. Anyway, Hermione, have you ever read Hogwarts: A History?" asked Alexia

"Oh yes, many times. It's my favorite book."

"Good, then, you know all about the houses. Which house do you want to be sorted into?"

"Gryffindor, without a doubt."

The family looked pleased with her answer as Alexia continued, "But surely someone who loves to read as much as you do would want to be in Ravenclaw?"

"Yes," Hermione said as she thought of a reason to give as to why she did not want to be placed anywhere but Gryffindor. "My father used to say the same thing. But I don't want to learn just to learn. I want to learn so I can use it."

"Good. You'll make a great Gryffindor then, little sis. All of us Prewetts have been Gryffindors, and since you are part of this family it's the only place for you," Gideon said.

"Maybe after dinner Gid and I can take you flying so that you can see the rest of the property," Fabian said as he looked towards his brother who was nodding his head.

"Oh, I don't know. I really don't like flying so much. It's not so much the height but rather, I'm afraid of falling off. I fell from a tree house when I was five and I have never understood how a little piece of wood would ever be stable," Hermione said recalling the tree house in question.

Her father built a tree house for her for her fourth birthday. She had loved that playhouse. One day, she had been climbing alone even though her parents told her not to and she fell from the top. She broke her arm in two places and had to wear a cast for three months. She never went back up to the tree house.

"A Gryffindor cannot be afraid of anything, Hermione. Why don't you ride with one of us? I promise you that we won't let our new sister fall. Mum would kill us if we did," Gideon said, trying to soothe over Hermione's nerves.

The family looked at her for her answer. "You promise you won't let me fall?" she asked looking at Gideon.

"I swear it," he answered.

"Okay then, I'll do it, but if I get scared you have to let me back down," she said after considering it for a few minutes. She could tell it was important to her brothers that she trust them.

"Great. Mum, did Molly leave any jeans here that Hermione can wear for riding?" Fabian asked looking at his mother.

"I did see some jeans. After dinner Hermione, we can make sure they fit and then you can go flying," Alexia said while smiling at newly made plans.

* * *

Two hours later Alexia was standing at the back door leading off of the kitchen. In the distance, she could hear her son's deep laughter and Hermione's high pitched laugh. It was music to her ears. She didn't notice that her husband had joined her until he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and nuzzled her neck.

"Everyone seems to have hit it off wonderfully, sweetness," he said.

Alexia leaned back into her husband's chest and laid her hands on top of his.

"I think so. too. I'm glad. That poor girl has been through so much losing her family so young. I hope she likes it here."

"How could she not? She has a whole house to explore, a full library to read, three wonderful siblings including two older brothers who are very protective of their sisters if having Molly taught us anything, and she has you. A wonderful, giving woman to love her as her own daughter."

"You forgot that she also has you, my heart. A terrific father that she can look up to and learn from and compare all other men to."

"Well, if that's the case, then she is never going to have a date. Not that I mind, you know."

Alexia playfully slapped his arm.

"Oh you! How is it Molly ended up married then?"

"That's because even though Arthur was sorted into Gryffindor, the boy is as harmful as a Hufflepuff," Percy said with a smile.

The couple laughed as two broomsticks made their way towards them and landed. Hermione was in front of Fabian on his broom, while Gideon was alone. As they got off their brooms, the boys each put an arm around Hermione and started walking towards their parents.

"See told you, Hermione. We would never let you fall. And you had fun. Admit it," Fabian said.

"Have a good time, loves?" called Alexia.

Hermione brushed the twins arms off and ran towards Alexia to give her a hug.

"Oh yes, it was so much fun! The twins showed me the entire property, including the pond. It was beautiful," she said as she took a step backwards and looked up.

"I'm glad. Now then, how about you and I head off to the library and browse a little before we head off to bed. We have a big day of shopping tomorrow," Alexia said. She was glad to see the huge smile on Hermione's face.

"Yes, please!" Hermione said excitedly.

"Thank the twins for taking you flying so that we can get going."

Hermione rushed back over to the twins and gave them both hugs. Both men kissed the top of her head.

"Thank you so much. I had a wonderful time."

"No problem, little one. We'll get you flying like a quidditch star in no time. We tried with Molly, but she is pants at flying, "Gideon said as he looked at his new sister.

"I don't think that I'll ever be that good, but I would like to know how to fly now that I'm not afraid," Hermione said.

"Consider it done," Fabian said as he released the young girl.

Hermione walked towards the back door and went through it. Alexia was holding her hand as the pair of women made their way to the library.


	6. Chapter 6

**Beta love goes to Kristen.**

 **As always I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

As the weeks passed Hermione, found herself enjoying her new life more and more. She did not have to worry about Voldemort or Death Eaters here. Here, she was just Hermione, the Prewett's ward. The whole family had made her a part of their family, insisting that she call Alexia 'Mum' and Percy 'Dad', and the twins and Molly her brothers and sister. They even were introducing her to little Bill as his Aunty Hermione.

Alexia and Molly were thrilled to have another girl to dress up. The day they went shopping, they spent hours dressing Hermione up in all sorts of clothes.

Percy would often find the youngest member of his family in the library reading. He would always sit with her and discuss whatever it was she was reading. With her love of knowledge and the happiness that radiated from her, it captivated him from the first day he walked in and saw her reading. He found this child easy to love.

The twins were coming around more often as well. They were keeping their promise of teaching Hermione how to fly. By the time July, started four weeks after she had arrived, Hermione was able to fly by herself. The three would often race to see who was faster and Hermione had a feeling that the Twins would let her win more often than not.

Hermione loved it there. She had been afraid that they would be a traditional pureblood family. However, every day Alexia and Percy showed her that blood status meant nothing to them. They didn't even use house elves! Hermione discovered this one day when she walked in on a young woman cleaning up her room. Hermione went to Alexia to ask her who she was. Alexia explained that they never liked the slave bond of house elves. So instead, they hired squibs to work in the manor house. They come in once a week to clean up and are there to help if there is a party of sorts. Alexia explained that many of the squibs she hired had been cast out of their families for not being magical. They would otherwise be cast out of the magical world completely and that was something Alexia could not handle.

Hermione was sitting in the library on July 6th reading about transfiguration when Alexia found her.

"Hermione, love," she said as she approached her.

Hermione looked up from her reading. "Yes, Mum?"

A smile appeared on Alexia's face as she heard Hermione call her Mum. It had been happening more and more as of late.

"Your dad and I have something we would like to discuss with you in his study if you are free."

Hermione nodded her head as she carefully marked her spot in the book before setting it down on the table. She stood up to follow Alexia out of the room and into the office. Once they arrived at the office, Hermione sat down on the armchair as Alexia and Percy sat on the couch across from her.

"I didn't do anything wrong, did I?" she asked in a small voice, looking up at the couple.

"Oh heavens no, sweet angel," Alexia said shaking her head. "We know that your birthday is coming up. July 11th, correct?"

Hermione nodded. She wanted to always remember her friends, so she had thought of them when she picked her new birthday. Ginny was born on the 11th while Harry was born in July.

"Well, we wanted to talk to you about an early birthday gift from us to you, sweetheart," Alexia continued.

"Oh, you didn't have to get me anything," Hermione started to say before Percy held up his hand.

"But, we wanted to do this for you. We know that we are your legal guardians; however, we wanted to know what you thought of legally becoming Hermione Prewett. You have already become our daughter in all but name and we would like to rectify that," he said as he held his wife's hand and the couple watched Hermione waiting for her reaction.

"We know that we could never replace your birth parents Hermione, but we would love to be the parents you choose. Our children already think of you as their sister. Like Percy said, we think of you as our daughter already and we want everyone to know how much we love you," Alexia said, looking like Percy's grip on her hand was the only thing keeping her seated on the couch.

Hermione looked at the couple. In the short time she had been in this era, she had fallen in love with this family. A formal adoption would also help keep her safer by making Voldemort think she is a pureblood. With that in mind, Hermione made her decision and looked up to the couple across from her. "I would love for you to adopt me. I want to carry the Prewett name and make you proud of me. I want you to be my parents."

Alexia broke out of her husband's grasp, rushed over to her daughter and pulled her into a hug. Percy soon followed, wrapping the two women in a three-way hug, safe in his arms.

"You already make us proud, dear one. Moreover, we are thrilled you want this as well. I'll fill out the forms today and send them to the Ministry. It should be cleared just in time for your birthday. We'll have a family dinner to celebrate," Percy said as he tried to wipe away the tears that had fallen from his eyes without being noticed by the women. He failed.

"Alright, now that we have that out of the way," he said, ignoring the snickers coming from his wife and daughter. "I think your brothers said they would be here soon to go flying."

Hermione's eyes got big. "That's right. I almost forgot. I better change!" she said as she started to run towards the door. She stopped suddenly and turned around. She ran back to her adoptive parents, giving them one last hug. "Thank you," she said and before either could answer, she ran out the door to get changed for flying with her brothers.

* * *

"Well then Princess, has your birthday been everything you could ever dream of?" Percy asked Hermione after dinner had been eaten; the cake cut and gifts unwrapped.

Hermione was sitting on the floor playing a game of exploding snap with the twins while Molly looked on. Arthur had taken little Bill back to their house and let Molly stay with her new sister.

The adoption papers went through and Hermione Jean Granger had become Hermione Alexia Prewett the day before. After talking it over with Alexia and Percival, Hermione decided she was going to change her middle name as well. Jean was her mother's name. It was a constant reminder of all that she had lost. She also knew that by taking not only the family name but Alexia's name as well, it would better hide her true identity.

In truth, Hermione had never been happier or had a happier birthday. Her true birthday fell during school so her parents were never there. There was just one thing on her mind.

"Oh yes, Dad. Today has been wonderful. But…" Hermione said trailing off.

"What is it, pumpkin?" Alexia asked.

"Well, since you told me of the adoption I have been reading. I have found temporary solutions to my question, but I have yet to find a permanent one," Hermione said as she put down her cards and faced her parents.

"What's your problem?" Percy asked.

"I want to change my hair colour to look more like the rest of the family. Not as bright as the twins or Molly's colour, but more like yours, mum. A dark, rich red colour. That way it's not so noticeable that I'm adopted," Hermione said putting her head down.

She felt Alexia's arms come around her and pull her into her lap as she sat down.

"If that is what would make you happy, my daughter, then we'll do it. However, it doesn't matter to us what colour your hair is. You ARE a Prewett. No matter what anyone says," she said as she held her daughter close.

"You can do it? I've only found spells that will hold for a short time. A couple of hours at most."

"I know just the spell. It's an old spell, but it is one passed down from mother to daughter in my line. If this is what you want, I'll do it for you."

"Yes, please. I know I'm your daughter, I just don't want to go to school and have people asking me why I don't look like you."

"Very well. Let's do it now while everyone is here to see it," Alexia said as Hermione stood up off her mother's lap and followed her into the bathroom on the bottom floor.

"Alright now, you wanted it to be more my dark red right?"

Hermione nodded as she looked at her mother through the mirror above the sink.

"Alright, close your eyes, my dear, and when you open them, you will have the red hair of a Prewett."

Hermione closed her eyes. In truth, she did want the red hair. It would cause far fewer questions, but it wasn't just that. If her hair matched her new family, it would help Hermione to avoid Voldemort's radar even more.

"Alright, dear, all done. And you look gorgeous if I do say so."

Hermione opened her eyes. She saw herself with the beautiful, dark auburn red hair of Alexia. It was still curly, but it looked more like waves of fire now that it was red. With her eyes being a dark chocolate, she looked more like a true daughter of Alexia Prewett.

"I love it, Mum! Thank you!" Hermione said as she turned and gave her mum a hug.

"Alright, let's show your father and siblings now. I think a new family portrait is in order."

The two witches made their way back to the living room to rejoin their family.

Everyone loved Hermione's new hair. The twins said there was no question about it. She WAS a Prewett.

The twins, Molly, and Hermione sat back down on the floor and started another game of exploding snap while their parents watched on with smiles on their faces.


	7. Chapter 7

**Love to the amazing Beta Kristen! I love the twins.**

 **As always I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Hermione got dressed the morning of August 20th to go to Diagon Alley. She was excited to see all the differences between the 70's and the 90's.

Instead of her parents taking her, Gideon and Fabian had volunteered; they said she was not going to be around for much longer before she went to school, and they needed to make sure that she lived up to their pranking legend. The Marauders may have been their idols, but their uncles were the ones to blame for Fred and George's pranking gene.

Hermione finished pulling her hair into a ponytail and tying it off with a light green ribbon. She stood up and looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a pair of dark denim flare cut jeans with a golden belt and a pale green peasant top with belled sleeves that matched her ribbon perfectly. Every time Hermione looked in a mirror she was reminded that she was 11 years old again. Seeing herself in 70s fashions made Hermione remember the first time she went to Diagon Alley with her parents and Professor McGonagall.

Hermione took one last look in the mirror before turning and walking out the doors and downstairs to meet her brothers.

Gideon and Fabian were waiting for her in the main hall. Hermione raced down to greet them.

"All set. How are we getting there?" she asked after giving both her brothers hugs hello.

"Well, Mum told us last time you went it was by floo, so we figured we would apparate there," Gideon said with a smile.

Hermione beamed at her older brother.

"Now, this is a huge secret. Most people think you can't apparate in or out of Prewett Hollow. However, if you have the last name Prewett or have Prewett blood, then you will be able to. Molly can but Arthur can't, and when Bill gets older he will be able to as well because he has the Prewett blood," Fabian said as he linked arms with his sister.

"Really? That doesn't seem very fair. Would your wives be able to apparate in and out of the Hollow?" Hermione asked as she tilted her head to look at Gideon.

"Yes. They would have the Prewett name. It's a tradition that many of the older pureblood families have in their homes. It was meant to protect the ladies of the family. Take Molly, for example. If Arthur were ever abusive, she would be able to pick up Bill and bring him here, and Arthur wouldn't be able to follow her. By the time he'd be able to get here by floo, she could've already denied him access."

"I understand. But I don't think you ever have to worry about Arthur Weasley hurting Molly," Hermione said with a smile, remembering the loving couple.

"No, we don't. If anything Molly would be hitting him. I've never understood how in the name of Merlin he was ever a Gryffindor," Fabian said

Hermione stopped walking and looked at both her brothers. "I think he just does not have the traditional reckless bravery that most Gryffindors have. But, I think if anyone ever threatened his family, he would show you very well how he was sorted into Gryffindor," Hermione couldn't let anyone, brother or no, insult the man that helped raise her seeing as he fought bravely and died for them all.

Gideon and Fabian had glanced at each other before Gideon spoke. "You're right. I think he would too. Remember that time, Fabian, that Donahue McLachin insulted Molly when they were in the 5th year. He hit him square in the face IN FRONT OF MCGONAGALL!"

"That was good times. You know, Hermione, you seem to have a knack for understanding people," Fabian said as he walked back over to his sister and linked arms with her once more.

"I just see what I see and speak my mind," Hermione said blushing under their gazes.

"Oh, Merlin. Another Prewett trait in you," Gideon said with a laugh. "Come on. Mum gave us some money to spend on you for your school supplies and then we are going to take you to Zonkos to get you ready for the new year."

* * *

"Okay, dear siblings, the first thing you need, Hermione, is your wand. Let's head over to Ollivanders and get that first," Gideon said as the trio of siblings made their way down the crowded alley.

They walked into the old shop of wands. All around them were boxes and boxes of wands, and standing behind the counter was Garrick Ollivander.

"Ah, the Prewett twins. Maple and dragonheart string and Oak and dragonheart string. How are you two brave aurors today?"

"Oh, we are fine, Mr. Ollivander. We have brought our sister Hermione in today. She'll be starting her first year at Hogwarts," Fabian said as he guided Hermione to the elderly man.

The last time Hermione had seen Garrick Ollivander was after Malfoy Manor. The Death Eaters found him quickly and killed him soon after the Battle.

"Ahh, Miss. Prewett. Welcome to Ollivanders. Remember the wand chooses the witch or wizard here. Now then, let me just take some measurements of your wand arm."

A tape measure appeared from behind the shelf and started measuring Hermione all over. Ollivander took down some numbers before sending the tape away and turning to go into the stacks of boxes.

"Try this Maple and Unicorn 9 ½ inches, great for charms."

Hermione took the wand, but nothing happened. No sooner had she held it than it was snatched away from her hand.

"Oak and Phoenix feather, nice and bendable."

The same thing with that wand. And the next 13 wands after that.

Finally, Mr. Ollivander pulled out a dark red box with a silver lid, and turned to Hermione.

"Try this one," he said as he handed the blood red and white wand to Hermione.

The second the wand was in her grasp she felt the power behind it; it was like welcoming an old friend.

"Hmm, interesting," Mr. Ollivander said as he scratched his chin.

"I'm sorry. What's interesting?" Hermione asked.

"Well, this wand has a dragonheart string, same as your brothers. However, this wand is made of cypress."

"Cypress?" Hermione had only heard of one cypress wand, and that belonged to Remus Lupin.

"Yes. My ancestor Geraint used to always consider it an honor to meet a witch or wizard who was able to bond with a cypress wand. You see, a cypress wand finds their match with witches and wizards who are brave, bold and self–sacrificing. These witches and wizards were unafraid to confront the darkness that lingers, not only in their souls but also the souls of others. Combined with the dragonheart string, this wand is a powerful wand that will be exquisite in defense of yourself and others. I have personally only sold one other cypress wand. In fact, I sold it today to a young man. A very powerful wand you have there, Miss. Prewett. Very powerful, indeed."

Hermione was stunned as she listened to the story behind her new wand. She initially hoped to get her old vine wood wand. However, after hearing the story, it made her realize just how much she had changed from the first time she stepped foot in the shop.

After Gideon had paid for her wand, the siblings walked back out to the alley, which seemed to have exploded with even more people gathering school supplies for the coming year.

"Why don't you get your books, Hermione? I'll go to the Apothecary and get your potion supplies and Fabian can pick out our present for you."

"What kind of present?" asked Hermione, the story of her new wand drifting back into her brain.

"The kind that will be a surprise, monster!" Fabian said as he hit the end of Hermione's ponytail making it move.

"Can't blame me for trying," Hermione said with a laugh.

"If we hurry, we can grab some ice cream before we head over to Zonkos. Then, we can stop at the Leaky for some lunch before heading home. Here, this should cover your books," Gideon said as he pulled out several gold galleons only to put them in a small pouch before handing it to Hermione. "Meet us in front of the bookstore. DON'T go ANYWHERE else. It's crazy here today, and I don't want Mum to skin me alive if you get lost. And once she is done, she will hand me to Dad, who will kill me for letting anything happen to his princess."

"I promise. Only the bookstore," Hermione said. She waved to her brothers as she set off to collect her books.


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione quickly made her way through the aisles of Flourish and Blotts gathering up the books on her list. It was remarkable similar to the 90's. The only difference was the text for Defence against the Dark Arts. Her letter listed Practical Defensive Magic and its Use Against the Dark Arts as the approved book for that class. Hermione remembered that Sirius and Remus gave Harry a copy of that book for the DA in their fifth year.

"I guess now I know where they got it from," she thought as she grabbed the black book and added it to the pile in her basket.

She turned down another aisle to go to the counter when she saw a boy with sandy blonde hair reading the back of a book. Hermione recognized him immediately, it was a young Remus Lupin. She knew he was in the alley because of Ollivanders, but did not expect to see him so soon. Hermione decided that now would be the perfect time to start her plan to save the Marauders.

She slowly made her way over to the boy and saw what he was reading. The book was titled "Werewolves and the Danger They Pose". Hermione knew this book. She had a long talk with her adopted Dad and Mum after reading it in the library. Her parents shared Hermione's views on werewolves and told her the best way to defend what you believe is to know what others are saying wrong.

"Excuse me," she said when she was standing next to the boy, causing him to almost drop the book in his hands.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Am I in your way?"

"No, I couldn't help but notice the book you're holding," she said pointing at the book. "You know everything in that book is a bunch of lies right? I personally think it is a waste of good paper."

Remus looked at Hermione stunned. Most people believed whatever was written about werewolves. He had never met anyone who did not. "You've read this then?" he asked.

"Oh, yes, my parents have it in their library. They say the best way to prove your point is to know what others are saying. Although, they agree with me that everything in that book is a travesty. Werewolves are not monsters, they are humans who have no control over what happens to them once a month."

"You really believe that?" Remus asked unsurely.

"Of course! By the way, my name is Hermione Alexia Prewett. It's nice to meet you. Are you going to Hogwarts this year, too?" she said as she held out her hand.

Remus set the book back on the shelf before shaking her hand. "Remus Lupin. Yes, I am, first year. You too?"

Hermione smiled "Yeah, I'm here with my twin brothers. They sent me in here to get my books while one gets my potion items and the other is getting me a surprise. I don't know what it could be my birthday was last month."

"I'm here with my parents. You have twin brothers? That must be cool. I'm an only child."

Hermione smirked, "Actually, I'm the youngest of four. My brothers and sister already graduated."

The pair made their way to the counter where they paid for their books and walked outside to wait for their chaperones.

Soon Hermione heard a woman's voice calling out Remus' name. She turned and saw a woman and a man walking towards them. They both had Remus' sandy blonde hair, although the man's looked to be turning gray.

"Hello Remus dear, did you get all your books?" the woman asked.

"Yes, Mum."

"Oh, who is this? Hello. I'm Margaret Lupin and this is my husband, Lyle."

Hermione shook both their hands saying, "My name is Hermione Prewett. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Lupin."

"Prewett, you say? Any relation to those two trouble making aurors Gideon and Fabian Prewett?" Lyle Lupin asked with a smile.

"Yes, sir. Those are my brothers. They are here with me today. Do you know them?"

"Yes, I do. I work in the Ministry and not a day goes by where those two are not doing something."

"Right you are, Mr. Lupin, but you know you wouldn't have us any other way," spoke Gideon as he made his way towards his sister. Hermione smiled at seeing him. "Get all your stuff then, sis?"

"Yup. All my books are accounted for."

"Good. Now we can wait for Fab-"

"I'm right here!" called Fabian as he pushed his way through the crowds to join his siblings. "Oh hey, Mr. Lupin. Nice to see you today. Is this your boy?"

Lyle Lupin smiled as he placed a hand on Remus' shoulder. "Yes, it is. He's starting his first year at Hogwarts come September 1st."

"Great. Maybe he can keep an eye out on our little sister here and make sure she doesn't cause too much trouble," Gideon said teasingly.

"ME? Cause trouble? I think you have me confused for you, dear brother," Hermione said trying to wear a mask of innocence.

The Lupins laughed. "Oh boy, I think the kids will have fun this year," Lyle said. "We better be going, though, have a lot to do before the train."

Lyle and Margaret shook both Gideon and Fabian's hands while Hermione spoke to Remus.

"Remus, want to sit on the train together? That way we aren't alone and we each have a friendly face to see."

"Sure, Hermione!" Remus said grinning ear to ear. "I'll see you then!" he called out as he joined his parents who had started to walk away.

Hermione turned back to face her brothers, they were both snickering at her.

"What?" she asked as she crossed her arms over her chest and stared at her brothers.

"Oh nothing, just it is cute to see our little sister in love," Fabian said as he slung an arm over Hermione.

"What? In love with Remus? No, he's my friend. I caught him reading one of those horrid books about werewolves."

"Oh Merlin, did you yell at the poor kid?" asked Gideon. The whole family had heard about Hermione's fit when she first read the anti-werewolf literature.

"No!" Hermione said smiling. "Hey Fab, where is my present?"

"Already at the house. Let's go and get ice cream before we finish up," he responded.

The group of siblings made their way to Florean Fortescue's. Hermione stopped to look at the group gathering at Quality Quidditch when suddenly she was knocked down to the ground.

"Ouch! Hey, you know courtesy dictates you at least apologize when you knock someone over!" she called out after the person who'd knocked her down; it was a young boy walking with his mother.

The boy had mousy hair and was short and plump. Whereas his mother was tall walking and too skinny with the same mousy-colored hair. Hermione took note of the woman's sour face as she turned and faced Hermione, who was still on the ground after being knocked over.

"Excuse me? Surely your parents taught you that courtesy dictates that you do not get in the way of those who are better than you. Or are you a Mudblood brat and, therefore, have no manners at all?" the women said looking down at Hermione.

"Hermione!" Gideon called out as they rushed to her side. "Are you okay? We looked back and you were gone."

"I'm all right. I just got knocked over."

"Oh, that explains it. You must be a Prewett," the woman sneered.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Pettigrew," Gideon said teeth clenched. "Explains what, may I ask?"

"I was just telling the little brat there that she should not get in the way of her betters."

Fabian had to put his hand on Gideon to stop him from going after his wand to curse the woman.

"Well, I'm sure if Hermione sees anyone who is better than her she will move. Is this your son then?" Fabian asked trying to defuse the situation.

"Yes, this is my baby boy Peter. He is finally going to uphold his family legacy at Hogwarts," Mrs. Pettigrew said as she placed a hand on Peter's shoulder.

"You must be so proud," Gideon said forcing the words through his teeth.

"Yes, we are. But we really must be going. I would like to get out of here as fast as we can. Too many Mudbloods and riffraff running around the streets."

Peter had not said anything up to this point, but the way he was staring at Hermione and her brothers confirmed he held the same ideas as his mother.

"We'll be sure to tell Arianna you said hello," Fabian said as the mother and son turned to walk away.

This caused the woman to falter in her step before she continued on without so much as looking back.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Fabian asked as he knelt down to inspect his sister.

"Yes. I just scratched my hand a bit when I fell. Who was that? And why did you tell her we would say hello to Ari for her?" Hermione asked as Gideon helped her up off the street. Arianna was one of the squibs that their mother hired to help clean the house once a week. She was a sweet girl who was barely 20 years old.

"That was Eden Pettigrew and her brat son, Peter. Arianna is her daughter. When she was born a squib, they gave her to their servants and had her working from the time she was seven years old. She finally ran away when she turned seventeen and came to the Hollow. She told Mum what happened and said she had overheard Eden talking about Mum and how she keeps her house. Eden Pettigrew is the worst kind of person around. Her son, Peter, has never stood up to her. They have it drilled into his head that he is special," Gideon answered as he looked to where the mother and son stood just moments before. "From what we have heard though he is nothing but a spineless little snake. Don't let his soft appearance fool you."

Hermione thought about all this. No one had ever mentioned that Wormtail had a sister. Chances were no one knew. Perhaps Molly had, but by the time she got involved with the Order it was the second time around. The Marauders must have vouched for him the first time. That would explain why no one thought anything of him.

"Let's go get your hands cleaned up and then get our ice cream. Okay?" Fabian asked.

The siblings set off to the ice cream parlor. Hermione was deep in thought over the information she just learned and how she could use it.


	9. Chapter 9

September 1st came and Hermione was even more nervous than the first time she went to Hogwarts. This time, it wasn't that she would be learning magic that had her stomach in knots, but rather that she would be with Harry's parents and the Marauders.

The whole family had turned out to Kings Cross station to see Hermione off to school. Gideon and Fabian had already put Hermione's trunk on the train, leaving Hermione with her new tawny owl, Jewel. The owl had been the surprise her brothers had gotten her when they went to Diagon Alley. They said they wanted to get lots of letters from Hermione about how school was going, if anyone was bothering her, and most importantly if she ran out of Zonko's products. True to their word, the twins had spoiled Hermione with all sorts of things from the joke shop and made her swear that she would cause as much mischief as possible without getting caught. If she did get caught, she couldn't tell Mum or Dad where she got the items.

She had already used Jewel to send a letter to the Headmaster asking for a meeting when she returned to the school. She wanted to warn him about the diadem hiding in the building, as well as the basilisk currently slithering away in the depths. He told her that he would agree to meet her after the welcoming feast.

"All right. Do you have everything?" her Mum inquired as she fiddled with her purse strap. "You write to us tonight and let us know what house you got sorted into. Okay? We will be proud of you even if you don't get sorted into Gryffindor."

"I will. Thanks, Mum, but I'm getting into Gryffindor. Just like the rest of my family," Hermione answered, as she held on tight to her adopted mother.

She let go of her Mum and stood in front of her Dad.

"We love you, Princess, and are so proud of you," he beamed as Hermione also gave him a hug and he returned it giving her a kiss on the top of her curly hair that was pulled into braided pigtails.

Hermione then turned to Molly, Arthur and her little nephew.

"And don't forget to write to your big sister. Not just your nephew, you hear me!" Molly said with a laugh. To Hermione, it was the strangest thing, her relationship with her now older sister. Before Molly had always been a sort of mother hen, but now she was less likely to get on Hermione's case about something and talk to her about makeup and music. In many ways, she reminded Hermione of Ginny.

"I will and you will send me pictures of Bill, right?" She asked.

"Of course!"

Hermione was handed her young nephew and she put her head down to his and nuzzled his head, trying to retain that baby smell of his before she handed him back to his parents.

"Remember what we said, Pippi. We want lots and lots of letters from you," Gideon said as he and Fabian both hugged Hermione creating a sort of Hermione sandwich.

"I will write if you stop calling me Pippi. I don't look like Pippi Longstocking," Hermione declared after she was let go.

"Oh, but with your hair in those braids…"

"You really do. Perhaps we should just call you Pip," the twins teased, resorting to finishing each other's sentences the way Fred and George used to.

"PIP. PIP!" cried Bill as Hermione cringed. She had been trying to get the small child to say Hermione but had no luck.

Everyone laughed. "See? Now it has to be your name. Bill has declared it so," Gideon laughed as he tousled the child's hair.

"Ugh," Hermione sighed, resigning herself to the new name. "I better get on the train. I promise to write to you all."

And with that she re-hugged every member of her family and turned to step onto the train.

The first thing Hermione did once she was on board was to find Remus. She found him sitting in a carriage with two other boys as another boy with jet-black hair and a girl with vibrant red were leaving. She knew instantly that she had just seen Severus Snape and Lily Evans.

"Hello, Remus," she said as she walked into the carriage and closed the door.

"Hey, Hermione. Ready for Hogwarts?" he asked.

"Yes! I'm so excited! I can't wait to see the Gryffindor common room."

"What makes you think you'll be Gryffindor?" questioned the boy sitting across from her.

Hermione almost lost her breath as she stared into the hazel eyes of one James Potter. Everyone was right. Harry looked exactly like his father except the eyes. Hermione knew that the other boy had to be Sirius Black.

"Because I won't accept anything else. My whole family have been Gryffindors. My father says it's our red hair. We are already half the house colors, so we go there automatically," Hermione explained as she held out her hand to James. "Hermione Prewett. Pleased to meet you."

James took her hand. "James Potter. And this here is Sirius Black, but don't let his name fool you. He is nothing like his family."

"I'm glad," Hermione said with a smile as she shook Sirius' hand.

"Prewett?" James repeated as he looked at Hermione. "Any relation to the Aurors Gideon and Fabian Prewett?"

"My brothers," Hermione beamed.

"Wow, your brothers are legends. My Dad used to be an Auror and now he works in the academy teaching. He brought me in one day and I met those two. They told me all about the stuff they pulled when they were in school."

Hermione laughed. "Yes, they are quite the pair. They bought me a ton of things from Zonkos and demanded that I hold up the Prewett name by pulling the best pranks ever."

"Wicked" Sirius proclaimed.

Just then, the door to the carriage opened and standing in the doorway was none other than Peter Pettigrew.

"Mind if I sit here?" he asked.

Hermione stood up quickly. "Yes, we do. I don't want to sit with a spineless jellyfish who thinks he is better than everyone else," she growled.

"YOU!" Peter acknowledged angrily. Quickly his meek-mannered expression turned into a hateful sneer.

"Yes, me! Why don't you go sit with the Slytherins or if they won't have you, I am sure you can find some Hufflepuffs to sit with. But you should be careful, you might get some riff raff on you!" Hermione said as she stood toe to toe with the chubby boy.

Peter turned and walked out of the carriage. After he had disappeared, Hermione slammed the door behind him.

"Umm, not that was not totally cool and all, but what was that about?" Remus questioned Hermione after she sat back down in the seat next to him. James and Sirius were also staring at her trying to make up their minds.

"After you left Diagon Alley, I had the unfortunate pleasure of meeting Mr. Pettigrew and his mother. They knocked me over and then insulted my family calling us riff raff after asking if I was a Mudblood, who didn't know any manners. My brothers told me that the whole family is rotten and Peter worships his mother. Not everyone knows this because they claim Peter is their only child, but his mother had two children. Their eldest is a girl named Arianna. She was born a squib. As soon as she was seven years old, they put her to work as a servant and kept her there until she was 17 and ran away to Prewett Hollow to my Mum," Hermione said. She could see the boys eyes getting bigger and bigger as she told her tale. "He is the worst kind of person. He will never be able to stand up for himself and goes to whoever has the power according to my brothers, just like his father."

"I hope he doesn't get sorted into Gryffindor. I would hate to have to share a dorm with him," James said.

Sirius nodded his head in agreement. "He sounds like my little brother Reg. My brother is a complete mummy's boy. He''ll start next year, but the little brat just can't wait to be in Slytherin and make mum proud."

"You weren't hurt, were you?" Remus asked. For the briefest of moments, Hermione saw his green eyes flash to a bright amber.

"No, I only scraped my hands a little. My brothers fixed me right up," Hermione stated reassuringly while showing Remus her hands that had healed.

"Good," Remus said with a smile on his face.

"You never have to worry about us knocking you down," James vowed as he sat back into the seat.

"Oh, don't worry. My brothers decided after that that I should learn how to defend myself without a wand. If you do I'll just kick you," Hermione said teasing the carriage rang out with laughter, and soon the four 11-year-olds were talking and laughing about the upcoming school year.


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione almost cried out when she saw Hagrid standing tall as they walked towards the gatekeeper, it was only when she remembered he didn't know who she was that prevented her. With a sigh, Hermione quickly ran to catch up with the boys.

Hermione soon found herself on a small four person boat with Remus, James, and Sirius as they made their way to the great stone castle of Hogwarts. She saw that Peter was by himself in a boat and Hermione didn't even try to repress the grin of satisfaction she felt.

As the doors to the Great Hall were opened by Professor McGonagall, Hermione heard whispers and gasps coming from all around her, as the sheer magnitude of the castle settled into the other first years. While the group of nervous first years made their way down to the front of the room, Hermione looked at the head table. Sitting in the center was Dumbledore. He saw Hermione watching him and gave her a small nod of acknowledgment.

The sorting hat opened its mouth to start to sing and Hermione let her eyes drift around the room. At the Slytherin table, she saw many familiar faces including Lucius Malfoy. Sitting there proud as a peacock with his prefect badge pinned on his robes.

Hermione also saw Narcissa Black a little ways down the table. Also among the faces Hermione saw Travers, Dolohov, McNair, and Rowel. It hadn't slipped Hermione's mind that they would be here at the same time as she would, but seeing them sitting there was a whole different thing.

Hermione felt a nudge in her side and she turned to find Remus looking at her. Hermione turned her attention back to the sorting just in time to see Babbles, Joren sorted into Ravenclaw.

As expected Black, Sirius; Lupin, Remus, and Potter, James were all sorted into Gryffindor along with Evans, Lily; Greenhorn, Alice; and McKinnon, Marlene.

The thing that shocked Hermione was Pettigrew was sorted into Hufflepuff. Hermione had to hold in the laughter that came with the knowledge that Peter would never be able to get close to the Marauders, and even better he didn't get into Slytherin like his mother expected.

Soon Hermione heard McGonagall call out "Prewett, Hermione."

Hermione made her way up to the stool and sat down.

"Ahh Miss Prewett or is it, Miss Granger, how are you this evening?" the hat said in her head.

"Of course you would know who I am," Hermione thought to herself.

"Well, besides being smart and able to see it, I was in the office when you arrived."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about that."

"It's okay many do. That's the life of a hat. I am afraid not many people remember that you are there. I suppose you want to be back in Gryffindor?" the hat asked.

"Yes, please," Hermione answered.

"You are cunning and ruthless as well as intelligent. You would do well in Slytherin or Ravenclaw as well."

"NO! I need to be in Gryffindor! I AM A GRYFFINDOR!"

"No need to shout in your head, you know. Alright, if you're sure."

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled across the hall. Hermione quickly took the hat off her head and went to the Gryffindor table to sit next to Remus.

* * *

After the final plate was cleared, the first years were shown their new dorm common room and were told to settle in for the night. Hermione knew she could not put off going to the Headmaster any longer. She quickly wrote out a small note on a piece of parchment and rolled it up, before standing to make her way out of the common room.

"Hey, Hermione!" Hermione heard Remus call out "Where are you going?"

Hermione turned around and saw the boys gathered around a table playing a game of Gobstones.

"My parents asked me to send them a letter to let them know where I was sorted. I promised them I would send it tonight since my brothers and sister and her family will all be at the Hollow having dinner," she said as she showed Remus the letter, hoping they would buy the story.

"Oh, okay. When you come back, do you want to play a game with us?"

"Sure. I will be back as soon as possible," she said as she waved goodbye and turned to walk out the portrait hole.

Hermione knocked on the doorway of the headmaster's office, having been given the password in the return letter.

"Come in," she heard Dumbledore call. Hermione opened the door to see Professor Dumbledore sitting at his desk. "Ah, Miss Prewett. I trust you have found your common room cozy? I must say I have always loved the first night in the Gryffindor common rooms."

"Yes, sir. I have always felt at home there," Hermione said before remembering why she was there. "Sir, I need to tell you about some major issues. The first is the fact that Voldemort has made Horcruxes. By the time we found out, he had a total of seven made, and five were still useable. I believe in this time he has five made. The locket of Slytherin, the cup of Hufflepuff, the diadem of Ravenclaw, a diary from when the Chambers of Secrets was last opened and possessed a first year, forcing them into opening the chamber again, and a ring. The ring has the resurrection stone in it, however trying to use it will kill you. It is vital that you do not attempt to wear the ring Headmaster. The diary and the cup were destroyed by a basilisk fang. The basilisk was killed by Harry in our second year using the sword of Gryffindor. Since it is goblin made it took in the venom and we used that to destroy the locket and ring. The diadem was destroyed by fiendfyre. I honestly don't know where the locket or the cup would be at this time. The diary was given to Lucius Malfoy, and the cup was given to Bellatrix Lestr- um Black. The diadem is hidden in the Room of Requirments. The ring is in the old Grunt house. And I have no idea where the locket is until 1978," Hermione finished, trying to remember if there was anything of importance that she needed to tell Dumbledore at this time.

"Well, thank you, Miss Prewett. I will keep these things in mind. However, as you pointed out, we do not know where most of the Horcruxes are, and while I am not happy about a basilisk living in my school, I see no reason to harm it at the moment. Tom Riddle is the last heir of Slytherin and once we are able to destroy the diary then there will be no way of anyone calling upon it," Dumbledore said as he sat back in his chair with his hands on his lap. "Now, concerning the Diadem, I see no reason to move it just yet. If we are too quick in taking action then Tom may become aware of our intentions, therefore turning to a path that we have no way of predicting."

Hermione's jaw dropped. "So you mean that we aren't going to do anything at all to prevent the grim future I have seen and lived!?"

Dumbledore looked at the young girl in front of him. "I would not say that nothing has changed since you arrived, would you? A family of three children has grown to a family of four. A young woman who was the only girl now has a younger sister to dote on. I also noticed that you have found some new friends in your house. Remember what I told you when you first arrived here. We are looking for that first stone. If we act too soon, we change nothing and could end up making things worse."

Hermione thought of everything that Dumbledore had just said. It was true that Hermione had already changed history by not allowing the rat to get close enough to the marauders to do any damage.

"They are wonderful. I guess I understand why you want to wait to do anything major against Voldemort. We have to see the big picture. If we go after one or two now, then Voldemort could move the remaining ones elsewhere, or create more."

"Excellent, Miss Prewett. And it will be a few years, I'm afraid before we can do anything like what you are suggesting. Miss Prewett, most people, never have the chance to repeat their childhoods. To see what they become and get to redo it all. Though I know a good number of witches and wizards alike who would like to. Might I make a suggestion? Enjoy your second chance. It truly is a great gift. Have fun with your friends. You might have lived for 19 years, but right now you are only 11 years old. According to my letter and what you have told me tonight, we could not do anything about the Horcruxes until 1978 at the earliest, without tipping our hand. Enjoy your time before that. Use those prank items that I know your brothers bought you. Have fun."

Hermione didn't know what to think about this. She had spent her childhood after age 11 protecting Harry in all their adventures. She rarely saw her parents and lost them completely before the war ended. Bellatrix made sure that she knew what happened to them. The nightmares got worse after learning what became of her parents. She had lost more people in her eight years of being a witch then she had in the 11 years before that. She saw just how much the elder Dumbledore had given her.

"Thank you, sir," Hermione said trying to smile. "If that is all, I have to post a letter to my parents and get back to the common room before curfew."

"I hope it's all right, but I have already written your parents to say where you were sorted and give them your love. I told them that I wanted to check up on you since I last saw you."

"Thank you, sir," Hermione said.

"Remember what I said," Dumbledore stated as he stood up from his chair. "Enjoy this second chance that you have been given."

"I will, sir. Thank you. Goodnight, Headmaster."

"Goodnight, Miss Prewett."

After Hermione had closed the door behind her, Albus Dumbledore took out the letter that was addressed to him from his future self and read the bottom paragraph.

 _I could have sent Hermione back to the correct time. However, I find myself feeling guilty. If she has to go back, she will go from one tragic situation to another. I have asked too much of these children because I had no other option. Now, I must ask Hermione to do the unthinkable and break laws to save us all. Yes, I could have timed the spell to take her to 1978 but I feel as if I owe her this time. She deserves to have a childhood without the threat of Tom Riddle hanging over her. She deserves time to grieve for those who have died and time to create a better life for herself. She will never be able to return to 1998. This is something I believe she knows in her heart. She will be changing everything. By dropping her off in 1978 without any friends or family to rely on would be too much to ask of her. I implore you to allow her this time. She is a headstrong young woman and might fight you on this. But it is imperative that she is given this._

 _Albus P.W.B Dumbledore_

Albus folded the letter back up and placed it back in the book where it had been.

"I agree. She needs this time," he said to an empty office.

He stood from his chair and with a wave of his hands extinguished all the candles in the room, as he turned to go to bed.


	11. Chapter 11

By the time the Christmas holidays came around, anyone who saw the four friends would have sworn that they had grown up with each other. They sat together during classes and meals, Quidditch games and studying. It was not uncommon to find the four friends in a corner of the common room planning their next big prank.

With the help of the Marauders, Hermione had kept the promise she'd made to her brothers. She had lived up to the Prewett name of pranking. While James and Sirius liked to go after Snape, and Remus would rather be behind the scenes, Hermione's favourite person to prank was none other than the Rat King Peter Pettigrew himself. Hermione figured she would ease up on the rat for a while after they returned from their holidays.

A couple of weeks before the start of their vacation Sirius received a letter from his parents telling him he should stay at the castle, and James immediately invited him to go to Potter Manor.

The group got off the train, still laughing at the prank they had just pulled on a carriage full of Slytherins and looked around for their parents, Hermione could not see her Mum or Dad but did see the bright red hair of her brothers and sister waiting for her.

"Gid, Fab, Molly, what are you guys doing here? I thought Mum and Dad were picking me up? Is everything alright?" she asked, as she got closer to her siblings.

"Of course it is Pip," Gideon reassured her as he pulled his sister into his arms for a hug.

"We just wanted to pick you up," Fabian said as he copied his brother and pulled Hermione into his arms.

"We wanted to take you to Diagon Alley to pick out some Christmas gifts," Molly finished explaining after she too received a hug from the smallest member of the Prewett family.

"Oh, that sounds wonderful. I was trying to figure out what to get from a magazine, but nothing I found was good enough," Hermione said.

Suddenly and with lots of noises, James, Remus and Sirius came walking up to her; behind them were Remus' parents and another couple she had to assume were Mr and Mrs Potter.

"Hello, Mr and Mrs Lupin. It's good to see you again," Hermione said as she looked up at Remus' parents.

"And we are so glad to see you as well, Hermione. Remus has told us how good of a friend you have been to him," Margaret Lupin said with a smile for the young witch.

"Hermione," James spoke from her side making Hermione turn to look at him. "These are my parents, Dorea and Charlus Potter." The couple behind James beamed at the friends.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr and Mrs Potter," Hermione replied, introducing herself to the elder couple.

"The pleasure is ours. Tell me, is what my son says correct? Do you actually force him to study?" Charlus inquired with a smirk.

Hermione laughed. The four friends loved playing tricks, but Hermione did indeed put her foot down and made the boys study after one of their homework assignments came back filled with red marks. "Only when they do not do so willingly," Hermione answered.

"Good. Having fun and playing pranks is fine, but your education should be important to you all," he said approvingly to Hermione.

"Oh, where are my manners? Mr and Mrs Potter, these are my siblings. Gideon, Fabian Prewett and my sister, Molly Weasley," Hermione said using her hands to indicate each member of her family.

"Ah yes, I remember the Prewett twins from the academy. Tell me, boys, you aren't giving old Moody too much of a hard time, are you?"

"Oh, not too much. Besides, the old man loves us," Fabian said.

"Anyway," Dorea said stopping her husband from continuing his conversation about Alastor Moody. "We wanted to invite Hermione and Remus to our annual New Year's ball at the manor. I am afraid that James has been bored at the last few we have held. Perhaps if he had his friends there, he would be entertained."

"Oh I'm afraid we already made plans to visit a sick family friend that night," Margaret said quickly looking from her husband to her son and back again.

Hermione knew the cycle of the moon. She knew that December 31st happened to be the night of the full moon. There was no way for Remus to attend lest his secret got out. Hermione was the only person so far that year that noticed Remus disappearing once a month. Hermione wanted to help him, but then she would have to explain how she knew his secret. That was something she didn't care to do just yet.

"Oh well, that's a shame. Maybe next year. What about you, Hermione? Would you like to attend the ball?" Dorea asked as she turned and looked at Hermione.

"I would have to ask my parents but if they say I can, I would be honoured."

"Oh, come on, Pip. You know Mum and Dad will let you go," Molly teased smiling.

Hermione shut her eyes at the nickname.

"PIP?" Sirius said his face filled with silent laughter. "Why Pip?"

"Because our dear sister here looks like Pippi Longstocking when she has her hair in braids," Fabian said trying to hold in the laughter and failed when he saw the look on Hermione's face.

Soon everyone was laughing. The Marauders were clenching their sides trying to remain upright.

"I do not look like Pippi Longstocking, Fabian," Hermione said clenching her teeth.

"Yes, you do," Molly said as she attempted to get her laughter under control, "But we'd better hurry to Diagon Alley, little Bill has been asking when he will get to see his Aunty Pip again. Mum and I can take you shopping for a dress for the ball."

"Oh tell me you are not letting your son call me Aunty Pip."

"I tried to get him to stop, but you know how cute he is with those big eyes. I couldn't help it."

Hermione tried to resign herself to the fact that there was no way she was ever going to get rid of that nickname when it came to her family.

Once everyone had stopped laughing she gave each of her boys a hug goodbye and told them she would send their gifts soon.

"Mr and Mrs Lupin, it has been wonderful to see you again. And Mr and Mrs Potter, it has been lovely to meet you. I will send an owl letting you know my parents decision about the ball," she said as she shook the hand of each adult.

The siblings made their way to the floo connection and Gideon sent Hermione's trunk to the Hollow before they each stepped into the fireplace and vanished to Diagon Alley.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"So where to first?" Hermione asked once they were out of the Leaky Cauldron.

"Well," Gideon said, "How about you and Molly do some shopping while Fab and I pick up the gifts we have in mind for you girls, then one of us can take you shopping for Molly afterwards."

Hermione looked at Molly, who was smiling and nodding her head. "Okay," she agreed.

"Oh, don't get anything for Mum or Dad. We have an idea for a gift for them," Fabian said before the girls headed off.

"You aren't going to tell us what it is, are you?" Hermione asked

"Not yet. Trust us. They will love it," Gideon answered.

Hermione shook her head at the twins and linked her arm with Molly's as they set down the alleyway to go Christmas shopping.


	12. Chapter 12

**I am so lucky to have an amazing Beta. She has been challenging me to better my writing with every chapter. This is the last one of the edited chapters I have right now. I will be posting more as soon as I get them.**

 **As always I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Hermione sat on the floor of the living room surrounded by her Christmas presents; she had been woken up that morning at seven by her very adorable yet thunderous one-year-old nephew. Apparently, he had taken the responsibility of making sure that everyone knew it was Christmas, he did this to everyone in the house. To make things easier, everyone had slept in their old rooms the night before.

Hermione looked at all the gifts she had received from her friends and family. Lily sent her some muggle treats as well as the collected works of Jane Austen. Alice had given her some hair clips since Hermione was always losing hers. Marlene had found a beautiful smelling perfume that Hermione had put on at once.

The Marauders had each given her an assortment of treats including Cauldron Cakes, Pumpkin Pasties, Chocolate Frogs, and an enormous supply of Sugar Quills. Most surprisingly, Hermione had also received a gift from the Potters. They had given her a beautiful set of three quills in an intricately crafted box. Inside Hermione had found a peacock, an eagle, and a phoenix quill. Each one was beautiful and different from the others.

But the best gifts, in Hermione's mind, had come from her family. The twins had given each of their sisters a bracelet that had their birthstones. The bracelets were almost identical except Hermione's had rubies and Molly's had opals. Engraved on each of them were the letters GFMH, which the twins told the girls stood for Gideon, Fabian, Molly and Hermione.

"That way when you are at school, you can never forget us," Fabian said as he helped Hermione put the bracelet on.

Molly had knitted Hermione a beautiful jumper in Gryffindor red that had a big P in the center for Prewett. Hermione couldn't help but think that the first sweater Molly had made for Harry looked very similar to the one she was now wearing.

Her parents had given Hermione her favorite gift of the day, Hermione had thought she had opened all of her gifts when her mum and dad handed her a small square package. "What's this?" she asked as she took the box from her father.

"Open it and see, Princess. This is our gift for you," Her father told her as he wrapped an arm around his wife's waist.

Hermione opened the box and gasped; inside was a gorgeous necklace. It had a simple chain, but the star hanging off of it almost made Hermione cry; the Prewett Family Crest. Hermione started to cry as she turned the piece over and read on the back.

 _To our darling Princess Hermione_

 _With love, Mum & Dad _

"Thank you," Hermione whispered as she held her parents close to her in a hug.

She held her hair as her dad put it around her neck.

After the emotions had calmed down a little, Gideon pulled out the great present the kids had all purchased for their parents.

It was a wizarding painting of the Prewett children sitting on the floor laughing; Fabian had his arms around Molly while Gideon had his around Hermione, their parents loved it and it was now hanging above their fireplace.

Hermione was now sitting on the floor of the living room watching Bill play with his new stuffed dragon she had selected for him. Arthur was reading an instruction manual to his new hot plate. Molly was talking with their mother and father while the twins were playing a game of chess.

Hermione felt a sudden pain in her chest as she remembered the Christmas morning she had found Harry's body. Soon flashes of the bloody faces of her friends and family started playing in her mind. Hermione felt the sting of tears welling up. She excused herself quickly saying that she just needed some air. She grabbed her winter cloak, walked out to her tree and sat down before the tears started rolling down her face.

She had found the tree over the summer and had spent many hours reading books in its shade; it was probably her favorite spot in the whole garden.

She didn't know how long she'd been out there, but she soon heard the sound of footsteps crunching across the snow. She looked up just in time to see Molly sit down beside her. "You okay, Hermione?" she asked, "You know you can tell me anything. That's what a big sister is there for."

"It's nothing, Molly Lolly," she said as she tried to wipe away the remaining tears.

"Don't tell me it is nothing. You are clearly upset. Please talk to me," Molly said as she grabbed Hermione's hands from her face.

"It's just… I can't help thinking of my first family today. I love you all so much and you are my family now but…" Hermione trailed off.

"You miss them," Molly said, her eyes full of understanding. "It's okay to be sad sometimes, you know. Everyone understands. You went through something horrible. Missing them on days like today is natural. Tell me about them. What would you do for Christmas before you came to the Hollow?" Molly asked.

Hermione thought back to some of her favorite Christmases at the Burrow. "We would drink hot chocolate by the fireplace and tell stories to one another. Once it got dark, if it was snowing, we would bundle up in our sweaters and blankets and sit on the front porch watching as it fell until we were too cold and had to come back inside, then we would turn out every light except the fire and Christmas tree and just sit there together until we went to bed," Hermione answered as she remembered all the times she and Ginny would share a blanket on the porch, and remembering the stories Bill and Charlie would tell about Egypt and Dragons.

"That sounds wonderful, Pip. I know it won't be the same, but I can make you some hot chocolate. Arthur says my hot chocolate is so good it will drive away all the terrible things and fill you up with happiness and cheer," Molly said as she put an arm around her sister and pulled her closer to her. "And if it starts snowing tonight, you and I can sit on the porch together. Maybe we'll let the twins join us if they're nice."

Hermione smiled. She could tell her sister was trying to make her feel better. Little did she know it was the same hot chocolate that Arthur loved that Hermione had been talking about. "I would like that, Lolly."

"Okay then. Let's go," Molly said as she stood up and held out a hand to help Hermione up.

They did everything that Hermione had mentioned to Molly; they let the twins join them on the porch that night to watch the snowfall. All four Prewett children ended up being wrapped up in a quilt that Gideon had enlarged to fit around them all. The love the family had for each other was evident to anyone who saw them that day.

When Hermione went to sleep that night she had a smile on her face.

* * *

 **Till next time lots of love from the bookworm!**


	13. Chapter 13

**To my wonderful Beta Kristen: you deserve major cookies for always making sure my work is perfect! YOU ROCK!**

 **So If you read this story before you know I like doing random polls. So here is the question.**

 **Who is your favorite Hermione pairing?**

 **Let me know in the reviews or send me a message.**

 **As always I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Hermione smoothed out her dress for the ball one last time. It was a beautiful dress that her mum and Molly helped her pick out when they went shopping before Christmas. It was an ethereal pale golden colour. The dress itself was made of multiple layers of chiffon and satin. It had a modest square neckline that was framed with a piece of chiffon. It also had little white chiffon flowers around the neckline with small sequins that would sparkle when the light hit them. Around her waist was a satin ribbon with another flower on the left-hand side. Hermione felt like a princess in the dress. Her Mum and Molly had helped her pull her hair up into a simple bun, leaving a few curls loose to surround her face. She had chosen to wear her Prewett necklace and the ruby bracelet her brothers had given her.

Hermione grabbed her cloak and made her way to the living room. The Potters had sent her a formal invitation that would act as her portkey at the designated time.

"There she is!" her Dad said standing up from the couch and walking over to embrace her. "You truly look like a Gryffindor princess tonight."

Hermione beamed at her father words. "Are you sure you and Mum don't want to come with me? I'm sure the Potters won't mind. You will be all alone here tonight."

"Yes, we're sure. It has been a while since we have had a quiet New Year's Eve. I think we are going to sit by the fire and have some elf-made wine. Besides, you're going to be having fun with your friends. You do not want your old parents hanging around," Percy said with a grin.

"I hardly think you're old, Dad. You're both barely 50. Witches and wizards live to be well into their 100's," Hermione said as she laughed at her dad's words.

"Either way Pip, you go and have some fun with your friends. The Potters said they would make sure you get home afterwards and your Dad and I will more than likely still be up when you get back," Alexia said as she walked to join her husband. "You had better grab your portkey though, it should be going off any minute now."

Hermione kissed both her parents and grabbed the ivory invitation. Hermione soon felt the tug at her navel and when she landed, she was at Potter Manor.

"Oh, Hermione dear, right on time. You look lovely tonight," Dorea Potter said as she greeted the young witch.

"Thank you, Mrs Potter. I'm glad that my parents said I could come. And thank you so much for the quills. They really are beautiful. I almost don't want to use them for fear of ruining them. You really shouldn't have. I feel terrible because I didn't get you or Mr Potter anything," Hermione said as she followed the elegant woman dressed in purple out of the small room that she had just appeared in.

"Oh, think nothing of it. It was our way of thanking you for making sure that James doesn't fail all of his subjects. I love my son, but he needs a firm hand to make him settle down and pay attention. Charlus and I are so grateful to you for that," Dorea said as she stood in front of a pair of double doors. "Here we are. I believe that James and Sirius are already inside. Drinks are being passed around. We have hot cider or hot chocolate for those that aren't yet of age. I have to get back to the receiving room before the next portkey. Have fun darling and make sure those boys dance with you tonight." Dorea patted Hermione's shoulder before she turned and walked back down the hall to the room they just came from.

Hermione took a breath and walked into the room. As she looked around the impressive ballroom Hermione's breath was taken away. In each corner of the room was a huge Christmas tree that had to be at least 15 feet tall. Each one was decorated in a single colour. There was a tree in red and blue on the left side of the room. On the right, there was a tree in green and one in purple. At the front of the room, there was a tree larger than the other four. This was decorated completely in white. On the walls, Hermione could see strands of garland that were twinkling with fairy lights. The whole room looked like it had jumped from the pages of a Norman Rockwell painting. Each table had a beautiful golden tablecloth and a centerpiece of poinsettias and white Christmas roses.

After a quick scan of the room, Hermione saw James and Sirius sitting at a small table that was off to the side of the head table. She quickly made her way over to her boys.

James saw her first and he stood up with a smile on his face and approached her.

"Hey, Hermione. You made it," He said as he led her back to the table and had her sit in a chair beside Sirius. He sat on her other side trapping Hermione between the two boys.

"Hello, Sirius. Have you had a good holiday?" she asked as she turned to her left to face her gray-eyed friend.

"It has been terrific. Best one I've had in years. I get to spend it with my best friends, and the evil witch that is my mother isn't here to ruin it," he said excitedly. "Oh, by the way, thanks for the Quidditch gear you sent. James and I had fun playing yesterday."

Hermione smiled. She had sent both boys some new Quidditch gloves along with the jersey of their favorite players for Christmas.

"No problem. Lolly helped me pick them out for you lot."

"Why do you call your sister Lolly? I thought her name was Molly?" James asked puzzled.

Hermione laughed. "She's called Lolly because when she was born Gid and Fab were only 2 years old. They could not pronounce Molly correctly. Fabian called her Lolly and it took. Kind of like Pip with me. She only lets the family call her that, though. Not even Arthur is allowed. He did it once and Molly hexed him good for it."

The boys laughed at the thought of Molly Weasley nee Prewett hexing her husband.

The group of friends were laughing and telling jokes while drinking their hot chocolate and did not notice James' parents walking up behind them.

"What is this? Why are you all sitting down here? Have either of you boys asked Hermione here to dance? A young woman who is dressed as nicely as she is should be dancing, not sitting around," Dorea Potter said as she playfully scolded the boys.

Hermione giggled as the boys shook their heads as they looked at the Potter family matriarch.

"Well then, get to it. I expect each of you to dance with her at least once before the end of the ball," she said as she began to walk away, before turning back around. "Oh, and James dear try not to step on her toes. She is wearing some lovely shoes and it would be a shame if they got ruined." And with that the Potters walked away. Charlus Potter trying to hold in his laughter at his wife's banter with their son.

"You guys don't have to dance with me," Hermione told the boys.

"Yes, we really do. If we don't… well, let's just say my Mum's maiden name is Black. You never want to get on her bad side," James said grimacing at the idea of making his mother upset. He stood up and smiled down at Hermione as he held out his hand. "Lady Prewett, it would be my honor if you would consent to have this dance with me."

Hermione giggled as James had pulled out all the stops and reverted back to his pureblood instructions.

"The honor would be mine, Lord Potter," Hermione said with a small giggle as she placed her hand in James' and he led them to the dance floor.

They started dancing, and it seemed to Hermione that Dorea's warning was based on past experience dancing with her son. As James stepped on her toes for the eighth time in a minute, Hermione closed her eyes to focus on anything other than the pain. She was reminded of her fourth year and the Yule ball. It seems just like his son, James was lousy at dancing. Granted, Harry got a little better as the years went on, but perhaps it was just a Potter curse that the young men in their family couldn't help but step on toes while dancing in their youth.

The song ended to Hermione's relief. James took a step back and bowed at the waist. He whispered he was sorry as he came up. Hermione copied him and curtsied back whispering back it was okay. The pair turned to go back to the table when Hermione felt a tapping on her shoulder. She turned and saw Sirius was standing there.

"May I have the next dance?" he asked.

Hermione smiled and nodded. Soon they were dancing around the floor. Unlike Harry and James, Sirius had no problem dancing and was twirling Hermione around effortlessly.

"So, what did your family do for Christmas?" he asked her.

"We sat around the living room after the gifts were unwrapped and told stories all day while drinking some hot chocolate Molly made. Then that night my brothers, Molly and I were all bundled up on the front porch and watched the snow falling," Hermione said with a soft smile as she remembered the way her family had recreated her previous Christmases for her.

"Sounds nice," Sirius said with a sad sort of smile.

"It was. What about you. What does your family normally do?"

"The Blacks are not big on Christmas. This is the first year I have had a Christmas tree. My brother, Reg, and I would always get one gift from our parents, which always turned out to be some sort of book on blood purity. And that was the extent of their Christmas cheer," Sirius recalled as he avoided looking at Hermione. He did not want to see the pity in her eyes.

"I'm sorry that your family is like that, Sirius. But you have a new family now. You have James and Remus and me. You can make new memories," Hermione said, remembering the words that her mother and Molly had told her on Christmas day.

Sirius seemed to cheer up at this thought.

"I know. I never want to be like them. My family, I mean. I want to be a better man than my father."

"You will be."

"How can you be sure?"

"Because you already are. You could have been sorted into Slytherin and could follow the beliefs of your family. But you have fought to be nothing like them. You got sorted into Gryffindor. You are at the home of James Potter, dancing with a Prewett. Two of the biggest blood traitor families in our world. You are already better than them Sirius."

Sirius smiled as he thought over what Hermione had just said, however before he could say anything else Dorea and Charlus stood from the front of the room, silencing the music.

"Hello everyone, thank you all for coming. We will be ringing in the New year in just a few minutes. If everyone could please make their way to the terrace, we have a special treat for you," Charlus said as he held on to his beaming wife.

Sirius and Hermione made their way back to their table to grab their drinks and James ran up to them.

"Hey. My dad set us up a special place in the garden where we can watch the fireworks that will go off at midnight. Grab your drinks and follow me."

The three friends made their way out of the ballroom and grabbed their cloaks. James led them to a small blanket that had been set out in the beautiful gardens of the manor. Hermione felt a warming charm as she crossed onto the blanket.

Soon they heard the countdown to midnight begin from the adults on the terrace.

"10..9..8..7..6..5..4..3..2..1 HAPPY NEW YEARS!" the kids shouted.

Hermione turned and gave each boy a quick kiss on the cheek and they returned it to her. The funniest thing was when Sirius grabbed James and kissed him full on the mouth. James shoved the Black heir off and was wiping his face like mad. Sirius and Hermione laughed like hyenas at the sight.

Not long after the fireworks, Hermione bid her friends goodbye and went back home. She wished her parents good night and went to bed. She couldn't wait to tell Remus about the kiss that Sirius laid on James.

* * *

 **BAHAHA I am sorry everytime I think of James getting kissed by Sirius I laugh. It is something I can see them doing.**

 **Till next time lots of love from the bookworm**


	14. Chapter 14

**I really have an amazing Beta. She was able to finish 2 chapters tonight! So I will be posting the first chapter now and once I go over the second chapter that will be up. So far in our poll we have Severus and Remus as contenders. Fun Fun. Don't forget to let me know your fav Hermione pairing!**

 **As always I do not own Harry Potter. If I did I would be traveling the world!**

* * *

All too soon in her opinion, Hermione found herself back in her bed in the Gryffindor tower. That night the girls of the first year dorms had decided to throw Miss Lily Evans a birthday party.

Remus had told them that he had to go visit his sick grandmother that month. The boys bought it while Hermione hoped she looked like she did. Shortly after Remus departed for the hospital wing, Hermione told James and Sirius that she was going to be in the dorms for the rest of the night.

"But why? Remus is gone and now you are leaving us to! What gives, Prewett?" James asked. He only called her by her last name when he wanted to act all tough.

Hermione laughed. "It's Lily's birthday today. The girls and I are throwing her a party."

"Oh, I want to come. Please let me come, Hermione. Please? You know I like Evans," James said as he sank to his knees to beg Hermione.

Hermione looked at Sirius, who was chuckling as he rolled his eyes at her. The whole school knew James had a crush on Lily. He had announced it their second month of school after she had called him a toerag for making fun of Snape.

Hermione's face broke out into a devious grin. "Okay you can join" James started to cheer. "IF you can get to our dorms," she finished.

James smiled thinking it would be easy. Hermione sat down next to Sirius. "Watch this," she whispered as she leaned into him so he could hear.

James sauntered over to the stairs. He started walking up it while looking behind him afraid that Hermione would throw a hex at him. He had made it to the seventh step when

* CLICK CLICK*

The steps retracted and turned the staircase into a giant slide. James fell on his face and he slide down back to the common room rug. Hermione and Sirius were laughing uncontrollably in their chairs. Sirius was laughing so hard he fell right out of his chair and onto the floor.

"What did you do?" James asked after he picked himself back up off the floor and walked over to his friends.

Hermione was wiping the tears from her eyes that had gathered from laughing too hard.

"I did nothing," she said when she could finally breathe again. "If either of you too bothered to read Hogwarts a History like I told you then you would know the founders thought girls to be more trusting than boys. They charmed the stairs to turn into a slide anytime a boy tried to climb them."

By this time, Sirius had been able to control himself and he pulled his body back up into his chair.

"That was classic Hermione! Seeing James fall. I don't think anything can top that," Sirius said his face still wearing the huge smile.

"You know James maybe a little true humility is the way to get Lily to notice you. Stop trying to show off every time she is within 10 feet of you," she said looking at her friend.

"How would you know? I don't see anyone trying to get your attention," James said his face still red with embarrassment from his fall.

Hermione looked at the boys. Sirius' face turned serious quickly and James seemed to realize what he said a second after he said it.

"Hermione I didn't …"

"I am going to the party. I will see you boys in the morning. Goodnight," she said as she quickly got up and walked over to the staircase that instantly changed back to stairs when she put her foot on it. She walked up the stairs and into her dorms without looking back.

"Sirius you know I did not mean it," James said as they watched the door to the first year girl's dorm close. "It just came out because I was embarrassed. Oh, Merlin, I think I really hurt her feelings. Do you think she'll forgive me?"

"I know you didn't mean to, but that was a stupid thing to say, mate. As for her forgiving you… she is a Prewett, mate. I foresee A LOT of groveling and begging in your future," Sirius said as he looked at his friend. "You better hope that she forgives you and doesn't tell her brothers."

James paled at the thought of having to face Gideon and Fabian Prewett.

Sirius chuckled "Come on let's play a game of Wizard's chess."

* * *

"You know, Hermione, I really don't understand how you are friends with them," said the birthday girl Lily Evans. "I mean don't get me wrong, Remus is great. It's just Potter and Black. They are so immature. Always pranking and such. And they always drag you and Remus along when they do."

Hermione didn't have the heart to tell her that she and Remus were more often than not the brains who thought up the pranks.

"They are my best friends, Lils. The first ones I made on the train. And they are really not all that bad. James and Sirius are learning to study more. I could never not be their friend. Even if they do say things without thinking sometimes," Hermione said as she picked out a pumpkin pastry and opened it. Hermione was finding it much easier to have female friends this time around. In her original timeline, the only other girl she ever got along with was Ginny, then later Luna. This time however, Hermione and her dorm mates hit it off right away.

"That's why I like older boys. More mature. Like Frank," Alice said lying on her stomach on her bed. Alice was a spunky witch who had short blonde hair and was always smiling.

Marlene turned over on her bed and looked at her friend. "Alice! Frank is only five months older than you! The only reason he is a second year is because his birthday is in the summer, like Hermione's. Two months later and he would have been in our year."

Marlene McKinnon was the last girl in their dorms. She had thick blonde hair that fell to her knees. Marlene was the epitome of a girly girl. She also had bright blue eyes that made Hermione jealous.

"So what? That's a whole additional year of school he has over us. Therefore, he's more mature," Alice, refuted looking at Marlene.

"Oh yeah? Then who was it that was throwing dung bombs at passing Slytherins on the fifth floor last week?" Marlene shot back causing all the girls to laugh.

"Why do Gryffindors and Slytherins always fight? Why can't everyone just get along?" Lily asked focusing in on the three other girls.

"Well, it all goes back to the Founders, I think," Hermione said. "It was said that Gryffindor and Slytherin were very close friends when they first built the school. But then there was a fight between Gryffindor and Slytherin about who should be allowed to attend. Slytherin wanted to only allow those who had magical parents. In other words, no muggle borns. Gryffindor thought this was a bad idea and championed to allow all those with magic admittance. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw sided with Gryffindor and Slytherin left the school. Almost all of Slytherin house is pureblood and they hate anyone who isn't."

"But Sev isn't a pureblood. His father is a muggle," Lily said not understanding.

"Yeah, and he is rare," Alice continued.

"Look how he is treated in his own house by his housemates. They make him do their work and think that he should be honored to be in their presence. We have all seen it in the great hall," Marlene spoke up.

"Being in Slytherin house doesn't make you evil. James' mother Dorea was a Slytherin and she is one of the nicest people that I know. But those good people are few and far between. Being in that house can change you if you aren't strong enough," Hermione finished looking at the red-headed witch. "As for why James, Sirius, Remus and I prank them so much, it's simple. They don't like us. They are cruel to Sirius because his whole family bleeds green and silver and he made the choice to not be like them by always putting blood status above all else. And James and I come from two of the most well-known blood traitor families. Neither of our parents gives a flying broomstick about a person's pedigree. All that matters to them is how you live your life and the choices you make. It does not bother James, Remus, or me what they say about us. However, the things they say about Sirius. Well, we can't let those things slide."

"I guess I get it now," Lily said uncertainly. "I just don't want to lose Sev as my friend. He was the first person who told me about magic and what I was."

"Sometimes there is nothing you can do except hope that they will be strong enough to make the right decisions," Marlene said.

All three girls got up from their beds and climbed on Lily's.

"Okay! Enough with all this sad stuff. We are supposed to be celebrating Lily's birthday. Marlene, get out your nail polish. Hermione go grab some towels so we don't make a mess," Alice said scooting to the edge of the bed. "Lily, what color do you want your toes to be?"

* * *

 **Silly James.**

 **Till next time lots of love from the Bookworm**


	15. Chapter 15

**As promised, here is the second chapter for the day! Make sure you check out my end notes. Much cookies and love goes to Kristen the bestest Beta EVER!**

 **As always I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

The next morning Hermione walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast. She contemplated sitting with the girls instead of her regular spot with the other Marauders. Remus wouldn't be back until supper, but that left Sirius sitting with James.

Even though she was mad at James, she could not find it in her to turn her back on Sirius. Not knowing all that she did. Hermione made her way down the table and sat in her regular seat. The spot next to her was empty as that was Remus' spot.

She looked up and saw James staring at her from across the table his mouth hang in open. "Good morning Sirius. Did you have a good night without me around?" she asked

Sirius looked back and forth between his two friends. He knew what she was doing. He knew she was still mad at James for his comment the night before, but she did not want to punish him as well. "It was okay. I beat James at Wizard's chess three times in a row before he gave up. Did you have a good time at your party?"

"Oh yes. We talked for a while, and then took turns painting each other's toes and fingernails. After that, Marlene had some hair spells that she taught us. We ended up changing our hair to the most ridiculous things. I don't look good as a blonde," Hermione said as she continued to ignore James as she grabbed some scrambled eggs and toast and placed them on her plate.

"So no wild stories of truth or dare to share?" Sirius asked with a smirk.

"Oh good lord, Sirius. No, we just had some fun goofing around with our hair."

"Are you going to keep ignoring me Hermione?" James asked as he was finally able to put words together.

Hermione continued to pretend she did not hear him. "Sirius, can you pass the strawberry jam, please?"

Sirius was starting to hand Hermione the jam when James snatched it out if his hand. "Hermione, please. I'm so sorry for what I said. It was inexcusable. You are one of my best friends. I would never do something that would hurt you. I was an idiot. I know you were just telling me the truth."

Hermione did not say a word.

"HERMIONE! Please talk to me," James said desperately.

Hermione took a breath as she looked at Sirius. All signs of fun were gone and replaced with worry. She then turned to look at James.

"James, I know you were embarrassed. I get that. But that doesn't make what you said to me right. That really hurt me. I know that I'm not the best looking girl in the school, but I am me and proud to be. I can handle it when the Slytherins say stuff like that to me. But when one of my best friends says it… You have to learn to think before you do or say anything. If you don't, one day, it will get you in trouble. I don't think I could bear it if you weren't around. You, Sirius, and Remus have become like an extended family to me and I love you all. I will forgive you this time. But promise me that you will start using that brain of yours."

James rushed up from his seat and was over next to Hermione in the next second. He pulled her into a tight hug. "I promise. I promise that I will start thinking. You're like my family too. I'm so sorry."

"Good. Now can I please have my jam so I can eat my toast?" Hermione asked as James released her.

He reached across the table and grabbed the bowl of Strawberry jam and placed it in front of Hermione before returning to his seat next to Sirius.

"That was cute. Where is my hug Jamie?" asked Sirius, poking James in the side.

"You have already gotten more of me than anyone else at the ball. I think that qualifies for 100 hugs," James said.

Hermione and Sirius laughed at the reminder of that fateful midnight kiss.

After breakfast, the three reunited friends set off to their first class of the day, Herbology.

"When is Remus getting back again?" James asked.

"Around supper he said," Hermione answered. As long as there were no problems from the full moon then Remus should be able to join them that night.

"Good," James replied, "I have an idea for a great prank to pull on the greasy bat Snivellus."

"Maybe we should lay off of Snape for a while," Hermione said. The boys stopped walking and turned to face her, with surprised looks on their faces.

"Why?" Sirius asked.

"Because even though he is a Slytherin and I really can't stand him, he is Lily's friend."

"I don't know why," James said.

"Probably for the same reasons I am still friends with you right now. That was her first friend. He told her about the magical world. You boys were my first friends on the train," Hermione said. James had the decency to look ashamed. "She did ask us last night why Gryffindors and Slytherins can't get along. Marlene, Alice and I told her the founders story. She seems to be understanding it. But I still would not push it right now. If she sees how they behave without provocation and without retaliation, she may see it the way we do."

"So no pranking Snivellus," Sirius asked.

"Maybe for a while just so she sees," Hermione answered.

"Well then who are we going to prank?" James said now slightly deflated at knowing that he had to leave Snape alone.

"There is always Pettigrew," Hermione suggested. The boy's faces lifted back up. They still had not had enough of paying the small boy back for knocking Hermione over before school.

* * *

The next morning at breakfast three of the four Marauders showed up early. Soon James was jogging along the tables to join them.

"Did you do it?" Hermione asked.

"Yup! Got him as he was walking down here. He doesn't even know it yet."

Four sets of eyes turned as Peter Pettigrew walked into the Great Hall and made his way to the Hufflepuff table.

They could see him looking for something on the table. He turned to the person next to him and opened his mouth

"I LIKE TO SUCK MY THUMB AT NIGHT!" he shouted.

The Great Hall went silent as everyone turned to the source of the noise.

"SOMETIMES I WET MY BED!" Peter said flailing his arms around.

The entire Great Hall exploded into laughter.

The Marauders saw Professor Sprout make her way down from the staff table to investigate why one of the members of her house was yelling.

"I LIKE TO STICK PEAS IN MY NOSE THEN EAT THEM!"

There was no stopping the laughter. Professor Sprout tried to guide Peter out of the hall to take him to the hospital wing.

Peter looked at her "AFTER CLASS I LIKE TO LICK MY SOCKS THAT I HAVE BEEN WEARING!"

Several people in the hall made faces of disgust as Peter finally was led out of the hall.

At the Gryffindor table Sirius, Remus, James, and Hermione couldn't control their laughter.

"That… that… was brilliant," Sirius said gasping for air.

"Who knew that babbling hex and sonorus combined would do that," Remus said wiping the tears from his face.

"To Hermione. The best pranking Prewett around," James said as he lifted his cup of pumpkin juice. The others raised theirs and toasted Hermione. James had been planning on only using the sonorus charm to make Peter yell. But Hermione knew that adding the babbling hex would make him say the craziest things for all to hear. She told the boys that her brothers had taught her that. They spent the entire night making sure James could cast it correctly.

As the four friends laughed at their latest prank, the twinkling blue eyes of the headmaster watched in from the staff table. Dumbledore smiled at seeing Hermione having fun and enjoying her new life.

* * *

 **Ok. I do not condone bullying. However, These are fictional characters in a fictional world. Also, to Hermione, Peter is the reason Harry was left orphaned, Sirius, spent 12 years in Azkaban, Remus was left alone, Voldemort returned... yeah need I go on. He is a rat. Hermione is protective of her friends and wants to change as much as she can to give Harry a better life. This means making sure Peter is never able to get close enough to the Marauders to do damage.**

 **Anywho, Till next time Lots of love from the Bookworm. Don't forget to send me who your Favorite Hermione ship is!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for the delay. I have been so caught up with a new author I discovered thanks to** **ShayaLonnie. Who if you have not checked her out already... you really should! Anyway the new author is named keiramarcos and you can find her stories by going to her website keiramarcos. Com but without the spaces. So I do have the next couple of chapters ready to be posted but I am actually writing a completely new chapter to put in after this one, so please bear with me.**

 **As for the poll. So far Hermione Remus shipping is in the lead. Make sure you leave who your favorite ship is for Hermione in your reviews.**

 **A huge thanks to my awesome beta Kristen!**

 **As always I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

The days turned to weeks. And the weeks turned into months. True to their promise, the boys tried to lay off pranking Snape for awhile. With their first-year exams quickly approaching, they found themselves being forced to study by Hermione. James and Sirius tried to complain, but one look from Hermione made them rethink that idea. And in the end, they couldn't argue with their scores. All four of them were near the top of their class.

In a show of devotion to their friend, the girls of the first year Gryffindor house joined the pranking boys on the train ride home. Lily had tried to get Snape to join them, after seeing that the marauders had not pranked him in months, but he refused claiming he was going to sit with his housemates.

The six 12-year-olds and the lone 11-year-old quickly found themselves eating treats and talking about what they were going to do over the summer.

As they grew closer to the station, Sirius became more and more silent and stared out the window.

Hermione noticed this and moved to sit next to him. "Sirius? Are you okay?" she asked lowering her voice so the others would not hear.

"Yeah. I just don't want to go back home for the summer. I haven't seen my parents since I left for Hogwarts at the beginning of the year." Sirius said still staring out the window.

"I thought James was going to have his parents talk to them and see if you can go to Potter Manor for the summer."

"They are. But what if they say no. I don't want to spend the summer there with their blood purity ideas, that creepy house elf, and my brother. Reg and I were close until I got sorted. Then he said I was a traitor. My mother has brainwashed him into hating me. It will be hell if I have to go back. That house is like a dementor, it sucks out everything happy before killing you slowly."

Hermione was saddened by Sirius' confession. She knew he hated Grimmauld Place when he was older, but she never knew of was this bad when he was a kid. The older Sirius always joked about it on the rare occasion he talked about it at all.

"It can't be all bad. I mean look at you. You still have happiness and joy. You must have found something there," Hermione said unsure about her answer.

"Yeah, my little brother. But now our mother and father have had a whole year to change him. I always protected him growing up. One time we were playing and Reg accidentally broke this vase. I knew our parents would be really mad about it. I told Reg to go to his room and I would take care of it. He was only seven at the time. I was eight. I told our parents I broke it when they asked. You know what they did?" Sirius turned to look into Hermione's eyes.

Hermione shook her head not sure she wanted to hear the answer. She knew Sirius' mother was nasty thanks to her screaming portrait.

"After I told them," Sirius continued "They locked me in a closet for two days. They had their evil elf bring me stale bread and water so I wouldn't starve. They told Reg that I went to our Grandparents house. When they let me out, I was so dirty and the light hurt my eyes. I never repeated what happened to Reg. I didn't want him to feel guilty. I always was protecting him from them. And now he is just as bad as they are," Sirius said as he turned away to stare back out the window at the passing scenery.

Hermione had to take a moment to let her mind come to terms with what she had just heard. She knew Sirius' parents were sick, but she never thought they would abuse him so badly. Hearing his story, Hermione understood now why the elder Sirius was so upset at the Dursley's treatment of Harry. She grabbed his hand and held on to it tightly before she spoke.

"I think that your brother is a lot like you. He is doing what he has to survive. I'm so sorry they did that. No one should treat a child like that. If they say no to the Potters, then I will ask my parents to ask as well. James and I won't let them stop until you are out of that house. I promise. If I have to, I will even ask my brothers. I swear, Sirius, we will get you out of there."

Sirius turned to face Hermione. He saw her determined look deep in her eyes.

"Thanks. I don't know what I would do without you guys."

Hermione gave his hand one last squeeze before moving back to her seat between Lily and Remus.

Remus leaned over and whispered in her ear "Everything alright?"

Hermione knew he heard everything that was said thanks to his werewolf hearing but was polite enough to not say anything.

"Yeah, it's fine," she said with a smile.

Sirius was soon distracted however when Marlene pulled out a deck of Exploding Snaps.

As the train stopped at the station, all seven of the preteens in the compartment grabbed their trucks and made their way to the station. Hermione saw her parents there waiting for her next to Dorea and Charlus and the Lupins. She looked around but did not see the Blacks anywhere. Hermione said goodbye to her girlfriends and they all made promises to write each other. Hermione told them that maybe sometime over the summer they could come over and swim at the Hollow.

After the girls had left to find their parents, James, Sirius, Remus, and Hermione made their way to their parents.

"Oh, Sirius dear. We spoke to your mother and she has agreed to allow you to spend the summer at the Manor," Dorea said as the children made their way closer to them.

Hermione saw the weight lift from Sirius almost instantly.

"Really? I don't have to go back this summer?" he asked disbelievingly.

"Yup, Dorea spoke with your mother and told her how much we would love to have you again for the summer. I don't think she could quite say no. After all, my wife is very convincing," Charlus said after he gave his son a hug and looked at the young man before him. Charlus had heard the rumors about the treatment of Sirius when he was in his parents care. It was something that Dorea and himself could not stand for. Truthfully, it had taken a lot more to secure Sirius for the summer then what he told the children. But, it didn't matter how it happened. All that mattered was that Sirius would not be returning to that house.

"Great! Now we can play Quidditch together all day if we want to! We have to be ready for the team tryouts next year," James said giving Sirius a high five. "Mum, Dad, can Remus and Hermione come over too?"

"I think that will be up to their parents James," Dorea said with a laugh as she looked at the other parents.

"We will see. I think my other children have plans for their youngest sister already," Alexia said with a smile.

The four best friends looked at each other before collectively hugging one another in a big group hug.

"Promise to write," Hermione told her boys. " I mean it, James and Sirius. Don't just send a one-line response. If you do, then you can't come over for my birthday in July."

"Why are you only telling us that? Why don't you make Remus promise?" James asked.

Hermione smiled. "Because I already know Remus will write me. It is you two I worry about. Now promise me."

"We promise," James and Sirius said in unison.

Hermione and Remus laughed at their friends.

After saying their goodbyes to the parents of her friends, Hermione and her parents started to head home. Percy had shrunk down Hermione's trunk and fit it in his pocket while Hermione was carrying Jewel's cage.

"When do I get to see everyone? I can't wait to see how much Bill has grown and to see Molly pregnant. Is she huge yet, Dad?" Hermione asked looking at Percy. Hermione had received a letter shortly after Easter telling her she was going to be an aunt again. Molly's second child, who Hermione knew to be Charlie, was due in December.

"You will see everyone tonight, Pip. We are having a family supper to celebrate your first year. And your sister is lovely as always," Percy answered.

Hermione smiled "Is that what you would tell Mum when she was pregnant?"

"Of course. I'm not without brains. It's like asking to be hexed if you tell a witch anything else," he replied in a loud whisper as he winked at her.

Hermione started giggling as her Mum playfully slapped his arm.

"I was wondering if I could invite my girlfriends over sometime this summer to go swimming," Hermione asked as they closed in on the floo connection.

"If their parents say they can then I don't see why not. As long as you have either your father or I, or even one of your brothers with you. I would say Molly, but she is going to want to be inside most of the summer with Bill and the heat," Alexia said as Percy stepped into the floo. "We will have to get you a new swimsuit, though. Perhaps next week we will go shopping."

Hermione beamed at her Mum before she stepped into the fireplace and called out for her home.

* * *

 **So as I said at the beginning I am writing a whole new chapter for after this one. Hopefully I can get it through my wonderful Beta and posted soon.**

 **Till next time lots of love from the bookworm.**


	17. Chapter 17

**NEW CHAPTER! So this is an entirely new chapter for those of you who have read this before. A huge thanks to my amazingly awesome Beta Kristen for her wonderful work and ideas for the pranks you will see in this chapter.**

 **Also new question time. How many here were on the old Pottermore? If you were what house we're you in? I got sorted twice since I lost the info to my first account. The first time I was Gryffindor and the second time I was Slytherin. Fun times.**

 **As always I do not own the rights to Harry Potter.**

* * *

"PIP!" a voice called out as she stepped out of the fireplace and into the family room. Hermione was suddenly swallowed by two identical sets of arms and picked up off the floor.

"Gid, Fab! I missed you," Hermione said as her brothers set her back down on the floor.

"We missed you too, Pip," Gideon said as he took a step back so Hermione could give his twin a proper hug.

"Like, really missed you. Molly doesn't fly on a good day, but now that she's pregnant again it's even harder to get her to come out at all. We missed our flying partner," Fabian explained as Hermione switched to hugging Gideon.

Hermione laughed "Next day off you both have, I promise we'll go flying together, just the three of us."

Hermione spotted Molly and ran over as soon as she was out of Gideon's arms. Molly was just under four months along, but already she had a tiny bump in her midsection.

"Oh, Lolly, you look fantastic. I can't believe that you're having another baby. Do you know if it's a boy or girl yet?" Hermione asked as she gave her sister a hug and patted her stomach.

Molly laughed. "We're not finding out the gender. I want a girl. You know, and then I'll have one of each. But Arthur keeps telling me that it'll be another boy. We really don't care, though, as long as it's healthy."

"I keep telling you, love. There hasn't been a girl born in my family for over seven generations," Arthur claimed as he came and stood by his wife, carrying their son in his arms.

"Never say never," Molly teased.

Hermione smiled as Arthur wrapped one arm around Hermione in greeting.

"Glad to have you back, Pip. Your sister has been going stir crazy for some girl time with you. Personally, I think she wants to have a younger female to practice dressing up. But then again, what do I know," Arthur said with a smile and a wink in her direction.

"PIP! AUNTY PIP! I BIG BWOTHER!" Bill screamed as he held his chubby arms out to his Aunt.

Hermione laughed as she held the now one and a half-year-old close to her.

"I know. I think you're going to be the best big brother in the world to your new sibling."

"Yes, I is, Aunty Pip!"

Hermione smiled brightly as her nephew burrowed into her jumper and fisted one hand in her hair, holding her close to him.

Hermione looked around and felt the unending love that was evident in the room. It radiated from her parents, siblings, and her nephew. While she loved school and her friends, Hermione could honestly not see herself being as loved as she felt right then.

Later that night, during dinner, her father stood up. Everyone stopped their individual conversations and looked towards their head of house.

"My darling princess, it has been a little less than one year since you have come into our lives and already it's as if you have always been here. I have your end of year grades here," Percy announced as he held up a piece of rolled up parchment. "You placed third in your entire year. Your Mother and I are very proud if you. So a toast," he said as he raised his wine glass "To Hermione, on completing her first year of schooling with outstanding grades, and for finally being back home."

"To Hermione," everyone at the table repeated, raising their glasses of wine as well, or in Molly's case, pumpkin juice.

* * *

Saturday had come before Hermione knew it. She quickly dressed in jeans and a pale green tee-shirt before she ran downstairs to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Good morning, darling," her mother said as Hermione entered the room.

Hermione sat down next to her father, after giving him a kiss on the cheek, and grabbed a piece of toast as well as a bowl full of fruit. Alexia came over and kissed Hermione on her head as she sat down a cup of tea in front of her daughter and sat next to her husband.

"Are the twins here yet?" Hermione asked.

"Not yet," her mother replied, "They said they would be a little late, though, so hurry up and eat before they get here."

Hermione had just finished eating her last strawberry when the sharp cracks of a person apparating sounded throughout the kitchen. Hermione quickly wiped the crumbs around her mouth before standing up to greet her brothers.

"Alright, you three. Gideon, Fabian, you boys know the rules. Don't let your sister out of your sights," Alexia said as she placed her tea cup back on the table.

"Don't worry, Mum. We have missed her too much to let her get away today," Gideon replied.

The three walked out the back door and into the garden. Fabian pulled something out of his pocket and placed them on the ground. With one swish of his wand, there laid three brooms, one for each of the Prewett siblings.

"Ready for a ride, Pip?" asked Fabian, as he swung a leg over his broom.

"Race you guys to the lake!" Hermione yelled back as she quickly mounted Molly's old broom and kicked off.

Fabian laughed as he quickly joined his sister in the sky, leaving the eldest sibling on the ground.

"NO FAIR! THAT'S CHEATING!" Gideon yelled as he raced to his broom.

Twenty minutes later, the three siblings were resting on the side of the lake. The twins had just finished telling Hermione about an awesome prank they pulled on Molly and the reason they were late. The went early that morning to the Burrow, where they charmed all of Molly's pots and pans to yell when they were dirty and were in the sink.

Hermione was laughing so hard she fell over and landed in Fabian lap.

"Oh, you two are going to be in so much trouble with Lolly. You know that right?"

"Yeah, but it'll be worth it. Besides, Arthur told us that Molly has been getting stressed with the new baby coming and everything. We figured she needed to relax," Gideon said.

"Well, then, I need your guys' help with something," she said sitting up and turning to face her brothers. "I'm going to invite Remus, Sirius, and James over next week to go flying. They're always talking about how the pranks I learn from you two are the greatest. I figure they should be welcomed to the Hollow in proper Prewett fashion."

Gideon and Fabian both broke out in smiles.

"We have just the thing," Fabian answered.

"You said they were all big flyers, right?" Gideon asked.

Hermione nodded.

"There is a charm. It will prevent a person from mounting their brooms. The more they try, the more the broom tries to run away. If they do make it on, the broom will spit water at them," Fabian finished with a smile.

"The charm will also only allow the broom to be no more than a foot off the ground, so there is no falling off and hurting yourself," Gideon said.

Hermione was all smiles. She could just see James and Sirius getting soaked because they would not give up. Remus would probably try, but once he figured out what was going on, he would sit back and enjoy the show.

"That sounds perfect," Hermione laughed.

"GIDEON FERDINAND! FABIAN GUSTAV! WHEN I FIND YOU TWO, YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

The trio looked at one another as Molly's shrill voice rang out over the lake.

"Let's go, before she finds us!" Fabian quickly reasoned as he grabbed his broom and flew off.

Gideon and Hermione looked at each other before quickly copying Fabian and flying away.

* * *

 **OK so I have a few chapters already to go that I will be posting once the previous chapter has had enough time to be read and reviewed. I will be honest, the next two weeks may or may not be random because of the holidays. My husband is off of work and my son is out of school. So I am gonna be one busy momma.**

 **Till next time lots of love from the Bookworm**


	18. Chapter 18

**So first a HUGE THANKS goes to Freya-Ishtar for my wonderful new cover art. Another huge Thank you goes to Kristen my awesome Beta.**

 **As always I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

"Mum? How is Lily going to arrive?" Hermione asked her mother one morning over breakfast. Over the last few weeks, Hermione had been reading and enjoying her summer. Last week, she had owled the girls and had arranged for them to all come over for the day and go swimming. "Alice and Marlene are going to floo, I know that, but Lily is muggle born. Her parents don't have floo," she said as she picked up her cup of tea.

"Your brothers agreed to go to her house this morning and then side-along her over here. They will be here after breakfast I think," Alexia replied as she too took a sip of her tea.

"Great! The others said they would come over before lunch so Lily and I will have some time to hang out before they get here."

Alexia smiled at her daughter. She loved the fact that she had such good friends and was happy. She remembered last summer. For the first few weeks that Hermione had been in their care, she rarely left the library except to fly with the twins. Even though she still liked to be in the library, Hermione was also careful to spend more time outdoors exploring and having fun.

They had invited the boys over shortly after the summer began. Alexia saw her daughter only when she called them in for supper. They spent the entire time riding around the property and chasing each other around. Hearing the sounds of the children laughing made Alexia think that there was no greater sound in the world.

Alexia finished her breakfast and stood to take her plate to the sink. "Don't forget to have your brothers put the sunscreen charm on you, girls. It will be easy to burn on a beautiful day like today without even thinking." She said as she rinsed off the plate and set it on the rack next to the sink.

"We will, Mum," Hermione said as she rushed to finish her meal. She wanted to be finished eating before Lily arrived.

Hermione had just finished her last bite of eggs when she heard the popping sounds of her brother's arrival in the backyard. Since Lily wasn't a Prewett by blood or name, even by side-along she couldn't apparate inside the house proper.

Hermione pushed her chair back and ran to the back door swinging it open to see Lily standing there with her brothers looking a little sick. Gideon's arm around her was the only thing holding her up.

"Lily! You made it!" she cried as she rushed over to her friend.

"Easy, Pip. Little Red here just did her first side along apparition. She is still getting her head on," Fabian said stepping in front of Hermione to stop her from tackling her friend.

"Oh, sorry. If I had known, I would have warned you. Are you okay?" Hermione asked.

Lily looked up at her friend. "I don't think I like that."

Hermione tried to repress the giggle and Lily gave her a stern look. " I am sorry Lils. I promise though it gets better the more you do it. I don't even get sick anymore. Gid and Fab always take me places via apparition."

Lily looked at the house in front of her. "Wow, Hermione your house is huge!"

Hermione smiled before turning to her brothers who were chuckling silently "Alice and Marlene will be here right before lunch. I figure we can take a picnic down to the lake. And Mum told me to remind you two to make sure you cast the sunscreen charm on us so we don't get burnt. I think Mum is out shopping for the week and Dad is hiding in his office while the maids are cleaning."

"Oi, is Marcella here?" Fabian asked.

Hermione grinned. Marcella was a new maid her Mum had hired when another named Josie got married. Fabian had a crush on her and had been flirting with her since the first time he saw her.

"I think so. I think she is working in the guest wing." Hermione answered.

Fabian rushed off to find the young woman. Gideon and Hermione laughed at the expression on his face.

"Alright, you two. Are you planning on staying outside until your other friends get here or are you going to be inside?" Gideon asked.

"Inside. I wanted to listen to the wireless in my room and show Lily the new clothes Mum got me."

"Alright. Find me when the others get here so I can drag Fab away from Marcella and we will go. Did you ask Mum to pack a lunch yet?"

Hermione shook her head.

"Okay, I will do it. Sub sandwiches with veggies and fruit sound good?" Gideon asked.

Both girls nodded at the idea.

Gideon gave his sister a quick peck on her cheek before heading off to the house.

"Come on," Hermione said as she grabbed Lily's hand and the pair raced off into the house and up to Hermione's room.

Once there, Lily sat down on Hermione's bed. "You guys have maids?"

Hermione looked at her as she pulled out her wireless and set it on her small mantel.

"Yes, but they only come in once a week unless we need them for a party. Mum hires only squibs. That's a person born to magical families who doesn't have magic. Most of the time, those people are thrown out of their families as an embarrassment. Mum never saw it like that. She hires them to clean and do parties so that they have some connection to the magical world they were born in."

Lily was stunned. Muggleborn, pureblood, half-blood, and now squibs. To her, it seemed like the whole wizarding world was obsessed with blood. She asked Hermione if this was the way things were.

"To some families, yes," Hermione answered as she found a station that was playing a great song by the Toadstools. The twins had introduced her to this band.

"To others, no. It's as we told you on your birthday. My family, James' family and even Remus' family don't care. But Sirius' family does. That's why when he was sorted into Gryffindor, he got teased and called names so much by the Slytherins. You see my necklace and you know it is the Prewett family Crest. And you know James has the Potter family Crest on a bracelet. To almost all of the wizarding world, their family is everything. To James and myself, this means that we are proud of our family and we would do anything for them and they would do anything for us. For Sirius' family and some others, this means that you are proud that you are pureblood. Not that that is anything to be proud of. Most pureblood families are so inbred it is not funny. James and I are something like eighth cousins or so. Sirius and I are fourth cousins removed, I think. One of his family members married my uncle. We don't talk to them because they have adopted the Black family way of thinking. Some families are proud of their blood, their magic, their vaults, and their influence on others. They view it is their children's responsibility to further those interests for the sake of the family name. They teach them early on that anyone who is not pureblood and proud is not worthy of their magic and should be cast out. On the occasion that a child is born without magic to one of those families, it is hidden until the child is old enough to either work as a servant for their family or to be thrown out into the muggle world without any knowledge of what waits for them there."

"So when you and the boys pull pranks on the Slytherins…" Lily said questioningly.

"James, Remus, and I all know our families love us and would do anything for us. Sirius does not have that. He turned his back on his family's way of thinking. Without us, he would be entirely alone. We want him to know we stand by him."

Lily nodded. It made so much more sense now. She still did not like how so many people were stuck on who your parents are, but she could see the devotion Hermione had with the boys. She wished that Sev would have never been sorted into Slytherin but he made his choice. The people who he was hanging out with were not people Lily wanted to be around.

Hermione decided that she had had enough of sad talk. "Want to see my new swimsuit?" Hermione asked placing a smile on her face.

"Sure!" Lily said.

Hermione summoned her new suit from her drawers and turned to show Lily.

"HERMIONE! You're not supposed to use magic outside of school! You can get expelled!" Lily said shocked.

Hermione laughed. "About that… see they have a trace on you yes, but they can only see if magic is being done inside a home. They have no way of knowing who does it. Since this is a magical home, the Ministry has no idea that I just did that. How else do you think my brothers can teach me new spells to prank with?"

Lily laughed at this. It made her wish she could be here all the time. As much as Lily didn't like some of the views of the wizarding world, she had to admit. She loved magic.

* * *

 **till next time lots of love from the bookworm**


	19. Chapter 19

***Art work by Freya-Ishtar***

 **I hope everyone is having a wonderful weekend. Christmas is right around the corner! This is possibly my favorite time of year. As promised here is the next chapter. For all those reading this for the first time, is there anything you would want to see? For those rereading, what would you change. I am always curious as to what readers truly think.**

 **Beta shout out goes to Kristen!**

 **As always I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Hermione was lying on the grass beside Lily and Alice. They had finished their lunch and were now waiting for it to settle before going swimming. Alice and Marlene had arrived right before noon and the girls plus the twins soon made their way to the lake. Fabian was a little upset at having to leave Marcella behind, although she looked happy to get rid of him when Gideon and Hermione finally found him. Hermione decided to use her puppy dog eyes at him while tugging on his sleeve. Fabian picked her up and threw her over his shoulder before turning and winking at the laughing woman and exiting the room.

"Ok, you lot! Get over here!" they heard Gideon yell.

All four girls stood up and walked over to the red-haired twins.

"Mum will have my head if any of you lot come back red like our hair. Arms out while I cast the charm," he told them.

At once, all four girls held their arms out to the side as Gideon put the charm on Hermione and Lily and Fabian put the charm on Alice and Marlene.

"Okay, you guys are good to go. Stay where we can see you and don't go out too far, please. I really don't want to have to swim to the middle of the lake if you get stuck," Fabian said after the girls put down their arms.

The girls looked at one another and made a mad dash to their towels where they stripped off their sundresses and raced each other to the floating dock where they jumped in.

They took turns jumping off the dock and into the lake. They decided to make it a competition to see who can do the best jump.

While one girl jumped the others would watch and then give their scores. In the end, Hermione had won. Largely due to her gymnastics classes when she was younger and all the time she spent as a teenager dueling and having to jump, dive, and dodge curses.

They were still splashing around when they heard a loud "CANNONBALL!" The girls watched as Gideon and Fabian both ran to the edge of the dock and jumped as high as they could before splashing the girls.

"Ahh!" Marlene, Alice, and Lily all yelled.

"Didn't Mum say that you were to watch us?" Hermione asked when the boys returned to the surface.

"Yes, but you guys looked like you were having too much fun, Pip."

"Made us want to join," Fabian finished for his brother.

"My brothers are idiots," Hermione sighed

"Do you hear that, Fab? Our dear little Pip called us idiots."

"I heard, Gid. Whatever shall we do?"

Both twins locked eyes with Hermione as an evil smile graced both their faces and they started to swim closer to her.

"NO! NO! YOU DON'T!" Hermione screamed as she tried to get away.

But the twins were faster. Fabian grabbed Hermione and pulled her to him, before lifting her into the air and throwing her back into the water.

When she resurfaced she heard the other girls laughing.

"Oy Fabian. I think they thought that was funny," Gideon told his brother.

Hermione saw the twins each go for a girl and repeat the action before grabbing the remaining girl and tossing her as well.

The girls each took turns being tossed into the lake by Hermione's brothers. After a while, they decided to have a chicken fight contest. The girls unanimously made Gideon and Fabian hold them up. Alice quickly overpowered Marlene who was on Gideon. Then Hermione went up against Lily. It was close, but Hermione was finally able to knock Lily into the water. It all came down to Alice and Hermione.

"Two gallons on Alice," Marlene whispered to Lily as they sat on the dock watching as the contest was about to begin.

Lily laughed "I don't think so. Hermione is stronger than she looks. I'm not that weak. I think she'll win."

Marlene and Lily shook hands to seal the bet before Marlene called out "On your mark, get set…FIGHT!"

Hermione and Alice locked their arms together trying to push the other one off while the twins were trying to hold on to the girl on their shoulders.

Alice was strong. Hermione knew there was no way she would be able to simply push her down. She ducked down quickly breaking Alice's hold before grabbing Alice's arms and pushing her sideways.

Fabian tried to hold on and keep standing, but Alice kept falling over and over until she hit the water.

"THE WINNER AND STILL CHAMPION EVERYBODY HERMIONE 'PIP' PREWETT!" Gideon yelled across the lake.

He threw Hermione into the lake. Alice and Hermione were laughing as they made their way to the docks just in time to see Lily hold out her hand smugly to Marlene for her money.

"I'll give it to you back at the house," Marlene said as she pushed the hand away laughing.

"You guys bet on us?" Hermione said her eyebrows raised to her hairline.

"Yup and I won!" Lily said as the four girls laughed.

* * *

A couple hours later the girls had all showered and were back in Hermione's suite listening to some music while they waited for supper to be ready.

"Hermione, you know your brothers are really cute right?" said Alice

Hermione stopped dancing and whipped her head around to face her short haired friend.

"Why in the name of Merlin would you say that?!" she yelled horrified at her friend's opinion of her brothers.

"What? They are. They are strong and handsome. The perfect men," Alice said as if she was telling Hermione what the weather was.

Hermione put her hands over her ears "I don't want to hear this!" she exclaimed.

Everyone started laughing. Hermione pulled her hands away and looked at Alice.

"My brothers are turning 26 in a couple months. They are fully fledged aurors. And they are huge flirts. I do not need one of my best girlfriends crushing on them. Besides, I thought you liked Frank?"

"I do. I'm going to marry Frank one day. He just doesn't know it yet."

Hermione giggled at her friends boldness. There were some days that Alice reminded Hermione so much of Tonks.

"Well, I think you two will make a wonderful pair," Hermione said confidently. She knew in her time they did indeed get married. And if Alice was anything like Tonks, Hermione almost felt sorry for Frank Longbottom.

Just then, Alexia knocked on the door and told the girls supper was ready. Hermione turned off the music and made her way down to the dining room with her friends. Since there were eight people eating there tonight the kitchen table couldn't seat them all.

During supper, Percy turned to Hermione. "Princess, your birthday is coming up. Did you want to do anything special?"

Hermione thought for a second before deciding on what she wanted to do.

"Can I have a camp out by the lake with all my friends?" she asked looking at her Dad.

Percy looked at his wife who was smiling and giving him a slight nod of her head.

"Sure thing, princess. We can start planning it tomorrow."

"Cool!"

"Awesome!"

"Wow, you're so lucky."

Her friends were all excited for her party by the time it was time for them to return to their homes for the night. Alexia decided to return Lily home since the twins had already gone home for the evening.

"I will send you an invitation as soon as I have them, alright?" Hermione told Lily before she had to leave.

"I can't wait. Getting to spend a whole night by the beautiful lake. You are so lucky Hermione," Lily said as she gave her friend a hug goodbye "And thank you for helping me understand things a little better."

"Not a problem, Lils." Lily smiled and waved at Hermione as she walked out of the house and over to Alexia who was waiting for her.

Hermione walked back into the living room where he father was. "Did you have fun today beautiful?" he asked as she curled up into his side.

"Yes, it was fun. Gideon and Fabian threw us all around the lake and then we had a chicken war contest and I won."

"That sounds like lots of fun then."

"Yeah and then Alice scarred me for life when she said that she thinks Gid and Fab were cute."

Percy could not hold in his laughter. Hermione sat up and looked at her father.

"Oh princess, it's just the Prewett blood in them, Prewetts tend to be very good looking. Even those who carry the Prewett name are beautiful," he said as he kissed the top of his daughter's head.

Hermione smiled. "I am going to go get ready for bed. Goodnight, Daddy. Love you."

She gave him a hug.

"Love you too, princess."

Hermione turned and made her way to her room to get ready for bed. She knew that she was going to have dreams of her wonderful day.

* * *

 **Don't forget to review and let me know what you are thinking. I can't add or change something if I don't know. :)**

 **Till next time lots of love from the bookworm.**


	20. Chapter 20

***Art work by Freya Ishtar**

 **alright everyone. You guys are getting a special treat tonight. Two chapters in one day! Lol. I may or may not post tomorrow, however I know I will not be posting Thursday and Friday for the holidays. I do have something else though planned. On a very awesome site called bewitching fiction, they do a flash fiction friday. I will be posting my one shot as soon as I am able to clean it up. Lol we only had 30 minutes to write lol.**

 **Beta Love goes to Kristen.**

 **As always I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

 **"** Happy birthday, dear Hermione… happy birthday to you!"

Hermione blew out the candles on her birthday cake. Her whole family and all of her friends were gathered in the back gardens of Prewett Hollow to celebrate Hermione's twelfth birthday. They had already played a game of Quidditch with James, Sirius, Remus, and Gideon against Hermione, Alice, Marlene, and Fabian. Lily and Molly sat out. Lily because she did not care to play and Molly because she was now almost five months pregnant. The game was well matched and only ended when Alexia called out to them telling them it was time for cake.

The gardens were decorated in the pale blue that Hermione loved. When the staff of the house learned that Hermione's party was to be held in the garden, they went above and beyond decorating for the occasion. Mérida, who helped in the kitchen, baked Hermione's cake. It was a beautiful cake in pale blue and silver with edible flowers around the sides. All the staff loved Hermione. When she found herself with nothing to do on a day when they were there, the young witch would find someone and help them with their chores. She would talk and laugh with them until they were finished. It was impossible not to love Hermione Alexia Prewett.

After the cake had been served, Alexia told Hermione to sit in a special chair they had set out for her. Hermione did as she was told and with a wave of Alexia's wand the presents brought quickly surrounded Hermione.

Everyone watched as she opened records from Lily, earrings from Marlene, a pair of flying gloves from Alice, a journal from Remus, an assorted box of sweets from James, and a new cloak from Sirius.

From her family, she received some new books from her brothers. They had gotten her two new books on defense as well as a joke book with a note on the inside saying they had also gotten her some new Zonko products that they would give to her later.

From Molly, Arthur, and Bill she received four tickets to see WhichWitches, an all witch band in concert during her Christmas vacation.

"I have another ticket. I figure by that time I will have had this baby and can spend one night out with my little sister and her friends," Molly said as Hermione thanked the family.

"Now, princess," her dad said coming towards her when it looked like all the gifts were unwrapped. "This last gift is from your mother and I. It's not just for your birthday but also because of your incredible performance on your finals this past year."

Hermione looked around and saw her Mum coming out of the back door with a long rectangular box. She set it down in front of Hermione and gave her a kiss.

Hermione opened the box and saw the newest broomstick out on the market, The Mark 4. Hermione gasped as she pulled it from the box. The handle was a beautiful rosewood, and the body was sleek and slim.

"WOW! Is that a Mark4?" James asked as the kids rushed to get a look at the new broom.

Hermione stood up and rushed to her parents, throwing her arms around both their waists.

"Thank you so much!" she said.

"You're welcome, princess. Why don't you finish your game with your new broom now that all of your gifts are unwrapped," Percy said with a smile.

Hermione smiled as she raced her friends and brothers back to the pitch to try out her new broom.

Hermione had never flown better. The broom seemed to connect with her and would do what she said without having to move too much.

30 minutes later, the girls and Fabian had beaten the boys and Gideon. Hermione's new broom helped make quick work of the game. Everyone flew back down as it was now time to go to the lake for their camp out.

Hermione hugged Molly and Arthur, thanking them for the tickets again. She picked up Bill and tickled him telling him she loved him.

"I wub you too, Aunty Pip!" the almost two-year-old boy said hugging his favorite aunt tightly.

She hugged her parents as well, kissing them goodnight before climbing back on her broomstick and flying towards the lake.

Gideon and Fabian, who had agreed to chaperone the preteens overnight, came along as well.

Soon the three tents were set up, and everyone gathered around the fire Fabian had built.

Lily had brought some marshmallows and all the fixings for smores. While most of the group were toasting the marshmallows over the fire, Remus was eating the chocolate, until Hermione caught him and took it away from him. With their bellies full of toasted marshmallows, the group settled in to listen to the ghost stories the twins had started to tell.

"And he slowly opened to door and on the porch was the severed head of his neighbor. Eugene held out his wand to try to see the person who left the head there. He stepped out of the door and then…"

"BOO!" screamed Fabian

"AHHHHHHH!" all seven friends screamed.

Gideon and Fabian were laughing at the sight.

"That was not funny!" Hermione exclaimed still clenching her chest.

"Oh yes, it was Pip. You guys should have seen the looks on your faces!" Gideon said still laughing.

Hermione looked around at her friends and they slowly started laughing at themselves.

After a few more stories, everyone decided to turn in for the night. The girls made their way into their tent while the boys went into another. Gideon and Fabian had their own tent saying they didn't wish to share with three 12-year-old boys.

The other girls were still sleeping when Hermione woke up from her dream; she had been dreaming of Ron and Harry, something she had not done for a while. She did not think she could get back to sleep just then so Hermione, very quietly put her robe on securing her wand in her pocket and walked outside the tent.

Hermione made her way down to the dock and sat down pulling her knees to her chest.

She had been having so much fun she had almost forgotten about Harry and Ron. She remembered, that for her 15th birthday the boys had gotten a bunch of treats from Honeydukes. They had celebrated all night in the Gryffindor common room.

Hermione wiped away a stray tear when she heard movement behind her. She quickly whipped around and had her wand out in the same second.

"Wow, Hermione it's just us. You okay?"

Hermione saw that Sirius, James, and Remus had followed her down to the dock and were now watching her.

"Yeah, sorry. I couldn't sleep so I came out here to think."

"Want to tell us what you're thinking about?" Remus asked as the three boys sat down next to their friend.

Hermione shook her head "It's nothing important. Just thinking," she said.

Hermione looked up at the stars. They were shining brightly that night, and Hermione thought they were shining just for her.

She quickly found Draco and Hercules and used that to find Delphinus.

"You know you can tell us anything, right?" James asked.

"I know you guys are just like family. Let's make a promise right now. We can promise that no matter what we will always be there for one another. And that we will always trust one another with everything," Hermione said as she looked at her boys. Even after only knowing them all less than a full year, she couldn't even bring herself to think that they wouldn't be around. She was going to make sure that she changed history and give them the lives that they deserved.

Sirius nodded his head before adding, "And we'll always have each others back, no matter what. We won't let anything get between us. And we will always listen to one another before getting mad."

Remus and James were nodding their heads agreeing with everything that was said.

The four friends put their hands together and made their promises to one another.

"We need a name to call ourselves," James said after they dropped their hands.

"What about pranking lions?" Remus suggested.

The group shook their heads.

"I know. Kings of Hogwarts." James said

"One thing, though, I'm not a boy," said Hermione.

"What about Sirius and his crew," Sirius said. Everyone leaned over and hit Sirius. "Hey, it was just a thought. No need for violence."

The boys started talking about different names when Hermione said "How about the Marauders?"

The boys thought about it letting the name roll around in their heads before nodding.

"Marauders. I like it," Remus said with a smile.

"Me, too," Said James

"Me three," Sirius said.

"Good then Marauders it is," Hermione said as she tried to hide her yawn.

"Oh, we better get to bed soon before Hermione falls asleep and then your brothers find us," Remus said as he stood up to walk back to the tents.

James and Sirius got up, and Sirius held out a hand to Hermione. The four friends then started to walk back to the tents arm in arm with each other.

* * *

 **Everyone say it with me. AWWW! lol**

 **Till next time lots of love from the bookworm**


	21. Chapter 21

**Beta Love goes to** **NetsirkElocin. You guys should go check out her new story At Christmas time. It is amazing so far. I hope everyone has a wonderful holiday and is safe if you are traveling.**

 **Art by Freya-Ishtar.**

 **As always I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

"Hermione? Do we really have to stay in here? We have all of our books already!" James complained

It was now the end of August and the Marauders were getting ready for the upcoming school year. They had all met at Potter Manor, and Dorea and Charlus had taken them to Diagon Alley to get their school supplies. They had already gotten their new robes and were currently in the stacks of the bookstore as Hermione was looking through a new book on Phoenix's magic. Sirius and James were board and were letting it show.

"Your parents told us to wait here, James. They were going to pick up our new potion supplies. I will not be moving and get in trouble with them. If you and Sirius wish to go then by all means do, and I will make sure I tell your mother that you just could not stay here." Hermione said without looking up from the book.

The boys paled at the thought of what Dorea Potter would do to them if they did not follow her instructions.

"There are books on pranking a few aisles over" Hermione said as she put the book on Phoenixes down. James and Sirius beamed.

"Why didn't you say that from the beginning?" Sirius asked as he rushed to find the books on pranking with James.

Hermione and Remus rolled their eyes and made to follow their friends. They turned a corner and came upon a very distressing sight; Walburga and Orion Black, standing in the center of the aisle looking down upon their eldest son and his friends. Behind them, Hermione could see a small, scrawny boy that she knew must be Regulus.

"Running around like you have no manners. I don't know where we went so wrong with you Sirius really!" Walburga said in a stern voice. The sneer on her face made her look like a goblin. "And associating with those who are less than you. Really Sirius! I know you are the son of my cousin. But who are you two? You girl, with your coloring you are either a Weasley or a Prewett. So which one are you?" she sneered as she faced Hermione and Remus.

"Hermione Prewett, ma'am," Hermione said through clenched teeth. It took all she had not to hex the women in front of her, not only for treating Sirius so poorly but also for all the things her portrait had screamed at her while living at Grimmauld Place.

"Hmm, I don't seem to recall Alexia and Percival having two daughters. I know you are not Lucretia's child. I saw her just last week. In any case," she said turning back to Sirius. "You were missed at your cousin Bellatrix's wedding to the Lestrange boy. When are you going to give up this acting like this and become the proper Black heir?"

Sirius remained silent looking at his mother and father behind the curtain of black hair hiding his eyes.

"Well, BOY! Answer me!" Walburga yelled as she stepped forward to grab Sirius at the same time that James, Remus, and Hermione stepped forward to protect him, Hermione's hand in her pocket holding her wand.

"Oh, cousin, so good to see you." Everyone heard. They turned around to see Dorea and Charlus making their way to the children. They gracefully stepped in front of them to shield them from the rage of Walburga and Orion.

"Cousin Dorea. How are you doing today?" Walburga questioned in a fake tone.

"Oh, we are wonderful. Just taking James and his friends for their school supplies, you know. Is that Regulus? Is he starting Hogwarts this year?" Dorea replied ignoring her cousins biting tone.

Walburga placed a hand on the small boy's shoulder and pulled him forward. Hermione could see he was almost identical to Sirius only much smaller.

"Yes. He will be restoring the honor of our noble house this year at school," Walburga said as she stared down her eldest who was standing behind Charlus.

"Oh, wonderful! Are you planning on being sorted into Gryffindor like your brother? I'm sure he would love to show you around the school," Dorea asked the small boy.

Walburga pulled Regulus back sharply, "Absolutely not! He will be sorted into Slytherin and be a proper Black."

"Oh, I am sorry I thought you said he was going to bring honor to our house. Silly me. It is so easy to confuse those two things," Dorea retorted with a smirk.

"Why you…"

"Careful, cousin, you would not want to get in trouble with the law now would you." Dorea smiled. She had been able to crack her cousin first.

Walburga stiffened as she turned to her husband and son. "Let's go," she said, and the group left past the shocked preteens still standing behind the Potter elders.

"Well now. Why don't we go and look at Quality Quidditch Supply and then head over for some ice cream before we leave?" Dorea said looking down at the kids.

The group paid for their books and was soon on their way to the Quidditch shop. James, Remus, and Hermione were all around Sirius giving him their silent support.

"You guys go on ahead. I want to talk to Sirius quickly," Dorea spoke once the group reached the door.

Even though they did not want to leave their friend, they followed Dorea's instructions by trailing Charlus into the shop.

The friends made their way over to the wall of jerseys and were looking around silently.

"Well, that was uncomfortable," Remus said.

"We knew his mother was a nasty thing. I'm just surprised they were personally shopping here today. I assumed they would have ordered their house elf to do it," Hermione said looking at a jersey for the Chudley Cannons.

"Mum has always said Walburga was nasty and that Orion was not any better," James replied as he pulled the jersey from Hermione's hand and hung it back up before replacing it with one from the Falcons. "What did she mean, though, with you, Hermione. About not knowing your parents had you?"

Hermione stopped for a moment before answering. "By the time Mum and Dad had me, they already had Molly and the twins. They didn't feel the need to go all out announcing my birth, I guess."

The boys seemed to accept this explanation.

Sirius and Dorea shortly joined them. Sirius gave no indication that he wanted to talk about what had just happened.

"Alright then, if everyone is ready. Let's get some ice cream!" Dorea said as she smiled at the children.

After they had eaten their ice cream, the group went back to Potter Manor. The Marauders went flying for a while before Hermione had to go back home for supper.

She flooed into her living room and saw her dad sitting on the couch.

"Hello, Pip. Did you have a good time today? Get everything you needed?"

"Yes, daddy. We had a good time but…"

"But what, princess?" her dad asked putting down the book he was reading.

"We ran into Sirius' parents in Flourish and Blotts. His mother was really mean to him. And she said something to me that made me wonder about something," Hermione said as she sat next to her dad.

"What's your question, Pip?"

"I know I was adopted, and it went through the Ministry. But will it show up on things like magical family trees? I don't want Walburga to find out that I was adopted."

Percy held his daughter close and kissed her temple. "Don't worry, Pip. You had a magical adoption. That means you are truly ours. It will show up on that crazy family tapestry of the Blacks. You have nothing to fear. But I want you to promise me something, alright?"

Hermione nodded her head as she shifted to face her father.

"I know your brothers have been teaching you defensive spells all summer long. No, don't look upset. I am honestly thankful they did. I want you to promise me that if Walburga Black ever tries to confront you, that you will do whatever you can to get away even if you have to use magic outside of school. Let me deal with the Ministry, if you have to. Then I want you to get back to the Hollow as quick as you can, alright? Walburga Black is not someone who I want you around. Most of the Black family is insane. There are a few exceptions, of course. Sirius and Dorea being two. And I think Sirius has a cousin who left the family because she fell in love with a muggle-born wizard. In any case, promise me that you will be safe when dealing with them."

Hermione looked up at her father's face and nodded once again. She knew which cousin her father meant. And her brothers had indeed been teaching Hermione defensive spells all summer long when they could. She knew her family just wanted to see her safe.

"Good. Let's go to the kitchen. I think your mother should be done cooking dinner for tonight."

Hermione stood up and held her father's hand as they walked out of the living room and into the kitchen to have supper as a family.

* * *

 **So since I am going to not be posting over the next few days let's have a poll.**

 **What is your favorite type of Hermione story?**

 **A. Time-turner**

 **B. 8th year**

 **C. Post Hogwarts**

 **D. Complete Au**

 **Let me know in your review! Till next time lots of live from the bookworm.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Beta loves to the amazing and awesome** **NetsirkElocin. I am so glad to hear your guys thoughts on this fic. If it's your first time reading or if you have read this before, I truly appreciate your input. Some of the things that have been said will be addressed in later chapters. Others I will be reworking and adding complete new chapters to address.**

 **Now for our poll. Someone brought up a topic I completely left out so here are the choices and question again.**

 **Which theme is your favorite Hermione theme?**

 **A. Time-turner**

 **B. 8th year**

 **C. Post Hogwarts**

 **D. Complete Au**

 **E. Marriage law.**

 **As always I do not own Harry Potter. And the wonderful art work is done by the fabulous Freya Ishtar.**

* * *

School started up again, and the Marauders quickly fell into a routine. James and Sirius were going out for the house team and were practicing every chance they got. They had begged Hermione to try out with them, but she refused and said she didn't feel the need to be on the team, and she didn't want to play against the Slytherins, who were known to play dirty.

James and Sirius were practicing one day early in October while Remus and Hermione were studying in the library. Hermione looked at Remus. The full moon was a few nights before, and her friend looked terrible. Every time he moved he winced in pain. Hermione could not take it anymore. She know what could help his aching muscles and could not bear to keep quiet any more.

"Remus, are you alright?" she asked as she continued writing her notes.

"I will be fine Hermione," Remus said as he turned the page of the book he was reading.

Hermione sighed. "You know, if you take a bath with Epsom salts and lavender, it will help your muscles."

Remus stopped reading and looked up at Hermione "What are you talking about?" he asked. Hermione could hear the fear in his voice.

"I'm talking about the fact that you are sore, and I can visibly see it. Since I have not seen you take a pain potion, I can only assume you didn't know about these. I have some salts that I will give you, and you should have some essence of lavender in your potion kit. Just a few drops a month will do the trick," Hermione said as she continued to read her book.

Remus put a hand on the text to gather her attention. "And why would you say that I need it once a month?"

"Remus, please don't insult my intelligence. The first thing you and I talked about was a book on werewolves. We've been best friends for over a year now. Did you really think I wouldn't figure it out?" Hermione said as she lifted Remus' hand and looked at him.

"You know?" Remus asked nervously.

"I have known since last year. You were gone a lot, and a couple of times I saw your eyes flash amber."

"Then why are you still friends with me?" Remus said as he put his head down refusing to look at her.

Hermione got up from her seat and moved to sit next to him. Once she sat down, she smacked him on the back of his head. Remus was so startled he shot his head up and placed a hand to where Hermione's hand had landed.

"Remus John Lupin. You are one of my best friends. Do you really think anything would stop that? Did you think the promises we made on my birthday were just empty words? We promised always to be there for one another NO MATTER WHAT!" Hermione stressed.

"But I am-"

"Don't even finish that sentence!" Hermione warned. "You are a kind smart boy and my best friend who happens to have a small problem once a month. You would never hurt me or James or Sirius. You are protective of your friends, and we are of you."

Remus looked at Hermione with soft eyes. He knew everything she said was true. " I have never had friends before the three of you. I was always afraid that they would hate me if they ever found out."

"Well, you know that I don't hate you. I just want not to see you in so much pain all the time. I take it the boys do not know?" Hermione asked.

"No they have bought the stories I tell them about having to leave for family or because I am sick."

"You should tell them, Remus. It is not fair to them if you don't. You trust us right?"

"With my life. You are all my best friends."

"Then trust them to stay beside you."

Remus thought of what Hermione said. "Ok, but can I have some time to figure out how I want to tell them?"

"Of course. I will not tell them until you do Remus. It is your secret to tell not mine."

Remus smiled at Hermione, and they went back to work. Remus had never expected that to go so well. He remembered the promises they had made the night of Hermione's birthday by the like. Remus had meant every word. And while having Hermione knowing his secret gave him a little peace he was still nervous about telling the guys.

Hermione wrapped up her notes and stood to leave. "Are you done Remus?" she asked.

"No, not yet. I just want to look up one more thing," Remus said as he looked up. "I will meet you back in the common room before supper."

"Alright. See you later."

Hermione walked out of the library and started walking towards the common room. She had turned a corner when she heard a voice drawl out "Well well well look who we have here." Hermione spun around to see Lucius Malfoy and a gang of Slytherins including Narcissa, Severus, and Regulus.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Hermione asked as she slowly put her hand into her pocket just in case she needed her wand.

"How dare you talk to me like that! Don't you know better? You should respect those who are above your station," Lucius snarled.

"Well, when I see someone who is above me then I will be sure to respect them. Until then get out of my way."

"Stupid girl! All you Prewetts are nothing but a bunch of blood traitors. You are friendly with muggles and squibs when any respectable wizarding family does not deal with them. Your brothers arrest those who are trying to rid the world of the scum. Your sister married the nasty Weasley dolt who does not know how to be a wizard. And you hang out with disgraces to the name of wizard and mud bloods. I am better than you."

Hermione whipped out her wand and shoved it directly in Lucius' face. "Don't you dare talk about my family, Malfoy." She turned her wand to Severus. "And you! Lily is apparently your friend! You don't ever stick up for her. You make me sick!"

The Slytherins started to surround her when James called out, "Hermione! You okay?" as he and the rest of the Marauders came around a corner. Seeing this was now a fair fight, the Slytherins backed off.

"Good to see you, cousin," Narcissa said looking at Sirius.

"Really can't say the same. Brother," he said looking at Regulus.

"I don't have a brother. Just another disgrace," Regulus said as he turned away from his elder brother.

"I'll see you around, little Prewett," Lucius said as he turned and walked away the rest of the Slytherins following their leader.

"You alright, Hermione?" Sirius asked as the Marauders moved to stand around her.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Malfoy was just talking crap again. Telling me that I don't know my place. Nothing new," Hermione said as she replaced her wand back in her pocket and turned around to face the boys.

"How was practice?" she asked.

James and Sirius quickly forgot about the Slytherins in favor for talking about how they flew that night. The friends continued to talk until they made their way into the common room.

While James and Sirius went to take a shower and change out of their smelly clothes Remus and Hermione played a quick game of exploding snap. Once they showered, the Marauders made their way down to the Great Hall for supper.

* * *

 **till next time lots of love from the bookworm. Have a safe and merry holiday!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Beta love goes to the amazing NetsirkElocin. I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday. I was spoiled this year. My sister-in-law got me a Hogwarts scarf, a Death Eater scarf and the Deluxe stationary set with a Journal, paper, envelopes, and wax seal with the Slytherin logo on it, since I am a Slytherin. I love it. I am also still trying to get a good time set aside to go see the newest Star Wars movie with my BFF. All in all a terrific holiday. I hope everyone has a safe New Years.**

 **Which theme is your favorite Hermione theme?**

 **A. Time-turner**

 **B. 8th year**

 **C. Post Hogwarts**

 **D. Complete Au**

 **E. Marriage law.**

 **As always I do not own Harry Potter. *Art work has been done by the wonderful Freya Ishtar.**

* * *

Remus, however, did not find a way to tell the boys his secret. First it was watching out for Hermione following the threat given to her by Malfoy. Then it was over the excitement of James and Sirius getting on the Gryffindor team.

Before Hermione knew it, she was back home for Christmas. Sirius was once again spending the holiday with the Potters. Molly had had little Charlie right before she got back from school. Hermione spent the first few days of her vacation getting to know her newest nephew while her sister and her husband caught up on some much-needed sleep.

However, tonight was the night of the concert that Hermione had been looking forward to since she got the tickets in July. All the girls were going to be spending the night at Hollow and had gotten there early to drop their bags off and get ready.

"Hermione?" Lily asked as she finished pulling her hair up in a high ponytail. "Do you know why James Potter invited me to his house for a New Year's ball?"

Hermione smiled as she grabbed a ribbon for her pigtails. "He asked you because he has had a crush on you since the first year, Lils. Why else would you think he'd ask?"

"Well, after that really nasty prank he pulled on Severus, I told him I would never go to his house for a party."

"Lily, there is more there than you realize," Hermione said with a sigh. In truth, James had sought out Severus Snape for allowing his friends to make fun of Lily and call her a mud-blood.

"I know you guys told me last year why Slytherins hate Gryffindors, but Sev doesn't do anything. He's only hanging out with some people. I know he's strong enough to do what is right," Lily said defending her friend even though she only halfway believed it herself.

Hermione was about to retort when Marlene came out and asked their opinions on her dress. The subject of Severus Snape was dropped for the rest of the night.

"Come on you guys. Molly should be here soon, and Dad was able to get us some Portkeys to the concert and back," Hermione said as she grabbed her jacket that was hanging over the side of the couch.

The concert was a blast. Hermione, Alice, Lily, Marlene, and Molly were all dancing and singing along with the witches on stage. All the girls had some pocket money courtesy of their parents and were able to buy a small souvenir. Alice got a scarf with the band's logo on the ends, which she put on her hair the second she bought it. Marlene bought a couple of bracelets and earrings. While Hermione and Lily each picked out posters. Molly had also been given some money from her parents to make sure each girl got a new T – shirt from the band.

By the time the concert was over, it was close to 11 pm. The girls gathered around Molly and the comb she was holding, each one placing a finger on the item, before disappearing into the night and reappearing in the gardens of the Prewett house.

The girls quickly thanked Molly again for taking them to the concert before climbing the stairs to Hermione's room and falling asleep in their sleeping bags on the floor.

The next morning, the girls made their way down to the kitchen after putting their sleeping bags away.

"Hello, ladies," Percy said as they entered the kitchen and sat down at the table. "Did you all enjoy the concert?"

"Oh yes, Daddy. It was so much fun!" Hermione said as she poured herself a glass of orange juice. "Thank you for the T–shirts, Daddy."

"Yes thank you, Mr. Prewett," the other girls said.

Percy laughed as he landed a kiss on the top of Hermione's head. "No problem, girls. What are your plans for the day? Marlene and Alice, I know your parents expect you home before noon, and Lily, I think your parents said you could stay until dinner time. Alexia will take you back then."

Hermione looked at the girls and started talking about what they wanted to do before they had to leave.

Since it had snowed in the early hours of the morning, the girls all decided to go outside and have a snowball fight. It was every girl for herself as the fight commenced. By the time they crowned Alice as the winner, it was time for Marlene and Alice to floo home.

Lily and Hermione said their goodbyes before their friends stepped into the floo and went to their respective homes.

Alexia had walked in the room before either one of them had a chance to think of what to do next.

"Hello, girls. I was wondering if you two are up for a little shopping. I was thinking about going to Diagon Alley and getting Pip a dress for the Potter ball."

Hermione and Lily both nodded their heads in agreement.

"Lovely! Grab your cloaks and into the floo," Alexia said shooing the girls off to find their cloaks.

"Are you going to the ball, Lily dear?" Alexia asked as she sorted through the dresses on the racks of the clothing store.

"No, ma'am. I'm spending the new year with my parents," Lily said as she pulled out a lovely pale green dress for Hermione to try on.

"Well, that's a shame. Maybe next year. You know, Pip, I have meant to ask. Do you think James likes you? I mean, it would make sense given that he has invited you twice to the ball and…"

"Oh Merlin no, Mum!" Hermione exclaimed almost dropping the dress she had been holding. "James is like family to me. He's like Gideon or Fabian. Besides," she said with a smile. "James likes Lily. He told her the second month of classes in the first year."

"Hermione!" Lily hissed embarrassed.

"What? You know it is true! Otherwise, he wouldn't have yelled it for the whole Great Hall to hear," Hermione said with a giggle.

Alexia watched on with a smile on her face. "Oh, here, Pip. This one is perfect," she said as she handed Hermione a dress in a silver hue. "Try it on!" she said pushing Hermione to the dressing rooms.

Hermione quickly put on the dress and then opened the curtain to show her mother and Lily.

"Oh, Hermione," Lily sighed "That dress is beautiful."

"I agree, Pip. I think this is the one," Alexia said as she guided her daughter to the full-length mirror so she could see herself.

The dress was simple yet elegant. It was a very pale silver color. Not the strongest silver of Slytherin, but rather, the silver of the moonlight. The dress was floor length with a ribbon around the waist that tied into a beautiful bow on the back. It had a sweetheart neckline and capped sleeves that looked very sweet. While, still age appropriate, the dress did show a little more of her bust than last year's dress.

Hermione fell in love with the dress. She quickly changed out of it and back into her clothes. She rejoined her mother and friend as they paid for the dress and shoes that Alexia had found that matched the dress perfectly.

Hermione couldn't wait for the ball.

* * *

 **Don't forget the poll at the top of the page, if you have not already answered. Again please stay safe this New Year's.**

 **Till next time lots of love from the Bookworm.**


	24. Chapter 24

**A huge shout out to Visitkarte for being my 300th reviewer! I am always amazed at how many people are reading this and following and putting it on their favorites list.**

 **My beta love goes out to the amazing and wonderful NetsirkElocin. She has been so great at going through each chapter to make sure it is the best for everyone.**

 **Also a huge thanks to everyone who commented with their favorite Hermione story line. So many wonderful answers. I loved reading your answers.**

 **In case you wonderful people haven't already checked her out, everyone should head over to M1sch1efManaged page and look at her two stories. Both of them are wonderful.**

 **As always I do not own Harry Potter. *Art work was done by Freya Ishtar.**

* * *

"James, did you really ask Lily to the ball?" Hermione asked.

It was the night of the New Year's ball and already the four friends were together at their table having fun.

"Yes," James said as his face turned red. "She said no to me. I can't believe it."

"I can, mate," Sirius said as he patted James' back.

"How did you find out?" James asked. "I asked her away from everyone the last day of classes."

"The concert, remember? All the girls came over and spent the night afterwards. She told me as we were getting ready. She seems upset over the prank we pulled on Snape."

"That greasy haired sneak deserved getting chased around by soap. He lets people talk bad about her," James said furiously.

"I know!" Hermione said throwing her hands up in surrender. "She just doesn't know that. I think she still wants to believe he's still the boy that she knew from when she was younger."

James sunk in his chair.

"So, Hermione," Remus said trying to change the subject. "How was the concert?"

Hermione smiled. "It was so much fun. I really don't know how Molly got those tickets because they were good. I got some posters and a t-shirt there."

"Your sister just had her second child, right?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, she had him a few days before I got back home. A little boy they named Charlie. Bright red hair just like his brother," Hermione said as she thought of the young baby she had known as a dragon tamer.

"So now the big question," Remus said leaning over the table "Which one of your nephews do you love more?" he asked with a grin on his face.

Hermione smacked his hand. "I love BOTH of them the same; you dolt," she said with a laugh.

Pretty soon the talk of Severus Snape and Lily Evans was long forgotten.

"Well gentlemen, we must now start the standing mission before us," James said with a smile in his eyes.

"What's that?" Remus asked as Hermione rolled her eyes because she knew what was coming next.

"Asking the wonderful Miss Prewett here to dance. My Mum will come over here like she did last year if she doesn't see each of us dancing with her," James said as he stood up and offered his hand to Hermione.

Hermione raised one eyebrow at him "Are you going to step on my toes like last year?"

"I'll try not to," James said as he grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her out of her seat.

Hermione had to admit that James was a little better than last year. He only stepped on her toes four times instead of the countless times he did last year.

"Hermione, why doesn't Lily like me? You're her friend. You must know," James asked as they danced.

"James, Lily doesn't know that you pranked Snivellus for her. She doesn't understand why. She is learning, but she is also stubbornly trying to convince herself that he hasn't changed," Hermione answered with a sad smile.

"But what can I do to show her?"

"Don't do anything. She has to learn it for herself. She saw last year what the Slytherins are like, and why we continually prank them when we called a temporary cease prank. She will end up turning from you if you force her to choose. Maybe stop trying to declare your love for her in the halls between classes, though," Hermione added with a smile.

After her dance with James, Sirius appeared for his was soon gliding across the dance floor.

"So, I got a letter from my Father the other day," Sirius said looking serious.

"What did he want?" Hermione asked in disbelief that Orion Black would have anything nice to say to his son.

"He told me that I have until the start of my sixth year to do what I want. Then he expects me to return home and become a proper Black heir."

"And if you don't return?"

"Then I will be cut off and blasted off the family tree."

"Sirius, I am sorry he did that. But that gives us three and a half years to figure out what to do. You know we won't let you go back if you don't want to," Hermione said looking into his eyes as they spun.

"I know. I have the Marauders and the Potters. They're good to me every time I stay with them. They even asked me to call them Ma and Pa. Ma knows so much about our family. Things I never knew. Black witches and wizards who were good and not so insane as the rest of my family."

"You are the Black Heir, Sirius. No one can take that away. You are the rightful heir to your house. When the time comes, you will restore the honor to your house and cleanse it completely. I have faith in you."

Sirius cheered up at this and their dance soon ended. Remus was right behind her for his turn. While James was clumsy and Sirius was perfect, Remus was graceful in a different way.

"You know, I really don't know what we would do without you, Hermione," Remus said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you are like a confidant for all of us. You help James with girls, Sirius with his family and me with my problem. You are what brings us all together. Without you, I don't think we would be as close as we are."

Hermione thought back to the original Marauders but quickly got that thought out of her mind when she was reminded of Pettigrew.

"I think you guys would have still found each other and have been as close as you are. Granted you three WOULD be lost without me telling you what to do," Hermione said laughing.

Remus laughed at the idea of not having his best friend around.

"I am serious, though. We have been best friends for over a year now, but it feels like a lifetime. I can't imagine anyone else being where you are," Remus said turning serious once more.

"You could always be best friends with Pettigrew," Hermione said teasing.

"Oh! Don't even joke about that!" Remus said as Hermione busted out laughing.

After their dance, the Potter's got up and announced the midnight fireworks were about to start. The Marauders grabbed their cloaks and drinks and made their way out the back door to their spot in the gardens.

"So is there going to be a recreation of the famous kiss from last year?" Remus asked.

"NO!" shouted James and Sirius said yes. "If you want to kiss someone, kiss Remus here," James said shoving Sirius away from him.

Hermione was laughing so hard she didn't notice that James had pushed Sirius into her lap.

"Ahh Get away! I don't want a kiss either," she exclaimed as she pushed the dark-haired Marauder off her lap and onto the blanket.

"A toast then," Sirius said as he held up his glass. "To friends."

"To a new family," Remus said adding his cup.

"To the Marauders," James added as he too held up his cup to join the others.

Hermione held up her cup and said "Long may we reign!"

The four friends clinked their cups together before taking a drink and settling down to watch the fireworks display together.

And for a single moment in time, Hermione thought everything was perfect. There were no worries of family drama, or girl problems, or secrets that were threatening to spill out. They were just four friends happy to be together. Celebrating the birth of a new year and all the possibilities it could bring. Possibilities and opportunities that they would face together. Marauders forever.

* * *

 **I love writing everyone together. Personally I happen to like this group of friends more than the original Marauders. But then again I really don't like Peter. :)**

 **Till next time. Lots of love from the Bookworm. And please everyone have a SAFE New Years.**


	25. Chapter 25

**A very Happy New Years to everyone! My wonderful Beta** **NetsirkElocin is back looking over more chapters!**

 **As always I do not own Harry Potter. I just play with them :) *Artwork was done by the very talented Freya-Ishtar.**

* * *

The new term began and soon the Marauders found themselves once again at the mercy of their professors. Between studying and James and Sirius' Quidditch practices and games, Remus never was able to find the courage to tell them about being a werewolf.

Before she went back to school Hermione went through the family library and found a couple of books on how to become an animagus. The process was long and took, at least, a year if you did it correctly. Hermione now understood why it took the Marauders in her time almost two years to complete the task. It would be difficult to find time to work on it with classes and other commitments. Hermione suspected that this time would be easier since they didn't have slow down their pace for Pettigrew.

Gryffindor won the house cup that year for the first time in over 30 years. Professor McGonagall showed her appreciation by quickly supplying the Gryffindor tower with boxes of sweets and butterbeer from Hogsmeade. The Marauders partied until the Head Girl sent them to bed at three in the morning.

Exams came and once again Hermione forced the boys to all study. Sirius and James tried to get out of it, but a quick stinging hex to both of their backsides made them sit back down and do what Hermione asked of them. With Hermione's guidance, the Marauder's were near the top of their classes.

Alice, Marlene, and Lily decided not to sit with the Marauders this trip. Alice and Marlene wanted to, but Lily was mad at the four trouble-making Gryffindors.

Word had quickly spread throughout the school that anytime someone heard a Slytherin making fun of Lily Evans in the presence of Snape, and he did not stop them they were to tell one of the Marauders. And in return, the Marauders would prank Snape for allowing Lily to be talked like that. They would prank the other Slytherins involved of course, but Snape would always get something special from James.

Hermione had tried to tell Lily this, but Lily refused to believe her childhood friend would change so much.

In the end, Hermione gave up. She knew it would take Snape doing something horrible to her personally for her to see the truth.

Hermione had never been more ready for summer vacation in her life. She had come up with a plan with Remus to tell James and Sirius about his werewolf problem. Hermione had invited all the boys over to the Hollow the first week of summer vacation. When the day arrived, Remus showed up shortly after Hermione finished breakfast.

"Are you ready for this?" she asked him as they waited for James and Sirius to arrive.

"Not really. But you're right. I have to tell them. No more putting it off," Remus said as he sighed.

Just then, the fireplace turned green, and James stepped out followed shortly by Sirius. Both boys had their broomsticks slung over their shoulders, ready for a day of flying.

"Hey, guys! Ready to go?" James asked seeing Hermione and Remus on the couch.

"Yup. And my Mum packed us a basket full of food, so we can have a picnic lunch by the lake if we want. As long as we promise not to go in there without telling her first," Hermione said as she stood and hugged both boys in greeting.

"Then let's go! Ma and Pa gave us both new brooms because we did so well on our finals," Sirius whined.

"Then you should really give them to me because we all know that without me, you would have been lost," Hermione teased

"Never!" Sirius yelled as he quickly ran from the room James on his tail.

The four friends spent the morning flying around the property and throwing a Quaffle around. When it was time for lunch they made their way to the lake. Hermione laid down the blanket on the dock and started to pull out the food from the basket as the boys sat down next to her. Before they started eating Hermione nudged Remus in the ribs.

"Hey, guys. Um… I have something to tell you before we eat. And once I tell you, I will understand if you want me to leave," Remus said getting the attention of James and Sirius.

"Hang on a minute. Why would we want you to leave? Marauders for life, remember?" James said his normal joking nature gone from his face.

"Let me just say it all and then you can decide," Remus said looking at the two boys. James and Sirius nodded their heads for him to continue. Hermione gave him an encouraging smile. "Alright. So you know how I am always leaving school?"

Everyone nodded their heads.

"Well, when I was four years old my father worked at the Ministry in the Department for the Control and Regulation of Magical Creatures. He offended some people somehow and the next month I was attacked by a werewolf named Fenrir Greyback," Remus paused and looked down at his lap. He couldn't bring himself to face his friends who he was sure were going to tell him to leave.

"He bit me and my parents thought I was going to die. But I got better. However, the next full moon I turned into a werewolf. That's where I go all the time. Dumbledore created a safe place for me to go once a month to transform. I swear that I've never bitten anyone. I am sorry I lied to you," he finished in a small voice.

Hermione put an arm around her friend.

"Hermione, you knew?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, since first year. Although, I didn't know for sure until this past year when Remus told me."

"Why didn't you tell us before, Remus?" asked James.

"I was afraid. I never had friends before. I was scared that you would tell me to leave you alone or tell everyone what I am."

The boys were silent as they watched Hermione trying to comfort their friend.

Finally, Sirius spoke up "Well, that sucks."

Hermione's head shot up as she stared at him curiously.

"Why? Are you going to tell me to leave?" Remus asked as he too lifted his head to face his friends.

"NO! I was going to suggest that sometime this summer we all sneak over here and go swimming under a full moon. But I don't think swimming with a big furry Remus is what I had in mind. Wet fur smells horrible. Course, we could still do it. Just not under a full moon. Won't be the same, but we can pretend it is."

Remus could not believe it. They were not telling him to get lost or running away screaming or trying to hex him.

"You guys aren't scared of me?"

"No. Why would we be? You're still Remus. You just have a furry little problem once a month. Heck, even Hermione is not all too pleasant to be around sometimes. No offense intended," Sirius said.

"Gee thanks," Hermione retorted as she rolled her eyes.

"My father remembers yours from the Ministry. He always said he was a good man. And we know you. You are our best friend. You are a Marauder!" James said as he patted Remus on the back.

"Question?" Sirius said with a grin starting to form on his face. "Can we scare Snivellus with this?"

"NO!" Hermione and Remus yelled together.

"Okay! Okay! No need to get your knickers in a twist."

"I am serious," Hermione said.

"No, you're not I am."

James, Remus, and Hermione all groaned at his stupid pun.

"Hey don't blame me. I didn't name myself," Sirius said with a smile

"Yeah, well, your initials are also S.O.B. I think that would be more fitting sometimes," Hermione said.

Sirius stopped laughing and thought about it.

"Bloody hell. I never thought about that."

James and Remus started laughing at the expression on Sirius' face.

"In all seriousness though guys. No one can find out. If they do, Remus can be expelled and possibly taken to Azkaban. Dumbledore would be sacked for letting him into school at all. I think we should swear that we will never tell a soul or allude to it to another person outside this group without Remus' permission," Hermione said.

The boys agreed and swore on their magic to never reveal or allude to anyone outside the Marauders about Remus' condition without his permission. After the wands were put away, Remus looked much happier.

"Now that that is done can we eat? I am starving!" James asked.

The Marauders quickly dug into their lunch, and all worries about Remus being told to leave were quickly forgotten.

* * *

 **So the first time it was pointed out to me what Sirius' initials were to me, I just about lost it from laughing so much. I figure I would spread the joy to all of you.**

 **Ff has finally fixed the review problem. Thank goodness, so if you review I can actually see it and respond back.**

 **Till next time lots of love from the Bookworm**


	26. Chapter 26

**Beta love goes out to** **NetsirkElocin for her wonderful work. Art work was done by Freya-Ishtar.**

 **I was devastated to hear this morning that the world lost the wonderful spirit of Alan Rickman. I remember the first time I saw one of his films. It wasn't Harry Potter or Die Hard. It was Sense and Sensibility. I remember thinking he was amazing. Anything he was in after that I thought of that movie. I don't think anyone else could have played Snape the same way he did. He brought the person that we were either in love with or hated to life. The world is a little darker without his light and soul in it. So I raise my wand for him tonight. RIP Alan Rickman. You have brought many laughs and smiles to people's faces and you will be missed.**

 **As always I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

The summer came and went.

Hermione held her party at the lake again that year. And once again everyone turned out for the campout. And soon it was time to head back to Hogwarts for their 3rd year.

Hermione and the boys spent their time that year meditating to find their animagus forms. Surprisingly James was the first one to find his form. The three Marauders agreed to keep their forms a secret until they could shift fully.

All too soon the school year was coming to a close. This was entirely different from her first time as a third year. There was no trial for an innocent Hippogriff, and no escaped convict trying to gain admittance to the castle. And best of all no Scabbers.

It was the last game of the year. Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw. Remus and Hermione were in the stands cheering on their friends. The game was fiercely competitive. Sirius was hard pressed to try to keep all the bludgers away from his team. The score was tied at 100-100 with no end in sight.

"And the Quaffle goes to Potter, who is flying very well today. He pushes past Sommers and is speeding towards the goal and… Potter scores! The score is now 100-110 for Gryffindor," the announcer called out.

"I hope this ends soon before someone gets hurt," Remus said not taking his eyes off the match.

"Weatherbee is good, but he needs to stop trying to follow the Ravenclaw seeker and start looking for himself," Hermione replied.

"And the Quaffle is now in the possession of Farthers from Ravenclaw… and Black hits a bludger in her direction, and she drops the quaffle, and it's picked up by Kensington of Gryffindor."

Sirius flew around the pitch with his bat in hand, looking for another bludger to hit. When suddenly the announcer cries out, "BLACK HAS BEEN HIT BY A BLUDGER!"

Hermione and Remus stood up from their seats just in time to see Sirius start falling from his broomstick and down towards the grassy pitch. Everyone gasped as they watched Sirius fall faster and faster. Hermione pulled out her wand and pointed it at her falling friend.

"Arresto Momentum!" she screamed.

A bright light flew out of her wand towards Sirius. He started to slow down and was eventually placed gently on the ground.

Someone called a timeout, and Remus and Hermione rushed down to the pitch to make sure their friend was all right. By the time they had arrived, Madam Pomfrey was already there. She levitated Sirius onto a stretcher and started walking into the castle.

Hermione was in tears as she watched Sirius floating away. James and Remus were on either of her side holding her.

"James, you finish this game and finish it NOW!" Hermione said as she gathered up her strength to wipe away the tears. "Remus, you stay here and make sure James doesn't get hurt. I'm going to try to see Sirius," she said and she rushed off before either of the boys could say another word.

By the time they found Hermione again, she was sitting outside of the hospital wing.

"Have you seen him yet?" James asked as he joined Hermione on the floor.

"No! Madame Pomfrey says she will let me in once he's in bed. How was the rest of the match?"

"We won. 260-100. Right after you left we started playing again. Weatherbee saw the snitch and caught it before the Ravenclaw seeker even had a chance."

"Good for him," Hermione said dryly.

"Hermione, you know Sirius will be okay?" Remus said from Hermione's other side.

"I know. I just don't like not being allowed in there."

Just then the doors to the hospital wing opened and Madam Pomfrey came out.

All three Marauders stood as she addressed them "He will be fine. He's asleep right now. I gave him a sleeping draft that will keep him asleep until tomorrow morning. Other than a nasty headache when he wakes up, he will be back to his usual self. You can see him if you would like."

Hermione didn't need to be told twice. She rushed into the hospital wing and found the bed with Sirius. She sat down on the edge of the bed and let out a sigh of relief. James and Remus were right behind her.

"Where did you find that spell?" Remus asked her as he pulled a chair over to the bed.

Hermione considered the question as she tried to remember what spell she had used. She realized that she had used the same spell Dumbledore had used to stop Harry from falling when the Dementors were at a match.

"I read it somewhere," she lied.

The group sat in silence until Madam Pomfrey came over and told them visiting hours were over. Hermione tried to argue with the mediwitch telling her she was not going to leave her friends side. James and Remus ended up having to grab her arms and drag her out of there after Madam Pomfrey threatened to call the Headmaster.

Hermione ended up sleeping that night in the boys dorms so James and Remus could make sure that she didn't try to sneak out to the hospital wing.

The next morning after flying through breakfast, the group made their way to the hospital wing. When they arrived, Sirius was sitting up on his bed propped up by pillows.

"Well, Hello my wonderful friends! How sweet of you to drop by," Sirius said smiling.

"Are you okay?" asked Hermione as they rushed to the bed where their friend sat.

"As perfect as a newborn unicorn. A bit of a headache but other than that…"

"YOU STUPID BOY!" Hermione yelled satisfied that he would live. "NOT PAYING ATTENTION WHILE YOU ARE PAYING QUIDDITCH! DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I HAVE BEEN?!"

Sirius shut his eyes tight as Hermione yelled at him. "Hey! I said I have a headache. Can we not shout right now?" he said as Hermione drew a breath of air.

"Oh, I'm sorry your head hurts?! That's what happens to people who do not pay attention and get hit by a bludger while they are flying 100 feet in the air. You fell from your broom, you idiot. You could have died!"

Hermione had started hitting Sirius any place she could.

"Oh, would you have missed me? Cry at my funeral and all?" Sirius said laughing as he was blocking the hits.

"ERG! You are impossible!" Hermione screamed as she turned and stormed out of the hospital wing slamming the door on her way out.

Madame Pomfrey heard the commotion and came rushing from her office.

"What in the name of Merlin?" she asked. However, seeing Sirius awake and the shocked expressions on James and Remus' faces, she quickly understood what had happened. "Oh, I pity the man she will marry. She has that Prewett temper," she said, and she turned and went back into her office.

"I wonder what got her knickers in a bunch?" Sirius said as he laid back on the pillows.

"Well, mate, you did fall over 100 feet from your broom after being hit unconscious by a bludger. I would say she was worried," James said.

"Well, lucky for me, Dumbledore likes me too much and stopped me."

Remus looked at James before saying "Um Sirius, Dumbledore didn't stop you. Hermione did."

"Why would she do that?" Sirius asked to the shock of James and Remus.

"Well, off the top of my head, I'd say because you are one of her best friends. She cares about you, and she is extremely protective of those she cares about," James said very slowly as if trying to teach a small child how to tie their shoes.

"You know what I mean. How did she do it?"

"She said she came across the spell when reading," Remus answered.

Sirius nodded his head. "That sounds like Hermione. Always reading. Anyway, tell me what happened at the match. Did we win?"

James and Remus looked at each other before shrugging and telling Sirius all about what happened at the match after he was knocked out.

* * *

 **Until next time, lots of love from the Bookworm. ***

 **| wand raised for Alan Rickman**


	27. Chapter 27

**Beta love goes to the amazing** **NetsirkElocin. I am also starting a new story. I have a complete plot line and now just have to create the chapters. It will be a Viktor / Hermione story full of adventure and mystery and romance. What more could anyone ask for right. Lol so hopefully I will be able to have a few chapters written and sent to my beta in the next week or so.**

 **Art work is done by the wonderful Freya-Ishtar, who has a new triad fic out. It is to die for.**

 **As always I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Hermione remained cold towards Sirius for the rest of the month following the Quidditch match. He finally bribed her with sugar quills from Hogsmeade on their last visit to the town and requested help for himself to study for exams. Hermione could not stay mad at the gray-eyed Marauder for long. She even helped him and James study for Care of Magical Creatures even though Remus and herself were not taking that class. However, she outright refused to help them study for Divination, saying it was a worthless course. Instead, She would study her arithmancy and ancient runes notes with Remus from the past year.

Hermione almost wished that she had her time turner again because of all the studying. However, she thought she had more than enough experience with time travel and pushed through the hard third year exams without it.

The Marauders sans Remus spent the a large part of the summer perfecting their transformations. By the time summer ended they each were able to transform into their animal and back on will. Hermione couldn't have been prouder.

On the train ride back to school Remus was missing. Remus had gone to school early so he could be in the shack by the time the moon rose.

The friends were sitting in their compartment laughing and trying to figure out how Remus would take this newest development when the door was opened.

Lily, Alice and Marlene came in and sat down.

James shot up at the sight of Lily.

"Lily? PLEASE won't you let me take you to Hogsmeade this year?" he asked getting to his knees at the sight of the girl.

Lily rolled her eyes at him. "No! For the millionth time, No!"

James looked pitiful, and Lily looked upset and annoyed while everyone else laughed at the pair.

"Oh, Hermione, you are never going to guess what happened this summer!" Alice exclaimed.

"What?"

"I saw Frank in Diagon Alley picking up his school supplies, and we got to talking. He asked me to go with him to the first Hogsmeade visit!"

"Oh my goodness! I am so happy for you!" Hermione said as Alice beamed.

"Thank you. It has only taken me four years to convince him that he will be mine but in the end…" she said trailing off.

The girls begin to giggle as they talked about what Alice was going to wear on her date. Just then, the door opened once more. The group looked up and saw the fifth year Ravenclaw prefect Jasper Wood.

"Hey, Jasper," Hermione said.

"Hey, you guys. Um, Hermione, I was wondering if I could talk to you alone," he asked as the girls giggled and James and Sirius looked on uncomfortably.

"Sure," she said, and Hermione stood up and walked out closing the door behind them.

"Oh Merlin, he is good looking. And he is smart and the keeper for Ravenclaw." Marlene said as she pretended to fan herself.

"I wonder what he's talking about with her," Lily said

"Probably asking her out," Alice stated.

Hermione came back with a shy smile while the girls were busy laughing at what could be happening.

"So! What did he want!" Alice said the second Hermione sat down.

"He asked me to go with him to Hogsmeade," she said blushing.

As the girls started laughing at the idea of Hermione's first date with the tall Ravenclaw prefect, no one noticed Sirius clenching his fists tightly.

James looked over and saw this, however, and mouthed to him "What's up?"

Sirius mouthed back "Later."

Later ended up being after the feast in the boys dorm. James and Sirius were about to go to bed when James turned to him "Okay. What's going on? You barely spoke two words to Hermione all night since the train. What's your problem?"

Sirius sat up in his bed. "I just don't think Wood is good enough for her. Hermione is special. She deserves the best. And besides, she is too young to be going out with him."

"That's crap! Yes, Hermione is special. And yes, she deserves the best. But Wood is a good guy. And what are you talking about she is too young? She is 14. It's not as if she is going to marry him or anything. It's just going to Hogsmeade. You started dating Lucy what's her name from Hufflepuff at the end of the summer. And YOU are 14. So what's really going on?" James said as he stared at his best friend.

"NOTHING! I just don't think he is good enough for her. That's all. I'm going to bed!" Sirius said as he pulled the curtains on his bed closed. Leaving James sitting on his bed wondering what had just happened.

The next night at dinner Remus joined them from the hospital wing. As he sat down at his spot next to Hermione, he asked, "Sorry I missed the train. Anything happen?"

"YES!" Marlene exclaimed. "Hermione got asked out by Jasper Wood. They are going together to the first Hogsmeade visit."

Hermione blushed as she stared at her plate.

"Really now," Remus said with a grin. "I think we should have a talk with Mr. Wood and let him know what is expected of someone dating our lovely Hermione. Or better yet, maybe I should write your brothers and let them know, and they can come up here and have a talk with him."

DON'T YOU DARE, REMUS JOHN!" Hermione screamed as Remus started laughing.

Hermione's blush was full force on her face as Remus, and the girls continued their light teasing.

Finally, Hermione pushed back her plate and stood up.

"I am going to the library," she said as she grabbed her bag and headed out the door.

Shortly after that Sirius also stood up. "I'm going to get some air by the lake."

Remus watched with curious eyes as Sirius walked out the doors and headed left to go to the lake.

"Okay, am I missing something?" he asked as he turned to James. "What was that all about?"

James shrugged "I have no idea. He's been cold to her since the train. I asked him last night what the problem was, and he tried to tell me he didn't think Wood was good enough for her and that she was too young to be dating."

Remus was confused "Why would he care? He is dating Lucy, isn't he?"

"Yeah, that's what I said. But he just ignored me and went to sleep."

Remus and James sat there wondering what could be the problem with their two best friends.

* * *

 **till next time lots of love from the Bookworm.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Beta love goes to NetsirkElocin! Art work is owned by Freya Ishtar.**

 **As always I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

The week before the full moon James, Sirius and Hermione told Remus they had something to show him after supper.

Remus followed his friends out to the edge of the forbidden forest away from the sight of the castle.

Once they had reached a dark corner away from the prying eyes of the castle, his friends stood in front of him.

"Now Remus. You can not be around humans when you are a wolf right?" James started off.

"Yeah. You know that. What's this about?" Remus asked curiously.

"Well, it has taken us a whole year, and Hermione was helping us to figure out a solution to that problem," Sirius said with a smile.

"Wait, what?"

James, Sirius, and Hermione all looked at each other before closing their eyes and shifting to their animagus forms. Remus took a step back in surprise.

Where James had stood now stood a tall white stag. His antlers were huge, and his eyes were the soft hazel of his friend. The stag bowed at Remus.

"Ja-James?" Remus asked shocked.

The stag nodded his head and then tilted it to his right.

Where Sirius stood, there was now a large black dog with shaggy hair. The dog barked and stuck his tongue out at the corner of his mouth and gave Remus a goofy grin.

Remus looked around for Hermione and saw that where she had been standing, there was now a reddish-brown lynx. She had a short tail and a tuft of black hair on top of her ears. Remus could see white fur on her belly and her paws looked like she was wearing boots.

Remus smiled at the animals who were his friends.

"You guys did this for me? So I wouldn't be alone?"

The three animals shifted back to their human forms and smiled at their friend.

"Of course, Remus. We're family. Family always sticks by one another," Hermione said as she walked over to Remus and slung an arm around him.

"You mean it?" he asked.

"Hells yeah. I mean being a dog is cool and all, but I wouldn't have done it for anyone else except for you guys," Sirius said as he stood side by side with James.

Remus smiled at his friends. Now he wouldn't be alone when he transformed. That was the worse part in his mind. The bones breaking and the physical pain, or the transformation were nothing compared to being all alone.

"We need some names!" Sirius said.

"Why?" James asked as he looked at his friend.

"So we can talk about this without anyone knowing, of course," Sirius stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Fine then what name do you want?" James asked.

"How about Lord King. That has a nice ring to it," Sirius said.

"As if!" Hermione scoffed. "More like Lord Mutt of the fleas."

"Hey now, no need to be mean there, Boots," Sirius said.

"Boots?" Hermione asked raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah, cause your feet look like you are wearing boots. And don't lynx's boots get bigger the colder it gets?" Sirius said with a smile.

"Boots. I like it!" James said.

"Fine, I will be Boots if you say you will be Mutt Lord."

"No, I have a better name. Padfoot. Cause dogs feet are padded."

"That works," Hermione said grinning "But what about James?"

"Prongs because of his antlers. If he goes after anyone with those it would hurt," Remus said getting in on the game.

"Wicked!" James said, "Now all we have to do is name you Remus."

"I don't want a name, thanks."

"But you HAVE to have a name!" Sirius whined.

"I know," Hermione said. "Since Remus only transforms under a full moon why don't we call him Moony?"

"I love it!" Sirius said bouncing around on the balls of his feet.

"I guess," Remus said trying to look upset but failing as his smile was bright enough to light up the entire forest.

The three animagus' changed back to their animal forms and started playing around. Sirius would chase Hermione and Hermione would climb a tree and then pounce on Sirius' back pushing him to the ground. Sirius would get up and try to chase her again but she would jump on James' back and James would try to get her off. Remus was laughing so hard he forgot what time it was. When he noticed his watch he panicked.

"GUYS! Curfew is in five minutes. We have to get back up to the castle before we are locked out!" he called putting a stop to the play.

The four friends rushed back to the castle and up to Gryffindor tower. They were almost caught by Filch and his evil cat. However, they were able to hide behind a tapestry and waited until he passed before running back to their common room.

Once inside they settled down on the couch in front of the fireplace while they caught their breath.

"That was close," Remus said

"Too close. There has to be a way to make sure when we are seeking around we won't get caught," Sirius said.

"My dad gave me his old invisibility cloak before school. But I don't know if it can hide all of us," said James once he caught his breath.

"No, what we need is a way to see where everyone in the school is at the same time and how to avoid them," Sirius said as he pondered the problem.

Hermione smiled because she knew just what they needed. She had used it many times when she would sneak around with Harry and Ron.

"We need a map that shows all of Hogwarts," she said.

Sirius rushed over to her and kissed her cheek. "A MAP!" He exclaimed "That's brilliant. But how are we going to do it?"

"I have a few ideas," Hermione said smiling.

They started making plans for the map that night.

When the full moon came, after Remus had been escorted to the Shrieking Shack, Hermione, James and Sirius snuck out of the common room and down to the Whomping Willow. Hermione froze the limbs as Sirius pushed the knot at the base of the truck opening the secret tunnel that led to Remus and Moony.

The Marauders quickly jumped down and made their way to the "haunted" shack.

They got there before Remus changed. They gave him his privacy to disrobe and went to the living room where they changed down into their forms.

They could hear Remus start to cry out in pain as his bones began to break. It was almost too much for Hermione when the yells became howls of a werewolf. Sirius made his way into the room first. Being a canine he was more closely related to the werewolf and would be able to clear the way for Hermione and James.

After a few seconds, they heard the happy bark of Padfoot coming from the room. Slowly, Hermione entered followed by James. Both animagus' knelt down in a sign of submission and extended their necks to the huge wolf in front of them.

Moony sniffed each one of them before marking them by rubbing his snout on each of their backs. Once he had done that it was time to play.

By the time morning came, all four teens were worn out with the night's activities. They left Remus alone so he could change back. Hermione stayed out of the room while James and Sirius went in to make sure their friend was decent.

When Hermione walked in she could see Remus' face. Even though he was exhausted from the transformation, Hermione could see no new scars and on his face was a huge grin. Remus had just had the best full moon ever since he became a werewolf.

* * *

 **Yeah for friendship lol. Until next time lots of love from the Bookworm.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Wonderful beta love goes to the amazing** **NetsirkElocin! Art work belongs to Freya Ishtar.**

 **As always I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

The first Hogsmeade trip came the first weekend of October. It was just a few days after the first full moon the Marauders had spent together.

Alice, Marlene, and Lily all decided that they were going to help Hermione get ready for her first date with the Ravenclaw keeper. Alice did Hermione's hair while Marlene used her makeup. Lily had pulled a cream colored collar shirt with long sleeves that she matched with a red plaid skirt and red stockings. She also demanded that Hermione wear a pair of black boots that went up to her knees.

Hermione and Jasper had decided to meet outside the Great Hall after breakfast and go down to the village together. She grabbed her cloak and knitted hat and walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast once the girls had finished fixing her appearance.

She sat down next to the Marauders, and all three boys looked up.

"So, you ready for your date?" Remus asked.

"Yes. Lily, Marlene, and Alice played dress up with me all morning long. I don't think I have been this nervous since my first day at school," Hermione replied as she quickly grabbed some toast and spread strawberry jam carefully on it, being mindful not to drop any on her cream-coloured shirt.

"Well, you look incredible. Wood won't know what hit him, Boots," James stated smiling.

"We will be in the village today also so if you need us you just find us and we will help you alright," Remus declared in a concerned voice.

"Thank you Moony, but I don't think I will need a rescue today. Jasper is a good person. I'd better go, so he isn't waiting too long for me. See you guys later," Hermione proclaimed as she finished her toast and quickly left the table.

She found Jasper outside the doors waiting for her.

"Ready to go?" he asked as he held out his arm for Hermione to hold.

Hermione linked arms with him "Yup, all set," she said.

Jasper smiled, and the couple made their way down to the front gates.

"By the way, you look beautiful today," he said once they were checked off the list and were on their way to the village.

Hermione put her head down trying to hide her blush. "Thank you. It's really all thanks to the girls in my dorm. Sometimes I think I'm just a life-size doll for them to play with."

Jasper laughed "In either case, they did a terrific job. That color really sets off your red hair."

The couple walked down to the village talking about their classes and their families.

Jasper, Hermione found out, had an older sister who had already graduated and a younger brother that would be starting in a couple of years. Even though he was a pureblood, he enjoyed reading muggle literature. His favorite book he told Hermione was "Oliver Twist" by Charles Dickens.

Once they reached the sleepy village, he turned to Hermione and asked: "So, where would you like to go first?"

Hermione thought for a moment. Every other time she had been here in this time she was with the Marauders. However, this was a date and therefore not the same thing.

"I don't know, maybe Honeydukes first and then we can figure it out as we go along?" she suggested.

"Sounds perfect," Jasper said beaming.

They ended up going into almost every single shop that day. After they had left Honeydukes, where Hermione allowed Jasper to buy her some Pumpkin Pasties, they went to replace Hermione's draining ink supply. Then they went to the bookstore and browsed the shelves for a while. They even went into the Quidditch supply store so Jasper could check on the latest model of a broom he wanted.

It was a little after noon when they exited the pet shop where Hermione had restocked on owl treats for Jewel.

"Want to grab something warm to drink at the Three Broomsticks?" Jasper asked.

"Sure," Hermione answered. So far the date was going perfectly.

They entered the tavern and found it crowded with Hogwarts students.

Jasper turned to Hermione "Why don't you get us a table, and I will get the drinks. Warm Butterbeer sound good?"

"Yes, please. With a little ginger on top?"

Jasper nodded and walked over to the bar to get the drinks. Hermione quickly scanned the room looking for a table for the two of them. She saw one and started to make her way over before reaching it and sitting down. She didn't notice the Marauders who were seated in the back corner of the tavern.

Try as they might, Remus and James couldn't keep Sirius at their table, and he soon found himself sitting with Hermione.

"Hey, Boots. How is your date going?" he asked as he sat down.

Hermione looked up and saw him. "It's going perfectly. Padfoot. Now get out of here before Jasper comes back with the drinks," she stressed.

"Why? He isn't good enough for you. Not like he is anything special."

"I think I can make that decision for myself, thanks. Now, please leave. He will be coming back soon, and I don't want you here when he does."

"Aww, but Boots. It's my job to make sure whoever is going out with you, is good enough. You're a fellow Marauder. When one Marauder is asked out, it's the duty of the rest to make sure said the date is good enough," Sirius said with a grin.

"Then why don't I see Remus and James over here? Just go Sirius," she said through clenched teeth.

Just then, Jasper came to the table holding two mugs of hot Butterbeer.

"Oh, hello, Sirius. How are you today?" he asked as he placed Hermione's cup in front of her and sat down in the seat across from his date.

"Just fine, Wood. I was just asking Hermione here if she knew the proper way to dissect a flobberworm for potions," Sirius said not looking at Hermione, whose face was getting redder and redder by the minute.

"Well, I'm sure she does know. Hermione is quite brilliant," Jasper said.

"Yeah, she is. Say, do you like dogs?" Sirius asked as an evil smirk appeared on his face.

"Not really. I'm allergic," Jasper said as he was trying to figure out what was going on.

"Oh, that's a shame. Hermione has a pet dog. Great big black one that she loves to pieces."

"You didn't tell me you had a dog, Hermione. What's his name?" Jasper asked politely to Hermione

"I don't have a dog," Hermione said her face turning the color of her hair as Sirius continued.

"Well, it isn't really only her dog. It's more of a family pet. Isn't that right, Boots? She loves that mutt. I think he's a good dog. Except he likes to lick his butt, then slobber all over you. Remember that time he did that at your house, Boots? I think it was your birthday party. Silly thing went around licking his arse and balls then tackled you over and started in on your face. Remember that, Boots?"

Jasper looked confused as he asked Hermione, "Is there something going on here that I should know about?"

"No, Jasper!" Hermione said. "Sirius is just being a pain, but he is leaving now. RIGHT, Sirius?" Hermione stressed as she turned to Sirius.

"Aw, but Boots you promised me you would help me with my flobberworms," Sirius whined.

Jasper looked at Hermione and then Sirius and then back at Hermione. He knew that something was going on, but he didn't quite know what. He had had enough. He stood up and placed two galleons on the table. "I'm going to leave, I think. I will talk to you later, Hermione," he said as he left the tavern.

Sirius watched him go with a smirk on his face. His plan had worked. However, the grin soon left his face as he turned to face Hermione, who was furiously staring him down.

"Sirius. Orion. Black," she said as she emphasized every syllable of his name. "How dare you?!"

"What? You know he wasn't good enough for you, Boots. He was way too old for you, AND he was Ravenclaw," he said as he pretended to shudder.

"BUT it was my decision to make, Sirius! And he's not so much older than me. He's a year older! And don't give me that bull about him being in Ravenclaw! I've never said anything about all the girls you hang around. First, it was Lucy then it was Cindy; then it was Jocelyn! And the last one was Ravenclaw, and the first two were Hufflepuff! You ruined my first date! I won't ever forgive you for this," she said as she stood suddenly from her chair and it fell to the floor. She had rushed out of the restaurant before the first tear fell from her face.

Sirius stood up from the table and made his way back to the other two Marauders in the corner. James and Remus had seen everything.

"What in the name of Merlin's left saggy ball sack was that all about?" James asked his eyebrows raised.

"Nothing. I told you he wasn't good enough for her," Sirius said as he finished his drink. Before either of the others could say anything, he set his mug on the table. "Come on. Let's go over to Quality Quidditch and look at the new brooms." And he turned and walked away.

Hermione ran all the way to the Shrieking Shack. She tripped over a branch and fell to the ground. She sat there and cried. She cried because she fell and ripped Lily's stockings and she cried because Sirius had ruined her first date. Hermione sat there until all her tears fell. She didn't realize how late it was until she started to get cold. She stood up and quickly made her way to the castle.

Once she opened the fat lady's portrait, she saw the Marauders sitting on the couch.

"Hermione! Where were you? We were getting worried," Remus said as he started to get up from the couch to make his way to his friend.

"Just don't!" Hermione said as she ran up the stairs to the girls dorm and slammed it shut.

That night Lily, Alice, and Marlene all held her as she told them what had happened. It was clear to all the girls that Sirius had been jealous of Hermione's date. It was also clear that Hermione liked Sirius, no matter how many times she said she didn't.

* * *

 **Till next time, lots of love from the bookworm**


	30. Chapter 30

**To the amazing and all wonderful NetsirkElocin! I am very sad that one of my favorite sites has closed down. Bewitching fiction was so much fun and it will be missed.**

 **Artwork belongs to Freya Ishtar. I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Hermione didn't talk to Sirius for the rest of the term. It was the longest time anyone could remember that one of their fights lasted. At meal times, Hermione ignored him and would even move to sit with the girls if he would not leave her alone. During classes, she would sit on the opposite side of James or Remus and leave no room for Sirius to sit next to her. If he tried, she would get up and move to a different table.

They still got together for the full moons, but anytime Padfoot got close to Boots she would hiss and scratch his face. Sirius quickly learned not to mess with her when she was the lynx.

This went on for two whole months, and James and Remus were getting pretty sick of being stuck in the middle of their friends. Sirius had tried to make them see that what he did was for her sake, but Prongs and Moony were on Hermione's side in this case. Sirius acted like an idiot and ruined her first date. However, they still spoke to him.

Before they knew it, they were back on the Hogwarts Express going home for Christmas vacation.

James, Remus and Hermione were sitting in their compartment while Sirius had disappeared shortly after boarding.

"So, Boots," James asked. "You're still coming to the New Year's Ball, right?"

Hermione rolled her eyes without lifting them from the book she was reading.

"I haven't missed one since first year, Prongs. You know I'll be there."

"Good. Because Lily finally agreed to be my date for it." James said as he puffed out his chest.

"How did you manage to trick her into agreeing?" Hermione said as she closed her book and looked at James.

"I told her that you, Alice, and Marlene would all be there."

"And are they?"

"Yup! Alice is bringing Frank and Marlene is going with Moony."

Hermione looked at Remus, who was nodding his head.

"And does Lily know she will be your date or did you leave that part out?"

"She will love it!" James said with a smirk.

"Oh, Merlin! So let me get this right. You invited Alice and Frank. Marlene is going with Remus as his date. Which means that leaves Lily, who doesn't know that she will be going as your date."

"Yup!" James said looking very proud of himself.

Remus was rolling his eyes while trying to stifle his laughter.

"Well in that case," Hermione said "It's been good knowing you, Prongs. I can't wait to see how Lily kills you for tricking her."

Remus could not hold back his laughter any longer and soon Hermione and James joined him.

"You know Sirius will be staying at my house again and will be there too," James said slowly. It was always a touchy subject for Hermione if you brought Sirius into the conversation.

Hermione grabbed her book and opened it back up. "Who is that?" she asked unconvincingly.

"Come on, Boots. It's been two months. Don't you think you should cut Padfoot a break and start speaking with him again?" James asked.

Hermione closed her book and looked at James.

"James, I understand Sirius is your friend. But he ruined my first date EVER! I have never said a word about all the slags he sees. And the one time, THE ONE TIME, I am with someone who does not see me as a Marauder or a sister or just one of the guys, he has to come around and ruin that for me. Do you know how important a first date is to a girl? I can never get that back."

James and Remus looked sad as they thought about just how badly Sirius messed up.

"Sirius is sorry, Hermione. You know he is," Remus said as he leaned over and placed a hand on Hermione's arm.

"Is he though?" she asked skeptically.

Just then, the compartment door opened, and Sirius walked in with wrinkled robes and messy hair.

"Pads, where have you been? You disappeared on us?" James asked.

"Two words my friends: Mary Sommerhall."

Hermione felt like she was going to be sick. She stuffed her book into her bag and swung it over her shoulder.

"I am going to find Lily and ask her what she is wearing to the ball. I will see you boys at the station," she said before giving Sirius a disappointed look and walking out the door.

Remus stood up and walked over to where Sirius had sat down. He smacked him on the back of the head.

"Ouch! What the fuck, Moony?" he yelped as his hand went to the spot where Remus hit him.

Remus looked down at his friend. "You made this mess. Now FIX IT!"

"Fix what? Boots just does not want to admit that I saved her from a substandard date," he said as he massaged his head.

Remus threw up his hands. "I give up. Sometimes I really don't know why I am even friends with you!"

"Oi! You know you love me. And Boots does too. She just has to remember it."

James answered "Sirius you are my best mate, and you always will be. Marauders forever. But sometimes I swear that even Pettigrew is smarter than you."

Hermione quickly found the compartment where the girls were in. Hermione opened the door and sat down next to Lily.

"Hey, Hermione! Why aren't you sitting with the rest of the Marauders?" she asked.

"James told me that you were coming to the ball on New Years. I wanted to know what you're going to wear."

They had been discussing the latest fashions when they heard voices outside the door.

"SIRIUS BLACK? Are you kidding me? Mary, why?" a voice called out.

"Because he's a hunk! And he's such a good kisser. Oh, I could just melt in his arms with the way he kisses."

All the girls were silent as they watched for Hermione's reaction. Her face was like stone as she heard every word.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Lily asked as she put an arm around her friend.

Hermione let one little snuffle come out before turning to Lily. "I am fine, Lils. Sirius is free to do whatever and whomever he likes. It's not as if I have any say in the matter. Unlike him who always has to stick his nose in my business."

The girls spent the rest of the trip trying to cheer Hermione back up. The train stopped at the station and all the students got off.

Hermione quickly found her mother who was waiting for her beside the Potters, Lupins and Evans'.

"Pip, Lily, over here." Her mother said waving her hands.

Lily, Marlene, Alice, and Hermione quickly made their way over to her.

"Oh good, all you girls are here. Marlene and Alice, I spoke to your parents already, and they told me you were going to the Ball this year. They agreed to let me take you shopping and you can floo home after supper. Lily dear, I just asked your parents, and they said if you wanted, you could also come to pick out your dress."

The girls all looked excited at the idea of spending an afternoon shopping with Alexia Prewett.

Lily looked at her parents. "Really? You don't mind?" she asked.

Mrs Evans answered "Of course not, dear. You need a dress and Alexia is offering to take you. Just make sure that you are back home by nine tonight. Alright? Here is some money to exchange," she said as she handed her daughter some muggle money.

Just then, the Marauders showed up and greeted their parents.

Lily turned to Hermione "Isn't this great? A full day of shopping!"

"Oh, you girls going shopping for the ball?" James asked.

"Yup! Alexia is taking all four of us to get our dresses!" Alice said smiling.

"Cool. Can't wait to see what you girls find," Sirius said with a wink.

Alice, Marlene, and Lily all rolled their eyes at the boy who had caused their friend so much pain while Hermione looked at her feet.

Just then everyone heard a very shrill "SIRI!" coming from down the platform. Everyone turned to see Mary Sommerhall waving like a lunatic.

Sirius smiled and said, "Be right back," And with that, he walked down the platform to where she was standing.

Hermione turned to her mother. "Can we leave now Mum? Please?" she asked.

All the adults noticed the pained look on her face when Sirius left.

"Sure, Pip. Let's go." She said as she locked eyes with the Potters.

Hermione said quick goodbyes to the remaining Marauders and their parents before heading over to the floo to head over to Diagon Alley.

* * *

 **Hopefully the next chapter will be ready soon. :) till next time lots of love from the Bookworm**


	31. Chapter 31

**I am so sorry everyone. The real life has gotten crazy. But I am back and I have a few more chapters for everyone. A huge thanks to** **NetsirkElocin for being an amazing beta!**

 **Art work belongs to FreyaIshtar. And as always I do not own Harry Potter, no matter how many times I wish I did.**

* * *

"So, Pip. What was that look for at the station?" Alexia asked as they browsed through the racks of dresses for her daughter. The other girls had already found the ones they wanted to buy.

"It was nothing Mum," Hermione said as she tried not to look at her mother.

"It was not 'nothing'. What did Sirius do, Pip?"

"Nothing. I'm just not talking to him right now."

"Lily, Alice, Marlene, what happened?" Alexia asked as she turned to the other girls in the shop.

The girls looked at Hermione, who had not turned around.

"Hermione got asked out by this cute fifth-year prefect from Ravenclaw. They were on their date when Sirius crashed it, and the boy left." Alice said slowly not wanting to upset Hermione.

"Oh, sweetheart. I am so sorry. That was your first date wasn't it?" Alexia asked as she went to her daughter and forced her around to give her a hug.

"It is fine, Mum. Really. I mean, it is not as if I go and ruin his dates but still…" Hermione said sadly.

"We think he was jealous," Marlene said.

"Yeah, right. Jealous of what?" Hermione said breaking out of her mother's embrace and heading over to look at a plain black dress.

"Hermione Alexia Prewett! Why would you say that?" Alexia said shocked as she walked over to her daughter, the girls following her.

"Because you saw Mary. Those are the types of girls Sirius likes. Tall, blonde and beautiful. I am none of those things. Why would he ever be jealous of my date?"

"Well. You may not be tall or have blonde hair, my darling girl, but you are exceptionally beautiful."

"No, I'm just one of the guys," Hermione said still looking at the plain dress.

Alexia thought for a moment before speaking. "Well, then we will just have to show him you are not just one of the guys. You are a beautiful, exceptional young lady," she said as she looked around the shop. She pulled out a dress and handed it to Hermione. "Here Pip, try this on."

"Mum, do I have to?"

"Yes! Now listen to your mother and try on the dress," she said as she pushed her daughter over to the changing rooms with the dress in her hands.

Alexia turned to the other girls after Hermione went into the room to change.

"Now, tell me the truth. How long has this been going on?" she asked.

Lily looked up at her and answered. "Her date was the first weekend trip in October. I don't think they have spoken since then. He was really cruel. Hermione's date was going so well before he showed up. We all know that she likes him even if she won't admit it. And we are fairly certain he likes her too. We just don't know why he keeps going out with those other girls."

"Because they are best friends first. If Sirius messes up with those other girls, then he never has to see them again if he so chooses. If he messes things up with Hermione, he would have to live with it for the rest of his life. It's a big risk for both of them," Alexia explained to the girls.

"But then how do we get them to see that they are both acting like fools?" Alice wondered.

"Well, this is the first step. We have to get Pip to see that she is beautiful and worthy of anyone and anything she wants. After that, it's a matter of getting them talking again. Pip has lost a lot in her life. She will also be afraid of losing a friend," Alexia said.

The girls wondered what Hermione could have lost but before they could ask Hermione came out of the dressing room causing everyone's jaws to drop.

"Hermione, you are gorgeous!" Lily said.

"A princess," Marlene added.

"Amazing," Alice said.

"Oh, Pip! This is the dress. You will stun everyone at the ball!" Alexia said as she covered her mouth at the sight of the beauty of her daughter.

"But Mum, this dress is so expensive. I think I like that black one over-"

"Absolutely NOT! You are a Prewett, Hermione! You will get this dress, and you will look smashing at the ball. You will dance all night with handsome men and have a great time. Am I understood?"

Hermione looked in the mirror at her mother who had a very serious face on. She slowly smiled, "Yes Mum."

"Good. Now get changed so we can pay for the dress. I am going to pick out some shoes for you. Then we will go home and have a nice family dinner. Molly and her family and the twins are coming over tonight so we will have a full house," Alexia said as she shooed her daughter back to the dressing rooms to change.

The night of the ball was here and once again all the girls found themselves in Hermione's room being treated to a day of pampering thanks to Alexia. They had their nails and toes done, and then Alexia had brought hairdressers over to do each girl's hair and makeup.

Hermione had just finished putting on the snowflake drop earrings her parents had given her for Christmas and straightening her family crest necklace when it was time to go. The girls made their way down to the living room where Hermione's family waited to see the girls off. Hermione was nervous and let the other girls go ahead of her.

She heard her family commenting on how beautiful they all looked when she heard Gideon ask, "Wait a minute. Where is Pip?"

Lily stuck her head out the living room door.

"Come on, Hermione. Get in here," she said.

Hermione took a deep breath and walked into the room. The men in her family were stunned into silence while Molly and Alexia looked on with smiles painted on their faces. Hermione stood there waiting for someone to say something, to say anything.

Four-year-old Bill squirmed out of his father grasp and ran up to his favorite aunt.

"Aunty Pip, you look like a princess!" he said his eyes as big as saucers.

Hearing the young toddler speak seemed to pull the rest of the men in her family out of their trance.

"He is right. You really are a princess in that dress, my beautiful girl," her father said. Hermione could see a couple of tears that had gathered in his eyes.

"Gid? Why do I have the sudden urge to dig out our dress robes and go to this ball to make sure no one tries anything with our little sister?" Fabian asked his brother without taking his eyes off of his sister.

"YOU will do no such thing!" Alexia scolded her son.

"They are right, Pip. You are a vision in that dress. You are growing up to be a beautiful young women," Gideon said smiling at his youngest sibling.

Hermione felt the blush creeping up on her face.

"Aunty Pip PRUDDY!" yelled the two-year-old Charlie from his mother's lap.

Everyone laughed at this declaration.

"Now, you girls have everything?" asked Alexia.

The girls nodded.

"Alright then, here is the invitation. Have a great time," she said as she handed them the pale golden invitation portkey.

The piece of paper glowed blue and quickly the girls were gone off to the ball.

Alexia turned to her husband.

"Our little girl is growing up, isn't she?" Percy asked his wife.

"Yes, she is," she answered as she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

* * *

 **Yeah for getting ready for the ball. In case you haven't been reading it yet I want everyone to go check out M1sch1efManaged's story called Going Back. It is a Hermione/Gideon story. I do so love my rare pairs. Also keep an eye out for my new story called Seeking the Cure. It will be a Viktor/Hermione adventure story. Hopefully I will find some inspiration and get to writing. I want to have a good solid 10 chapters before I start posting that story. You know reviews feed the little muse hamster in my mind. Lol**

 **Until next time, lots of love from the bookworm.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Huge Beta love to** **NetsirkElocin for also helping with Translating some things for me, just to make Sirius suffer some more.**

 **Art work belongs to FreyaIshtar. And as always Harry Potter doesnt belong to me either.**

* * *

"I still don't understand why I am the only one here without a date," Sirius complained.

James rolled his eyes as Remus answered, "Because all of the girls you wanted to bring Dorea disapproved of because they were trashy or annoying."

"Hey, not all of them. Mary wasn't annoying," Sirius said trying to defend himself.

"She yelled out Siri to the whole platform at a tone I am surprised could not call dogs… oh, wait it did," James said.

"Well, at least Boots will be here. She has to forgive me now," Sirius said cheering up.

"And why do you think that?" Remus asked.

"Because you two have got yourselves dates, even if Lily doesn't know it yet. You will be dancing as much as you can with them. Boots and I will be left here to talk. She has to give in to me. It is the forgiving season!"

Just then, the doors opened, and the group of Gryffindor girls walked in.

The boys saw Alice, Lily, and Marlene but they couldn't see Hermione.

Frank joined them as they made their way over to their dates.

"Hello ladies," Remus said as he reached them.

"Hello yourself don't you look handsome," Marlene said with a smile.

"Where is Boots?" Sirius asked.

"Oh, Dorea just wanted a quick word with her. She should be following us shortly." Lily said with a grin. The girls all planned ahead with Alexia to give Hermione her own entrance. One where all eyes would be on her. Dorea had stopped to talk to Hermione giving the others girls time to enter the ballroom and wait for her there.

Suddenly, the doors opened once more. The group all turned and watched as Hermione glided into the room.

She was beautiful. Her dress was an ice blue color. It had off the shoulder cap sleeves with a deep scoop neckline. The corset style body showed of Hermione's bust. The bottom half of the dress was form fitting with a slit up the side that stopped mid thigh, showing off the peep toe silver shoe she was wearing. The icy blue color made the red of her hair pop with color. Her hair was swept up in a beautiful up-do leaving a few curls loose around her face. Hermione truly looked like Cinderella.

Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing to watch as she made her way towards the Marauders and their dates.

"Wow, Hermione. You look incredible," Remus said as he kissed her cheeks.

"I really have to agree. You are the picture of perfection this evening, Hermione," James said as he repeated the action Remus had. Kissing Hermione once on each cheek.

Sirius was having trouble breathing. He had never seen Boots- no, Hermione ever look so gorgeous before.

James noticed this as Hermione said hello to Frank. He nudged him in the ribs. "Alright there Pads?" he whispered.

Sirius was pulled from the trance Hermione held him in by this. He stepped forward and bowed in front of her.

"Hermione. You look gorgeous tonight," he said as he stood upright once more.

Hermione visibly tensed for a moment before making up her mind.

"Thank you, Sirius. You look rather charming yourself."

Sirius smiled as she spoke her first words to him in over two months.

"Well, now that everyone is here," Lily said as she turned to James. "Is there a table for the Gryffindors to sit at?"

"Yes, of course, Lily. And as my date you have a special place right next to me," James said with his award winning smile.

"Wait, WHAT!" Lily shrieked. "You never said I would be your date, Potter. You said it was an invitation for all the Gryffindors in the year!" she hissed.

"I told you not to trick her," Hermione said with a giggle.

"You knew?!" Lily said as she spun around to face her friend.

Hermione held up her hands. "In my defense, I only found out after the fact. And I didn't tell you because I figured once he did tell you, you would punish him in a very creative Lily way."

Lily spun back around and faced James, as the rest of the friends watched on in amusement.

"I cannot believe you, Potter-"

"Lily, you wouldn't hurt me in front of my parents and all their guests, would you? My parents were so thrilled you would be coming this year," James said as he started to slowly back away from the angry red head.

Lily stopped advancing. "You owe me big time, Potter! And when we get back to school, I am reserving the right to hex you silly!"

"I look forward to it Lily pad," James said as he once again offered his arm to her.

"Don't call me that!" she hissed as she took the arm.

The group, led by James and Lily soon made it over to their seats. However, before Hermione could sit down, she was approached by a young man with bright blue eyes and pale brown hair.

"Mademoiselle? Me feriez-vous l'honneur de cette danse?" he asked.

Hermione looked at the young man curiously. "I'm sorry. I don't speak French."

"Je m'excuse. My mistake. I was wondering if I could have the honor of a dance with you," the young man said in English, as he bowed slightly.

Hermione blushed. "Oh, thank you. I would be honored to dance with you," she said as she linked arms with the young man and made her way to the dance floor.

Sirius was about to get up from his seat when Remus put a hand on his shoulder and stopped him. "DON'T Pads. She is finally talking to you again. Don't ruin it by doing the same crap you did in the first place and humiliating her in front of everyone."

"Remus is right, Sirius. You know Mum said you better not do anything towards Hermione tonight. Let her be. Let her enjoy this. You owe her that much. If you don't, I will find Mum and Dad right now," James stressed out. "You will always be my best mate, but if you hurt her again tonight, when she looks like that, I will beat you senseless."

"Fine!" Sirius said as he slunk back into his seat.

Sirius watched as Hermione danced dance after dance with different men. She danced with that little French flobber-worm three times! Sirius could see how happy she was. He felt terrible that he hurt her so much.

He tried to tell himself that it was just because she was a Marauder, and she was like his little sister like she was to James and Remus, but no matter how hard he tried he could not convince himself. He had to admit to himself he had fallen for his best friend.

Dorea pulled him aside before the ball that night and asked what he did to make Hermione so mad at him that she would stop speaking to him for so long. When he told her, she asked him if he was doing it because he genuinely thought that Wood was no good or was it because he did not want to see Hermione dating anyone but him. She then forbade him from doing anything stupid that night to embarrass Hermione.

Thank Merlin for Dorea Potter. She put up with Sirius and helped guide him even when he was a stubborn brat.

Sirius watched as Hermione danced with Frank, Remus and James before the flobber-worm returned for another dance. After they had finished, Sirius watched as he led Hermione back to the table.

"J'espère que je ne rêve pas ce moment. D'avoir une belle femme dans mes bras et que cela ne soit pas la réalité serait injuste," he heard him say to Hermione. It took everything Sirius had not to stand up.

Hermione smiled politely. "What does that mean?"

"It means, I hope I am not dreaming this moment. To have a beautiful woman in my arms and for it not to real would be unfair," he said as he kissed her hand gently before bowing and walking away. Sirius decided it was now or never. He stood up and held his hand to her before she could sit down.

"I don't see a reason to break tradition," he said as he stood in front of her.

Hermione sighed, "What are you talking about Sirius?"

"We always dance together tonight. Please, may I have the honor of this dance?"

Hermione looked at him sharply "You promise to behave and not do anything stupid?"

"I swear it, Hermione," Sirius said earnestly.

Hermione seemed to think about this for a minute before holding out her hand. "Fine, but you better behave, Sirius. I mean it, if you don't I swear I will never speak to you again."

Sirius smiled as he held her hand in his and guided her to the dance floor.

* * *

 **Tehehe Don't worry. I am posting the next chapter rright after this. Until next time lots of love from the Bookworm**


	33. Chapter 33

**Once again Beta love and Artwork love go to** **NetsirkElocin and FreyaIshtar respectively.**

 **and as always I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Once on the dance floor, Hermione found herself once again gliding along to the music while being led by Sirius.

Sirius looked at Hermione "Thank you. I mean, for my gift and for dancing with me I guess, but… I really love the jacket."

Hermione smiled as she thought of the beautiful leather jacket she had bought for him. "I got in back in September. I saw it in a catalog and ordered it. Didn't see a reason to let a good gift go to waste."

Sirius looked upset for a minute as he realized that she had gotten him that gift long before she stopped speaking to him.

"Did you like my gift? Lily told me about those dream catchers. They are supposed to keep away bad dreams," Sirius didn't tell her that he dragged James all around Muggle London to find the perfect one.

"Yes, I did. It's beautiful. Thank you," Hermione said.

"Look, Hermione, I know I messed up big time. I was stupid and acted like a two-year-old instead of the 15 years that I am. I know I don't deserve it, but I really would like your forgiveness."

Hermione sighed as she looked into his eyes. She could tell they were sincere. "Sirius, I got mad at James for insulting me back in first year. He didn't even mean to. You did. I really liked Jasper. And we were having such a perfect date. And you ruined it. After I repeatedly asked you to leave. That was my first date EVER Sirius. And it ended with the boy leaving me because one of my best friends was being a jerk. I don't need you to protect me. I am a big girl. I would like to be able to make my own decisions on who I want to date. I don't need another brother or another father to look out for me and to protect me. If I get hurt by some guy, then you have all the permission in the world to make him pay. But let me do it my way. Let me learn. If I fall, then pick me back up. I need my friends, Padfoot. Not someone who thinks I am too stupid or naïve to know better. In all honesty, I don't know how I can trust you again."

Sirius was crushed. He had hoped that she would forgive him, and they would go back to the way things were.

Hermione continued, "And I have never said anything when you show up in the common room after you have been with a girl. I don't crash your dates and make myself look like an arse. Why Sirius? Why would you do that to me? You knew I really liked Jasper. You knew I was really looking forward to our date. Why would you do something like that to me? I thought I was your friend."

"You are, Hermione! You are my friend. I'm so sorry for the way I acted. I was jealous of Wood. I don't like the idea of you dating anyone," Sirius said softly.

"Why, Sirius? Why would that bother you so much?"

"Because that means I lost my shot," Sirius said. He figured that he might as well put it all out there.

Hermione was stunned. They continued dancing for a while before she spoke again. "Sirius, if you would have asked me at the beginning of the year to go out with you I would have said yes. I trusted you more than anything. But now, I can't trust you. You are going to have to work on gaining my trust back. And I am not going to wait around for you to grow up anymore. The boy I was dancing with, his name is Jean-Pierre. He is the French ministry's ambassador's son. He goes to Beauxbatons. He is really sweet and has asked me to write to him when we go back to school. He has even invited me to spend a week with him and his family at their villa in France. If my parents say I can, I am going to do it."

Sirius was heartbroken. He had lost her. "But what do you really- no, I'm sorry. That's not my place. I am happy for you, Boots. I really am. I'm just sorry that I had to be an idiot and ruin everything."

"You didn't ruin EVERYTHING. I still miss our friendship. Marauders forever, right? But you will have to work on gaining my trust again. No more putting yourself in my business unless I ask for your help. Maybe one day you will gain it all back," Hermione said as their dance ended.

Just then, the Potter's got up and announced the fireworks were about to begin.

"Are you coming out to the spot with us?" Sirius asked.

Hermione shook her head. "No, Jean-Pierre asked me to watch them with him tonight. Since everyone else has a date, I said that I would."

Sirius nodded in disappointment.

He made his way back to the Marauder table.

"Hey, is Hermione coming out with us?" James asked.

Sirius took one last look at Hermione as she made her way to the terrace with Jean-Pierre.

"No, she is watching with that French guy," he said sadly.

Everyone gathered up their cloaks and drinks and made their way out to the gardens.

When the countdown began, Sirius looked at the terrace to see if he could spot Hermione. He found her by the side with Jean-Pierre standing behind her.

10

9

8

7

6

5.. He saw the boy move to Hermione's side.

4

3

2.. He saw him put his hand in her face and tilt it up towards his.

1

HAPPY NEW YEAR! Sirius watched as Hermione received her first kiss from the Frenchman and not him.

"Happy New Year, Boots," he said softly as he watched as Hermione's face broke out into a radiant smile.

"You alright there, Padfoot?" asked James.

Sirius forced his eyes away from Hermione and to his friend.

"Yeah," he said with a forced smile on his face. "Never better. Happy New Year, Prongs."

"Happy New Year, Padfoot."

Sirius chanced one more peek at Hermione once the fireworks began. She was still smiling from ear to ear. Sirius made his first ever New Year's resolution right there to make sure that she would always smile like that no matter what.


	34. Chapter 34

**Beta love to the amazing** **NetsirkElocin for putting up with me all the time.**

 **as always i do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Hermione did write to Jean-Pierre after the new scphool term began. And true to his word, Sirius kept his opinions to himself. The girls of her dorm were jealous that Hermione was writing to the gorgeous French boy. They would all giggle and tease Hermione every time his golden owl would land in front of her at the breakfast table.

Around February, James once again asked Lily out. Lily decided to use her pass at hexing him for tricking her at the ball. She even went to Hermione for help. The girls quickly came up with a plan to get back at James Charlus Potter.

On the morning of February 14th, operation PAYBACK was underway.

Hermione made her way down to the table that morning and poured pumpkin juice for all the Marauders, and slipped into James' goblet the potion she and Lily had made.

"Good morning boys!" Hermione said brightly, as she was joined by the rest of the Marauders. "Happy Valentines day!"

"Happy Valentines Day to you, Hermione," Remus said as he was the only one coherent at this time. Sirius and James were still half asleep. They sat down in their spots and James quickly took a sip of the pumpkin juice in front of him.

Hermione turned towards Lily and gave her a discreet thumbs up.

Just then, the doors to the staff entrance open and the professors walked in to join the students for breakfast. As they sat down, music began playing.

Da Dum da dum da De dum De dum

Da dum da dum da de dum de dum

James found himself standing up. His hair had been slicked back and his clothes transformed into a muggle suit. He looked like he had just stepped out of the 60s, as the song played. Everyone stopped eating and stared at the Gryffindor chaser as he started making his way towards the staff table.

You're just too good to be true

Can't take my eyes off you

You'd be like heaven to touch

I wanna hold you so much

James sang as he put a hand to his chest over his heart. Sirius woke up instantly as James made his way down the length of the table dancing.

At long last love has arrived

And I thank God I'm alive

You're just too good to be true

Can't take my eyes off you.

Remus was laughing at the sight of James snapping his fingers down the Great Hall. He looked at Hermione.

"Did you do this?" he asked.

Hermione smiled and pointed at Lily.

Pardon the way that I stare

There's nothing else to compare

The sight of you leaves me weak

There are no words left to speak

By now, James was at the steps of the head table. Everyone was watching and laughing at the sight of James Potter kneeling down in front of the teachers.

"How?" asked Sirius.

Hermione couldn't speak from laughing so hard, so she pointed at the glass of pumpkin juice by James' plate.

But if you feel like I feel

Please let me know that it's real

You're just too good to be true

Can't take my eyes off you

James jumped up and spun around and faced the teachers. Flowers appeared around the Great Hall courtesy of a spell said by Lily. The flowers started singing the melody for James.

I love you, baby and if it's quite alright

I need you, baby to warm a lonely night

I love you, baby trust in me when I say

"Oh, pretty baby, don't bring me down, I pray

Oh, pretty baby, now that I found you, stay"

And let me love you, baby let me love you

You're just too good to be true

Can't take my eyes off you

You'd be like heaven to touch

I wanna hold you so much

James made his way around the table and stopped at Madame Hooch. He grabbed her hand, pulled her up, and was dancing with her.

At long last love has arrived

And I thank God I'm alive

You're just too good to be true

Can't take my eyes off you

I love you, baby and if it's quite alright

I need you, baby to warm a lonely night

I love you, baby trust in me when I say

"Oh, pretty baby, don't bring me down, I pray

Oh, pretty baby, now that I found you, stay.

The song ended, and James' clothes went back to his robes; however, his hair remained flattened and slicked back.

James was red faced as Madam Hooch sat back down and Dumbledore stood up.

"Wonderful. A little music to put us all in a fabulous mood to celebrate Valentine's day. Thank you, Mr. Potter. However, I think you should sit back down now."

"Yes, Headmaster," he said hurriedly as he rushed back to his seat.

Once he sat down, Lily came over and stood over his shoulder. "Told you I would get you back for tricking me, Potter. By the way, your hair looks much better this way," she said as she laughed and left to go back to her seat.

The Marauders busted into tears at the sight of James trying to mess up his hair.

"It was unbelievable!" Remus said

"A true work of genius!" praised Sirius.

"Aww, Prongs. I didn't know you could dance like that," Hermione said through her giggles.

"Yeah yeah, laugh it up guys," James grumbled.

Just as Hermione calmed down, the owl post came flying in. The large golden owl of Jean-Pierre landed in front of Hermione. She released the package he was carrying and gave him a piece of toast before he flew off. Hermione opened the box and found beautiful French truffles with a note wishing her a happy valentine's day.

Hermione blushed.

"Is that from Jean-Pierre?" asked Remus.

"Yes," Hermione answered "He sent me French truffles. Hey!" she said as Remus started to try to grab one from the box. "If you are nice, I may give you one."

"That was nice of him," Sirius said trying to smile. "He seems like he is a good guy, Boots."

Hermione saw the pained smile on Sirius' face. "He is," she said.

She knew he was trying, and that was enough for now.


	35. Chapter 35

**Okay, so before I go any further, I wanted to address a comment I received. It was asking about why Hermione has not tried to save Snape. I know I said it before but I will say it again. Hermione has to act at the right moment for everything to come to place. If she acts too soon nothing will change. Same thing if she acts too late. For Snape, he was always going to hate the Marauders. And nothing Hermione said or did was going to change this. However, I do have plans for Snape. These next few chapters will show this. Please remember sometimes a person has to be at their lowest point before they will accept help. We are getting to Snape's defining moment where he will have to make a choice. In the original time line, no one gave him another option. This time may be different.**

 **I want to give my beta love to NetsirkElocin for being a superstar and pushing through a ton of chapters for me.**

 **As always I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

The rest of the year passed without incident. And soon it was time for the summer vacation.

Before Hermione knew it, she was back at Prewett Hollow celebrating her 15th birthday. Everyone was once again in the backyard, and Hermione was front and center as she blew out the candles on her pale pink cake.

"Hermione? Is Jean-Pierre not coming today?" Lily asked as the cake was being served.

"No, he is not," Hermione said with a small smile. She had just gotten back from spending the week in France with Jean-Pierre and his family and had not been able to tell her friends what had happened on the trip.

"Why? What happened? I thought you were going to France to spend time with him?" Marlene asked getting in on the conversation.

"I did," Hermione said with a smile. "Jean-Pierre is a sweet boy. But in the end, we decided just to stay friends. We wanted different things out of life. He will be graduating school this year and plans on going into politics like his father. I really have no interest in politics except for doing what is right. We are still friends, and we promised to write to each other. But as far as being in a relationship, well it was for the best."

"Oh, I'm sorry Hermione," Alice said who was there with her boyfriend, Frank.

"Why? I'm not. We had a wonderful time in France. He took me all around Paris, Nice and Marseilles. I had a blast."

The Marauders had all heard this but stayed quiet. James and Remus knew Sirius had told Hermione how he felt about her at the ball. They also knew that Sirius had been working hard the past seven months to gain Hermione's trust back.

"And he gave the prettiest painting from a gallery we went out in Nice for my birthday. I wish him all the best in whatever he chooses, and I know he wants the same for me."

"I still think you are too young to be dating," Percy said.

"Daddy, I am the same age as Molly when she started dating Arthur, and the boys were younger than me," Hermione said as she got up and wrapped her arms around her father. "I will always be your little Pip even when I am old and married."

Percy smiled at his daughter "Yes, you always will be."

"Come on, Pip. It is time for presents," her mother said as she came over and guided her over to the chair surrounded by gifts.

Later that night, after the fire and stories and everyone else had gone to bed, the Marauders met out on their spot on the dock. Gideon and Fabian knew they did this every year. They trusted the teenagers enough to allow them a short while to just be together.

"So you are really okay, Boots?" asked Remus once everyone was sitting.

"Yes, I really am, Moony. Jean-Pierre is a wonderful friend and one day, I hope to meet the woman he marries. I just know it won't be me. And I am fine with that. We tried. It didn't work. But we both knew it. And I got a good pen pal out of it," Hermione said as she slung her arm over Remus' shoulders. "How are things between you and Marlene?"

"Same as you. We are friends nothing more. She is a nice girl, but not the right one for me I guess."

"Well, I know Lily is the one for me. Merlin, I am going to marry that girl one day."

"Easy there, Prongs. You first have to get her to stop hexing you. And if you trick her, remember what happened the last time," Sirius said with a grin.

"That was because Boots here helped her cause she is a traitor," James said as he playfully punched Hermione in the arm.

"I did no such thing. It was her idea and her potion. I just did as she told me to do because I, unlike you, do not underestimate Lily Evans," Hermione said as she punched James back.

"This year is OWLs," Remus whispered.

"Yes, it is," Hermione said as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Good God. This year is going to be tough, isn't it?" James asked.

"This is my last free year," Sirius whispered.

The four friends were silent as they let this sink in.

Hermione moved from Remus and shuffled over to where Sirius was sitting. She put her arms around him from behind and leaned her head down on his shoulder.

"We will figure something out, Padfoot. We won't let you go back," she whispered.

Hermione had almost forgotten about the deadline Orion had given Sirius to return to Grimmauld Place and take his place as the Black family heir.

"How? You know the second that I step off the train at the end of the year, I will be cut off from all communication. I won't see any of you until the time school starts again. If I make it through the summer, that is. My parents are ruthless. I would be surprised if they even let me return to school," he said with his head down.

"Can't you just not go home? Just come back with me again," James suggested.

"That won't work. I'm still a minor. Unless they disown me, I have to do as they say. If I don't, your parents will get in trouble for kidnapping. I can't do that to them. They have been so good to me."

"We will figure out a way, Sirius. I promise," Hermione said as she sat back on her heels.

"You guys have heard of that lunatic that is going on and on about purebloods being superior, right?" Sirius asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Well, that's the way of thinking my family follows. Hell, I would be surprised if my parents don't order me to join him. I am pretty sure that my cousins already have."

The group was silent.

"Everything is going to change now, isn't it?" James asked looking up at his friends.

"No, not everything," Hermione tried to say.

"How is it not, Boots? Remus is a prefect, and so is Lily. You're going to be busy all year studying for your OWLs. Sirius and I will be busy with Quidditch. And we will have to come up with a plan to make sure Sirius' parents don't harm him. Everything is changing," James said passionately.

"No Prongs, Boots is right. Not everything is changing. We are still the Marauders. We are still best friends. I may be a prefect, but that does not mean I stop being your friend. And Boots is always studying, and you two are always busy with Quidditch. We will find a way to keep everyone safe. And we will always be friends," Remus said as he looked at James.

Just then, the group heard the rustling of grass as someone made their way to the dock.

"Hey, you guys," they heard Fabian whisper. "Now, you know me and Gid don't mind it when you guys come out here, but you have been talking for an hour now. Get on back to your tents."

"Fabian, can we ask you something?" James said before the man could turn away.

Fabian made his way out to the docks and sat down. He could tell something was on their minds. And from the looks on their faces and the small part of the conversation he had picked up it was something serious.

"Sure. What's up?"

"You're an auror. Tell us the truth. How bad is it going to be with this lunatic claiming to be a dark lord?" James asked.

"I really don't know if I should be telling you this…" Fabian said.

"Please! I have heard what he is like. You know that I have to go back to my parent's next summer. I need to know how bad it will be for me!" Sirius said.

Fabian sighed. He really did not know what to do. He did not think he should tell the teenagers what was going on, but at the same time, he had known Sirius Black for going on five years now. Fabian made up his mind before turning to face Sirius.

"It is bad. There are reports every day about people just disappearing into thin air. Attacks on muggles and muggle-borns. By the time we get there, their memories are either erased, or they have been killed, and there is no trace of who did it. Our hands have been tied by lack of evidence and witnesses. I want you four to promise me something," he said as he looked at his sister and her friends as the nodded back at him.

"Keep an eye out for each other. James and Pip, you two are known blood traitors. Remus, your parents, have also been known to speak out against the dark arts. And Sirius, I think your family would do just about anything to get you back. Don't leave the castle by yourselves. And don't do anything stupid. I don't know what we would do if we lost you, Pip," he said as he pulled his sister into him for a hug.

All the Marauders promised Fabian they would be careful.

With their minds running with the new information they just gained, they returned to their tents to try to get some sleep.


	36. Chapter 36

*****TRIGGER WARNING**** The war is starting to heat up which means things will become more difficult. I am warning you now there is a reason why this story is rated M. Please don't read if you think you can't handle it. I waited until I could post the next few chapters right after this because I wanted a quick finish to this issue. Again this is your last chance to skip this chapter.**

 **Beta live to NetsirkElocin. And as always I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Hermione's fifth year started and true to James' prediction, Hermione was more to often than not to be found in the library. However, it was not studying for her OWLs that had her in there. Hermione was sure she would be able to pass those without any problems. After all, she already did once.

Hermione had found herself pulling book after book off the shelves that had to do with magical law. She was determined to find something to help Sirius.

Sirius had told Harry once that he ran away from his home, and his mother blasted him off the walls. But why did they let him go so quickly? Was it because Walburga and Orion Black knew about Pettigrew? Was he a traitor this early? Did they think that he would convince their son to return?

Hermione did not know the answers, and she was not going to take the chance that Sirius would not be able to get out of that house. She searched every book she could find and even asked for help from Madam Pince. However, the more Hermione searched, the more it seemed like she was never going to locate the answer.

She was studying one night in November and didn't realize how late it was until Madam Pince came and told her she was closing up for the evening and asked if Hermione wanted to check anything out.

"Oh no, I'm sorry. I didn't realize how late it was. I will put these back and then head out."

"Alright, Miss. Prewett," the librarian said as she turned and walked back to her desk.

Hermione put away the books quickly and grabbed her bag. As she walked out, her stomach growled at her reminding her that she had missed supper.

Hermione knew the boys would wondering where she was if she did not return to the tower soon. But, she reasoned, they had the map if they wanted to find her, so she decided to head down to the kitchens to find something to eat.

She walked in and was greeted by a happy house elf named Franny.

Franny quickly gathered up some food for Hermione to take back to the tower and even added some extra for her to share with the other Marauders.

Hermione thanked the small elf and grabbed the basket and left the kitchens.

She was making her way back, nibbling on a roll, and was thinking about where to look next when she turned a corner.

"Hello, beautiful," a voice said.

Hermione looked up and saw the seventh year Walden Macnair staring at her.

"What do you want, Macnair? I'm busy," she said as she tried to step around him.

"Oh, but you see I have wanted to talk to you for so long. You remember Lucius, don't you? He told you that he would speak to you soon. However, he's busy tonight and could not make it," Macnair said as he stepped to be once again directly in Hermione's path.

Hermione slowly started to back up. "Well, that is a shame. Too bad I don't care what you or he has to say to me!"

She slowly tried to move her hand to her wand, but suddenly her arms were being held by the elbows behind her back.

She turned her head and saw Travers holding her arms, smirking.

"Now now, that is no way of acting when I just want to talk, is it?" Macnair sneered.

Hermione looked around and saw more Slytherins surrounding her.

She could see Severus, Regulus, and Nott coming out of the shadows.

"Let. Me. Go!" Hermione said as she struggled to free her arms.

"I don't think so. You see, it seems you need to learn your place when your betters are around," Macnair said as he took a step forward. He was now toe-to-toe with Hermione.

Macnair drew his hand back and slapped Hermione's face. She could feel the sting of his handprint.

"I don't see anyone who is better than me here. All I see is a bunch of cowards who are willing to follow someone so blindly they do not know or care about the consequences!" Hermione said as she held her head up high.

"You little bitch! I will teach you better than to talk back to me!" Macnair said as he pulled Hermione's hair and threw her to the ground.

"Wait! We aren't supposed to do anything but rough her up a bit!" Regulus hissed as Macnair climbed on top of Hermione holding her hands above her head.

Hermione could see Regulus looking scared, and she saw Severus looking disgusted at what he was seeing.

"YOU COWARD! WOULD YOU LET THEM DO THIS TO LILY?" she screamed at him as Macnair tried to kiss her.

"Shut up!" Macnair yelled at her as he slapped her again across the face.

He pulled her shirt collar down and ripped the buttons clear off. He was about to kiss her again, when suddenly, he was flying off of her. Sirius lifted him and threw him against a wall where he was knocked out.

Hermione backed herself up against the wall. She looked around and saw Remus fighting Travers and James fighting Severus. She watched as Sirius turned and faced his brother. Sirius threw the first punch, and it landed on Regulus' face throwing him to the ground. As he tried to get away, Sirius fell on top of him and started punching him over and over.

"PADFOOT!" Hermione heard James cry out, "ENOUGH!"

Remus and James pulled Sirius off the beaten body of his brother.

"Hermione!" Sirius said as the rage lifted. He looked around and saw her up against the wall clenching her shirt closed. Tears were running down her face. He ran over to her and scooped her into his arms.

"Merlin, you are shaking like a leaf, Boots," he said as he raced back to Gryffindor tower after yelling at James to grab her things and for them to drag the Slytherins where no one would find them.

Sirius rushed Hermione up the stairs to the boys dorm and set her on his bed. He could see the marks that had been left on her pale skin and where the buttons on her shirt were ripped. He dug around in his trunk until he found an old jersey that was too small for him and handed it to Hermione.

"Here you go. Put this on."

Hermione quickly put the jersey on over the ruined shirt and then pulled her arms in to take the shirt off.

Sirius sat down next to her and held her as she cried in his lap.

Remus and James came in shortly after with Hermione's book bag, basket, and wand that Travers had taken.

"Hermione, are you okay?" James asked with concern for his friend.

Hermione looked up and saw her boys. All of them wore the same concerned and sorrowful expression as James.

Hermione wiped the tears from her eyes. "Yeah, I think so," she said still shaking.

"What happened? You were late getting back to the tower, so we checked the map and saw you surrounded by Slytherins," Remus said as he handed Hermione a blanket to wrap around her to try to stop the shakes.

Hermione pulled the blanket tightly around herself. "I was in the library. I didn't realize how late it was until I was told the library was closing. I was hungry, so I went to the kitchens to grab something for me to eat. I was coming back when they cornered me and… and…" Hermione couldn't get the words out.

But it did not matter. The Marauders could guess what happened next based on the way Hermione looked and what they ran in on. Remus and James were pissed. Sirius was murderous. If the guys had not pulled him off of his brother, he did not know if he would have stopped.

"Hermione, you have to tell Dumbledore," Remus said.

"NO!" Hermione exclaimed. She couldn't risk Regulus and Severus being expelled before it was time to move against the Horcruxes. If they were gone, Hermione wouldn't be able to finish her mission and stop the future she had lived.

The Marauders looked at her. "If I tell Dumbledore, what's to stop the entire Slytherin house from seeking revenge on me? It will only make things worse. Travers and Macnair are in their last year and then they will be gone. The only ones left after that are Snivellus and Regulus. I can handle those two."

"Hermione…" Sirius started to say.

"No, please respect my wishes this time. I don't want to tell Dumbledore, alright?" she said as she looked around. "Can we just please stop talking about this?" she asked as the tears started building up again.

The boys nodded, and they each sat down on Sirius' bed next to Hermione. They sat with her taking turns holding her while she cried until she fell asleep. Not wanting to wake her up, Sirius pulled the covers back on his bed and tucked her in. Her grabbed a pillow from his bed that she was not using and his extra blanket. He made himself a place to sleep on the floor next to his bed and was soon asleep replaying the images of Hermione pinned on the ground, scaring him to death.

* * *

 **This was a very hard chapter to write and I am sure it was hard to read for some. But that's the reality of war. I did not just put this in here to be mean but rather to bring to light some issues.**

 **Till next time lots of love from the Bookworm**


	37. Chapter 37

**Beta love goes to NetsirkElocin. I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Even though they respected Hermione's wishes, the boys did not let her go anywhere by herself for the rest of the year. If she was not in Gryffindor tower, then she was with one if not more of the boys. The Slytherins, who attacked Hermione, were furious the morning after the assault and, much to Sirius' pleasure, covered in bruises.

The Marauders begged Hermione to tell her parents or Dumbledore, but she held fast in refusing.

One night right before Christmas vacation Lily burst into the boy's dorm and ran straight for James.

"JAMES! JAMES! WAKE UP NOW!" she screamed as she shook James awake.

"What's going on?" he said as he sat up in bed rubbing his eyes with one hand as he grabbed his glasses with the other.

"It's Hermione. She's screaming in her sleep, and we can't wake her up," Lily said rushed as she saw the other boys also sitting up in their beds.

The boys jumped out of their beds and were down the stairs in a flash. They all stopped short of the stairs that led to the girls dorm.

"Those stupid stairs! We can't get up them!" James yelled out in frustration.

"Remus and I can. We are prefects. Hold onto our hands and the stairs will allow you up!" Lily said as she almost ran into them. Lily grabbed James' hand and started running up the stairs to the girls dorm, with Remus and Sirius following behind them.

They burst into the room and the second the door was opened the boys were hit by a wall of Hermione's screams. The boys rushed to Hermione's bed and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"NO! NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" she screamed.

"HERMIONE! WAKE UP!" Sirius yelled shaking her awake.

Hermione woke up. Her face stained with her tears.

"Sir…Sirius?" she said trembling.

Sirius held her close to his chest. "It is alright, Boots. I am here. Prongs and Moony are here. We won't let anything happen to you. I swear it." He said as he held the crying girl.

"I'm sorry that you woke up. I must have forgotten the silencing charm," Hermione said burying herself on Sirius' chest.

"How long have you been using a silencing charm?" Remus asked looking on.

"Since the night after," Hermione said in a small voice.

"Night after what? What happened?" Lily started to ask James.

"Not now, Evans! Can we get back down the stairs without falling?" James snapped at Lily.

Lily had never been treated like this by James Potter. He had never lost his cool with her.

Lily nodded. "As long as each of you is holding on to a prefect, there should be no problem," she said in a small voice.

"Good. You girls get back to sleep. We will take care of Hermione," he said as he looked around the room to the other girls.

"Now, wait just a minute. Hermione is our friend too. I think we have a right-" Lily started to say before James cut her off.

"No, you don't have a right to anything. If she has not told you anything, then it is none of your concern! She may be your friend, but she is also a Marauder! WE WILL HANDLE THIS!" James said as he left the room grabbing onto Remus' arm as Remus caught into Sirius'.

The boys quickly made their way back to their dorm. Sirius place Hermione gently on his bed.

"Why did you not me you were having nightmares?" Sirius asked.

"I don't need anyone pitying me or giving you another reason to attack your brother!" Hermione said as she wiped the last of the tears away.

"I have no brother!" Sirius shouted.

"Don't say that. Regulus is and always will be your brother. He didn't know what Macnair was planning."

"Hermione, you once told me that if anyone hurt you that I would be given permission to go after them!"

"And you did! You boys are always around me to make sure it doesn't happen again. And you protected me when I needed you the most. Now, I just need you to be here for me. I am fine. The nightmares will stop. I'm sure of it."

Hermione looked over at James and Remus, who were sitting at the end of Sirius' bed watching her.

"Can I just stay here for the night? I don't want to go back and explain anything right now to the girls."

"As if you could leave," Remus said.

Hermione gave a small smile as Sirius made his bed on the floor next to Hermione before he kissed her forehead and told her goodnight. James and Remus followed suit wishing Hermione a good night and telling her they will talk more in the morning.

Hermione settled into Sirius' bed.

While everyone else had left for the Christmas Holidays, the Marauders stayed behind for the first time in their Hogwarts careers. Hermione had written to her parents the morning after she spent the night in the boys dorms and told them she wanted to stay over the holidays to get some studying in for her OWLs. In truth, Hermione didn't know if she was ready to face her family and pretend that everything was okay.

The Marauders found out she was staying and quickly wrote to their parents and told them they were staying as well. She tried to get them to go, but they refused, telling her that Marauders stick together.

Hermione ended up spending every night in the boys dorm asleep on one of the boys' beds while that boy slept on the floor.

Instead of ringing in the New year at the Potter ball, as they had for many years before, the Marauders celebrated the New Year in an empty common room.

Hermione cried when the clock struck midnight and the new year was rang in while the boys held her.

She cried for her friends from 1998; she cried for the people she knew and fell in love with in the 70s. She cried because the War finally came.

And she cried, because, for the first time in five years, Hermione didn't know if she could finish her mission.

* * *

 **Okay, so to answer any questions I am sure will be there. Yes, Hermione is going to try to hide what happened. Yes there is a reason. Yes, being in the past is starting to take its toll on her. For five years she has been able to for the most part have a normal childhood, something she did not have the first time. Now she is starting to go back to the war veteran she is. She is dealing with time lines and having to wait until it is the right time. She knows the future and will do anything to stop the future she knows from coming true.**

 **Until next time lots of love from the Bookworm.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Beta hugs and cookies go to** **NetsirkElocin. And huge fan cookies to M1sch1efManaged for being my sounding board. If you haven't already go check out her story called Going Back! It is wonderful.**

 **As always I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

The new term started and all the fifth years were focusing on studying for their exams. Never before had James and Sirius studied as hard as they did for these exams.

Lily even had to be taken to the hospital wing for a calming draught, as she got so worked up over a misprint in a textbook that she started having a panic attack. Hermione couldn't help but wonder if she had ever been that bad.

Remus and Hermione were in the library studying when the heard voices coming from a table on the other side of a bookcase.

"So Snape, is that little mud-blood you are always hanging out with as feisty as Prewett is?"

Remus and Hermione took a peek between the books and saw Severus sitting at a table with Nott and Travers.

"I want to know if she's a real redhead. Would you share her with us Snape?" they saw Travers ask.

Snape said nothing and instead kept writing his notes.

"You should invite her to one of the Slytherin parties some time. I'm sure some of the other guys would like to know too," Nott said.

Remus and Hermione backed away from the bookcase and quickly gathered their things and left the library.

That night in the dorms they told James and Sirius what they heard.

"I can't believe that! She is supposed to be his fucking friend. He never stands up for her!" James said as he stormed around the boys dorm.

"This comes as any big shock to you Prongs? Snivellus is an arse always has always will be," Sirius said.

"Yeah, but it is one thing to let people call Lily that and another to let them plan on… on."

Yeah, we know Prongs," Remus said as he saw Hermione was shifting around in her seat. Hermione was thinking about her attack and how close she had come.

"I am going to kill him!" James said causing Hermione to jump up off the bed and stand in front of him.

"No, you are not! You need to be focusing on your exams. You can't be doing that and planning to kill Snivellus at the same time," Hermione said.

"How can you defend him, Boots? You heard what they were talking about. They were talking about-"

Hermione cut James off. "YES! I know what they were talking about. Thank you! And I am not defending him I am protecting you! If you go off and hurt Snape right now with the way you are, you will get in trouble. We will find some way of getting him back like we always do. But exams start next week. If you get kicked out without your OWLs, you can't do anything. Use your head!"

James sat down still fuming at what he had heard about Snape.

Hermione sat down next to him. "I will let Alice and Marlene know not to let Lily go anywhere by herself for a while. They will help us make sure she is safe. And you know Alice will tell Frank. She will be fine, Prongs."

James seemed to be cooling down by this point. He turned to Hermione. "Fine, but after the exams and before school is out we prank him good. I don't want him ever to forget it."

Hermione sighed, "Fine. After the exams, we will prank him but not until then. Alright?"

James nodded at the compromise.

"Good. Now do you have your notes for Defense? We should go over them."

The next week the fifth year students sat for their OWLs. They had just completed their defense Written portion and were heading out to the lake to relax.

"Hey, Moony? How did you like question 15?" James asked as he came up beside Remus.

"Perfect. Name the five ways you can spot a werewolf," Remus said rolling his eyes.

"Think you got them all?" Sirius joked.

"I think so. 1. He is sitting in my chair. 2. He is wearing my clothes. 3. His name is Remus Lupin," Remus said as they sat down beside a tree at the edge of the lake.

"You boys are idiots. You know this, right?" Hermione asked.

"Aww, come on, Boots! You know you love us," Sirius said as he patted the spot of grass beside him for Hermione to sit down.

"Yeah, I do. Although, Merlin only knows why. I'm going over to talk with Lily about the next exam," Hermione said as she started to walk over to where Lily was with Alice and Marlene.

"Hey, Lils," Hermione said cheerily. "Hey, Alice. Hey, Marlene. Hey, Frank."

"Hey, Hermione. How did you do?" Lily asked. Hermione sat down next to her.

"I think I did okay," Hermione said convincingly. She had made a couple of mistakes on purpose to make sure Lily would get Head Girl in a few years.

"That's good. So why aren't you hanging out with the guys?" Lily asked.

"I figured I would come over here to see you girls. And I wanted to show you the new picture Molly sent me of the boys."

Hermione pulled out a small picture from her book bag. It was a picture of the now six-year-old Bill and four-year-old Charlie. They were holding up a sign that said 'GOOD LUCK AUNTY PIP' on it. Bill would poke Charlie into holding up his end higher every few seconds and then they would wave at her.

"Oh, they have gotten so big since last summer!" Alice said as she looked at the picture.

"Isn't your sister expecting again?" Marlene asked.

Hermione laughed "Yup; this baby is due at the end of August. I really don't know why she always ends up being pregnant during the hottest months of the year."

"Because the coldest ones are nine months before?" Alice said wagging her eyebrows.

"Ahh! I so did not need to think about that Alice!" Hermione said laughing.

"So Frank, what are your plans. You are graduating next year," Hermione asked the young faced Frank Longbottom.

"Well, I am thinking about applying for the Auror Academy," he said as he put an arm around Alice.

Hermione smiled "I think you would make an excellent auror. Maybe at my party this summer, you could ask my brothers for some tips."

"Thanks, I may just do that," Frank answered.

Just then, they heard cheering coming from a tree nearby and a crowd started to gather.

"What's going on over there?" Lily asked as she stood up to investigate.

When they finally made it through to see what was going on, Hermione cursed in her head. She had forgotten about this. Harry had told her what had happened after he saw it in Snape's pensieve but she completely forgot about it with everything else that had been going on.

Severus Snape was currently naked on the ground with pink soap bubbles coming out of his mouth.

"Leave him alone!" Lily yelled.

"You alright there, Lily pad? You're looking a bit pale," James said.

"I said LEAVE HIM ALONE! What has he ever done to you?"

"Well, besides the fact that he is existing right now…"

"You think you are so clever! But you are nothing more than a bully! Now leave him alone!" Lily yelled her red hair starting to come down from her ponytail.

As Lily and James continued to yell at each other Hermione exclaimed found Remus standing behind Sirius.

"Why aren't you stopping this Remus?" she asked furiously.

"You know why, Boots. You know that he deserves this not only because of what he didn't say in the protection of Lily but also because he didn't stop McNair when he attacked you," Remus said as he looked back at her. His eyes were blazing a bright amber color.

"I told you guys to drop it. At least until after the exams," she strained out.

"Yeah, well an open opportunity came, and none of us are going to let that go. You won't tell Dumbledore about what they tried to do to you. And then they are talking about doing the same thing to Lily. You know we can't let that stand," Remus said in a tone that told Hermione not to argue anymore. Hermione huffed as she turned around in time to see James lowering Snape after he had hoisted him up by his ankles.

"There you go. You're lucky Lily was here to save you," James said as Snape landed on the ground.

"I don't need help from filthy MUDBLOODS like her!" he sneered as he stood and so tried to straighten out his robes.

Lily was shocked. Severus had never called her that name before. Her face turned to stone. "Fine then. I will remember that for next time," she said as she started to turn away.

James rushed at Snape "Apologize to her now!" he screamed.

Lily turned back around and faced James "I don't want you to make him apologize," she shouted. "You're just as bad as he is. Always bullying people who you don't like and messing up your hair. You make me sick!" she yelled before turning back to head to the castle without looking back.

Alice and Marlene took off after her after taking a quick glance at Hermione.

"YOU IDIOT!" Hermione screamed as she stood in front of James. "I told you years ago not to push her and now look. Yeah, bravo! You got what you wanted. But you also just pushed her away in the same breath!"

"Boots, you know…" Sirius started to say, but Hermione cut him off

"I know what he did, and I also know that I said to wait until the end of exams to do anything! Now Lily is pissed at you and James and probably me as well, knowing my luck. You guys have seriously FUCKED up! Now, go! Make sure Alice and Marlene have found Lily!" she said her hair whipping around her face.

"No way are we leaving you with…" James started to say, but Hermione did not give him a chance to finish.

"Go. Find. Alice and Marlene! Now!" she yelled the look on her face telling all the boys she was not playing around. "Everyone else scat! Nothing more to see!"

The Marauders turned and made their way to the castle. Everyone that had surrounded them quickly returned to what they were doing.

Hermione turned and faced her would be teacher. She took a deep breath and walked forward to him.

* * *

 **Remember what I said about waiting until it was the right moment?**

 **UUntil next time. Lots of love from the Bookworm**


	39. Chapter 39

**This is probably one of my favorite chapters. Mostly because I do like Snape. And I think it also shows just how far Hermione is willing to go to save the future.**

 **Beta cookies to NetsirkElocin!**

 **As always I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Hermione walked over to where Snape was lying on the ground and knelt down to him.

"WHAT?" he snapped at her. "What could you possibly want now? Haven't you and your friends done enough?"

"You know Snape I had nothing to do with what they just did to you."

"Whatever. All you Gryffindors are alike."

"Did you ever think we could have been friends, Snape? Don't give me any crap about how you are not friends with Gryffindors because you were supposedly Lily's friend for five years."

"She is my friend!" he sneered through gritted teeth.

"Yes well, I'm sure she still thinks so after you called her a mud-blood to her face."

"Leave me alone, Prewett!" Snape said as he tried to stand up.

Hermione pushed him back down by pressing on his chest. "No, you listen to me right now, Severus Snape. Do you want to know why we prank you and trick you? Do you want to know why James has a particular weakness for hexing you?"

Hermione stared into the black eyes of Severus Snape before she continued. "We know what the Slytherins say about Lily. We have known since second year. We also know that you never stand up for her. If she were truly your friend, then you would have stood up for her when they say those nasty things about her. Instead, you sit there and let them talk about a girl who has done nothing but be your friend and stand up for you time and time again. If you had ever stood up for her just once we would have known. Lily has begged us for years just to leave you be. But we couldn't because you never stood up for what was right. If you had, and Lily asked us, the entire house would have protected you. Gryffindors may be known for being reckless and brave, but we are also known for our loyalties to our friends!"

"You know nothing, Prewett!" Snape said.

"Really? I know nothing? Then I guess that I don't know that you deeply regret calling Lily that word. I guess I don't know that you love her more than anything else because she has always been there for you, and now you are crushed because you have hurt the one person who you never thought you could, and she turned her back on you. I guess I don't know that you didn't go home during the holidays, but rather, you went to Malfoy Manor where Lucius was telling you all about a certain wizard calling himself the Dark Lord."

Snape's eyes got huge as he stared at Hermione. "How do you know that?"

Hermione chuckled. "We live in a castle with a bunch of gossipy teenagers. Secrets don't stay hidden very long around here. Especially when half of the Slytherin upper years were also there."

Snape thought about this and appeared to accept this explanation.

"You know my brothers are aurors, so let me tell you a little something about your Dark Lord and what will happen if you choose to follow him. He is insane. Plain and simple. He is a sad little boy who grew up and is now wanting revenge on the people who wronged him and he does not care who he has to hurt or kill to do so. Do you want to know what people like him consider to be a weakness in others? Love. He doesn't think anyone should be able to love anyone but him because he wasn't loved as a child. I know you care for Lily. I don't think she will ever be able to return that affection. However, she would be able to be your friend if you don't go down this path. You will ask your new Lord to spare her. And sure he will say he will try because he wants your devotion, but in the end, when it comes down to it, he WON'T CARE. He will kill her without even blinking if she doesn't do as he wants. You and I both know Lily Evans would never turn to the dark arts. You will have to live with the guilt that she is dead because of you for the rest of your life. Never being able to atone for letting her die."

Hermione looked at Snape, who seemed to be paying close attention as she spelled out what would happen. While he thought it was just her guessing, she was really telling him the truth of what could happen.

"I know you didn't know what Macnair was going to do to me. I could see it in your face when he threw me to the ground. Don't you know if you continue down this path you will be expected to not only witness that act but also participate?" Hermione said in a disgusted voice. "You will have to rape and kill women and children just because you are scared for your life. Going to this lunatic is not something that you can ever back out of. It's a lifelong commitment. And even if you do switch sides you would never be fully trusted. Never fully accepted by that Dark Lord because you are not a pureblood, and never fully accepted with those who oppose him and his followers because of your past mistakes."

"And what would you have me do? Allow myself to be beaten daily by my housemates? Be punished for being less than they are?"

"Lily is. Several people who are in this school are punished and called names every day for being 'less'. People outside these gates are killed for daring to stand up for what is right. It's not too late for you Snape- Severus. Help will always be given to those who ask for it. Don't allow your fear of being rejected start you on a path there is no coming back from. After all the things that have happened over the past five years, I don't know if the Marauders can ever fully trust you. You have to earn that trust. And allowing Lily to be insulted time and time again and calling her that name is something we don't take lightly. James worships the ground that Lily walks on. And as much as she'll deny it, she cares for him a great deal too. He is brave and loyal. He sticks up for what is right and defends those who cannot do it for themselves. Yes, he is mean to you, but he does it for her. Even if she doesn't know it. Show us all that you can be brave, and you will stand up for what is right. Don't allow jealousy to destroy anything good in your life!"

Hermione stood up and offered a hand to Snape to help him up. He looked at it for a moment thinking it was a trick before accepting it and allowing Hermione to help him stand.

"Do you think she'll forgive me?" he asked looking down at his shoes.

"Maybe with time. You really hurt her. She has known for years you have been changing, but she hasn't wanted to accept it. I say you'll have a lot to make up for. And not just telling her how sorry you are, but by showing it."

Snape nodded. "Thank you, Prewett," he said. "I really did not know that Macnair was going to do anything like that to you."

Hermione held her hand up stopping him from continuing. "I know. Your face showed me that much. I better get going. I have to check on Lily."

"Tell her I didn't mean it."

"I will try, but I don't know if she'll listen to me right now," Hermione said as she turned and walked up to the castle.

Hopefully, Snape would be able to change his path and become a man who does not live with guilt every day of his life. Hermione had planted the seed.

Now it was up to him to grow it.

* * *

 **Told you I wasn't going to leave Snape out. He has been thrown a life jacket. ;)**

 **Until next time lots of love from the Bookworm.**


	40. Chapter 40

**I love that everyone is hoping Snape takes that chance Hermione is giving him. I had someone ask about Reg. All I will say is all in good time my pretties, all in good time. Lol. So I have a stockpile of chapters ready to be posted so for a while I will be posting once a day. Unless there is an overwhelming amount of people who want me to post another chapter then I will post two a day. :)**

 **Kudos for all these chapters goes to the amazing** **NetsirkElocin, who is going over chapters every chance she has!**

 **As always I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Hermione made her way up to Gryffindor tower after leaving Snape on the grounds. When she entered the common room, she looked for the Marauders and Lily. A third year told her the red-haired prefect was in her dorm, and the Marauders were in theirs.

Hermione thanked the young girl and made her way up to her dorm.

"Are you okay, Lils?" she asked as she saw her friend sitting on her bed. The tracks from the tears she had cried still fresh in her face.

"I'm fine, Prewett. What are you doing in here? Don't you have some meeting with your friends about who to bully next?" she spat out at Hermione.

"I didn't know they were going to do that-" Hermione started before Lily cut her off.

"NO! I don't want to hear your pathetic excuses! You and those boys have been teasing Sev since day one! And why? Because he is a Slytherin? You have bullied him time and time again. Hexing him just because Potter says you should. For simply existing!" Lily continued to yell as she stood up.

"Lily, calm down," Alice whispered.

"No, I will not calm down, Alice! I have seen all of you so-called Marauders tease and pick on Sev so much. He would have never said what he did if you lot hadn't pushed him so much!" Lily yelled as if trying to convince herself she was speaking the truth about Snape. "I thought you were different, Prewett! But you're not! You pretend to be all sweet and innocent, but you are just as much a bully as Potter is. And you all go around calling each other those STUPID nicknames all the time. You pretended to be all upset when Black ruined your date, but I think that was just to be able to get what you wanted. What really happened over Christmas? Huh? You and three boys all by yourself in the tower?! You sleep in their rooms often enough I would not be surprised if you were sleeping with them ALL! You are nothing more than a slag and a bully!" Lily finished screaming as she stood in front of Hermione.

Alice and Marlene were shocked. They never heard Lily yell like that, and to call Hermione a slag. They knew the real reason the Marauders pranked Snape. They watched to see what Hermione would do.

Hermione's face looked calm, however, when she started speaking her tone was hard and stern. "How dare you, Lily Evans. Yes, I will admit to participating in pranking Snape. But I had nothing to do with what happened today. And do you really believe that Snape would have never said that if we had never pranked him? You know the boy you knew has been gone the moment the hat hit his head back in first year. And he has said plenty of things to us. But that never bothers us. Do you want to know what does? Do you want to know why the boys sought him out today? For years, YEARS, the Slytherins have talked bad about you. Calling you names and making jokes at your expense. You have never heard them though because we have always shielded you from the worst of it. But everyone in the castle has heard them. And your friend Snape sits there and lets them! He lets them make fun of you and make disgusting comments about you. He never stands up for you. Never tells them off."

Hermione could see both Alice and Marlene silently nodding along. It was not a huge secret. In fact, the entire school knew Slytherin house loved to make comments about Lily. Hermione could see the tears starting to swell in Lily's eyes, but she kept going.

"You know I view you as a sister. Sirius and Remus view you as a friend. And James! That boy would open a vain if you asked him to. You could tell him you wanted him to jump off the astronomy tower to prove his love for you. He would do it without even blinking! We only prank Snape after we have heard or seen that he allows them to do that without saying anything. And I have controlled those boys massively. Do you know how many times in the past five years they have wanted to prank him for no reason and I have held them back? I won't stand by while they do something without cause! And do you really want to know why it was so mean this time? Do you remember the morning that Snape and a bunch of Slytherins were all messed up and bruised? Do you remember when I woke up screaming? That was because Macnair, Travers, Nott, Regulus, and Snape all cornered me one night! They were planning on scaring me and maybe roughing me up a little, but Macnair had other ideas!"

Hermione was close to tears as she recalled that horrible evening and the helplessness she felt as she thought she was going to be raped.

"Macnair threw me to the ground and ripped the buttons off my shirt! He climbed on top of me and held my hands over my head! He was going to rape me! He would have too if the boys had not found me. They were worried about me when I did not show up in the common room and came searching for me! I sleep in their dorms sometimes because I feel safe there! It is one of the only places in this school I feel safe at all. And last week Remus and I overheard Travers and Nott in the library asking Snape if you were a good shag. Asking him if you were a real redhead. Then, they suggested that he find a way to bring you to the dungeons so the rest of the house could find out! Why do you think for the past week you have not gone anywhere by yourself?! We were protecting you from being attacked as I was! Alice and Marlene knew that. We told them what we heard! So when the boys saw Snape today, they wanted to send a message to everyone in that house! The message was clear. Do not mess with Lily Evans!"

Hermione took a step forward, so she was standing toe-to-toe with her friend.

"Did they go about it the wrong way? Yes. But ask Alice. Ask Marlene. Bloody Hell! Ask anyone in this fucking school who has been protecting you for the past FIVE fucking years and every single person will answer the Marauders with James Potter in particular!"

Hermione turned and walked to the door. She turned back around to face Lily, who was standing in the middle of the room tears running down her face and her mouth open.

"I am going to check on the guys. Since I am such a slag who knows what will happen?"

And with that Hermione opened the door and walked out slamming the door behind her after she left. Lily was shocked. She never had thought that Hermione was attacked and that Sev had not stopped those who were talking about doing the same thing to her. She slowly backed into her bed. When her knees hit the bed, she sat down, still processing everything she had heard.

"She is right you know," Alice said softly.

"We have all heard Snape letting others talk about you. No one wanted to tell you because you were so close to him and always defended him. The boys told us what Remus and Hermione heard. We couldn't let anything happen to you," Marlene said as she sat next to Lily on her bed.

Lily looked up at her friends. "I really messed up. Didn't I?" she asked in a small voice.

Even though no one spoke up, Lily knew she did. She had to make this right.

* * *

 **Poor Lily, and poor Hermione. I know people will be asking why Lily is blaming Hermione. Remember she is mad and hurting right now. Sometimes we speak words in anger that we don't mean (hint hint hint).**

 **Until next time lots of love from the Bookworm**


	41. Chapter 41

**I already know some people will not be happy with this chapter. I will say more at the end about why it is important. I hope everyone who celebrates Easter had a wonderful day, and for those of you who don't I hope you had a wonderful weekend. So I just sent off the last large pack of chapters to my beta. I am so excited we are almost done going through this story. Hopefully after this one, I will be able to focus more on my new story called Seeking the Cure. It will be a Vikmione pairing, something that I feel there is too little of.**

 **Huge thanks and beta cookies to NetsirkElocin, for putting up with me and all my craziness.**

 **As always I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Lily tried to spot the Marauders at supper to apologize to Hermione and the boys for the way she acted. But she couldn't find them. She also checked the library and out on the grounds, and they were nowhere to be found.

She finally made her way back to the tower and decided she would try the boys dorm. She climbed the winding stairs and gathered up all her courage as she lifted her hand to knock on the closed door. She heard movement from behind the door and stepped back. Slowly, the door opened to reveal James Potter.

"What do you want, Evans?" he asked. His face was clearly indicating that he had heard what she said to Hermione. And if his face was not enough, what he said next sure was.

"Coming to see if we're all shagging each other?"

Lily winced as her words came back at her.

"No," she said, holding her head down. "I wanted to see if I could talk to you all."

"I don't think so. You really hurt Boots and-" James was cut off when Hermione's voice called out.

"Let her in and close the door, James."

James opened the door his eyes still blazing with hatred over the way Lily treated Hermione.

Lily entered the dorm and saw Hermione sitting on a bed with Sirius beside her. Remus was sitting on the floor at her feet. Everyone was staring at her.

James leaned over and whispered in her ear "We don't care what you think of us, but you hurt her! Don't do it again!" before going over and sitting on the other side of Hermione.

Lily stood in the center of the room and faced the three boys surrounding Hermione.

"I am SO sorry, Hermione. I should never have said the things I did."

"Then why did you? She is supposed to be your friend," snarled Sirius. Hermione put a hand on his arm to calm him down.

"I don't know. I was hurt and confused. Marlene and Alice told me everything you said was true. I think a part of me knew it, but I just didn't want to see it. But I do now."

"About time," Remus scoffed.

"I know. I should have seen it earlier. But Snape was my first magical friend. He's the one who explained to me that I wasn't a freak like my sister would say all the time. And he would run to my house when his father started drinking at night. I didn't want to see that the sweet, kind, caring boy I knew was really gone. That he wouldn't stick up for me like he did when we were kids."

Lily wiped back the tears that were collecting in the corners of her eyes.

"I owe you, all of you," she said as she waved her hand to indicate all the Marauders. "I owe all of you so much for protecting me for so long. Alice and Marlene told me some of the things they have heard that were said about me. I owe you for looking out for me, and I treated you terribly. I said things I regretted the moment they came out of my mouth. I used things against you that you told me in private. I am so sorry. I was an idiot and blind to everything and I hurt my sister in the process."

Lily sank to her knees and kept her head to the floor. The tears were flowing from her eyes freely.

"Please, forgive me," she cried.

As Lily sat on the floor crying, the boys continued to stare at her and then back to Hermione. It was her who was hurt most by Lily. They would follow whatever she wanted. If Hermione wanted Lily out of there, then they would agree.

However, Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening her eyes again and standing up. She walked over to Lily and sat down next to her.

"Lily, I will admit some of the things you said made me cry. They hurt me deeply. It was worse because it was you saying them. However," she paused, and Lily raised her head to look into Hermione's eyes. "However, I can understand things that are said in the heat of the moment when you are upset and hurting. It does not make the words hurt less or make them right. But it does make it understandable. I would not be a very good friend if I held that against you," she finished.

"Do you really mean that? I said awful things." Lily asked.

"Yes. We all let our emotions get the better of us sometimes. You were just called a horrible name by someone who was your friend."

"He is no friend of mine," Lily said shaking her head. "Never in my wildest dreams would I think he could ever attack anyone like that."

Hermione gave a small smile. "Actually, he and I discussed that."

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Sirius screamed from the bed as all three boys jumped up.

"Yes, I did. Right after I sent you boys to make sure Alice and Marlene had found Lily. I could tell by the look on his face that he didn't want to be there. He had no idea what Macnair was planning. Granted, he didn't try to stop it. But he did apologize to me for that."

"I don't trust him," James said.

"I'm not asking you to. I am just telling you what happened. He also asked me to tell you he was sorry for what he said," Hermione said looking back at Lily.

"I don't think I can forgive him. Even if he hadn't called me that name. Not sticking up for me, not stopping you from being attacked, and letting others talk about doing it to me is horrible.I don't think I can ever forgive him for doing that."

"That's up to you. I don't think he thought there was any other way, though. That maybe, if he kept his head down, no one would notice him. Again, it does not make it right, and I don't even know if I could ever trust him, and I may be wrong when I say this. But maybe this was the wake-up call he needed."

Lily thought about everything Hermione had said before asking "Can you forgive me? Truly?"

Hermione smiled as she hugged the witch. "Of course. I know you were just angry, even if it did really hurt. I know you would never intently harm me," She leaned down and whispered into her ear "But it is not just my forgiveness you need to ask for. You really hurt the boys. James especially."

Hermione released her friend and sat back on her heels. Lily got up and walked over to the boys who had all taken a seat on the bed.

"I am sorry for yelling at you. I know you guys were only looking out for me and making sure I was safe. I know you would never do anything for no reason. Do you think you could forgive me for being stupid?"

Remus, James, and Sirius all looked at Lily then at Hermione. Then they looked at each other.

"If you can forgive us for being mean to Snivellus then we can forgive you for sticking up for him. After all, you are a Gryffindor. We are very loyal to our friends," Remus said calmly after having a silent discussion with James and Sirius.

Lily beamed. The boys stood up and gave her a big group hug.

"Boots! Get over here!" James yelled at Hermione from over Lily's head.

Hermione laughed as she stood and walked over to the group, where Sirius grabbed her and wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her into the group.

It may take some time for the wounds to heal, but Hermione knew everything would be okay in the end.

* * *

 **Okay so before any of you start yelling at me let me say this. Hermione needed Sirius to grow up some after he hurt her. That's why she didn't talk to him for a while. The reason she is willing to forgive Snape is because, in all honesty, she needs him to win the war. The reason she is willing to forgive Lily so fast is because yes, even though it hurt her, the words Lily said, Hermione wants her to know it is okay to forgive someone for words spoken in anger. Hermione always has a reason for what she does even if it seems like she is having a double standard or being selfish.**

 **As to 's comment about wanting to hit the red out of Lily. That made me laugh so much, I don't think I have ever heard of that before.**

 **Until tomorrow, much love from the Bookworm**


	42. Chapter 42

**Sampdoria- I agree that the marauders are bullies to an extent. Looking at what they did when they were younger that was all I could see. What I tried to do with this was to take away some of that negativity. Instead of doing it just because, they only were vicious when they had cause. (For the most part)**

 **I am so glad people are still enjoying this story. It warms my heart to see it.**

 **A huge hug and beta love to NetsirkElocin.**

 **As always I do not own Harry Potter, no matter how many times I wish, it never comes true.**

* * *

Two days before the train was to leave to take the students back home for the summer Hermione requested a meeting with Dumbledore. Since it was a full moon, Hermione was able to tell everyone she was not feeling well and was going to go to the hospital wing. The boys didn't want to go without their favorite lynx, but since time was short Hermione insisted. She said she was probably fine, but wanted to check with Madam Pomfrey to be sure, and she would see them in the morning.

After the James and Sirius had left to join Moony in the shack, Hermione told the girls she would be back after she went to the hospital wing.

Hermione quickly made her way to the stone statue that covered the stairs to Dumbledore's office.

"Bonbons," she said, and the statue moved out of the way.

Hermione walked up the stairs and knocked at the door.

"Come in," she heard the Headmaster say.

Hermione opened the door and saw Dumbledore sitting behind his desk.

Fawkes sang a hello to her as she walked in and sat down.

"Hello to you too, Fawkes. And good evening, Headmaster. Thank you for meeting me."

"Not at all, Ms Prewett. I was actually going to send you a letter requesting such a meeting before I received yours. Now, why don't you go first and tell me what is on your mind."

Hermione looked serious as she spoke. "The war is starting. Things are picking up. And I cannot be sure, but I believe I have changed the future in a radical way."

"Oh? And what is it you have feared you have done?" he asked as he calmly placed his hands on his lap.

"In my time, we had a spy inside of the Death Eaters. He was a powerful wizard and was a brave man. I may have stopped him from joining in the first place. As I said, I cannot be sure, though."

"Are you referring to young Mr Snape?" Dumbledore asked from behind his half-moon glasses.

Hermione gasped "How did you know?"

"There is nothing that goes on inside this school of which I am not aware. I will admit I have been concerned for the wellbeing of Mr Snape for some time. Perhaps your talk will change his history. In any case, I do not feel as though we will need a spy in Tom's camp. Which brings us to what I wanted to talk about. I have decided that over the summer I will gather the Order you spoke of. By the time the new school term starts I am hoping to be able to have meetings once a week to help fight back the darkness that is already spreading."

"Of course, sir. But what does that have to do with me?" Hermione asked as she was confused that he would be telling her this. She was not yet sixteen.

"I would like for you to attend these meetings with me. Secretly, of course. We will make plans for things we wish to see done and at the end of the meeting, you and I will return here and discuss it further."

"I would love to, sir, but…"

"But what, Ms Prewett?"

"Sir, how would I be able to get away from my friends once a week? Tonight was hard enough."

"Ah yes. Tell me, what do you know of alchemy?"

"It is the study of the four basic elements, air, earth, water, and fire, and their transmutation. It is an elective for sixth and seventh years."

"Correct. Tell me, did you study this in your original time?"

"No, sir. I wanted to, but Professor McGonagall told me there was not enough interest in the subject."

"That appears to be the case for next year as well. However, this does leave us with a very useful tool. You can tell your friends that you will be taking private lessons with me for the subject based on your OWL achievement. I heard that you were only a half a point away from Ms. Evans. Due to your interest, I have decided to allow you to do this. Out of curiosity, how did you manage to come here tonight?"

"I told them I was not feeling well and was going to go to the hospital wing."

"Very good. Though, I imagine the gentleman in your group of friends were rather upset about you missing the last full moon in the shack," Dumbledore said as his blue eyes sparkled.

Hermione shook her head. "Of course, you know about that," she said under her breath.

Dumbledore chuckled. "Yes, I do. I knew from the moment you set foot inside the boundaries of the castle at the start of your third year. I thank you for keeping it discreet, however, and not getting caught."

Apparently, he did know about the cloak. Hermione thought.

"And I must confess that Mr. Lupin's transformations have been much easier on him for it. He seems to be flourishing with his friends."

Hermione nodded.

"Then it is settled. You will receive a notice about the additional 'class' with your letter for next year. If I were you, I would not say anything about it until then. We would not want Ms. Evans or Mr. Lupin insisting on joining our study session."

Hermione laughed. She knew Remus and Lily would be jealous of the additional class she was supposed to be having. Even though neither of them expressed an interest in the subject, the additional information and personal time with the Headmaster was something to be coveted.

"I think that was all I needed to say. Did you have anything else?" Dumbledore asked, pulling Hermione away from the images of what Remus and Lily's faces would look like when she told them.

"No, sir."

"Well, in that case, I would make sure you stop by the hospital wing before heading back to your common room."

Hermione got up at the casual dismissal. "Goodnight, Headmaster," she said as she made her way to the door.

"And goodnight to you, Ms Prewett."

* * *

 **Oh to be Dumbledore and know all. So when I was writing this I was looking at courses offered by Hogwarts, and I found this one. I figured it was so obscure that it would be perfect. Poor Lily, I am sure she would have wanted to take that class.**

 **Until tomorrow, lots of love from the Bookworm**


	43. Chapter 43

**So because of all the wonderful reviews I have been getting you all get a bonus chapter today! I really love seeing the reviews that are left and it makes me want to give you more of the story.**

 **Beta love goes to the amazing and talented NetsirkElocin for trying to get it through my head that commas are our friends... not food. (Sorry I had to). If you haven't checked her out already I want everyone to go read Going Back by M1sch1efManaged. It is a wonderful story that I am so happy to be the beta of.**

 **As always I do not own Harry Potter. And the wonderful Art you see belongs to FreyaIshtar.**

* * *

The train ride back to Kings Cross was a tough one for all of the Marauders. No one wanted to talk about what would be waiting for Sirius at the station.

The first half of the trip they shared a compartment with Lily, Alice, Marlene, and Frank. They all played exploding snaps and Gobstones. However, when the train was an hour away from London, Sirius asked the others to let them have some time together. Everyone knew what was going to happen when they reached London. The girls and Frank all said goodbye and silently left the compartment, giving the Marauders some time to themselves.

The second the door closed Hermione burst into tears.

"I am so sorry, Sirius. I tried so hard to find something to help you. But I could not find it."

"It will be okay, Boots," Sirius said as he sat down next to her and put an arm around her shoulders.

Hermione shot up out of her seat. "How? I told you we would not let you go back to that horrible house, and I let you down. I wonder if the twins will be at the station. Maybe-"

"Boots?" Sirius asked as Hermione kept talking as she started pacing.

"-But then even if they arrest your parents you might have to go to another family member. I wonder if-"

"Boots?" Sirius said a little louder.

"Then you could claim abandonment. But they have been paying for your schooling so that won't work-"

"HERMIONE!"

Hermione stopped talking and looked at Sirius.

"Oh, thank Merlin. I was getting dizzy," James said.

Hermione hit him on the back of his head. "This is no time to joke!" she scolded him.

"Ouch! Bloody hell, Boots. I know that," James said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Boots, what I was trying to tell you is that Prongs, Moony, and I have already come up with a plan."

"What? When? Why wasn't I told? What is?" Hermione started firing off questions as she spun to each boy and looked at them.

"We came up with it the morning after the full moon two days ago. The reason you were not told is because A. We do not know if it will work and B. Because you are not really a good actress, and for it to work I need my parents to really think that they are going to win." Sirius said.

Hermione raised one eyebrow "So, let me get this straight. I was told because you don't think I can lie to your parents and because you're not even sure if whatever plan you have will work?"

Sirius slowly nodded his head not entirely like the way Hermione was looking at him. "Yeah. That's about it."

Hermione shook her head and sat down. "You are all utter morons. Did you know that?"

"What about me?" Remus asked with a smile.

"Moony, you're a half-moron," Hermione replied back.

"Hey, that's no fair!" James exclaimed, "Why is Moony only a half-moron and Padfoot and I are utter morons?"

Hermione looked at him as she raised her eyebrows. "Because the fact that you are using a plan you don't know will work tells me that you and Padfoot thought it up by yourselves. The fact you are not telling me is because you must have asked Moony, who was probably not 100% sure if it would work or not, but must have had the belief it would."

Remus smirked at this as what she said was true.

"And I am not a bad liar," Hermione said in a huff as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yes, you really are, Boots. But it is okay. That just means you are an honest person," Sirius said patronizingly.

"Name one time you have known I was lying, and I will tell you the truth," she said.

"The time you stole my pumpkin pastries and blamed it on Prongs," Sirius said with a smile.

"That was over a year ago, Padfoot! And I replaced them the next Hogsmeade visit."

"Yeah, and you stole those too!" Sirius said with a laugh.

"Well, you don't eat them. It is not my fault you keep buying my favorite treat and never eat them," Hermione said. She had to bite back the smirk as she thought about all the lies she had told them since she first met them.

To them, she was a pureblood Prewett, youngest daughter of Percival and Alexia Prewett. But in reality, she was a muggle-born from 1998 who was pretending to be a half-blood who was adopted by a pureblood family. Thinking about all that made Hermione almost wish she had a headache potion.

"Either way, you just can't lie to someone's face. You can lie on paper in a letter, but face-to-face you are lousy at."

"Oh yeah, and you are so good?" Hermione said.

"Naturally. I am a Black, you know," Sirius said as he wagged his eyebrows at her.

Hermione thought of something and asked, "Then what, pray tell, have you lied to me about that I have not caught you on?"

Sirius fell for it. "Well, you never did figure out it was me who… wait a minute; that's a trap!" he said as he stopped himself.

James and Remus started laughing.

"No shit, Padfoot," Remus said.

Hermione looked at the expression on Sirius' face it looked as if he was trying to figure out how she had almost tricked him into telling her the truth. She started to laugh.

Once everyone had sobered up, Hermione dried the tears of laughter from her eyes as turned to Remus.

"Moony, tell me the truth. Do you think their plan will work?"

Remus looked at Hermione. "I want to say yes. Everything I have read is telling me that it will. I promise you Boots, as soon as Padfoot has gone back to his parents, I will tell you everything."

Hermione seemed to accept this answer.

"Fine, but the second he is out of our sight you tell me everything! Got it?"

Remus smiled. "Yes, I swear it."

The friends stayed close to each other for the rest of the trip. Once the train stopped at the station, Sirius stood up. "Here we go. It's showtime."

* * *

 **Cliffy! Lol I hope everyone enjoys this bonus chapter.**

 **Until next time Lots of Love from the Bookworm**


	44. Chapter 44

**Wow, there were a bunch of people reviewing the last chapter, I almost wanted to post this one last night but I held off until today.**

 **Beta hugs go to the impeccable** **NetsirkElocin.**

 **As always I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

The Marauders had barely stepped onto the platform when Walburga and Orion Black walked up to them, with Regulus trailing behind.

"Sirius," Orion said. "I hope you have gotten all of that rebellion out of you and are ready to take your place as the proper Black family heir."

"Hello, Father. Hello, Mother. Glad to see you're both still alive then," Sirius said smirking at his parents. Hermione took a step forward and placed a hand on his arm without taking her eyes off of his parents.

"Ah, the Prewett girl. I heard you had quite the exciting year," Orion sneered at Hermione. She could hear Remus growling deep in his throat as the comment was clearly about her attack.

Hermione was not going to let this man beat her. She smiled a very sweet smile.

"Oh yes, it was. I think there may have been a small problem with some sewer rats, but they were quickly stomped out. Thank you for asking, Mr. Black."

"LORD Black to you girl. Or did not your parents teach you that?" Orion snapped.

Hermione was enjoying seeing Orion Black get flustered by what she had said. A quick peek at Moony and Prongs told her they were enjoying it too.

"Of course, they did. I must have forgotten," Hermione said innocently.

Walburga bared her teeth at Hermione and sneered. She looked like she was about to say something when The Potters, the Lupins and her parents made their way over to their children.

"Walburga, cousin. So good to see you again," Dorea said as she approached.

"Perfect. Sirius is now going to be coming home and is going to start acting like the Black Family heir," Walburga said almost too sweetly to her cousin.

"Is that so?" Dorea asked.

"Yes. We wish to thank you and your husband for taking care of him these past few years. But I am sure we can all agree that since Sirius is 16 it is high time he puts childish, broken, and dirty things back where they belong and do his duty to his family. You remember what that is, don't you, cousin?"

"Why yes, I do. I have a duty to my husband, my son, and his friends. They are all so close and are always together some days I feel as if I have four children instead of one. We have been lucky enough to include Sirius in that number." Dorea said as the other parents watched in silent awe of the two women verbally sparring.

"Aw thanks, Ma P. I love you too," Sirius said much to the shock of his parents.

Walburga grabbed her son before he could move to give Dorea a hug. "KREACHER!" She yelled.

*Pop*

"Yes, Mistress?" the house elf said as he bowed deeply to his mistress.

"Take the boys and their belongings back to the house. You know what to do," she ordered.

Hermione saw Kreacher snap his fingers and grab hold of Sirius while holding out a shriveled hand for Regulus to hold before disappearing off the platform.

"Now, I am going to address all of you," Walburga said, turning to the three teenagers still on the platform. "You may have been Sirius' childhood rebellion, but you will have no further contact with him. He is going to be taking the place of the heir to the most Noble House of Black. He will marry a proper pureblood wife that we will find him. He no longer has any need of your silly childhood friendships. He will be the leader of the House of Black. So don't you even think about contacting him your filthy little urchins. A shame to the name of Wizards."

The parents made their way around their children and stood in front of them. Their faces set on Walburga.

"I, for one, cannot wait to see how Sirius will restore the fallen honor of your house Walburga. It sure is to be a good show!" Alexia said as she gripped her wand in her pocket.

Walburga pulled out her wand and pointed it at Alexia. Just then, everyone heard a voice call out "LADY BLACK!"

Everyone turned and saw Gideon and Fabian coming towards the group.

"Lady Black. I am going to have to ask you to replace your wand while on the platform," Fabian said in a severe tone. Hermione could tell this was his Auror voice.

Walburga took one last look at the teenagers standing behind their parents before returning her wand to her pocket and holding out her arm to her husband. Without another word to anyone the couple disappeared.

Hermione was shaken up. She ran from her family down the platform and hid behind a tall pillar.

Remus and James looked at each other and told their parents that they would be right back. They quickly followed Hermione to her hiding place.

"Boots?" Remus asked as he sat down beside her. "Are you okay?"

Hermione looked up at him as tears started to fall. "I hate that woman. She is so cruel and unfeeling."

James and Remus looked at each other. They both felt the same way about Sirius' mother.

James sat down on Hermione's other side. "Want us to tell you the plan?" he asked hoping to distract her.

Hermione nodded.

"Remember me telling you about my old nanny elf, Happy?"

"Yes." Hermione knew the Potters had house elves, but she did not really mind. They didn't invoke the slave bond with their elves and treated them like family. Even her mother wished that more families would be more like the Potters.

"Well, I called Happy to the dorms before we left and I gave him an order."

"Prongs?" Hermione said curiously.

"I told him that if Sirius needs help and calls him, he is to go directly to his side and bring him to Potter Manor. Sirius is going to call him if he needs to get away fast," James finished saying.

Hermione grabbed his face and planted a big kiss on both of his cheeks.

"I take it all back! You are not a moron. You are the smartest boy I know! You and Padfoot both!" Hermione chirped. She knew this would work. Nothing could stop a house elf. It did not matter if Grimmauld Place was unplottable and hidden. Happy would be able to find Sirius the second he calls for him.

"I take it you like this idea then?" Remus asked smirking.

"Yes! A house elf's highest duty is to their master. Regular defensive measures cannot hold them back. That is how Happy was able to appear inside Hogwarts!" she said excitedly.

Remus smiled. He knew house elves were very powerful when they needed to be, but he had not ever thought about it like that when Prongs and Padfoot asked him about the plan.

"So just to be clear. I'm no longer a moron?" James asked as he pulled Hermione into his side.

"Well, keep asking stupid questions and I will take back what I said about you being the smartest boy I know," Hermione teased him as she poked him in the gut.

"Okay, okay. Just making sure," James said. He was glad that Hermione had confirmed that their plan would work. "We better be getting back to our families though Boots. They will be wondering where we ran off to."

James stood up and held out a hand for Hermione to grab on to. He helped her up, and the three of them walked back down the platform to where their families stood waiting.

"Alright there, Pip?" her mother asked as she grabbed her daughter for a hug.

"Yeah. I can't stand Walburga or Orion though," she said.

"Oh darling, join the club. She has hated me for as long as I can remember. She was always jealous of me for some reason or another. Where I got to marry who I wanted, she was forced to marry our cousin. In all honesty, I don't think I have ever seen that woman smile," Dorea said as she greeted Hermione after welcoming her son.

"I think her face would break if she ever tried, Dorea," Alexia said.

Dorea laughed. "You are probably right. In any case, don't let that old Bat get to you," she said as she addressed Hermione again.

Hermione nodded. After greeting her father and brothers, it was time to say goodbye to Prongs and Moony.

She hugged both boys and whispered in James' ear, "I want to know the second if Padfoot shows up."

James squeezed her one last time. "I will send Happy to get you right away. I promise."

Hermione smiled at the pledge. Even though she didn't like ordering house elves she had to admit that they were dead useful if you needed to get a hold of someone fast.

Hermione linked arms with her parents as her brothers grabbed her trunk. She turned and saw the boys each walking away with their parents to go back to their homes.

Now Hermione just needed to wait until Happy came for her.

* * *

 **Who loves Dorea? I know I do. So let's have a random question.**

 **Who is your favorite character from the past? I. E. Dorea, Young Sirius, Gideon, ect.**

 **Until next time lots of love from the Bookworm**


	45. Chapter 45

**I am so excited as of right now this story is only one review away from 400!**

 **So, I have been working hard on a new story called Seeking the Cure. I have been so excited about this story I made a trailer for it. It is on YouTube just search Seeking the Cure Bookworm4life0812. It is the first one. Let me know what you think and if you are as excited as I am.**

 **Beta love goes to the one and only NetsirkElocin!**

 **As always I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

The weeks passed, and June quickly turned into July. Hermione would spend the days either reading as many books about the family magic she could, or flying with the twins or visiting Molly, who was eight months pregnant. It was the week before Hermione's birthday, and Hermione was getting ready for bed when Alexia came in.

"Pip, darling. Have you given any thought about your party this year? Did you want to have your camp out?" she said as she walked in and sat on Hermione's bed.

"Actually Mum, I was wondering. Do you think we could not have a party for me this year? It just would not feel right. Remus is visiting his grandmother who is sick and won't be back until after that 11th, Alice is spending the summer with Frank's family is Spain, Lily has to attend a dinner for her sister's graduation from school, Marlene is with her family in France for her sister's wedding, and no one has heard from Sirius since the platform. It would just me and James. Not that I mind hanging out with James, it just isn't the same," Hermione said. Everything except the part about Remus was the truth. It just so happened that the full moon was on her birthday that year so Remus would be Moony all night.

Alexia looked at her daughter, concern in her eyes. "Are you sure, Pip? You only turn 16 once."

"Maybe we can do it once your other friends get back from their vacations?" Alexia suggested.

Hermione shook her head. "No. I don't think I will be able to enjoy myself unless Sirius is there. I have been so worried about him being at that house, Mum. What if something bad happens? Why hasn't he called Happy yet to take him out of there?" Hermione asked starting to panic. She had told her parents about the plan just in case the house elf came while Hermione was busy.

"Pip, will you tell me the truth?"

Hermione nodded.

"I know you care about all your friends. But do you feel more than friendship for Sirius? I know you are worried and for good reason his parents are awful, but I can't help but wondering."

Hermione looked down at her ice blue sheets. Slowly she opened her mouth. "Sirius really hurt me when he interrupted my first date, and I told him a condition of me talking to him again would be he had to gain my trust back," Hermione said slowly.

"And has he?"

Hermione gave a small smile as she thought of all the things Sirius had done for her to gain her trust. "Yes. He has. And it has always been the four of us against everything else. I am not even that close with the girls. I love them, yes, but the boys have always been there for me. If you were to ask me two years ago- heck, if you were to ask me last year, how I felt about Sirius, I would have said I liked him as more than my best friend. But now everything is getting so much harder. Everything is getting complicated. With our sixth year coming up that means getting ready for our NEWTS and then graduating. I really don't know for sure anymore." Hermione said. She could not look at her mother. She could not tell her mother about meeting with Dumbledore, or Horcruxes, or being attacked by future Death Eaters, and trying to save Snape from that life.

Alexia looked at her daughter. "Pip. Don't tell your siblings this as they would be jealous, but I have never been prouder of one of my children as I am in in you. You came to us a victim of a terrible accident in which you lost your family. I have had the incredible privilege of watching you grow up to become the wonderful young woman you are today. You are fiercely loyal to those you love; you are brave and kind, honest and compassionate. I know you have always made sure your friends did their best. Whether it has been making sure that the boys study or taking extra notes for Remus when he is sick, or even helping James and Sirius practice their flying. You, my darling, darling girl are the best parts of both your father and me and your house. Both the Prewett house and the Gryffindor house. The twins tend to be a bit reckless, and Molly can be judgmental when she thinks someone has insulted her or her family. All four of you children are your father's and mine world. I honestly believe my dear that you will be able to have anything you set your mind too. If that is passing all your NEWTS and getting the job of your dreams or if that is going out with Sirius. You can pick anything in the world, and I believe you can do it. Your only fault is you are like your father. You both are stubborn. When you want something neither one of you will stop until you have it. That is how he convinced me to marry him. He would not stop asking me out, and I am so glad he never did. We have been married for 30 wonderful years."

Alexia put a hand under Hermione's chin and turned her daughter's face towards hers.

"Don't doubt yourself or your feelings, my love. Things will always work themselves out in the end."

Hermione smiled as she threw her arms around her mother.

"Thanks, Mum," she said, trying not to cry.

"Not a problem. I love you, Pip."

"I love you too, Mum."

Alexia pulled back and looked at her daughter once more. "If you are sure you do not want a large party this year, how about a simple family dinner?"

Hermione laughed "Simple? With both boys, the twins, and a very pregnant Lolly?" Hermione said disbelievingly.

"I said simple, I didn't say quiet," Alexia said with a smirk.

Hermione laughed. "I think a family dinner would be excellent, Mum."

Alexia kissed the top of Hermione's head. "Alright then, darling I will go start planning it. Is there anything special you would like?"

Hermione shook her head. "Anything you make, Mum, is delicious."

"Alright, Pip. Get some rest. And as for my earlier question. Don't worry so much about things that may happen. No one knows what the future holds, and that is what makes it exciting. Sirius will be fine. And if you truly have feelings for him then don't let worrying about your NEWTS or graduation or anything else stop you from being happy. You, my child, deserve to be happy with whomever you so chose."

Hermione smiled as her mother got up from the bed and walked out the room.

But Hermione did know the future, and that was what she was afraid of.

Dearest Lily,

Thank you for my birthday gift. I love the bracelet. As for your first question, no I didn't have my camp out. It would have only been James and myself since everyone else was busy. My family and I just had a dinner at the Hollow. With Molly being so pregnant, it is a wonder she didn't have her baby right there.

Which brings me to your second question. Still no word from Sirius. I have not seen or heard from him since the beginning of summer. I am worried, Lils. I'm worried he is going to push his parents so far that they will do something horrible to him. You are lucky you have never met his Mum. She is a right piece of work. Horrible and prejudiced against anyone other than the pureblood snobs. I just don't know what else to do anymore.

I take it Snape is still trying to talk to you. I told you before I can not tell you to forgive him. You have to make up that decision by yourself. I will tell you that he did apologize to me for his actions that night, and I was able to forgive him because I know he did not want to be there.

I will write as soon as we get word about Sirius.

All my love,

Hermione

Dear Moony

Stop beating yourself up about missing a non-existent birthday party! I told you we can celebrate once Padfoot is back with us where he belongs.

Speaking of Padfoot, you and Prongs left out the part of the plan where Padfoot does everything he can to make his parents disown him! I take it back. You boys are all stupid. He is playing with fire. It is already the start of August! School will be starting in a month and Padfoot still has not been able to escape. I just hope he is still able to if things get too out of hand.

My mum wanted to know if you wanted to meet up with us in Diagon Alley to get our school supplies once our letters come in. I have already asked the girls and Prongs, and they are up for it. Hopefully, Padfoot will be back with us by then.

Give your parents my love and stay safe my friend.

Boots

Hermione had just gotten back from visiting the newest member of the Weasley family. Molly gave birth to little Percival Weasley the previous day, August 20th. Hermione loved her newest nephew, even if the boy she knew was a pompous git most of the time. Molly named the new baby after her father because little Percy had been born on their parents wedding anniversary.

Hermione smiled as she thought of the way that Bill and Charlie were a little jealous of the new boy. She decided that she was going to go down to the lake and read her book. She told her mother where she would be and quickly set off, flying to the site of many birthday camp outs and many Marauder meetings. She leaned her broom and walked to the edge of the dock. She sat down after taking off her shoes and socks and allowed her feet to skim the water as she opened her book.

She was so absorbed in reading she was startled when she heard a very loud POP beside her. Hermione turned and saw Happy the elf standing there.

"Young Miss. We must go NOW!"

"Happy? What's going on? Is it Sirius? Is he at Potter Manor? " Hermione asked as she quickly stood and closed her book. She grabbed her socks and shoes and jammed them on her feet.

"Yes, Miss. Happy brought young master Black to the Potter House like he was asked. Then young master James told me to bring you and Healer Mother to the Manor as fast as he could! Hurry!" Happy said as he tried to rush Hermione.

Now Hermione was worried. Her mother may not be a fully trained Healer, but she was very close and even better than some of the Healers Hermione had met. If James had requested for her mother to be there, then things did not go according to plan.

Hermione looked at her broom. It would take too long to fly back to the house.

"Happy, I need you to take me directly to my house, please. We will find my mother and then you can take us back to Potter Manor."

Happy grabbed Hermione's hand and took them both directly into the Prewett sitting room where her mother and father were sitting having a cup of tea.

"MUM! We have to go now! Sirius made it to the Potters, but he must be hurt because they are asking for you to come!" Hermione said rushed.

Alexia jumped up and with a flick of her wand her medical bag appeared. "Let's go," she said briskly.

"I am going with you," her father said rising from his seat.

Happy held on to her parent's hands while she placed a hand on the tiny elf's shoulder and they disappeared.

The first person Hermione saw when they landed in the Potter's massive library was James.

"Where is he?" Hermione screeched at her friend.

"His room. Quickly, Mrs. Prewett. He's hurt, and we can't take him to St. Mungo's without them asking too many questions."

James led the group down the hall to the closed door of the bedroom Sirius had taken over at the beginning of his first summer staying at the Manor. He opened the door and rushed in with Hermione and her parents following right after.

Hermione saw who was on the bed and she felt like she was going to be sick.

* * *

 **Cliffy time. Lol.**

 **Keep sending in your favorite Character of this timeline.**

 **Until next time Lots of love from the bookworm**


	46. Chapter 46

**Wow, so many people were upset with me last night because of the cliffy. Lol. I was going to post this later but I figured I would cut everyone some slack.**

 **Beta kudos to NetsirkElocin, who hurt her back the other day so, here is hoping she feels better soon.**

 ******TRIGGER WARNING**** THIS CHARTER CONTAINS DESCRIPTIONS OF VIOLENT CHILD ABUSE DO NO READ IF YOU ARE NOT SURE YOU CAN HANDLE IT********

 **As always I do not own Harry Potter, so please don't sue me.**

* * *

Hermione stared at the body on the bed. Sirius' body was beaten and bloody. His beautiful black hair was matted to his head. Hermione could not tell if it was from all the dirt on his body or from the blood.

His eyes were closed, but Hermione could tell his face was sunken in. It looked like he had not had a proper meal in weeks. There was a sheet pulled over his hips, but the rest of his body was bare. Hermione could see what looked like knife wounds up and down his chest. Some very close to his heart.

Alexia rushed over to the bed and started pulling out bottles from her bag. "Where are your parents, James?" she asked without looking as to keep her attention on what she was doing.

"As soon as they saw Sirius, they went to Alphard Black's house to make sure Sirius was no longer in any danger from his parents. They told me to get you immediately before they left and said they would be back as soon as they could," James informed the group as he moved to Hermione's side to hold her up.

"I know Alphard. He is a good man," Percy said as he sat on the other side of Sirius and looked at his wife. "What do you need me to do?"

"Start making sure the wounds on that side were not done by a magical knife while I take his vitals," Alexia said as she began waving her wand over the boy's body.

James and Hermione turned as they heard a voice yelling from down the hall. "PRONGS! BOOTS! WHERE ARE YOU?"

It was the voice of Remus who quickly found them in the bedroom.

"Fuck! What happened?" Remus said alarmed at the sight of his friend.

"I am sorry. But if you are going to talk, I will have to insist that you do it outside the room. I need my concentration right now," Alexia said still waving her wand over Sirius' heart as Percy was waving his over the wounds on Sirius' side.

James had to pull Hermione out of the room as Remus shut the door.

"James! What the HELL happened? He was supposed to call for Happy before it got this bad!" Hermione said through her tears.

James backed up to the wall and slid down it until he was sitting on the floor. He held his head in the palms of his hands before speaking. "I don't know what happened or why he did not call for Happy sooner. But the time he got here he was barely conscious. He did not even have the energy to lift his head. All he said was that he was free, and then he passed out. We moved him to his room, and I called you as soon as my parents left to go to Alphard's. I don't even know what he meant by that."

"He meant Walburga blasted him off the family tree. Never again will forcing Sirius to do anything benefit them. From now on Regulus is the heir, not Sirius," Dorea Potter said as she walked down the hallway with her husband. "Hermione, dear. I take it your parents are in with Sirius?" she asked looking at Hermione.

Hermione looked up through her tears and nodded.

"Good. Alexia Prewett is the best I know. She knows more than half of the healers at St. Mungo's put together. I could not ask for anyone better to be looking after my son. Sirius is now under the protection of House Potter. After we had left Alphard's to confirm our theory we went straight to the Ministry to do the spell. Sirius will no longer be under the control of his parents," Dorea said in a firm voice that was threatening to break.

"Then why didn't you do that before?" Hermione snapped, more than a little upset that they had not thought of this before Sirius had been hurt so terribly.

"Because we couldn't. If we tried this before today, it would not have taken, and we could have been viewed as trying to steal a Noble House's heir. Sirius has been under the Black family protection since he was born. The spell we used would only work if he was no longer under that protection. It is an old spell that was used for times like these when an heir to a House was cast out unfairly, and another family took responsibility for them. It was perverted as the years went on. Witches and wizards being thrown out of their families for practicing Dark Arts and another family wanting to build their house up. Once Alphard confirmed that Sirius was no longer under the Black family protection, we knew we could do the spell legally. We would have done it sooner if we could," Dorea said softly to Hermione. She knew the girl was just worried for her friend and did not mean to snap at her.

"I'm sorry. I know you would have of done something if you could have," Hermione said as she looked down once more pulling her knees to her chest.

"Think nothing of it, dearest. You are worried about your friend. It's not your fault. Now, would any of you like some tea? We can go down to the study while Alexia and Percy are fixing up our boy," she asked looking at all three teenagers sitting on the floor.

"I'm not moving until I can see Sirius," Hermione said, her eyes fixed on the door in front of her. The boys nodded in agreement. They were not going to move.

"I figured as much, but I had to try. I will send up some tea and some food. You lot should try to eat something. This could be a while," Dorea said as she gave the teens one last look before walking down the hall with her husband to order some tea.

A while later turned out to be two hours. The Marauders had not touched a drop of the food that had been brought to them. Remus and James took turns holding Hermione when she would start crying.

Dorea and Charlus joined them in the hall conjuring up a couple of chairs to sit in while the teens refused to move from the floor.

The second the door was opened, everyone stood up. The teens rushed in and surrounded Sirius, who was still unconscious on the bed. However, he was cleaned up and bandaged. Hermione sat on the right side of the bed while Remus sat next to her and James sat on the left.

"How bad was it, Alexia?" they heard Charlus ask.

"Bad. If I ever see Walburga or Orion Black again, it will be too soon. I found bruises on top of bruises on top of even more bruises. A couple of his ribs have been cracked and a few fingers on his left hand are broken. I have mended the bones, but he will be sore when he wakes up. He is still unconscious because his body lost a lot of blood. In total, I counted 28 stab wounds. Thankfully, the blade or blades used were not cursed or dipped in poison. However, some were several days old and as a result of them not being properly treated they will scar. His stomach has shrunk because he has been starved. They probably fed him just enough to keep him alive. I have left enough potions to last you through the night. There is a blood replenishing potion that he needs every three hours and a nutritional replacement potion he will need every five. Merlin, I wish I could tell Gideon and Fabian and have those two arrested for this," Alexia finished as she wiped the sweat from her brow.

"Why can't you?" Remus asked, looking at the adults.

Percy looked at him, "Because in pureblood families, as long as there are no lasting marks, parents are free to discipline their children any way they want. Walburga and Orion know this and more than likely had someone else inflict the scars on Sirius. Telling the twins would not do anything except place a target on Sirius and make him appear weak."

"That does not seem fair!" Remus growled.

"No, it is not. But that is the law. People have fought to get it changed to protect children. I think even Dumbledore has fought against it. But the individuals in power are the same ones who find those loopholes and use them," Charlus said as he laid a hand on Remus' shoulder.

Dorea turned to the teens at Sirius' bedside. "Remus, Hermione, you are both welcome to stay here until Sirius wakes up if your parents say you can. Remus, you can use the floo in the study if you would like to stay. It will be ready for you whenever you want. Alexia, Percy, you can also stay if you wish."

"Thank you for the invitation, but we should be getting home. I need to start making more potions for Sirius. I will bring them over tomorrow," Alexia said before she turned to her daughter. "Pip? Are you going to stay here?"

Hermione nodded, her eyes never leaving Sirius' face.

"I will bring over some clean clothes for you tonight," Alexia said.

"Oh, I will send Happy over with you so you won't have to bring them all the way over," Dorea said.

"Thank you. Then I will go and get started on those potions now," Alexia said

"Thank you, Alexia, for coming and saving my son," Charlus said as he took Alexia's hand in his and gave brought it to his lips to thank her. "I don't know what we would have done without you."

Alexia gave a sad sort of smile and said her goodbyes to her daughter before exiting the room with her husband.

She knew that she was in for a rough night of brewing potions. However, Sirius was in need of these potions. Alexia would do anything to make sure that that sweet boy, who she was sure her daughter had fallen for, was alright.

* * *

 **I know some of you were hoping that Hermione would confess her love for Sirius here. Sorry to disappoint.**

 **Until next time lots of love from the Bookworm.**


	47. Chapter 47

**Here is another chapter for everyone. So I have had a very busy morning. Parent teacher conference, cleaning around the edges of my house, and making video for the ever wonderful Freya Ishtar.**

 **Beta love goes to NetsirkElocin**

 **As always I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Sirius opened his eyes slowly. His whole body was sore. He remembered being able to make it to Potter Manor but was honestly surprised to still be alive. His parents had Malfoy and Lestrange over the last couple of days. He knew going in it would be bad he just did not know it would be this bad. He opened his eyes and saw Hermione asleep in the corner near the top of the bed in an armchair. She was curled up in a ball and had a blanket wrapped around her. Her clothes and hair suggested to him that she had been there for a while.

"About time, you woke up."

Sirius looked over to the door and saw James standing there with Remus.

"Well, you know me, Prongs. I have to get my beauty sleep. How long have I been out?" he croaked.

"Two days," Remus answered as the boys made their way into the room and pulled chairs to the bed on the opposite side of Hermione. "Boots has refused to leave your side at all since you came here. Dorea finally managed to get her to drink some tea she had laced with a sleeping draught because she also hasn't slept since she got here."

"Wow. She has been awake for two days?" Sirius said, looking at the girl in question.

"Yup. Almost got in a yelling fight with us when we tried to move her to the guest bedroom," James chuckled "She should be out for a couple more hours. The draught Mum gave her was one Alexia made. Very strong."

"I didn't want anyone to lose sleep over me," Sirius said as he turned back to his friends.

"Yeah, right. Like that was going to happen. Padfoot, I swear sometimes you are thick. You are our best friend. Marauders forever, remember? We would do anything for you, and we know you would do the same for us," Remus said restraining from hitting his friend for saying something so stupid.

"Wait. You said I was out for two days. What day is it?" Sirius asked.

"The 23rd. Well, the end of the 23rd. It's already 7 pm. We go back to school in a week. Speaking of school, our letters came in the day after you got here. Mum and Dad already got our supplies. Your letter came here. It seems Dumbledore already knew you were staying here," James answered.

"Padfoot. What happened? Alexia told us what she saw, but why did you let it get that bad?" Remus questioned, his eyes filled with worry for his brother.

Sirius sighed. "You sure she won't wake up?" he asked with a nod of his head over to Hermione.

"No. After she had drunk the tea, Mum cast a silencing charm around her in case you woke up while she was asleep."

"Good. She needs to sleep. Well, where to begin?" Sirius sighed as he scrunched up his face.

"Well, you guys saw how my mother had her creepy little elf drag me back to Grimmauld Place. She had ordered the little fucker to lock me in my old room. I was only allowed out for family meals at first. So I took all those magazines I had of those muggle girls and motorcycles and stuck them to the walls with a permanent sticking charm. I did the same thing to some of the pictures I had of us and the Gryffindor banners. Walburga was pissed when she saw it. Tried to rip them all down and fell on her arse when she couldn't. Then, I wasn't allowed out for meals anymore. The only time they let me out was once a week when Orion would summon me to his study and ask me if I was ready to give up yet. When I said 'No,' he would use Crucio on me until I was about to pass out. Kreacher would bring me this gruel paste-like crap three times a day and a glass of water. The longer I held out, the less and less food I got. This last week was the worse. They had almost all but forgotten to feed me. I was getting food maybe every two days. They invited my cousins and their husbands over. Malfoy and Lestrange took turns kicking me and punching me every day. I think it was 3 three days before I left; my darling cousin Bellatrix brought out her little knife," Sirius paused as the horrible flashbacks started. He continued, his voice shaking. "They would take turns either stabbing me or cutting me. Always careful to not do it too much so I would not die. On the day I escaped, Walburga had her elf drag me to the tapestry room. She asked me if I was ready to fulfill my duty as all the other Blacks on the wall had done. I asked her what would happen if I said 'no.' She told me that she would kill me herself and no one would find me. I told her to go fuck herself if she was that sick to kill her first born son then she was a shitty mother. She yelled out she had no son named Sirius and blasted me off the tree. The moment she did that I called out for Happy to bring me here."

James and Remus were stunned. They had heard about the injuries, but hearing what had happened inside the walls of the Black ancestral home was a whole other story.

"Merlin, Pads. I can't believe you would test her like that. She could have easily killed you before blasting your name off the wall," James finally spoke.

"No, she wanted to make sure I saw that to her, I was no longer a part of her precious family," Sirius said leaning back on his pillow. "So tell me, what was the damage?"

"A couple cracked ribs, a few broken fingers, the stab wounds, and you were very close to starving to death. Some of the older wounds will scar, but Alexia was able to prevent the others from scarring," Remus said.

"Not to mention you will be sore for a while. But Alexia said you will be okay to leave with us to go back to school," James finished.

"Good. So I am really free from that insane family. I wonder what I should do now?" Sirius pondered.

"If you think you are moving one inch out of that bed till at least the morning, young man, that would be the wrong idea."

The boys turned and saw Dorea walking into the room with a smile on her face.

"It 's nice to see your eyes, Sirius. You had us worried there for a while," Dorea said as she made her way over to the boys. "How are you feeling?"

"Better and really hungry," Sirius said as his stomach growled at him.

Dorea laughed. "Well, I'm afraid you can only have some broth tonight and light foods tomorrow. Your body went through a horrible ordeal. We don't need you getting sick."

Sirius nodded, even though he really wanted some kidney pie.

"So, to answer your earlier question about what you are going to do, let me tell you this. You were thrown out of the Black family. This means that the protection that you were born under no longer holds. So Charlus and I have placed you under the Potter protection. So long as you choose to remain under it, it is yours. All this means is that it is now our responsibility to care for you and provide you whatever you need. It is also our place to protect you as if you were born to us. If you ever choose to return to become the Black heir and rid our once proud house of the dishonor and disgrace that has befallen it, the protection will cease to exist, and you will be on your own. Although, we will still be there to advise you, of course."

Sirius stared at the woman who he thought of as a mother in awe. "Really?" he asked. "Am I really under your protection?"

"I won't have you living on the street or getting attacked by members of our family because I honestly believe you are the last hope for our house," Dorea said looking at the boy.

There was no point in trying to hide the couple of tears that fell from his eyes, so Sirius did not even try to.

"Thank you, Ma P."

"It is nothing, my dear. I have told you before I think of you as my son. I have never lied to you about that."

Dorea bent and gave Sirius a kiss on his head before placing one on the others and leaving the room.

Once she was gone, Sirius took a second to remove the evidence of the tears. Even though they both saw them, James and Remus said nothing when Sirius turned back to them.

"So, what else did I miss?"

"Well, Boots over there is taking a private course this year with Dumbledore," James said smiling.

"Figures she would. She is too smart for her own good sometimes. What course is it? Wait, you said we got our letters. That means our OWL scores came in. Where is mine? I want to see if all that forced studying Boots made me do was worth it," Sirius said as he looked around the room for his letter.

"It did. You got Os in Care of Magical Creatures, Potions, Transfiguration, and Defense. Es in Muggle Studies, Charms and Herbology and an A in History of Magic and Astronomy. We both failed Divination, though. Boots was right. It is a stupid subject. I got the same as you did. Moony and Boots are the big winners, though. They both got nine OWLs," James said smiling.

"Nine OWLs, Moony? Really? Are you and Boots trying to make us look bad?" Sirius said teasing.

"No need to try, Padfoot. I just do," Remus said with a smirk.

Sirius threw a pillow at Remus and instantly regretted the movement.

James and Remus grimaced.

"We're going to have supper. I am sure Mum will send you up some broth soon," James said handing back the pillow to Sirius.

"You are just going to leave Boots in here?" Sirius asked his eyebrows raised.

"She is already going to be pissed she was tricked into sleeping. If she wakes up and is not able to see you, she will kill us all," Remus said as an explanation.

Sirius nodded at this. He waved goodbye to his friends as they left his room.

Sirius turned his head so he could see Hermione after the door closed. She was still curled up in a ball on the chair. Sirius could not believe that she would go to such lengths to stay by his side. Sure, he would do the same for any of them, but to fight with the Potters to do so…Sirius was not even that brave to go up against Dorea Potter.

" _After I am better, I will have to find a way to repay her._ " Sirius thought as he continued to stare at the curly red-headed witch.


	48. Chapter 48

**So because I have an early morning doctors app, I am posting this now instead of waiting until later. Don't know how I am going to feel afterwards, I have a chronic illness that sometimes requires me to get Lumbar punctures, so if I have to get one today, I am sorry in advance for not posting later.**

 **I love so many pepper are getting excited about this story.** **Visitkarte says it best, some bad things are starting before the really nasty stuff later. After all this is war.**

 **Huge beta love to NetsirkElocin for all of her hard work. Because of her and M1sch1efManaged there will be two new chapter coming up next!**

 **As always I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Alexia had checked on Sirius that morning and had told him he could get out of bed to go to meals, but to not over do it. Having the all clear to eat, Sirius joined James, Remus, Dorea and Charlus for breakfast. They were enjoying their breakfast when they heard a loud scream coming from upstairs.

"AHHHHHHH!"

"Well, look at that. It appears Hermione's draught has worn off. Right on time, too. I take it by her scream that you boys didn't leave any sort of note or message to let her know Sirius was okay and just downstairs having breakfast?" Dorea asked as she lifted her tea for a sip.

The boys looked at each other. Each with a guilty expression on their face mixed with a sense of dread.

"I take that as a no, then. Should be interesting to see how this goes then," Dorea said as if talking about the weather.

"I thought Alexia said it would wear off in a few hours," James said.

"Well, that would have woken her up in the middle of the night, now wouldn't it. I thought perhaps it would be better if she woke up fresh and ready in the morning," Dorea shrugged.

They soon heard the pounding of feet racing down the stairs and Hermione screaming out.

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter! James! Remus! Sirius is miss-" Hermione stopped cold when she entered the dining room and saw Sirius sitting there perfectly fine in between James and Remus.

Sirius decided to try for a sweet, flirty smile at Hermione. "Aw Boots, were you worried about me? That's cute."

However, Hermione didn't think his smile was sweet.

"Was I… sweet… SIRIUS. ORION. BLACK!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. "I have been worried sick for MONTHS! You were supposed to call for Happy the second things got too bad. I don't hear from you since June! And THEN you show up here, and I have to see your body lying there and be informed by my MOTHER that it is a miracle you are even alive! You ARE DAMN LUCK YOU ARE HURT, OR I WOULD HIT YOU SO HARD YOU WOULD NOT BELIEVE IT!" Hermione finished staring straight into the eyes her friend.

"Hermione, dear," Dorea said as she stood up and guided Hermione to the table. "Why don't you have something to eat, and then I am sure afterwards the boys can fill you in on why Sirius chose to stay as long as he did."

"Is there another sleeping draught in the food?" Hermione said under her breath; however Dorea heard it.

She chuckled "No, dear, sleeping draught free. I'm sorry about tricking you. However, you were not taking care of yourself properly. Your parents were worried as well. Remember, dear; I was a Slytherin. Can you forgive us? We were only looking out for your health," Dorea said.

Hermione nodded her head, ashamed at the way that she behaved. She knew she wasn't taking care of herself, and she had to admit, even sleeping in a chair made her feel better and clearer headed.

Hermione sat down at the table and started to eat the plate of food in front of her.

"Good to see you eating again, Boots," James said watching her.

Hermione turned and gave him a look. "I don't, however, forgive you idiots for not, at least, leaving me a note telling me Padfoot was awake."

James, Remus, and Sirius all looked down at their plate guiltily, and Dorea smiled.

"I told you so," she murmured.

After breakfast was done, the Marauders helped Sirius back up the stairs and to his bed.

As soon as Sirius laid his head on the pillow Hermione stared directly at him.

"Well? Care to explain to me why you did not call Happy the second you started getting hurt?" she asked.

"I think I am going to go floo, my parents. I told them I would when you woke up, and I forgot last night," Remus said as he ran from the room.

"I need to go do…. Well, honestly I don't have anything to do. I'm just going to leave," James said as he too got up and walked out the door, closing it behind him.

"Traitors," Sirius said under his breath.

"Well? I am waiting to hear the world's greatest excuse as to why you allowed yourself to be beaten, stabbed and almost starved to death," Hermione said not hearing what Sirius said.

Sirius looked at Hermione. He knew this would be bad because of the way her eyes were lighting up.

He took a deep breath and started to tell his tale for the second time in less than 24 hours.

By the time he finished, Hermione was livid. She was livid at his parents, and she was livid at him.

"WHY? Why would you goad them like that? Why couldn't you have just kept saying no? Instead, you have to goad them into nearly killing you! You know that Fabian told you last year they would do anything to keep you there!"

"I had to, Boots. They would have never let me go otherwise. I didn't even think they would go as far as they did. But I had to. Even when I turn 17 and can leave that house, what stops them coming after me again. What prevents them from forcing me into an arranged marriage? Cause they could and they would have. I had to get them to say the words and blast me off that damn tree. They would have gone after the people close to me to try to get me to conform. I would NEVER risk Prongs or Moony, and I sure as shit would NEVER risk you! They would have kidnapped you and tortured you in front of me. I could never take that. I would have broken! I would have done anything in the world to make sure you are never in pain and I still would!" Sirius said passionately.

"And you don't think that seeing you looking broken and bloody didn't hurt me? You don't think that not knowing if you would live or die didn't kill me inside? You don't need to worry about me, or Prongs, or Moony. The boys are fairly good at defense, and I have been raised with aurors as brothers. You don't think they didn't teach me more than just how to prank? Sirius, I was so scared that you would not come back from that house. That they would kill you. I would die if you were not around. Yes, I love Remus and James to pieces. But it's you who I cannot live without seeing. You, who are infuriating and annoy me, but you are also the one who I run to when I need to feel safe. The one I go to when I am worried. And I wouldn't know what to do without you," Hermione said her voice getting softer and softer as she finished. She kept her eyes pasted on the ground, not wanting to see his reaction to her confession.

Hermione felt Sirius grab her hand and pull her on the bed with him. He pulled her up into his arms and held her tightly against his chest.

"I'm so sorry I made you worry about me. And maybe I shouldn't have pushed them as far as I did. But I would do it again if it means that you and the guys are safe from them. But I'm sorry for not telling you what I was planning beforehand."

"And I'm sorry for getting upset with you. I know you did what you had to do to make sure everyone is safe. I just wish you didn't have to. I was so scared."

Sirius pulled his head back and looked down at Hermione on his chest as she looked up at him.

"Forgive me?" he asked.

"Yes. Do you forgive me?"

"Always," he said.

Hermione laid her head back down on his chest and was soon asleep in his arms.

Sirius noticed she had fallen asleep and pulled back some of her hair to he could look at her face.

 _She must still be tired_ he thought. _Merlin, she is beautiful when she is sleeping._

Sirius lay back on his pillows and shortly he was asleep as well.

* * *

 **So maybe not exactly the declarations of love some of you were hoping for. Lol**

 **Until next time, lots of love from the Bookworm**


	49. Chapter 49

**Here we go again... sorry I had that stuck in my mind. So a few things. I go into the doctors office. I tell the nurse that the incurable brain disease I have is causing me more and more pain plus other new symptoms I am starting to worry about. I tell her yes this is starting to affect my day-to-day life. The next thing she asks me is "Have you been feeling depressed?" I kind of stare at her for a minute before busting out laughing. I mean come on, I know she has to ask it but let's for the better part of saving time just assume that yes, undergoing major daily pain and having your life interrupted will cause someone to be slightly depressed. Thankfully she was awesome and started laughing with me. She even agreed with me it was kind of a stupid question, but she had to ask it. So that's my funny story for the day. I do tend to take a dry sense of humor when it comes to my illness because I have to do something.**

 **Second, I made a trailer for the ever wonderful Freya Ishtar and her story The Scavengers. It is on YouTube under my name Bookworm4life0812. Her story is amazing and everyone should check it out... just don't read it alone in the dark.**

 **Lastly as always huge beta love goes to the amazing NetsirkElocin. I don't know what I would do without her picking over my chapters all the time! Also inspiration for half this chapter goes to both her and M1sch1efManaged. Thank you wonderful ladies for pushing me to think outside the box and finding new ways to improve this story.**

 **As always I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Hermione and Sirius never spoke of what happened when they woke up. Surprisingly, neither did James or Remus when they found them sleeping together in Sirius' bed when they came to see about lunch. It was a mixture of fear and happiness that kept them quiet. They were fearful because they knew that Hermione would hex them if they commented and happy because it seemed like their friends were finally going to admit they had feelings for each other.

Sirius was fully cleared just a few days before the Express was going to be leaving for Hogwarts. All of his wounds had healed, and his bruises were turning yellow and starting to fade.

The girls and Frank joined the Marauders on the train. They had been briefly informed of his condition and were all asked not to make mention of it unless Sirius did first.

Hermione noticed Snape walking around with a limp their first morning back. The next day she noticed he had a cut lip and a bruise forming on his chin. She asked Lily if she knew anything about it and Lily told her she was still not speaking to him, so she had no idea.

As per her instructions, Hermione met with Dumbledore that first Friday evening for an Order meeting. On the nights there was no meeting, the Headmaster told her he would instead instruct Hermione on alchemy to keep her cover. In truth, she found the subject fascinating. She had not been challenged since she had arrived in the past. This was something very new to her. She couldn't wait to begin. She made her way to the office that first Friday evening and made her way up the stairs.

"Good evening, Ms Prewett. Right on time. Have you had a good first week?" Dumbledore said when she entered the office.

"Yes, sir. I'm sure you heard about what happened over the summer with Sirius Black. He is getting better, but still has some trouble carrying his books, so James, Remus, and I help him."

"Yes, I had heard what happened. I am terribly sorry that I have yet to overturn that archaic law. I am glad to know he is doing better after being in your mother's care. She is the best person for the job."

"Yes, sir. She really is," Hermione said proudly that her mother was good at what she loved to do.

"Well then, I will cast a disillusionment charm on you before we go. If any of your classmates ask, you can tell them we leave the castle to study as Alchemy requires all four elements and open space, and if done wrong, can be very dangerous close to the school."

Hermione nodded as Dumbledore pulled out his wand and tapped her head. Hermione felt the cold feeling of a runny egg run down her spine.

"Perfect, if I do say so," Dumbledore said.

"Sir, where are we going?" Hermione asked.

"Ah yes, we will be traveling to the place of my birth, Mould-on-the-Wold. The Dumbledore's still own my childhood home. It was the safest option," Dumbledore said offering his arm.

Hermione took the arm and held on tight as Dumbledore turned on his heel and they were off.

Once Hermione opened her eyes, she could see the small house in front of her. In truth, it looked like it had once been a very charming home. However, years of neglect had taken its toll on the three-story home. Walking beside Dumbledore, Hermione entered the house and quietly slipped into a corner.

It was evident that they were the first ones there. However, that was soon no longer the case. Hermione watched from her corner as several people started entering the house. A few individuals Hermione knew personally, either from her original time or from her time in the 70s, yet she could still name off every single person there. She was so surprised to see Charlus and Dorea; she almost gave herself away. Quickly remembering the silencing charm Dumbledore placed on her, she returned to her silent viewing. She almost let out a breath of relief when Dumbledore called the meeting to order, and she didn't see any members of her family there.

 _"Don't be so selfish,"_ she thought. _"James' parents are still here."_

As the meeting progressed, Hermione started listing off everyone's deaths in her head. Thankfully, Moody and Remus had told them all plenty of stories about the first order while they were training them.

 _"Benjy Fenwick, died in August of 1979 at the hands of unknown Death Eaters, while on patrol. Edgar Bones, entire family killed in July 1980 when Death Eaters raided his home. Emmeline Vance killed in 1996 on a mission. Caradoc Dearborn went missing in December 1976 and presumed dead. Dorcas Meadows killed personally by Voldemort July 1981. Mad-Eye killed in the Battle of the Seven Potters."_

It felt so impersonal when she was hearing about it all the first time, yet standing there, with faces to go with the names it became all too clear to her the future these people would go through if she failed. Hermione felt herself start to shake, as she realized all of these people's lives were depending on her. Not only the people in the room, but also her friends at school. She had heard from Harry what happened to his parents. She saw what happened to Sirius, Remus, and even Severus. She was so focused, she never heard the meeting ending and Dumbledore walking over to her. Even though she was invisible to everyone else, Dumbledore knew where she was and could see how bad she was getting. Without saying a word, he took her arm and apparated them back to his office.

Dumbledore pulled out his wand and tapped it gently on Hermione's head. Hermione reappeared, still silently shaking as tears started to fall. Placing her in a chair, Albus swiftly went into another room only to return moments later with a vial filled with a light pink potion.

"Ms Prewett, you need to take this. It is a calming draught," he spoke softly as he pressed the vial into Hermione's hand. Hermione quickly drank the potion. Once she had stopped shaking, Albus made his way to his chair and sat down.

"Child, I am very sorry that you had to go through that. Perhaps it would be best if you do not attend future meetings,"

"NO!" Hermione yelled. "I mean, no, sir. I will be alright. It was just when I was learning about the first order they were only names to me. Most everyone in that room died before I could walk. Seeing them all there, seeing their faces, made me remember why I am here, and it made it so much more real to me. I have to do this. If not for me then for them. I know what is going to happen to them. They deserve to live."

Albus nodded, amazed at the courage this young lady was showing. "I agree. I should have perhaps prepared you better for tonight's meeting, yet I don't know if I even could," he told her softly as Fawkes flew down from his perch and sat next to Hermione. "So, let's go ahead and discuss the plans that were made tonight before you head up to your tower."

As Hermione walked back to Gryffindor tower, she paused in an alcove and looked up at the stairs. Even though she had taken the calming draught, a few tears managed to fall as she thought of all the faces of the people depending on her.

* * *

 **Poor Hermione :(**

 **Until next time lots of love from the Bookworm.**


	50. Chapter 50

**So I think this is the last of the edited chapter for a while, unless I have another stored away spmewhere. I honestly don't remember because that is how long this fic is and how busy I have been. I was a little surprised that the last chapter didn't get as many reviews as the previous ones, but I hope with what happens in this that will go back up.**

 **As always huge beta love goes to the amazing NetsirkElocin. I don't know what I would do without her picking over my chapters all the time! Also inspiration for half this chapter goes to both her and M1sch1efManaged.**

 **As always I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

The next day, Hermione rushed to grab something from the Great Hall before hurrying to the library. By the time the rest of the house made their way down, Hermione was nowhere to be seen. In classes, she barely made eye contact with any of her friends. She employed the same technique she had used at breakfast for lunch and dinner. Thankfully, she had remembered to grab the map while everyone was at lunch so it could not be used to find her.

Instead of hanging around the library, where she knew Remus or Lily would check, Hermione found herself in the Room of Requirement after dinner. Without even realizing it, she had turned the room into the D.A meeting space. On the large mirror, there was a simple photograph. It was taken the day before the winter holidays in her original sixth year. Hermione sat on the ground in front of that picture for hours just staring at the people waving. They were all so happy. Even with Umbridge breathing down their necks, they still had each other. Every once in awhile, she would glance down at the map to find the Marauders. It looked like they, along with the girls, were all sitting in the common room.

"Probably waiting for me to show up," she thought.

She watched as the girls made their way to their dorm, leaving just the boys. After another hour, the boys went up to their beds, leaving the common room empty. Looking at the route she would have to take to get back to the tower, Hermione wiped the map and quickly made her way back to the tower alone.

By the next week, it seemed like everyone had their reasons as to why Hermione Prewett was nowhere to be found outside of class. James, Remus, and Sirius all tried to talk to her, but she would scurry out of a classroom as soon as the bell rang.

Once again, Hermione found herself in the Headmaster's office.

"Ms. Prewett, since there is no meeting tonight, I thought perhaps we could discuss how you have been since our last meeting," Dumbledore said as Hermione sat down in one of the puffy chairs.

Hermione looked at him with confusion. "I'm all right."

Albus leaned back in his chair and pressed his fingers together in front of him. "If that was the case, then why have you not been eating with your friends? You are not participating in your classes, and you spend your time in the Room of Requirement, instead of your common room."

Hermione looked at him, the anger building in her eyes. "Have you been spying on me?"

"No," Albus said quietly. "No, I have not. However, I do not see you in the Great Halls for meals any longer than it takes you to grab your food and leave. Your teachers have told me how you are in class. As for where you have been spending your free time, the castle informs me if there is a student in need, whether it is done by ghosts or elves, I know."

Hermione kept her eyes trained on the floor, feeling ashamed for her outburst.

"It's just… After the meeting…"

"You are still worried about your friends," Albus finished sadly.

Hermione nodded. "I know it's silly. You took most of my memories, but I can't help but wonder, what if I fail? What if they all die like they did before? You sent me back so I could fix everything, but I keep thinking that I will fail and that I won't change anything."

Albus looked at the young witch in front of him. "Ms. Prewett, Hermione, I wish I could say that no one will die. This is, after all, war. No one, not even someone from the future, can guarantee everything. However, we have something we did not have in your original timeline. We have you. You are not alone in this. You have me, and though they do not know it yet, you have the full support of the Order. As for changing things, you have told me yourself that the deaths James and Lily Potter were brought on by an untrustworthy friend. A friend that you have prevented from coming close to them, therefore taking him out of the equation entirely. You have also extended the hand of friendship to another," Albus said as he leaned forward. "I think you need to give yourself some more credit and remember that you have friends who love you and are worried about you."

Hermione slowly nodded as she wiped a few stray tears away.

"Now, I think we should call it a night. I believe a good night's rest is in order. Before you leave, I wanted to give you this. Since we are saying you are taking private lessons, it would do some good for you to have some reading to do," Albus said, reaching into a drawer and pulling out a thick book before handing it to Hermione. "Next time there is not a meeting, we will discuss the first four chapters."

Hermione nodded as she took the book and placed it in her bag. "Goodnight, Headmaster."

"Goodnight, Ms. Prewett."

Hermione made her way to the tower quickly, just wanting to go to sleep in her bed.

Hermione was so caught up in getting to her bed that she didn't notice someone was still sitting on the couch.

'How was your lesson?"

Hermione jumped and scanned the room. Sirius was sitting in an armchair smiling back at her.

"Geez, Boots. You're jumpy tonight."

"What are you still doing up, Padfoot?"

"I wanted to see you and ask how your lesson went," Sirius said as he stood.

"Sirius, I know you don't care about Alchemy. What's really going on?"

Hermione sat down on the couch and let her book bag slide to the ground beside her. Sirius came over and sat down next to her.

"I want to talk to you. Why have you been avoiding everyone?" he asked as he looked at her.

"I haven't been…"

"Yes, you have. Don't lie to me, please. It's like you have been a ghost this past week. Did we do something wrong? Did I do something wrong? Please talk to me. We are all worried," Sirius pleaded.

Hermione sighed. "I'm sorry. I know I have been acting all weird. It's just between all my studies and then the Alchemy lessons; I have been stressed out. Not to mention, every day there is something in the Prophet about someone else being hurt or killed. I'm worried about the twins, and Lolly, and my parents. Then I start thinking about what I am going to do after we graduate and I just don't know what I want to do," she rushed out. It wasn't the full truth, but it was close enough not to be a lie.

"Right, well with your studies, I don't think you need to worry. You are one of the smartest people in our year. You can do most of this stuff with your eyes closed. And we still have two years before we graduate. Plenty of time to decide what you want to do. As for your family, I really don't know what to say other than I am sure your brothers have thought of everything possible to keep your parents and your sister's family safe. They are some of the toughest Aurors in the Ministry. Pa P says it all the time. And if you are worried, then you know you can talk to Prongs, or Moony, or me. Please don't shut us out," Sirius finished as he used a finger to lift Hermione's face, so she was looking at him.

Hermione gazed into his steely gray eyes and slowly nodded.

Sirius smiled "Now that I know you are okay; we need to talk about what we both said the morning I woke up," Sirius said as he looked at her.

"What about it?"

"Did you mean what you said? About not being able to live without me?"

Hermione looked down "Yes. But I don't want you to do anything if you feel obligated."

"Why would I feel obligated?"

"Because I'm your friend, and you don't want to hurt my feelings," Hermione said still looking down.

"You know I would never do anything because I felt like I had to. If I'm honest, then I would admit I started liking you around the time of the New Year's ball in second year."

"Second year?" Hermione exclaimed. "But why? And why have you never told me?"

"I started liking you because you were the first person outside of Dorea who ever said they believed in me. I acted like an idiot because, at that point, I thought it was impossible for you to fancy me back. Then I was so concerned about messing things up and losing one of my best friends. That's why I tried to go out with those other girls. When Wood asked you out, I was so jealous. I ruined your date because of that. I ended up almost losing you then because of my stubbornness. Dorea pulled Prongs and me aside after we got back and demanded to know what happened. I don't think she has even been so disappointed in me before or since. The night of the ball before everyone got there she found me in my room. She told me if I did anything to upset or embarrass you that night she would hand me over personally to your brothers. Then she said the best relationships started with a good foundation of friendship. I think she knew how I felt even though I never told her."

Hermione was still trying not to look at Sirius, so he gently placed his hand under her chin and turned her face to his once more before he continued.

"I have not dated another girl since that night. It almost killed me seeing you with Jean-Pierre. But I knew I owed that to you after the way I acted. Even thought you would have every right to tell me no, I am hoping that you feel the same about me, and would give me a shot."

Hermione looked into Sirius' eyes. She could see his sincerity and openness. She smiled.

"You stupid boy. Of course, I feel the same about you. I meant what I said when you and I talked when you woke up. You are everything to me. I would not know what I would do if you were not around anymore."

Sirius smiled so brightly it lit up the entire common room. Hermione loved it when he smiled. It was not his fake smile or his up-to-no-good smile either. It was a genuine smile that went clear to his beautiful gray eyes.

"So… will you go to Hogsmeade with me?" he asked her.

Hermione smiled as she looked at him. "Yes," she said in a soft tone.

Sirius felt like his heart was going to burst right out of his chest.

"Excellent," he said. "The first visit is in three weeks."

"Should we tell Prongs and Moony?" Hermione asked.

"No way! Those two have been making bets with each other to see how long this would take. I found the notes in Prongs trunk when I was looking for some sweets. Let them figure it out for themselves," Sirius said with a smirk.

Hermione liked this idea. She was going to say so when she could not hold back the yawn that had been slowly building.

"Go to sleep, Hermione. You're exhausted. Alchemy must have really worn you out."

"Yeah, it did," Hermione said suddenly feeling guilty for having to lie to him.

The pair gave each other a hug before Hermione climbed the stairs to her dorm. She changed, and her head had barely hit the pillow when she was out.

* * *

 **Say it with me now... FINALLY! After 40 something chapters he finally asks her out. I couldn't just have him do it the first chapter now could I? Lol**

 **Until next time lots of love from the Bookworm**


	51. Chapter 51

**Wow, so many people were oh so happy at Sirius finally asking Hermione out! I am so glad everyone liked that.**

 **I remembered that my amazing beta NetsirkElocin, had sent me some more chapters so everyone is in luck. :)**

 **In case anyone has missed it, M1sch1efManaged has a wonderful story called Going Back, that I am a tad obsessed with and there for you all should be too. ;)**

 **As always I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

A couple of days before the Hogsmeade visit, the Marauders were sitting at breakfast.

James was excited to be going to the village because there was a new broom he wanted to check out.

"Sirius, are you ready for Hogsmeade? I figure while Moony and Boots are salivating over their books we can see the newest broom that just came out the FIRSTAR. It is supposed to be the fastest broom yet," James asked as he picked at his eggs on his plate.

Sirius caught Hermione's glance out of the corner of his eye and smirked.

"Sorry. No can do, Prongsie. I have a hot date this visit."

"What? Since when? And why did you not tell us?" James asked worriedly. He and Remus had both been betting on when Sirius and Hermione would start going out. Even the girls were in on it.

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want to make a big deal of it."

"But you have not gone on a date since… what fourth year?" Remus asked.

"Yeah. Well, now I am."

"Fine! See if I ever tell you anything again. Guess it will just be Moony, Boots, and I having all the fun," James said.

Hermione stopped a giggle as she looked up from her plate and at James.

"Sorry, James. I meant to tell you guys. I got asked out. Between classes and my extra lessons with the Headmaster, I must have forgotten."

James and Remus were shocked. Not only were both of their friends going out with someone, but neither seemed to care.

"I'm sure you can ask Lily to go with you," Hermione said still holding in the laughter at the boys' faces.

"Who are you going out with, Boots?" Remus asked.

"I would rather not say and jinx it," Hermione said smiling. Teasing the boys was, in her opinion, the best thing ever.

"But you like him, right?" Remus asked in a worried tone.

Hermione smirked and looked at all the boys trying not to lose it as Sirius waggled his eyebrows at her.

"Yeah, I really do."

James and Remus looked at each other, missing the look exchanged between their two friends.

Hermione pushed back her empty plate and stood up.

"I'm finished. I think I'm going to stop by the library to double check something for Potions."

"Is it for that essay on the properties of Dogwood that Slughorn gave us?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, I think I got all six, but I wanted to be sure."

Sirius pushed his plate away. "Do you think I could come too and you can help me? I only have four out of the six," Sirius said nonchalantly.

"Sure. Do you have the essay with you?"

"Yup, in my bag,"

"Alright then, let's go. We better hurry though if we want to get to the library and still have time to get to Transfiguration on time. See you guys later," Hermione said as Sirius joined her.

They made it out the doors and up the stairs before they started laughing at their friends' faces.

Back in the Great Hall, Remus and James were still staring at the doors trying to figure out what had just happened.

The day of the Hogsmeade visit came. Hermione was nervous for some unknown reason. 'It's just Sirius,' she kept telling herself as she got ready. She was wearing a pair of bell bottom jeans that Molly had given her for her birthday along with her lovely new gold sweater. She brushed her curly red hair and pulled half of it up into a ponytail. She looked in the mirror and applied a small coat of light pink lip gloss.

Sirius and Hermione had each told their friends that their dates were going to meet them after everyone left for the village and that they would meet back up with the group later.

Hermione made her way out of the common room and down to the courtyard where she was meeting Sirius.

She saw him standing next to a column waiting for her ringing his hands together. He turned around and saw her, and he smiled.

"Wow. Boots, you look beautiful," Sirius said as Hermione reached him.

"Thank you, Sirius. You look good, too."

"Ready to go?" Sirius asked as he held out his arm for Hermione.

Hermione nodded and took his arm and allowed him to lead her to the village.

They walked in silence. For Hermione, it was almost painful.

Sirius turned and looked at her and asked nervously "Did you want to go to Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop for a cup of tea?" it was clear Sirius was trying not to cringe.

Hermione thought that was the last straw. "Sirius. We have known each other since we were 11. What on earth makes you think I would EVER enter that place willingly. I swear, if you drag me in there next full moon I will bite you! Why are we both nervous? It's not like we have not gone to Hogsmeade together before."

"I don't know. Maybe this is the first time I think I have to act differently with you," Sirius said.

"Well, you don't. I know who you really are Sirius, and I still said yes. You don't need to pretend to be anyone other than yourself with me. I say we go to Honeydukes and grab some treats, then hang out at the shack until we told everyone we would meet up with them."

"I still can't believe they asked us to show up for lunch," Sirius said laughing.

"I can. I wonder how long it will take them to figure out we are each other's dates when we walk in together?" Hermione wondered with a laugh.

The couple made their way around the village careful to avoid being seen by their friends. They went into Honeydukes where Sirius bought Hermione some pumpkin pastries.

"Can I tell you a secret?" he asked as they walked out the sweet shop.

Hermione cocked her head to look at him. "Yes…"

"I really don't like pumpkin pastries. I have always bought them though because you do."

Hermione laughed. "So when you got mad at me for eating them…"

"Yeah, that's what they were there for. I always had a stock for you if you needed them," Sirius said as he laughed at Hermione's face of shock.

Hermione thought back to all the times when she was stressed or upset and how he would always give her some of her favorite treats.

"Well, thank you. And in my defense, I really did need those treats when I snuck them out of your trunk."

"No, you didn't. I heard you shared them with Lily. But that's okay. If they made you happy, then they did what they were supposed to do."

The pair made their way to the shack where they ate their treats and talked about their classes.

They talked until Hermione noticed it was time to meet their friends at the Three Broomsticks for lunch.

"Ready to face the jury?" she asked Sirius.

"Yup. Who do you think will figure it out first?"

"Well, the girls are going to be there and Frank with the boys. So I say, Lily or Remus. I think James will be the last to get it, though."

Sirius laughed. "You're probably right."

And together they made their way to the tavern.

"Hey guys," Sirius said as he made his way to the table with his friends. Hermione was following right behind him.

"Hey Pads, where is your date?" James asked. "And Boots, where is yours? He didn't hurt you, did he?"

Lily looked from Hermione to Sirius before she let out a squeal. Remus was chuckling as he too put it together. Lily jumped up from her seat and rushed to Hermione pulling the witch into a huge hug.

"Oh my goodness! I am so happy for you!" she squealed.

"Wait, what am I missing?" James asked confused.

"A great deal, my friend," Remus said as he smiled at the new couple.

"James," Lily said as if speaking to a child. "Think about it. Hermione and Sirius both had dates today. They both met their dates after everyone left for the village. They came in together…" she said as she lifted her voice, hoping that James would understand.

"Did you crash Hermione's date again, Padfoot?" James asked, still confused, as everyone laughed.

"Oh Merlin, give me strength," Lily said as she rolled her eyes to the ceiling. "They were each other's dates, moron!"

James looked from Sirius to Hermione and back again as they nodded, confirming what Lily said.

"About damn time!" James exclaimed as he raised his mug of butterbeer to toast his friends. "You know what that means, darling Lily. It means that you will have to say yes to me soon."

Lily looked like she wanted to hit James but instead quickly changed her expression to a sweet smile. "No, it doesn't. I could always ask Remus out."

Remus' face became as red as Hermione's hair and held his hands in surrender as James turned sharply to him.

Everyone laughed and soon the subject of Sirius and Hermione was quickly forgotten.

* * *

 **Oh, sweet James. He cracks me up.**

 **Until next time Lots of love from the Bookworm**


	52. Chapter 52

**Okay, so I am sorry for not updating sooner. This chapter was complete but I wanted to add some more so I was also waiting for my wonderful and amazing beta NetsirkElocin, to go over the new parts. I hope everyone loves it.**

 **Side note- I have been captured by a wonderful trilogy called My Little Girl by Bpfatcat. It is a Bill/ Hermione story that spans years. So go check it out.**

 **As always I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

It seemed that overnight everyone in the castle knew Sirius Black was dating the only female Marauder. However, to Hermione, it seemed like not much had changed in her relationship with Sirius. True, they did end up on the couch most nights curled up together, but other than a few chaste kisses in her cheeks, nothing else changed. Hermione did not know what to make of this. In every other way, Sirius was the perfect boyfriend. He carried her bag of books, and would run his fingers through her hair when they cuddled on the couch together. But, for some reason, he would not kiss her.

The longer this went on, the more worried Hermione became. Her girlfriends all thought that she and Sirius were the cutest couple ever, so she couldn't ask them. And as much as she loved James and Remus, she would rather fight ten trolls then ask them for advice when it came to Sirius. They would either be grossed out, or tease them mercilessly. She decided that the only option left was to wait until she was home for the holidays and ask her mother.

Thankfully the time passed quickly, and before she knew it, Hermione found herself back in her room at Prewett Hollow.

Hermione had tried to find a way to bring up the topic of Sirius to her mother but found herself very busy with family, friends, and festivities. It wasn't until Christmas Eve when her father happened to retire early, that Hermione was able to ask her mother.

That night, Hermione had found her mother in her sitting room.

"Mum?" she asked as she walked in.

"Yes, Pip. Is something the matter?"

"Well, yes and no. I was hoping I could ask your advice on something," Hermione said as she sat next to her mother on the small couch.

Alexia smiled while nodding. "Of course, Pip. What's wrong with my darling daughter?"

"It's about Sirius. Remember the letter I sent you telling you and dad that we started going out?" Hermione started.

"Yes," Alexia replied smiling even larger. "I had to remind your father and brothers that you were 16 years old and not a little girl."

Hermione laughed, as she could see her father and brothers all wanting to storm the castle in search of one Sirius Black. "Well, that's the thing. Sirius is acting all weird with me. We have been going out now for two months and other than my cheek he hasn't kissed me. Every other girl he has ever been with that hasn't been a problem. He is the greatest boyfriend except that. Do you think he really likes me at all, or do you think he is only going out with me because of some sort of obligation? Is there something wrong with me?" she asked her mother soberly.

Alexia smirked as she stared at her daughter. "Oh, my darling, Pip. I have no doubt in my mind Sirius is head over heels for you. You said the key words though 'with other girls'. You are not just any girl to him. You two have been best friends since you were eleven years old. To him, you are special. The fact he is treating you differently shows just how special he thinks you are. I think he doesn't want to chance ruining anything."

"You really think so?" Hermione wondered out loud.

"Of course. There is nothing wrong with you. You are a Prewett, and Sirius knows this. This means he knows if he did anything to hurt you, he would face the wrath of your father, brothers, and sister. Not to mention myself, and I believe the Potters would come to your defense," Alexia finished as she wrapped her arms around her daughter. "It's there anything else you would like to talk about?"

"No. Well, actually I was wondering about something. You haven't mentioned going to get my dress for the Ball yet. I'm still going, aren't I?"

Alexia smiled. "It seems your father owes me a night out this year to watch the fireworks. He swore you wouldn't ask about that until after Christmas. But I knew you would be nervous and ask before. This is your first Ball going with Sirius. You should look your absolute best. Come with me," Alexia said as she rose from her seat and guided Hermione up the stairs and into her bedroom. "Wait here and I will be right back." Hermione sat on her bed while her mother walked out of the room and came back a short while later with a large square box. Alexia handed the box to Hermione.

"Go on and open it," she said as Hermione looked up at her mother. "I wore this the first time your father took me to a Ball. It is a timeless piece. Fashions go in and out of style, but a dress like this is always sure to knock everyone away."

Hermione opened the box and gasped. Inside was a beautiful white silk dress. It was strapless and had diamonds along the bust line that poured down the entire dress like a waterfall all the way to the straight skirt that fell gently to the floor. Hermione could see there was a slit up the side that would stop, if she had to guess, right at mid thigh. To go with the dress, there were gorgeous strappy white shoes that each was adorned with a couple of diamonds on the straps.

"Mum, this is too much," Hermione said still in shock.

"Nonsense, these are the things a mother does for the children she loves. Molly was never into going to Balls with Arthur, so I never had a chance to do this for her. I want you to have it. And one day, when you have a little girl you can give it to her to wear. If Sirius doesn't know how incredibly lucky he is to have you, after seeing you in that, he will," Alexia said as she pulled back a strand of her youngest daughter's hair and tucked it behind her ear. "Now, there is a second part to this. What princess is complete without jewelry?" Alexia asked as she pulled out another box.

Inside this box was a beautiful necklace, earrings, and bracelet set. The necklace was a diamond necklace that looked simple, but in the back, the end of the necklace was long and would dip down Hermione's spine. The earrings were teardrop diamonds, and the bracelet was a small tennis bracelet made of silver and diamonds.

Hermione was speechless as she stared at her mother.

"Now, I got these from my mother, who got them from her mother. I had two sets. I gave one to Molly for her wedding day. I believe she is saving them in hopes that she has a daughter someday. These, however, are for you. You will be the envy of everyone at that ball, my darling Pip."

Hermione hugged her mother as there were no words to express how happy she was. Not that she could have spoken anyway, since tears were streaming down her face.

Alexia pulled away and looked at her daughter. "Why don't you try that on so I know if we need to make any changes."

Hermione nodded, grabbing the box holding her mother's dress and walked out to her bathroom to try on the dress.

The next morning was Christmas. The twins showed up right before breakfast. Molly and her family didn't end up getting there until they were halfway done eating as the boys were difficult that morning and not even the promise of seeing their Aunt Pip could get them to behave.

After everyone had finished eating the family made their way to the living room to open presents. Bill and Charlie quickly descended into a present induced frenzy. Soon there was wrapping paper all over the floor.

Molly had made Hermione a beautiful coral colored sweater and scarf with the Prewett Crest on them. The twins had gotten her some advanced defense books and a personalized wand holster. From her parents, Hermione received a new winter cloak, fur lined boots and matching gloves.

Hermione had thought that all the gifts had been opened when Bill walked to his mother with a box.

"Mum. Who is Boots?"

Hermione looked up. "What did you ask, Bill?" she asked her eldest nephew.

"I asked who Boots is. This package says to Boots from Padfoot. Is it for me and someone misspelt my name?"

Hermione laughed. "No, sweetheart. Boots is what James, Remus, and Sirius call me. We all have a nickname. Boots is mine and Padfoot is Sirius'."

"Don't they know your name is Aunt Pip?" Bill asked very seriously.

Hermione rolled her eyes as she looked at the twins. "I blame you for this. The poor child does not even know my real name." She turned back to face Bill. "Pip is just a nickname too. Your uncles over there decided I reminded them of a storybook character named Pippy. You have been calling me Pip since you could speak. My full name is Hermione. But you refused to call me anything other than Pip," Hermione said smiling at the young boy.

"I still think that's stupid," he said as he gave his aunt the package.

Hermione unwrapped the box. Inside were four little wooden carvings sitting on top of the letter. Hermione pulled each carving out and grabbed the letter and opened it up to read it.

 _Boots-_

 _Happy Christmas! So I couldn't think of what to get you this year being without the family vault and all. Ma P and Pa offered to give me the money, but I thought you would like this better. One of the only things about being raised by my family I liked was the different things they made us do when we were younger. In this case, it was woodcarving. I figured, why not make it useful?_

 _These Marauders will be there for you even if we can't all be together. For an extra treat, point your wand and say motus animationem. Charlus had to help me with the spell, but otherwise, this is all me._

 _Hope you like them and cannot wait to see you at the ball._

 _Padfoot_

Hermione took a closer look at the little carvings. Sure enough, there was a lynx, a stag, a wolf, and a dog.

"Aunty Pip! What's dat?" asked Charlie as he walked over to his aunt and sat down in her lap.

"These are the reasons behind our nicknames, Charlie. See, one day in third year, we started talking about animals and our favorite ones. I love the lynx, and their feet look like boots in the Winter. Sirius made these for me so I would always smile if I was not around them and remember that," Hermione told her nephew.

"I remember hearing that Sirius' grandfather never thought any other wood carvings were good enough for the House of Black and him learning the spells he needed to do it himself. Must have passed that on to Sirius," Percy said as he looked at the little carvings.

"Hey boys, do you want to see something cool?" Hermione asked.

The boys both nodded their heads and smiled.

"Mum, Dad, Sirius said if I say a spell, it will give us an extra treat. Can I do it?" she asked her parents who nodded.

Hermione pulled out her wand and pointed it at her gift. "Motus Animationem."

Suddenly, the carvings on the floor came to life and were running around chasing each other, just like the Marauders had done every full moon. Bill and Charlie were giggling watching the animals run around. Even little Percy was looking at them with his full attention.

"Wow Pip, those are amazing," said Gideon

"I may have to ask Sirius to make us some for the boys. They sure seem to like them," said Molly.

"I want a dragon!" cried Charlie as he heard his mother say he might get one.

"I want a hippogriff," said Bill.

"Blaaaahhhh," drooled Percy.

Hermione smiled as she settled back to watch the carvings run around. It seemed to her that Sirius had gotten her the best gift of all.

* * *

 **Haha my beta laughed when she read little Percy's line. I figured everyone else gets their moment why not him. Lol.**

 **Until next time lots of love from the Bookworm**


	53. Chapter 53

**Hey everyone sorry for not updating sooner. Things have been super busy in the RL. But without farther a due here is the next chapter. Much beta love goes to** **NetsirkElocin.**

 **As always I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **P.S Read the bottom author note.**

* * *

It was New Year's Eve. Hermione and her mother spent the whole day getting ready together. Hermione for the Ball with Sirius and her mother for her date with her father.

"So, Mum. What are you and Dad going to be doing tonight? Don't you normally like just staying in?" Hermione asked as she was getting her nails done.

Alexia laughed. "Yes, I do. But you will be turning 17 soon and graduating. Then you will be moving out. I figure that your father and I deserve to go out once in awhile. We have raised four beautiful children. Each one of you has your own lives. It's time that your father and I close that chapter in our lives and start a new one. We love Molly's children and love being around them, but I think it is time your father and I do something for us. I thought that after you graduate and start your own life, your father and I should travel. Maybe go back to Paris or even go to Egypt. I would love to see the pyramids. Maybe I will even get your father on a camel!" Alexia said as both women started giggling at the thought of Percival Prewett on a camel. "In any case, it is time for us to start our own new adventure while you kids are living your first ones. I think your father is planning on taking me out to that fancy new restaurant and then heading over to Diagon Alley to see the fireworks."

"I think that sounds lovely, Mum. When you guys are on your adventures, you will send pictures, right?" Hermione asked.

Alexia smiled. "Of course, Pip. We will send tons of pictures."

Hermione smiled at the thought of her parents traveling. This would keep them out of the way of Voldemort once things started getting bad. Plus, they would be having a good time.

Once Hermione's nails had dried, she sat in a chair to get her hair put up for tonight's Ball.

After she was ready, Hermione slipped into her dress. She walked out of the bathroom to show her mother.

"Oh, Pip," her mother said as she raised her hands to cover her mouth. "You look wonderful. Just like I knew you would. My baby is growing up," Alexia said as she tried to fan away the tears gathering in her eyes.

Hermione walked over to her mother and very carefully as not mess up her hair or makeup gave her mother a hug.

"I may be grown up, but there is no way I could have gotten here without you and Dad. I love you both."

"And we love you too, Hermione darling," Alexia said as she placed a gentle kiss on top of Hermione's head. "Have you seen yourself in a mirror yet?"

Hermione shook her head.

"Well, that just won't do!" Alexia said and with a wave of her wand, a large full-length mirror appeared and was in front of Hermione.

Hermione looked into the mirror and could not even recognize herself.

Her hair was piled on top of her head in an elegant pin up. There looked to be little flowers made of her hair scattered throughout the back of her head. In the center of each one, there was a small glittering jewel. Her makeup was gorgeous. She had a dark eyeliner on that brought out the chocolate color of her eyes and was highlighted by the light colored eye shadow on the top.

The dress was perfect. It seemed to hug Hermione's curves in all the right places. Hermione was correct on the slit as it ended at her mid thigh. Higher than all of her other dresses. With each step, it would flutter giving Hermione a peek of her beautiful shoes.

Her mother's jewelry was proudly placed on Hermione. She had never felt prettier.

"You don't look like a princess, Pip. Tonight you are the queen. I doubt anyone will be able to hold a candle to your beauty. Not just from the dress, but from the beauty that comes to a young woman when she is in love," her mother said coming up behind her. "We better hurry. Sirius should be here soon, and we do not want your father to scare him too terribly."

Sirius was flooing into her living room to pick her up. They would be taking the Portkey invitation back to the ball.

After he had arrived, Sirius sat nervously in the Prewett family living room across from Hermione's father.

"Sirius, I have known you for years now. I know that I don't have to tell you how to treat my daughter. I also don't feel like I should warn you about what will happen if you don't treat her correctly. Whatever is left of you after Hermione is done with you, will be given to her brothers and sister, and then finally to myself and my wife. I am pretty sure Dorea and Charlus would be the last ones to have at you. But in any case, I want you to promise me you will never hurt my precious baby girl," Percy said as he held a glass of Firewhiskey in his hand and stared at the young man who was there to pick up his daughter.

Sirius thought for a moment before speaking. "Sir, with all due respect, I won't make a promise I don't know if I can keep. I'm still young. I'm sure Hermione and I will fight on occasion. And I'm sure I will hurt her. However, I can promise you this. I will never knowingly or maliciously hurt her. That is the best I can do. I know if I mess this up I not only lose her, but I will also lose everyone I care about. While I know I can handle losing everyone else, I know I wouldn't be able to live without Hermione. She is everything to me. I hope that's enough for you," Sirius said as he looked at the man in front of him.

Percy smiled and held out his hand to the young wizard. "Terrific answer," he said shaking his hand.

Just then, the doors to the living room opened, and Hermione and Alexia came in.

Sirius could not see anyone but Hermione. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. He felt all the air leave his chest as she made her way towards him.

"You are stunning," he said when he was finally able to catch his breath.

Hermione smiled and blushed. "Thank you. You look wonderful as well."

"Well Princess, your mother and I will probably not be here when you get back. So have a wonderful time and you can tell us all about it in the morning," Percy said as he watched the two teenagers.

Hermione walked over to her father and gave him a hug. "I love you, Daddy," she said.

"I love you too, Pip. I can't believe you are all grown up now," Percy said as he returned his daughter's embrace.

"I may be grown up, Daddy, but I'll always need you," Hermione said smiling.

Hermione stepped back towards Sirius, who was holding their invitation.

"Have fun, darling," her mother called. Hermione waved one last time to her parents before the now familiar tugging began on her navel.

Sirius and Hermione had a wonderful time at the Ball. Alice was there with Frank, as was Marlene with her boyfriend Eric, a very nice sixth year Hufflepuff. Lily was even there as James' date, this time knowing that before arriving.

Lily told Hermione that she had enjoyed the Ball so much last time she wanted to come again. She agreed to go with James on the condition that he didn't prank her or any of the other girls for a whole month. James was so excited she said yes that he agreed without a seconds hesitation.

Hermione truly was the Queen of the Ball that night. She danced with James, Remus, Frank, even once with Eric, and once with Charlus. However, Sirius had claimed most of her dances. Everyone watched as they gracefully glided around the dance floor.

When the announcement was made that the fireworks were about to begin the teens all grabbed their drinks and cloaks and made their way to the now familiar spot in the gardens. Even though they would all be able to see on the terrace, there was something special about being there alone with your friends.

"So Lily, do you have a resolution for the new year?" Hermione asked her friend while they were waiting for the countdown to begin.

"Yes, I'm determined to become Head Girl next year."

Everyone laughed, and Lily looked offended.

"I'm sorry, Lils. It's just that's not something new. You have had your eye on that badge since your first week at school," Hermione said as Sirius held her while she laughed.

Lily smiled. "Yes, well now I can actually taste it. What about you? Any new resolutions for you?"

Hermione smiled "I really don't know what else I could want. I have an amazing family, terrific friends, a wonderful boyfriend. I think I just want to get through these last two years of school without going crazy."

"GUYS! THE COUNTDOWN IS STARTING!" James yelled, stopping all conversation.

10..

9..

8…

7..

6..

5..

4..

3..

2..

1..

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" everyone shouted.

Hermione ended turned toward Sirius. He held her gently on each side of her face and pulled her in to kiss her.

Now Hermione knew why they say you saw stars the first time you are kissed by the one you love. She had kissed Jean-Pierre, but it was not the same. Sirius' lips were soft as satin and yet were firm.

Hermione could not think that moment could get any better.

"Hermione, aren't those your brothers coming over here?" she heard Remus ask. Hermione broke the kiss and looked towards where Remus was pointing. Sure enough, she saw Gideon and Fabian walking towards them.

"Gid! Fab! I thought you were on duty tonight! Come over here and watch the fireworks with us."

Just then, a bright white firework went off, and Hermione saw the twins were dirty from head to toe. Their robes were ripped, and she could still make out the tear stains on their faces.

Hermione stood up and faced her brother.

"Why do you look like you have been in a fight and crying? Tell me now!" she said her voice starting to shake.

"There was an attack," Gideon said.

Hermione started to breathe heavily. "Tell me that Molly and the boys are alright! Gideon! ARE MOLLY AND THE BOYS FINE?" she yelled.

"They're fine, Pip. It was Mum and Dad who were attacked as they were walking towards the fireworks in Diagon Alley. Mum is in a coma in the hospital," Fabian said as his brother could no longer speak.

Hermione thought for a moment before asking, "What about Dad? Is he okay?"

Fabian looked at his sister with sad eyes as the tears started collecting again.

"Hermione, they killed Dad."

* * *

So I normally don't do this, but I will say the more reviews I get the sooner I will post the next chapter. I do have it back from my beta and finished but I really want to give people a chance to read this one first. More reviews mean more people have read it and are ready for the next chapter.

Till next time lot of love from the Bookworm


	54. Chapter 54

**Beta Love goes to** **NetsirkElocin. As always I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **I know so many people are going to want to yell at me for this chapter. All I can say is I'm sorry. Hopefully I will have more chapters on Monday.**

* * *

"Alexia Persephone and Percival Magnus Prewett were two of the best people I knew," the Ministry wizard said.

They were gathered at the Prewett family plots for the funerals of the elder Prewetts. Alexia passed away from her injuries on the first of January, less than 24 hours after the attack that claimed her husband, surrounded by her children and grandchildren.

"They were kind to all those they knew. A friend to squibs who were pushed away from their own families, Alexia and Percy opened the doors to their home for these unfortunate souls. They were honest and genuine. Their love of life touched anyone who met them. They passed all these gifts to their four children, Gideon, Fabian, Molly, and Hermione. They were loving grandparents to their three grandsons William, Charles and Percival. Their deepest wish, as told to me by their children, was to be able to travel the world once their youngest daughter, Hermione, had reached her graduation. They fought against injustice for all creatures and people of the magical world. Something their twin boys have taken up in the service of the Aurors. And they loved each other and their family until the very end. They were loved deeply and will be missed terribly."

Hermione was crying into Fabian's chest as the wizard made his way down from the podium. Hermione could not tell how many people came up and gave their sympathy as the four Prewetts stood by the graves of their beloved parents.

It did not even register to Hermione when the Marauders each gave her a hug. The only thing she could think about was for the second time in her life she was now an orphan.

Hermione wished the service would end so she could just be alone to grieve.

Soon Hermione felt Fabian holding her arm. She looked up and saw he too was crying.

"Ready to go home?" he asked. "Molly is going back to the Burrow to put the boys down for a nap then she will come over."

Hermione nodded and soon they were back at Prewett Hollow. The house seemed empty without her mother and father there to welcome their children back home. She could still smell her mother's perfume in the air. She could see where he father would sit after supper.

Hermione didn't notice the floo go off as the Marauders came through. Hermione broke free of her brother's grasp and ran towards her room. She had her wand out before the door even slammed behind her.

She cursed and blew up anything she could see. She yelled out in agony for the loss of the people who had taken her in and loved her like she was their own.

She didn't notice the doors to her room swinging open or the Marauders rushing in. Sirius grabbed Hermione from behind and held her arms.

"Stop it, Boots. You don't want to do this."

"No! Leave me alone! They're gone! Why are they gone?!" Hermione wailed as she fought to free herself from her boyfriends hold.

"I know they are, love, but doing this won't bring them back. Talk to us! Please, Hermione. Moony, Prongs, and I are all here for you. We will never let anything happen to you. But you have to talk to us! Please talk to me!" Sirius begged.

Hermione felt the rage leave her and the overwhelming feeling of grief crush upon her chest.

Hermione fell to her knees, sobbing. Sirius gathered her up into his arms and held her while she cried. Hermione did not care that she was staining his shirt with her tears she needed to be held.

James and Remus all sat down next to her and put a hand on her somewhere to reassure her that they were there for her also.

Hermione cried. She cried and cried and cried until she fell asleep from exhaustion in Sirius' arms.

Sirius noticed this and got James and Remus' attention with a nod of his head. The boys noticed Hermione and slowly stood up and pulled back the covers on her bed while Sirius got a better hold of her and stood up, walking her over.

He laid her gently down on her pillows and kissed her head.

"I don't want to be an orphan again," Hermione said still sleeping.

Sirius was confused. What did she mean again? Together the boys quietly left the room and closed the door behind them.

"What did she mean being an orphan again?" asked Remus.

Sirius shook his head. "I don't know, but I bet Gideon and Fabian do. Let's ask them."

The boys found both Gideon and Fabian sitting in the living room each with a glass of Firewhiskey in their hands.

"Is she sleeping?" Gideon asked as the boys walked in.

"Yeah. She cried herself to sleep. But when we were putting her to bed, she said something funny." Sirius answered, looking at the men he had come to look up to and respect.

"What did she say?" Fabian asked.

"She said she did not want to be an orphan again. What did she mean by that? She was never an orphan before was she?" James asked as he looked at Fabian.

Gideon waved his wand and three more glasses of Firewhiskey appeared in front of the Marauders.

"Here," he said as he indicated the drinks. "If we are going to talk about this you will need that."

Each boy took their glass and stared at the twins.

"In July of 1971, Fab and I were unpacking our new flat when we got a letter from our parents asking us to come over so they could talk with us. They got a letter from Dumbledore telling them about a small girl who had lost her parents in a fire. She was a half-blood who was now in need of a good home to grow up in. Our parents wanted to know what we thought of it. Fabian, Molly and I all agreed that if this child needed a home, we would be more than happy to have a new sister. Our parents wrote back telling the Headmaster that they would take her. Albus showed up with a little ten-year-old girl with dark brown curls. She was as cute as a button. He told us her name was Hermione. We loved her from the first second. A month later for her 11th birthday, our parents officially signed the adoption papers and Hermione asked for her hair colour to be changed to match our Mums'. Her name was now changed to Hermione Alexia Prewett and she looked just like us. No one knew about the adoption. Hermione didn't want them to and it did not matter to any of us. She was our parent's daughter and our sister. It didn't matter if it was by blood or not."

"So she was an orphan before?" Sirius asked not wanting to believe that his girlfriend had kept something so important from him.

"Yes. I think the memories of losing her birth family so young still hurt her to this day. She doesn't even talk about it to us. She views herself as only a Prewett. Losing Mum and Dad probably have scared her more than anything," Fabian answered seeing where Sirius' mind was heading.

"You're right." They all heard. They turned towards the door and saw Hermione standing there with her blanket wrapped around her body.

"What happens to me now?" she asked as she made her way to sit next to her brothers. "I'm not of age yet. What happens to me now?"

Gideon put his arm around his sister. "Since I am the oldest, I inherit everything. This includes your guardianship. If anything happens to me, Fabian takes over."

"What if something happens to both of you? Will I go to Lolly until I reach 17?" Hermione asked.

"No," Fabian answered. "One of our ancestors decreed that no female would ever be the Head of our house. If something happens to both Gid and me, Molly would be cut off from everything in the Prewett family. Ignatius would be the Head of House. You would probably be thrown out if that happens since Ignatius and his wife are such elitists and would not take kindly to the views Mum and Dad gave you."

Hermione nodded understanding. That made so much more sense as to why Molly Weasley from the future never had any of the things that the Prewetts had. Once Gideon and Fab been killed, Molly was cut off.

"Do they know who did this?" Hermione asked.

Gideon looked at Fabian and sighed. He knew he would have to tell his sister the truth. She deserved to know.

"Not exactly. Witnesses say they saw a couple of people in dark robes and masks. That is all we have so far."

Hermione gasped. "You mean Death Eaters."

Gideon nodded. "Our side of the Prewett line is considered to be blood traitors. Between that and all the things Mum and Dad fought against, it doesn't surprise us that they were targeted."

"Enough of this talk, though," Fabian said as he stood up. "We both will be moving back here. Molly will be staying at the Burrow but Arianna will be moving in as well. She is going to help us keep the house up. I think she cooked us some dinner as well. Why don't we all have something to eat."

"You guys go on. I think I need to talk to Sirius," Hermione said as she looked at her boyfriend.

The others all left the room and Hermione moved so she was sitting next to Sirius.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," she said.

"No, I get it. It was hard losing your first family. You wanted a new life with new memories and didn't want to be sad anymore. Trust me I get it," Sirius said as he held out his arms for Hermione to climb into his lap.

"Thank you for stopping me earlier. I needed that," she said as she snuggled into his chest.

"I will always be there for you. I will always stop you from going too far," Sirius said as he placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head.

They sat like this for a while before Hermione's stomach started to growl.

"When was the last time you ate a proper meal?" he asked.

Hermione looked up. "Um…"

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Let's go. You need to eat something."

Hermione stood up from Sirius' lap and waited until he stood up next to her. He placed an arm around her waist and held her close as he walked her to the kitchen to get something to eat.

* * *

 **I'm sorry. Please don't hate me.**

 **Until next time Lots of love from the Bookworm**


	55. Chapter 55

**So, I know I said there was going to be new chapters on Monday, but because my Beta,** **NetsirkElocin,** **is so amazing she suggested one line that has spurned a whole new chapter that will be after this one. And for all of you who are lovers of the Prewett twins these are your chapters!**

 **As always I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Hermione was back at school. Everyone in the castle had heard about her parents. The professors all gave her their sympathies and all the students gave her space. She would go to meals and her classes, but she felt as if a part of her was missing. Dumbledore suspended her alchemy lessons for a while telling her she needed time to grieve. The Order would still be there when she got back, and they were laying low for the moment.

One day in Potions, Hermione was packing up her supplies. Slughorn had already left the classroom once the bell rang, leaving the students to exit on their own.

Hermione had just replaced her scales when a shadow moved over her light. She looked up and saw a sixth year Slytherin named Avery.

"Hey Prewett, have a good break? I heard you had a blast," he said with a sneer. Hermione's face fell at the insult, and everyone knew he was referring to her parents.

Before the Marauders or the girls could do or say anything, Avery was thrown across the room. Hermione looked around to see who had cast the curse.

Snape was standing behind her with his wand out.

"SNAPE! Haven't you learned anything yet?" Avery yelled as he got up and pulled out his wand pointing it at Snape.

Before anyone could say anything, all the Gryffindors in the room pulled their wands and were in front of Snape and Hermione.

Avery knew he was outnumbered. He sneered. "I will see you back in the common room tonight, Snape!" he said as he grabbed his bag and stormed out. The other Slytherins followed him staring at the lone Slytherin left in the room.

Hermione turned to face Snape. "Thank you," she said softly.

"Why did you do that?" James asked looking at the boy like he had three heads.

Snape looked at the Marauders. "Because someone made me see that by not speaking up for what's right, it makes me just as bad as those who do it. I don't want to be the kind of person who follows someone out of fear. I want to be someone who follows because it is the right thing to do."

To say that everyone was shocked would be an understatement.

"Are you going to be alright when you get back to your common room?" Remus asked.

"Yes. They might try to beat me up, but it is nothing I'm not used to," Snape said bluntly. The boys all put their heads down. "In any matter, they won't take it too far."

"How can you be sure?" James asked.

Because they know I'm better at Potions than they are. They know that I can kill them and never even be a suspect," Snape said coldly.

"If you ever need anything-" Hermione started to say.

"I won't," Snape interrupted.

Hermione smiled. "Well, if you do, even if you just want to talk. You can always talk to us."

Snape curtly nodded his head.

Just then, Lily broke free from behind James' back and walked towards her once friend.

"Sev? Thank you," she said.

"I didn't do that so you would forgive me for calling you that name or for not doing this before, Lily. I did it because it's right and I should have been doing it since first year," he said, not wanting to look at her.

"I know. And I am not saying everything is going to be alright now. But it's a start," Lily said, giving Snape a small smile.

Severus gave everyone a curt nod and gathered his bag before walking out of the classroom without saying another word.

"Ok, what was that all about?" Sirius asked bluntly.

The rest of the group shook their heads because they didn't know why Snape would defend Hermione.

Hermione smiled as she wrapped an arm around Sirius' waist. "Change," she said as she looked up into the gray eyes of her boyfriend.

For the first time since her parents had died, Hermione felt like things would all work themselves out in the end. Hermione decided that it was time to get back to work with the Order.

That night, Hermione sent a message to Dumbledore telling him she was ready to start her "lessons" again.

After dinner Friday night, Hermione rushed to the Headmaster's office ready for anything.

"Good evening, Ms. Prewett. I hope you know that you do not have to rush back to this if you are not ready."

"But I am ready, sir," Hermione quickly said, "I won't lie and say I am not still sad about my parents. I will always miss them. But something happened this week. For a while, I didn't know how much effect I was having on the timeline. But, something happened this week that proves that things are changing. They're changing for the better. I can't stop now. I have to see this through," Hermione said with a smile as she sat down in the chair that was pulled out for her.

"Oh, and what was this?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well, I am sure you already know, sir, but I will tell you anyway. The other day, at the end of Potions, Avery made a remark about my parents. Actually, he said he heard my holiday was a blast. The boys were about to hurt him when Severus Snape beat them to it. I guess he has been sticking up for other people in their common room and getting beaten up because of it. James asked him why he would do that. Snape said that by not saying anything, it makes him just as bad as those who do the teasing. I think Lily is closer to forgiving him, and even the boys made nice. I don't think he will ever join Tom or the Death Eaters now."

Dumbledore beamed. "I did hear about something like that. As it were, Mr. Snape has come and sought me out before to ask for help in the matter. I have tried as much as I can to help the boy. I have even looked into getting him his own rooms away from the dungeons for his safety."

Hermione seemed pleased. Not only was Snape standing up for what was right, but he had also gone to Dumbledore.

"I'm glad he came to you, Sir. He really was a good man in the end. I know he deeply regretted having anything to do with the Death Eaters in the end," Hermione remarked solemnly.

"I have no doubt that is the truth. I don't believe my future self would have allowed him into the Order if that wasn't the case. And speaking of letting people into the Order, tonight's meeting is going to be a little bit different," Albus commented slowly.

Hermione looked puzzled into the bright blue eyes of her Headmaster.

"Tonight, two people have asked to join the Order. They are both people we have tried to recruit in the past, however, they have always turned us down. This time, though, they have sought us out. As such, they will have a chance to plead their case as why they want to join us," Albus spoke softly.

Hermione's smile quickly faded she knew who those two members had to be.

"My brothers, right?" she asked.

"I am afraid so. They are unhappy with the way the Ministry is handling your parent's murders and have expressed their wishes to Alastor. As I stated before, they have been asked to join before. However, every time they were asked, they told us they could not put your parents through that. They knew that being Aurors was tough enough on your parents, but this would have been an added strain."

"BUT THEY CAN DO IT TO ME?" Hermione yelled as tears threatened to fall from her eyes. She knew what would happen if they were killed.

"On the contrary. I believe that you are their reason for doing this. Your brothers love you very much. I think your parent's death has shown them how poorly your family is thought of by that group. The sheer fact the Ministry is not pursuing your parent's murders has shown them that there will be no justice as long as Tom and his Death Eaters have control of the power. They want you to be safe and happy. Your sister has her husband to protect her and their children, but you are their responsibility. It is their job to keep you safe," Dumbledore responded as he stroked his beard. "In any case, they are two powerful wizards and having them backing us will help. But as I said before, this is only their chance to tell the Order why they want to join. If there is any doubt in their reasons, they will not be allowed in. I give you my word."

Hermione thought about this as she sat there. It made sense in a weird way. Her brothers had always wanted to ensure she was safe and happy. Since Molly had Arthur, it would seem until she got married, Gideon and Fabian would take up the mantle of her protectors.

Hermione slowly nodded in agreement. "Alright, I don't think I can say anything to make you change your mind about letting them plead their case, can I?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Then let's go. This should be interesting, to say the least. I wonder how long Gid will be able to keep Fab's temper under control," Hermione added with a chuckle.


	56. Chapter 56

**So my wonderful beta** **NetsirkElocin gave me a wonderful idea for a new chapter. So here is the brand new chapter. I hope everyone likes it. I am so lucky to have her helping me out. I have a small stock of chapters also ready to go so hopefully I can post at least one a day for a while.**

 **As always I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

"Now then, that is all the new business, I believe," Albus spoke as he stood from his seat at the head of the table. The meeting was wrapping up, and once again, Hermione was invisible and silent in the corner. So far nothing out of the ordinary had happened; however, Hermione knew that Dumbledore was saving her brothers for last.

"We have two people that have expressed an interest in joining the Order. While I do not doubt their loyalty, it is their reasoning that is concerning. After all, we are not a vigilante group, but a group whose purpose is to stop Voldemort sooner rather than later," Albus continued, "They will be given a chance to present their case to us as a group, followed by any questions that we may have. After which, we will have to come to a consensus about their membership."

Dorcas stood from her chair and walked over to the door to open it and usher Gideon and Fabian into the room.

As they took their seats at the table, Hermione felt almost guilty. She wished that there was some way of making sure her brothers stayed as far away from this war as possible.

"Misters Prewett, the floor is yours. Please tell us why you wish to join now. You have denied our previous invitations," Albus stated as he sat back in his chair.

The twins glanced at one another. To anyone who did not spend the past six plus years living with those two, it looked like just a normal glance. But Hermione knew that there was a full conversation in that tiny glance between her two brothers.

Gideon sighed as he stood. "It is true. Both my brother and I have been asked on several occasions to join this group. And it is also true that at every opportunity, we have turned the offer down. The reason was simple. Our parents were already worried about us nonstop. We could not keep something this big from them and not feel guilty about it. We also knew if we told them, they would worry even more," Gideon explained, "However, since we have joined the Auror force, we have seen just how far this virus of You-know-who has spread. But we felt we could do nothing except our jobs to the best of our abilities. The Aurors were the one thing he had yet to corrupt."

Alastor snorted. "That didn't last for long," he muttered under his breath.

"But we have since seen that was no longer the case," Gideon continued, ignoring the old man. "We have seen just how far they are willing to go to cover up their crimes since the murder of our parents. There hasn't been one single lead since New Years. If there is a lead, it is quickly dismissed. We didn't join the Aurors just to sit back and let criminals get away with crimes."

Everyone was silent as Gideon finished his speech and sat back down. Slowly, whisperings started amongst the group.

Finally, Madeline Bones raised her hand. "Do you want to join to avenge your parent's deaths, or do you want to join because you truly want to stop You-know-who?"

"He needs to be stopped. He needs to know that what he is doing is wrong, and like every other criminal, no matter what, you will be brought to justice," Fabian answered.

Edgar spoke up from beside his wife, "You said you were worried about your parents before, that's why you didn't join. Aren't you still worried about your family?"

"Of course, we are still concerned about our sisters," Gideon responded, "But we would be more worried about them if we stood by and did nothing."

"And what happens if you both are killed then?" Alastor pushed.

"Then we go down fighting. Molly has Arthur and the kids…"

"I'm not talking about Molly. I'm talking about your youngest sister. Hermione, isn't it? She is still in school. Who takes care of her when you are both dead? It is well known in the Ministry about that clause in your family about no female Head of House. That means while Molly may be taken care of by her husband, you would leave your youngest sister to the wolves! What fine brothers you are!" Alastor yelled.

"DON'T YOU DARE QUESTION OUR ABILITY TO TAKE CARE OF HERMIONE!" Fabian yelled back.

"How is dying taking care of her?! Go back to your home. I don't think either of you understand what you are wanting. You're both scared little boys that are too young," Alastor spoke gruffly.

"You think I'm too young for the war? To help fight in it? Seriously? Guess I'd better go home and hide out with my parents. Oh wait, I can't. The bloody Death Eaters killed them recently, in case you forgot. So, if you'll excuse me, I think I'm in the perfect place. I won't be leaving," Fabian yelled as he stood up suddenly, knocking over his chair and shoved his hand into his robe pocket to grab his wand.

Gideon placed a hand on his brother's arm and forced him to sit back down. "What he means is that we're staying. We didn't ask to be brought into this war. But we're not going to sit back and watch it happen. We need to do something."

"So then try to get a seat on the Wizengamot. Why do you want to fight? Why would you put your sister's future on the line?" Alastor shot back.

"Because it is the only way to protect her!" Fabian stressed out, "She doesn't know we know this, but last year she was attacked at school by a group of little Death Eaters. The only names we were given were the names of the boys who graduated. Apparently, her friends thought we should keep an eye on them since they wouldn't be in school anymore. Our sister was almost raped because of her last name. What kind of brothers are we, if we just sit back and do nothing? Our parents were beloved in the Ministry. But now the investigation into their murders is being blocked. As long as you-You-know-who is around, the system is broken. Even if we die, we will die knowing we did everything we could to protect our sister from the people who attacked her! We will die knowing we did everything to fix the system that our parents loved and believed in!" Fabian finished.

Hermione felt the tears falling down her face. She had no idea that her brothers knew about her attack. She wished she could confront Sirius, James, and Remus, but that would mean explaining how she found out they knew.

"We have already begun making arrangements for both Molly and Hermione should we die. While they will never be allowed access to the Prewett family vaults, we have our own accounts in Gringotts that they are on. Not only that, but we have asked some people we trust about the possibility of taking Hermione under their protection." Gideon interjected, "We were always raised that family is the greatest treasure you can have. We would do anything to make sure our family is safe, even if that means we have to give our lives. This is something we decided when we planned on joining the Aurors. Our feelings on this have never changed. The only thing that has changed is our ability to do so in the current conditions of the Ministry."

"I feel I must point out that the story about the attack on the youngest Prewett is, in fact, true. However, without Ms. Prewett making a complaint, there is nothing I could do. I do know her friends have stuck closer to her since it happened," Albus said softly as he let his eyes glance in the direction of Hermione's hiding place. "I feel that this is a good place to ask our guests to exit the room while we vote. If you boys will please wait outside, we will inform you of our decision once it has been made."

Gideon and Fabian both stood up and strode out of the room to await their fate.

By the time, everyone had voted Hermione had slid down the wall in tears. In her heart, she knew there would be no stopping her brothers from joining the Order. If she was honest with herself, she knew it would be hypocritical of her to try to keep them out. She was still in tears as she fell out of the fireplace and onto the floor of the Headmaster's office.

Albus helped her over to a chair and sat her down, before sitting down in his chair and waving his wand for two tea cups filled with hot tea to appear. After Hermione had calmed back down, she drank the tea slowly.

"You knew nothing would stop them from joining, my dear girl," Albus spoke softly.

Hermione shook her head. "It isn't that. It was they knew about my attack… you knew about my attack. I don't know what caused them to join in the original timeline, but this time, I know they joined because of me."

Dumbledore sighed. "They did not join because of you. They joined for you. So that you would be safe. Safe from the life that you had led, whether they know it or not. Your nephews, sister, and yourself are the most important people in their lives. They would do anything for you all."

Hermione sat still as she let it all sink in. Albus sat there silently drinking his tea allowing Hermione the time she needed.

After fifteen minutes, Hermione looked up into the blue eyes of her Headmaster. "I don't know if I will ever be okay with this, but it doesn't seem like I had a choice. Can I ask you one thing, though? Why did you never say anything if you knew about the attack on me?"

"As I said before, without a complaint from yourself, there was nothing I could do about it. Plus, I remembered your tale when you first arrived. I assumed the reason why you never said anything was because you were trying to protect Mr. Snape and young Mr. Black. You could not say anything without the possibility of alienating them even more," Albus explained with sad eyes. "I wish this was not the case, however, I had to trust in your knowledge of the future."

Hermione nodded, "I know we need them. Regulus is the only link we have to the locket, and Severus… well, he never stood a chance when it counted. After everything, he did for Harry, Ron, and I, I guess I feel I owe it to him to make his life better. Take away his biggest regret, you know."

"I understand. Now then, let's go over the meeting tonight. Is there anything that you can add?" Albus said.

"Nothing on the missions. However, in late March of 1978, Gideon and Fabian will be on a mission for the Order. They will be surrounded by Death Eaters. They manage to kill five of them, but they are also killed. Molly was pregnant with twins when she heard the news. It ended up sending her into labor. Please, sir. I know Molly never really recovered from losing them, and I don't think I would be able to either if they died."

Albus pulled out a small leather notebook and his quill and was writing. Hermione recognized the book as the one he had taken to writing down anything she would tell him about the future.

After he had finished, Albus looked back up at Hermione. "So, it is 1977 now. This will give us a full year before this comes into play. But, I will promise you now that we will do whatever we can to avoid this from happening again. Not only would it be a tragedy, but after everything you have done for us, it is only right we do this for you."

Hermione gave a small smile. "Thank you, sir."

"Now, it is after curfew, so I will write you a note to get past any teachers or prefects that are out tonight. I think a good night's sleep is in order," Albus said as he quickly wrote out a small note, and handed it to Hermione. "Good evening, Ms. Prewett."

"Good night, Headmaster," Hermione replied as she turned and left the office, thinking only of her warm bed in Gryffindor tower.

* * *

 **So once again, props for this chapter go to the wonderful** **NetsirkElocin.**

 **Until next time lots of love from the Bookworm.**


	57. Chapter 57

**So amazing beta love goes to NetsirkElocin for all her wonderful work. I woke up this morning to find this story had over 500 reviews! I am so excited now. When I wrote this story last year I never thought people would like it so much.**

 **I wanted to give a shout out to Gabytahijar. Please don't worry. I never find it annoying when people ask me to save the Twins. I honestly love it. To me it means that you have loved the way I have written them and do not want to see them die. To have this for characters that were really unknown in the books and I have written about it amazing. So on with our story!**

 **As always I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Dumbledore was able to find Severus a new room, and soon he was relocated from the Slytherin dorms to his own private rooms in between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw Towers.

It didn't take long for Lily to fully forgive Severus. Soon they were back to hanging out whenever possible. Since Hermione could often be found with Lily, this meant she also started becoming better friends with Snape. Every morning on their way to breakfast the girls would stop by and pick up Snape before continuing to the Great Hall. The boys did not entirely like this arrangement as they did not fully trust Snape or particularly like him. However, it made the girls happy, and both Lily and Hermione had threatened them to keep their mouths shut. So they did.

One morning while walking into the Great Hall with the now larger group, Hermione noticed Regulus staring at them. A mixture of anger, sadness, and confusion was written on his face. She turned to Severus once they sat down.

"Severus, why is Regulus looking at you like that?" she asked in a low tone.

Severus looked over his shoulder and saw the skinny fifth year.

He sighed "Regulus has always looked up to me. During his first year, there were some members of our house who were not so kind to him because of his brother. He stuck pretty close to me after that. I think he is feeling betrayed because I left him. That is what I regret most about leaving the Slytherin dorm. It meant leaving him behind."

Hermione nodded as Severus started eating. She turned once more to look at the boy who quickly averted his eyes and started in on his meal. Hermione knew she would have to save Regulus too, but it was still too soon.

As the weeks passed, the boys grew less and less tense around Severus. They even coming to see they had things in common.

By the time the Hogwarts Express pulled out for the summer, so many things had changed.

Between not pranking people as often, and even becoming friends with Snape, Lily saw that James had grown up. James had given up on asking her out every morning. Lily had asked him about it one night. James told her that even though he would not give up on the idea of them being together, he was tired of being mocked every time he asked, and she turned him down. She demanded that he ask her again. After arguing for several minutes, to the amusement of the rest of the house, James asked her out one more time. This time, however, Lily said yes. James was on cloud nine, and so was Lily. Even Severus had come to terms with it, telling Hermione he knew James could make Lily happier than he ever could.

Marlene had broken up with Eric. Frank had graduated and would be starting Auror Academy at the beginning of July for two months. While Alice was proud of her boyfriend, she was also sad that this was the last year they would be at school together.

Remus had dated and broken up with a very flighty Hufflepuff girl named Lunesta. Every time Hermione heard someone say her name she had to hold back her laughter to the confusion of everyone else.

Hermione and Sirius had never been better. Their relationship was as strong as ever.

Hermione was nervous though about going back to the Hollow. This would be the first summer that her parents would not be there. Her mother would not be there to help her plan her 17th birthday, or fix her hair. Her father would not be there to talk about books with while she sat in the library. Hermione felt the tears gathering, and she quickly wiped them away with her sleeve.

"You alright, Boots?" James asked, sitting with an arm around Lily.

"Yeah. Just thinking about my parents."

Sirius gave her a squeeze. Hermione looked at him and gave him a sweet, sad smile.

"I'll be okay. Just going to take some getting used to the fact they are not going to be waiting for me when I get off the train."

Everyone in the carriage understood.

When they arrived at Kings Cross, everyone got off the train. Everyone rushed to greet their parents. Hermione scanned the platform looking for her brothers. But she could not see them anywhere.

"Hermione!" she heard Dorea call out to her. "I am so sorry, but your brothers got called in a little while ago. They had to go into work, and Molly is stuck at home with two sick children and a teething Percy. They asked us to take you home with us and they will collect you when they can."

Hermione nodded as Dorea looked at the large group.

"What's this I see? A Slytherin? Well, you must be one of the good ones if my children hang around with you. Dorea Potter," she said as she offered her hand to Severus.

"Severus Snape, ma'am," he replied, shaking her hand.

"Oh, and you have manners! I must say, I have tried and tried with James and Sirius, but it just does not seem to take," Dorea said as James and Sirius watched on while Severus hid his big grin.

"Where are your parents, Severus dear? I would like to meet them."

"They are not here," Severus said quickly, avoiding everyone's gaze.

"They did not come to pick you up?" Charlus asked, and all the teenagers started shifting around nervously.

"No. I take a train to Cogsworth then I walk to our house. My father does not like magic," Severus said looking down.

Dorea and Charlus shared a look before Dorea spoke.

"Well, then I guess we will let you do that. But before you go, dear, please listen. If you need anything, you can always come to Potter Manor. And perhaps sometime this summer, you can come over for a proper visit."

"I would like that. Thank you, Ma'am," Severus said, still looking at his shoes.

"Alright then, come on you lot. Back to the Manor. James, you must tell me if I was seeing things or if that really was Lily Evans holding your hand a little while ago," Dorea said with a smirk as her son turned bright red.

The group flooed back to the Manor, and the boys quickly rushed off to put their trucks in their rooms.

"Mrs Potter? What should I do with my stuff?" Hermione asked.

"Oh please, stop calling me Mrs Potter. I have known you since you were eleven years old, child. You can call me Dorea. Toppy will send them back to the Hollow for you. I wanted to know if you had a moment to have a cup of tea with me before you join the boys."

Hermione nodded, not knowing why Dorea would want to have a cup of tea with her about.

Hermione sat in the ladies parlor of the Manor while Dorea poured the tea. She handed Hermione her cup and sat down before speaking.

"Hermione, please be honest with me. How are you doing?"

"I am okay. I miss Mum and Dad like terrible. I almost cried on the train because I remembered they would not be on the platform to pick me up this year. They would not see my wedding, or see me graduate. They won't even be there when I turn 17," Hermione said determined not to cry.

"Well, that's sort of what I wanted to talk to you about. Your birthday that is. Have you made any plans yet?" Dorea asked as she took a sip of her tea.

"No. Mum was going to help me this summer."

Dorea smiled and reached behind her and pulled out a light blue book.

"Your mother came to me after your 15th birthday. She asked for my help in planning this for you. She told me she was going to surprise you when you got off the train today. With your permission, I would like to host this for you in honor of them."

Dorea handed Hermione the book. Hermione opened it and started flipping through the pages. Her mother had thought of everything from decorations to what flavor the cake would be to what she would be wearing. There was even the song she was to dance to with her father listed as well as the one to be played when she entered the party. Hermione felt a tear run down her face as she looked through all the hard work her mother had done for her.

"Thank you, Dorea. I would be honored," Hermione said closing the book and wiping the tears away.

"It is my pleasure, dear. Your parents were so kind and loving. I know they would want you to have the best birthday ever."

Hermione nodded.

The two women went through the book for a while discussing a couple of things that needed to be addressed.

They finished 30 minutes later, and Hermione went to find the boys.

"Hey, Boots. Where did you disappear to?" James asked as he landed his broom.

Sirius quickly landed and sauntered over to his girlfriend pulling her in for a quick kiss. "Hello, beautiful," he said with a wink.

Hermione laughed as she pushed him away. "I was with your mother, James. My Mum had asked for her help planning my 17th party two years ago. She asked me if she could host it for us."

"Ahh. Am I going to be the lovely birthday girls escort?" asked Sirius.

Hermione smirked. "Nope, James is."

James became pale at the thought, and Sirius looked at her like she was crazy.

Hermione could not hold it in anymore. "Of course, you are going to be my escort."

Sirius looked at her with an evil gleam in his eyes. "You are going to pay for that one, Boots," he said, and he started running towards her.

Hermione squealed and grabbed a broom and flew up into the air.

"Let's go, slow pokes. Race you around the property!" she called out as Sirius called for another broom and soon both boys joined her in the sky for a day of flying fun.

* * *

 **I love Dorea. Until next time lots of love from the bookworm.**


	58. Chapter 58

**I can't believe how fast this story has been moving. I am so thankful that so many people like it. A huge cookie goes to NetirkElocin for all her hard work.**

 **As always I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

The twins ended up sending a message to the Potters asking them to keep Hermione till after dinner. They had some paperwork that needed to be done and could not get away. Dorea and Charlus did not even need to be asked. They love Hermione and were glad to have her there for dinner. The family plus Hermione and Sirius were about to sit down at the table when there was a knock at the door.

"That can't be the Twins now can it?" Hermione asked as she looked at Dorea as Charlus got up to answer the door.

"I would not think so, but if it is then they will just have to stay for supper as well," Dorea said with a smile.

Charlus reentered the dining room. His face somber.

"Dorea? Can you come with me? We have a guest," he said as he faced his wife.

Dorea got up from the table and made her way to join her husband.

"Dad, is everything alright?" James asked worriedly.

"Yes, son. It just appears that there is someone in need tonight," he said as he guided his wife out of the room.

Charlus held the door to the sitting room opened for his wife. Dorea entered and saw Severus sitting on her couch.

"Severus, this is a surprise. Is everything alright son?" she asked as she sat down on the other side of the sofa.

"I don't know, ma'am. I'm sorry for coming here like this. I just had nowhere else to go. All of the Slytherins from school hate me."

"I told you to come here if you needed anything and I meant it. Now, why don't you tell me what brought you here? I thought you were going home?" Dorea asked.

"I did. I got home, and my house was boarded up and muggle police tape was on the door. I asked some of the neighbors. They told me that my father came home one night and finally killed my Mum. When he sobered up enough to realize what he did, he killed himself. No one knew how to get in contact with me at school," Severus said as he looked at the floor.

Dorea was shocked. She could tell a child who had been abused before by their behaviors. It seemed to her that this young boy was one who fit that description. She looked at her husband who shared the same sad expression as her.

"Severus. I'm so sorry for your loss. I'm glad you came here, though. Do you know if you have any family you can contact?" Dorea asked.

Severus shook his head. "Mum's family cut her out when she married my father. I think they all died a while ago. My father's family is also gone," he said. "I'm sorry. I should go."

Severus made to stand up, and Charlus gently put a hand on the boy's arm to stop him.

"No. You should stay here. You have nowhere else to go. You said so yourself. You can stay here with us. And soon you'll be going back to school for your seventh year. When you are done, you can remain here until you save up enough money for your own place," Charlus said.

"I can't take charity," Severus said softly.

"Who said anything about charity? You'll be a member of this house. That means keeping your stuff picked up and clean. Following our rules and staying out of trouble," Dorea said smirking. "I also was told you are the best in your year at potions. Is that true?"

Severus smiled and nodded.

"Good. Then you can help brew some potions for me. I also need help in my gardens with some of my herbs. A good potion maker is also a dab hand at Herbology. If you do these things for me then that will cover your room and board," Dorea knew all about Slytherin pride. She knew he would never accept something without working for it.

"Thank you, ma'am," he said smiling.

"And no more sir and ma'am. You can call us Dorea and Charlus," Charlus said. He had always loved the Slytherin side of his wife.

"Now that that's settled. Toppy?" Dorea called out for her elf.

With a crack, the house elf appeared in a clean and pressed red shirt that hung past his knees.

"Yes, Mistress?" Toppy asked.

"I want you to prepare a room for Severus in the family wing, please. And once that is done please come back and gather his things and put it in there."

The little elf bowed. "Yes, Mistress, right away."

And with a crack, he was gone again. Dorea turned towards Severus.

"Well, we were about to sit down for dinner. Hermione is joining us tonight as her brothers were held in the office. Tell me, Severus, do you like kidney pie?"

Severus nodded as the Potters led him into the dining room.

"Severus, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked.

"I thought you were going home," added James.

"Due to unforeseen circumstances, Severus will be staying here for the time being," Dorea said in a voice that told all the teenagers to drop the subject.

"Cool. Do you have a broom with you? After dinner we can go flying until Hermione leaves," Sirius said as dinner was served.

"No, I don't have one. I always use the school brooms."

"Well, we have extras you can use. That's what Boots does when she comes over without hers," James said as he helped himself to dinner.

Severus smiled and was glad he made the trip to Potter Manor.

 _Dear Lily,_

 _I can't believe Severus is living at the Manor either. And to hear him tell us what happened. From everything you told us about his father, I can only be glad Severus wasn't there when it happened. And the boys are all getting so close. I would be surprised if they didn't want to kick me out of the Marauders and let him join. Severus has been teaching them all sorts of spells he invented. He really is smart._

 _As for me, I have been spending my days either at the Manor or the Burrow with Molly and the kids. They are growing up so fast. Bill told me one day he is going to go to Egypt like Mum and Dad wanted to. Charlie says he will be going to Eastern Europe. I have no doubts that they will._

 _Molly is getting better. She still misses Mum and Dad like me, but we'll get through it together. The twins are wonderful. Gideon makes sure to ask me what I am reading every night. And Fabian will take me out flying just the two of us. They are both insistent that I learn more defensive spells._

 _Dorea is helping me put together Mums plans for my 17th party. Wait until you see the dress Mum designed for me. Dorea brought in a dress maker from France to custom make the dress. I told her it was too much, and she told me it was what my mother wanted so I couldn't say no. She is right. I don't even think I really wanted to after I saw the dress._

 _Your sister's boyfriend sounds like an idiot, by the way, and I congratulate you in not hexing him in the middle of supper._

 _I miss you so much, Lils. I can't wait till you can come over and see me._

 _All my love,_

 _Hermione._

 _Dearest Padfoot,_

 _What do you mean I can't come over today because you are having a guys day with Moony, Prongs, and Severus? I don't know if I should be glad you're all getting along or worried I'm being replaced._

 _Fine. You have your little guys day. I'm going to see if Lily can come over to the Burrow so that she can have a girls day with Molly and me._

 _You're an ass._

 _Boots_

 _Darling Boots,_

 _You will never be replaced. You're better looking in a skirt the Severus is. Have fun having a girls day with three small boys running around._

 _Padfoot_

 _Boots,_

 _My last letter was not meant as an invitation for you to send the boys here! Dorea asked us to play with them. Percy keeps pulling my hair. And Bill and Charlie told us we were boring them. Not cool, Boots, not cool._

 _Padfoot._

* * *

 ** _Who doesn't love the image of Sirius having his wonderful hair being pulled by little Percy? Lol._**

 ** _Until next time lots of love from the Bookworm._**


	59. Chapter 59

**Alright, here is the birthday part one! This means we are getting closer to the end. Oh don't get me wrong there is still like 20 or so more chapters. Lol but we are beginning the end. Yeh!**

 **Amazing beta cookies go to NetirkElocin, for being amazing and pushing through these chapters for me.**

 **As always I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Hermione's birthday had finally arrived. Lily, Alice, Marlene, Molly, and Dorea spent the day getting primped and polished. By the time Hermione put on her dress, she had had her eyebrows done, her nails painted, her skin moisturized within an inch of her life, and her hair done up in an elegant updo. Perched on top of her head was a goblin-made tiara that was Dorea's when she turned 17.

Hermione's friends had to help her get into her dress. It was a beautiful cream-colored strapless dress with a small dipped neckline. The back had long ribbons that tied in a corset style along her spine. The bodice was decorated with white lace on the side that was embellished with small crystals. The entire dress was snug around her body until it reached her hips where it flared out in gorgeous satin waves of cream. The skirt had a center panel that was also embellished with lace that had a delicate floral design. Hermione felt beautiful. She had her Prewett Crest necklace on around her neck and the ruby bracelet her brothers gave her for her first Christmas at the Hollow.

"Wow, Pip. That dress is gorgeous. Mum really out did herself designing it, didn't she?" Molly asked, wiping the tears from her eyes.

Hermione smiled at her sister. "Yeah, she really did. I just hope I make them proud tonight."

"You will, dearest. You look just like your mother, and you have the heart of your father. They would be proud of you no matter what you did," Dorea said as she came up behind the sisters.

Hermione gave the woman a smile.

"Thank you, Dorea, for everything. I know how much trouble you have gone through to put everything together."

"Oh, hush now. Alexia was an incredible woman. She came to me when you were 15 to start planning. And after the way she saved Sirius, I would do anything for your family."

"Hermione, it's time to go," Lily said as she stuck her head back in the dressing room.

Hermione took a deep breath and walked to the start of the grand staircase to the ballroom to await the announcement.

"Thank you all for coming out tonight." She could hear Dorea say. "Two years ago, my dear friend Alexia Prewett came to me to ask for my help in planning her youngest daughter's 17th birthday. It has been my honor and privilege to watch this young woman grow up from an eleven-year-old girl who was best friends with my son, James, to the beauty she is today. I have seen her excel in whatever she does. And I have also seen her grieve. This past year has been hard on the entire Prewett family with the loss of their wonderful parents. However, it is my immense pleasure to be standing here tonight and to be able to see out Alexia's vision for her daughter. So without further ado, please join us in welcoming the birthday girl, Ms. Hermione Alexia Prewett."

The double doors at the top of the stairs opened wide, and Hermione walked through. She had never seen the ballroom look so beautiful. All around the room were white and cream colored roses. Each table had a white tablecloth and a cream runner with a bunch of flowers on top. Around the room at the ceiling, a bunch of paper lanterns shined bright.

The room was filled with people. Many were friends of her parents, and many Hermione had never met before. There were Order members there that Hermione only knew from the meetings she attended in secret.

Hermione smiled as she made her way gracefully down the steps to where Gideon was waiting. As the Head of House, it was now his duty to dance the first dance with his baby sister. He led her around the room once before stopping in the middle of the dance floor and held her. The full string band started playing "The Way You Look Tonight" by Frank Sinatra.

Gideon guided his baby sister around and around the dance floor.

"You look wonderful tonight, my little Pip," Gideon said.

"Thank you. Mum designed the dress, and Dorea had a French dressmaker hand make it."

"It suits you. I think that me and Fabian will have to have a talk with Sirius tonight, though."

"Don't you dare, Gid. Dad already scared him senseless."

"I'm only kidding, Pip. You know, Mum and Dad would have been proud of you. You have managed to hold us all together. With Fab and me working more and more, Molly has needed you there. And when Fab or myself get an assignment, we always think about you and what would happen if we weren't around. Makes us be a little more careful. We love you, Pip."

Hermione smiled and gave her brother a kiss on the cheek before the song ended.

"I love you too, Gid."

By the time the cake was cut, Hermione had not been able to sit down all night. After her first dance with Gideon, she danced with all the men in her family starting with her other brother, Fabian, and her brother-in-law, Arthur. Her dance with Bill and Charlie was rather interesting since neither boy wanted to dance with his aunt by himself.

In spite of her aching feet, Hermione danced with Charlus out of respect for him as the host. After that, she was free to dance with anyone she wanted. Sirius was her most frequent partner, but she made sure that James, Remus, Severus, and Frank all had a turn.

After the cake was done, Dorea got up on the stage.

"Everyone, if I may have your attention. If you know Hermione, then you know she does something special every year for her birthday. Her mother knew this and sorted it all out. At the edge of our property, there is a clearing. Out there, there are two tents set up for you. Go and enjoy the rest of your birthday," she said.

Hermione looked around at her friends who apparently were in on this.

"Really?" she asked as Dorea made her way over to her.

"Yes. Upstairs there is a change of clothes for you, as well as a bag your brothers packed. I know it's not the Prewett Lake, but it will do for tonight."

Hermione gave the woman a huge hug. "It will more than do. Thank you so much. I don't know how I can ever repay you."

"Think nothing of it. Keeping my boys here in school and not suspended is enough."

Hermione rushed up to the bedroom where her clothes were waiting for her. She quickly got out of her dress and let her hair down. She changed into the simple cotton shirt, and bell bottoms left for her before making her way back downstairs and out the back door where Sirius and James were waiting.

* * *

 **Okay, so this was the formal part of the evening. What is your favorite part so far? The dress, her dance with Gideon, Dorea's moving opening speech? Let me here ya.**

 **Until next time, Lots of love from the Bookworm**


	60. Chapter 60

**It is time for the fun part of the party! Meaning no more adults and just the teens. Haha. Huge love to** **NetirkElocin for being wonderful and always helping me when I am stuck. I am so lucky to have such an amazing beta I can turn to for help.**

 **I woke up this morning and despite all my best efforts I still do not own Harry Potter. But I will keep dreaming and maybe it will come true.**

* * *

There was a fire going by the time Hermione, James. And Sirius had landed. Everyone had changed into more casual clothes and were sitting by the fire.

"PRESENT TIME," Lily yelled as soon as they landed.

Sirius led Hermione over to a log and sat her down, and suddenly she was surrounded by brightly wrapped gifts from all her friends.

"You guys!" Hermione said as a pink square box was thrust into her hands.

Hermione opened her gifts thanking each person as she did.

From Marlene, she received a new black pantsuit with a thick gold belt. Alice had gotten her some new makeup and a pair of earrings with a blue stone in the middle.

Lily got her some new scarves and a couple of tunic tops. From Remus, Hermione received a new book on Alchemy as well as some sugar quills. James gifted her a bunch of new records, including Queen, The Eagles, Kc and the Sunshine Band, David Bowie, The Bee Gees and the Beatles. She even received a gift from Severus, who told her he had traded a few spells to the boys in payment. He had managed to get her a package of Pumpkin Pastries, and a new journal.

"Thank you, Severus," she said as she admired the gifts.

Sirius handed her a small long box. She opened it to see a beautiful charm bracelet with a lynx and a dog hanging off of it. The dog had a sapphire for his eyes while the Lynx had a ruby. On the back of the clasp was engraved 9/30/76. It was the date of their first official date.

"Sirius! This is too much! I can't accept this," Hermione said after the initial shock wore off.

Sirius took the bracelet out of the box and grabbed Hermione's wrist to put it on. "Yes, you can. Ma P and Charlus knew I wanted to get you something special. They helped pick it out. And I want everyone to know you are mine."

Hermione smiled and moved in to kiss him. It was a quick kiss, but it was full of unspoken words.

Lily, Marlene, and Alice all crowded around Hermione to get a better look at the bracelet.

"There is just one more thing to make this a real party!" James said as he got up and walked into the boy's tent. Sirius, Remus, and Severus were all smirking while the girls had no idea what was going on.

James came out a little bit later with a bag in hand.

"What's this, then?" Hermione asked.

James said nothing as he reached inside and pulled out a bag of marshmallows, some chocolate, and a box of graham crackers.

"That's what makes it a real party? S'mores?" Lily asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Nope, that is just for fun. These are what makes it a party," James said as he reached in once more and pulled out two bottles. "We have Firewhiskey and elf-made wine," he said with a smile.

"PRONGS! You idiot! Did you steal some of your father's booze?" Hermione asked, shocked at her friends daring. "If your mother or father finds out, you'll be killed!"

James laughed. "I didn't steal it, Boots. Dad called us into his office before the party. Told us this story about how when he turned 17 his friends had snuck out some booze for him and their friends. Then he said he wished that someone would have thought to bring something else for the girls to drink because they didn't like Firewhiskey. He unlocked his cabinet where he keeps it and started to walk out before he told us we had better make sure Mum never finds out!"

Sirius, Remus, and Severus all nodded their heads confirming James' story.

Hermione could not believe that Charlus Potter had given his son and his friend's booze for her party. Granted, they were all 17 and could legally drink. But still.

Hermione smiled as she shook her head. "Well then, I guess we better get rid of the evidence before your Mum comes out here and sees it."

"That's my girl!" Sirius said as he put an arm around Hermione.

"I have never drank before," said Lily as James handed her a small glass of elf wine.

"Don't worry, darling. I won't let you get too terrible," James said with a wink.

"We should play Truth. It is a drinking game where someone asks you a question, and you have to tell the truth. If you don't a shot appears and you have to drink it!" Marlene exclaimed.

Severus, Hermione, and Remus all started to shake their heads.

"No. No. And absolutely not. No drinking games at this party!" Hermione said.

Marlene looked put out but was quickly cheered up when Hermione passed her a marshmallow to start roasting.

The friends ate their smores and listened to Hermione's new records on Lily's record player well into the night.

Before everyone had gone to bed, Sirius pulled Hermione aside and asked her to meet him when everyone went to bed.

Once Lily, Marlene, and Alice were asleep Hermione snuck outside to meet her boyfriend.

"Sirius," she whispered as loud as she dared.

"Right here, Boots," she heard as she turned and saw Sirius sitting there on the log in front of the now dead fire.

Hermione made her way over to him and sat down.

"Okay, I'm here. Are you going to tell me why all the secrecy?" she asked.

Sirius looked at her and took a deep breath. " I wanted to say something, but I didn't want to do it in front of everyone else because I don't know how you will react."

Hermione looked at him nervously. "Are you breaking up with me?"

"Merlin, NO!" he said almost yelling. "I wanted to tell you that I have never felt like this with anyone else before. Hermione, I love you."

Hermione looked at him. He had his eyes linked with hers and she could tell it had taken a lot for him to say those words.

"I don't want you just to say them because I did-"

Hermione put her fingers to his mouth to stop him from talking. She smiled at him and then leaned in and kissed him.

Whereas their other kiss that night had been chaste this kiss was a blazed with passion. Hermione broke the kiss and sat back on the log.

"I love you too. And if you ever doubt it again, I will kill you," she said with a smile.

"So, do you really like your gift?" he asked.

"Sirius, it's lovely. But it's too much. You just were disowned. You shouldn't spend all your money on me."

"I didn't spend it all on you. I didn't say anything earlier, but Uncle Alphard left me a decent sized inheritance when he kicked the bucket."

"Sirius! You can't say he kicked the bucket!"

"Well, it's true," he smirked. "So, are you willing to accept it? The bracelet, I mean."

Hermione paused for a minute to think. "Yes, I think I can bear having everyone know that I'm yours."

Sirius smiled back at her and pulled her into him for yet another round of kisses.

Tentatively, he slowly pulled his tongue along your bottom lip. She opened her lips to grant his tongue access. His hands roamed up around her back as her hands were linked fiercely around his neck.

Sirius was just about to put his hands under her top when they heard from the boy's tent.

"Sirius? Where did ya go?"

James had woken up apparently and noticed Sirius was gone. Hermione and Sirius quickly separated and looked at each other.

"I better go before Prongs comes out here," Sirius said.

"Yeah," Hermione whispered, still out of breath from their snogging session.

Sirius walked her over to the girls tent. He swooped down and pulled her into another passionate kiss.

"I love you, Hermione Prewett," he said as he kissed her nose.

"I love you too, Sirius Black," Hermione said with a giggle.

She watched him walk back into his tent before turning and heading off to bed to sleep for the few remaining hours of the night. She had never felt happier.

* * *

 **Okay say it with me... awwww. I love making them all sappy.** **NetirkElocin is the one who came up with the kick the bucket conversation. I laughed so hard when she sent me that idea. It is so Sirius. Leave me a review and let me know what your favorite part of the party was. Formal or non formal.**

 **Until next time lots of love from the Bookworm.**


	61. Chapter 61

**Huge chocolate chip cookies go to my amazing beta** **NetirkElocin.**

 **I loved seeing all the reviews Hermione's party got. And Sirius saying he loves her... well anyway. Lol on with the story.**

 **As always I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

The rest of the summer flew by. Dumbledore sent her letters letting her know what missions were proposed at meetings. Hermione could not sneak away very easily when every time her brothers went to a meeting. They left her with either Molly or Dorea and Charlus. Between her sister and her friends, Hermione wouldn't have been able to go even if she wanted to.

Everyone was shocked when school letters came and James, of all people, was picked to be Head Boy. Lily was proud of her boyfriend while Remus, Sirius, Hermione, and Severus all asked if it was a joke. Severus also suggested that Dumbledore had gone insane.

In his last letter, Dumbledore had asked Hermione if she wanted to be Lily's replacement. While Hermione loved being a prefect before, she did not want to do it again. She respectfully declined and suggested that Alice become the replacement.

The group was now on the train going back to school for the last time. Hermione was excited to be attending her first seventh year. Since she was on the run from Voldemort the first time around, she had missed a lot. Marlene had left the carriage to find Eric. Over the summer, those two had gotten back together. Severus, Remus, James, and Lily all headed out to the Heads meeting leaving Sirius and Hermione alone.

"I can't believe that. You would think after three kids your sister wouldn't want anymore," Sirius said holding Hermione in his arms.

"Oh, I know. And this time, she's having twins! Can you imagine five children under the age of ten!"

"Does this mean they're done having children after this?"

Hermione smiled. "I doubt my sister will stop until she gets a girl. They decided they didn't want to be surprised by the gender, so they found out. They're having identical twin boys."

"Oh, Merlin. I bet Gid and Fab are happy about that."

"Yup. They already warned Lolly that they'll make those boys turn out to be just like them."

"Do you want that many children?" asked Sirius.

Hermione thought for a moment and shook her head. "No. I love all my nephews don't get me wrong, but sometimes I wonder how Lolly doesn't go crazy. I think three would be more than enough for me."

"That sounds about right. Any more than that and the rugrats can start planning behind your back to overthrow you," Sirius said.

Hermione laughed "I think any more than one and they do that anyway, love."

"You're probably right. Want to make out while everyone is still gone?"

Hermione slapped his arm. "NO! You are such a pig sometimes. It's a good thing I love you. I'm going to read the book Remus got me for my birthday."

"You mean you haven't finished it yet?" Sirius said with a smirk.

"I'm going to ignore that," Hermione said as she pulled the book out of her bag and laid her head on Sirius' lap.

Sirius started running his fingers through her beautiful vibrant red curls. Hermione gave a little yawn as he did.

"Sleepy, Boots?"

"No, I am.. am…" Hermione tried to say she was not tired, but she yawned again in the middle of the sentence.

Sirius chuckled. "Go to sleep, love. I'm sure the others will wake us when they get back. I'm going to take a nap myself."

Hermione gave a little nod before she closed her eyes and was sleeping soundly.

That was how their friends found them 45 minutes later when they returned from their meeting.

"Aw, we should let them sleep," Lily whispered as she put one hand over her heart at the sight. "They are so cute together."

"But we're almost to Hogwarts. They need to get up and change," James said with a smirk, as he pulled out his wand. All of a sudden there was a bright flash and a wailing throughout the cabin.

Hermione jumped off Sirius' lap and had her wand out in the same second.

"STUPEFY! EXPELLIARMUS!"

James was thrown to the doors, and his wand went straight into Hermione's hand.

"Fuck, Boots! I was just joking!" James said as he stood up and rubbed his head where it hit the doors.

"JAMES POTTER! You shouldn't be sneaking you on people trying to scare them! Have you lost your bloody mind? You know my brothers are Aurors and have taught me how to defend myself! Why are you sneaking up on us anyway?"

"Merlin, can we not yell right now my head hurts. I was trying to wake you guys up because we will be at school in a bit and you needed to change into your robes." James said still rubbing his head.

Sirius was laughing along with Remus and Severus at James' misfortune.

"You're an arse, James! I'm going to change into my robes now," Hermione said as she grabbed her bag and walked out with Lily right behind her.

James stared at the now closed door.

"Did any of you know she was that strong?" James asked as he looked around.

Sirius and Remus shook their heads while Severus nodded.

"What? You knew?" Sirius asked Severus. "How did you know that my girlfriend was that powerful?"

"Because I'm not blind. She's one of the only ones who can keep up with me in Potions. And I've seen her holding back in other classes. It seems like she knows the answers, but will get them wrong on purpose," Severus said plainly.

The more the Marauders thought about it, the more they realized that Severus was right. It was Hermione who first managed to get her animagus form, and she was the one who always knew the answers without having to look in books.

"Come on. We need to change," Severus said, pulling the boys out of their thoughts.

As the boys dressed, they all had the same thought. Why was Hermione holding back?

Once back inside the familiar walls of the Great Hall, Severus had to go sit back at the Slytherin table. While most of the time he could sit with them, the welcoming feast was not one of those times. Hermione saw that Severus was sitting all by himself at the end of the table. No one wanted to talk to him. Hermione wished he did not have to go through that.

She saw Regulus sitting in the center of the table looking paler than normal. He reminded Hermione of the way Draco looked at the start of their fifth year. Hermione knew that he must have taken the Dark Mark that summer and was already regretting it. She knew she would have to be careful about when she timed her intervention with him.

Hermione had gotten a letter from Dumbledore right before the start of school asking her to meet with him after the welcoming feast.

Hermione had told her friends that the Headmaster wanted to talk about her Alchemy lessons for the upcoming year.

As soon as the plates were cleared and the first years were starting to head to their new respective house, Hermione rushed to the Headmaster's office.

"Razzels," Hermione told the sleeping gargoyle.

The statue moved to the side and Hermione walked up the stairs.

"Ms. Prewett. It's nice to see you again," Dumbledore said once she had entered the office and sat down.

"And you also, Headmaster. You letter mentioned something important."

"Yes, I wanted you to know that we've started looking for Tom's Horcruxes. Alastor was able to gain admittance to Malfoy Manor and retrieve the diary after extensive searching. He duplicated it and left the copy where he found it as to not raise the alarm. And I myself was able to locate the ring. I remembered your warning and didn't put it on. I must ask though, do you know what else the ring is, Ms. Prewett?"

"Yes, sir. I do. However, the ring also holds a very terrible curse that would kill you if you tried to use it. Some things are best left alone," Hermione said in a stern voice. She had warned Dumbledore that under no circumstances should he put the ring on, and she was glad he remembered that warning.

"Since we know for sure that one is in the school, we will leave that one for last, I think. We are, however, having much difficulty gaining admittance into the Lestrange Vaults. In this case, I do not believe doing it the same way it was done before will be beneficial. Over the summer, I decided to make sure that we would have ways to get rid of the Horcruxes. I am now in possession of several basilisk fangs we can use. We can also use fiendfyre if need be. What would be your suggestion?"

Hermione thought about it. "The Horcruxes fight back when they know they are going to be destroyed. It would seem safer to do them one by one, but then that leaves us with more time to be caught. When Harry, Ron, and I did this, we did them as we got them. But Voldemort knew. He found us in Hogwarts, and there was a battle. So many people died. I have to wonder if we did it all at once if it would've been the same. I would say if you are positive you can control the curse, then fiendfyre them all at once would be the way to do it. However, right after we should be ready to fight because he will know and he will find us."

"Then that is what we will do," Dumbledore said as he folded his hands. "In any case, I was not all too thrilled with having the Chamber of Secrets under the school. Thank you again for teaching me the Parseltongue to open it."

Hermione nodded. "No problem. I never want to think about that thing ever again. I still have the random nightmare filled with those yellow eyes," Hermione commented, "Sir, I'm worried about Regulus Black. I think he received his Dark Mark this past summer."

"And how would you know that?"

Hermione stared at the Headmaster with blank eyes. "Really, sir? Asking me how I know things? I thought we covered this in 1971."

Dumbledore chuckled. "Forgive me. I should have said, what drew you to think that, as you had said before you did not know the date he was marked."

"I have seen the behavior before however. A boy I went to school with was marked when he was 15. He was also sickly looking and pale. I believe Regulus is already having doubts about who he has sworn allegiance to."

"In that case, I will keep a close eye on him. You said the house elf was used to protect the locket over Easter holidays correct?"

Hermione nodded.

"Then hopefully, it will not be too late to save him after that," Dumbledore said as he thought about the youngest Black boy.

* * *

 **Until next time lots of love and happy reading from the Bookworm.**


	62. Chapter 62

**So this is just a little bridge chapter, see if you can catch something special at the end... ;)**

 **Beta cookies go to NetirkElocin.**

 **As always I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Between her NEWTs classes and secret Order meetings and full moons in the shack Hermione was at risk of sleep deprivation. Every night before she went to bed, she would complete her homework and then spend an hour or two making plans for the Order to be able to get into the Vaults of Gringotts. However, all of her plans were useless. No matter how she tried to plan, it seemed that short of copying the first break in she did, getting in there was close to impossible.

Everyone was starting to notice how frazzled Hermione was becoming. Severus even asked her one morning at breakfast if she was alright. Hermione snapped at him and walked away saying she was going to the library.

"Alright. What in the name of Slytherin is going on with her?" he said as everyone watched her go.

"She hasn't been sleeping," Alice said.

"Not nightmares again, right?" Sirius asked worried that his girlfriend was having nightmares and had not told him.

"No. She just never goes to sleep. She sits up all night studying or writing notes. And I don't think she's had a full meal lately either. She mostly just picks at her food then runs off to the library," Marlene said with a significant amount of pain for her friend.

"I think she needs a distraction," James said thoughtfully.

"Oh no. What are you thinking?" Lily asked afraid of the answer.

"Nothing major. Halloween is coming up next week. Monday, right? I am thinking maybe Sunday we could have a small party in the Heads dorms to celebrate. Boots needs to let off some steam before she explodes."

"Will McGonagall approve that, James?" Lily asked.

"Minny might not, but I'm sure if we ask the Headmaster he will. Boots is his favorite. Why else would he be giving her private lessons in Alchemy?" Sirius said thinking the idea over in his mind. "I like it, Prongs. Boots needs to relax a little and have fun."

Everyone nodded in agreement while Lily looked at her boyfriend "Fine, but you are asking the Headmaster, and I will not take responsibility if you get into trouble."

James pulled her to him and kissed her on the cheek. "As long as you are there, that is more than enough."

Lily blushed and pulled away from him. "Marlene, are you going to ask Eric to come?"

"No."

"Why not? Aren't you guys still going out?" Alice asked.

"No. I broke up with him the other day," Marlene said not wanting to look at her friends.

"Oh, I thought you guys were so perfect. I really thought you could make it this time," Lily said as she slipped closer to her friend.

"Yeah, so did I. Until I caught him snogging Razmain in the broom closet last week," Marlene said.

"What?!" Alice exclaimed.

"Why did you not tell us, Mar?" Lily asked.

"It is old news by now. I always pick the wrong guys. Most of them just go out with me because they think I will sleep with them. When I don't, they leave me or cheat on me."

"Oh, Mar," Alice said as she moved to the other side of her best friend. The girls surrounded Marlene in a hug.

"Why can't I just find a good guy for once? I want what you guys all have. Why can't I have that?" she said as she cried in her friend's arms.

All of the boys were looking at Eric Masters like they wanted to kill him slowly.

Once the girls left to go to the bathroom to fix Marlene's makeup before class, the boys gathered around.

"What a little arse!" Sirius said. "Marlene is a great girl. She doesn't deserve that."

Remus nodded.

"I feel a little retaliation is in order, don't you?" James asked his eyes gleaming with trouble.

"I have just the thing," Severus said.

That Sunday Sirius begged Hermione to go with him to the Heads dorms. As James suggested, Dumbledore was more than willing to give them permission to have a small party in the dorms to celebrate Halloween.

"Come on, Boots. It is just going to be a little party because Halloween is tomorrow. You need to relax a little."

Hermione raised her head from her book. "And why, pray tell, would you need to think I need to relax?"

Sirius was growing impatient. "Because, I know you are not sleeping and have not been eating properly. It is either you come to the party and relax, or I throw you over my shoulder and carry that lovely little arse of yours to the hospital wing and leave you with Madam Pomfrey. Your choice."

Hermione huffed as she closed her book and replaced it back in her bag. "Fine. But I will only stay for half an hour."

"Two hours."

"One hour."

"An hour and a half."

Hermione thought about this before finally agreeing.

By the time the couple got to the Heads dorms, the party was in full swing. There were crates of Butterbeer and treats from Hogsmeade on a table and music playing.

"I really don't think I want to know how you got all this here, do I?" Lily asked James as she looked around the room.

"Not particularly, love," James said as he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"There she is!" Alice squealed as she saw Hermione walking through the door with Sirius on her arm.

"What is all this?" Hermione groaned.

"It is a Halloween party for you," Remus said as he handed Hermione a Butterbeer.

"I could be studying right now," she said as she took a sip

"Boots, you worry too much," James said.

"I think I worry just enough, thank you!"

"No, you worry TOO much. NEWTs aren't for months. You can't be worried about things before you have to be. It's not good for you. You have no control when it comes to the NEWTs. They will be here at the end of the year if you're ready or not. You have to trust that you know your stuff and do your best. Don't add more things that don't need to be there, Boots," James said.

What James said really struck Hermione. She was so worried about finding a plan to get the cup she was adding more to her plate than she needed to. Even Dumbledore had urged her to let the Order come up with the plan. It was not as if they could do anything until after Easter anyway.

She sighed "Thanks, guys. I think I needed a reality check."

"Anytime. That's what friends are for, right?" Lily said coming up and wrapping an arm around Hermione.

"Yeah, that and making sure little shits don't get away with hurting one of us," Remus said smugly.

"Oh no, what are you talking about? What are they talking about?" Lily asked Hermione, who shrugged her shoulders.

"Ms. McKinnon, I believe you had a small problem by the name of one Eric 'cheat face' Masters," Sirius said smiling.

"Yes…" Marlene said tentatively

"Well, thanks to the wonders of our new potions expert here, Severus Snape, let's just say that Eric will have a hard time doing anything for the next few months," James said smiling.

"Oh Merlin Sev, what did you give him?" Lily asked panicked.

"Nothing fatal, I assure you. Just a little potion that will ensure he never thinks about cheating again. Every time he goes to touch another girl in that manner, his cock will start to burn. The more he continues, the hotter it will burn," Severus said nonchalantly

"Oh dear God! There is a potion for that?!" Alice asked shocked

"There is now. It was one I created."

"But that must have taken you months to create. I just told you all about Eric last week," Marlene said confused.

"I started it in fifth year," Severus said with a poignant look at the Marauders. Each of the boys cringed a little.

"Well, we appreciate you not using your wonderful skills on us then," Sirius commented with a grimace, "Have I told you lately how wonderful you are looking? Being out of the dungeons have done wonders for your complexion."

Severus rolled his eyes as he turned to Hermione. "Prewett, please regain control of your boyfriend before I curse him."

Sirius quickly moved back behind Hermione as everyone laughed.

Marlene looked at the guys with a sad smile on her face. "Thank you," she whispered in awe as she looked at each one. All of the boys stood a little bit straighter under her praise, but none was prouder than Severus.

The party went on till right before curfew when Lily insisted they get back to their rooms. Severus went back to his private room while the girls plus Remus and Sirius made their way to Gryffindor tower.

As she lay in bed that night, Marlene could not get Severus Snape out of her head.

* * *

 **Hehehehe I had to give Snape some loven!**

 **Until next time lots of love and happy reading from the Bookworm**


	63. Chapter 63

**Hey everyone. I know I have been terrible and not posting but RL got in the way. I want to take a minute right now and tell you all about someone. When I was in High school, I had this teacher. He was a P.E teacher as well as Health teacher and coach for both the wrestling and Football teams. He had four sons, one of whom was in my grade. I went to church with his family for 5 years. At 61 years old this man would still ride his bike 5 miles for the fun of it. He was always preaching to us the importance of keeping in shape. At 61, you would have guessed he was 40. This past week, I was told the devastating news that he had been killed in a single vehicle car crash. It is a testament to small towns when I tell you that because of how beloved he was they had to open the school for his memorial service and people were lined up over an hour before it started. Schools from all over the state sent messages of support not only to the family, but for the entire community. He was a wonderful man, who will be missed so much. I can not even begin to tell you how many lives he changed in his four decades of teaching.**

 **So with all that in mind, I would like to dedicate this chapter to him. For always believing in every one of his kids and refusing to allow us to quit on ourselves.**

 **Beta kudos go to NetirkElocin.**

 **As always I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

The weeks went by, and soon it was Christmas vacation once more. Sirius and Arthur stayed home with the Weasley children so that the four Prewett siblings could visit their parent's graves in peace.

The ball at the Potter Manor was less elaborate than in past years but nevertheless still spectacular.

Once Hermione made it back to school, she started pacing herself in studying for her NEWTs. It seemed like all the seventh years were in the library anytime they were not in class.

Hermione watched silently as in the last weekend of March, right before Easter, Regulus was pulled from school only to return the following day. She knew that he had been asked to give Kreacher to Tom. Time was creeping closer to when she knew she had to make her move to save Regulus.

Between studying for her N.E. and watching for signs from Regulus, Hermione lost track of the days. So when she sat down for dinner one night she was shocked to hear it was already the end of March.

"Alright group," James stated as Hermione sat down next to Sirius at the dinner table. "I told Lily we needed to plan because tomorrow is our last April Fool's day here. So we have to make it a good one. I had to promise nothing destructive or mean for her not to flip out. So, any ideas?"

Hermione looked up sharply from her plate and stared directly into James' eyes. "Did you say tomorrow is April Fool's?"

Sirius chuckled slightly as he leaned over and gave Hermione a small kiss on her temple. "You have been studying too much, love. It's the last day of March. We are finished here in just a few more months," he finished with a small laugh.

While the rest of the group laughed at Hermione's puzzled expression, Severus watched closely as Hermione sat quietly. He could tell there was something more going on then she was letting on.

Meanwhile, Hermione was oblivious to the laughter and look that was being sent her way. Why had she not heard anything yet about her brothers? She knew from her original timeline that Fred and George were born on April 1st, following Molly going into labor at the news that Gideon and Fabian had been killed. Hermione knew that Dumbledore had promised to do whatever it took to save her brothers this time around, but Hermione still had a bad feeling in her gut.

"Ms Prewett?" a voice called out, breaking Hermione of her self-imposed trance. Hermione looked up and saw Professor McGonagall standing behind Remus looking at her. "The Headmaster has asked me to bring you to him."

Hermione felt as if the world melted away as she stood and started to follow the professor out of the Great Hall and quickly made her way to the Headmaster's office.

McGonagall opened the door to the room and made sure Dumbledore was there before turning and walking back out.

"Ms Prewett, I wanted to tell you that there was an attack against your brothers today around two in the afternoon," he stated slowly.

"THAT WAS HOURS AGO! WHY AM I JUST HEARING ABOUT IT NOW?!" Hermione exploded in a rage.

Albus held his hand up to silence her. "I'm sorry. I could not tell you any sooner, but since your brothers were on a mission for the Order, we had to come up with a reason as to why they were there. Then we had to wait for the official notice from the Ministry. It would do nobody any good if you showed up looking for your brothers before the Ministry had notified both Molly and the school."

Hermione sat down and quickly thought back to when Arthur had been attacked in the Department of Mysteries. Ginny told her later that Sirius had said the very same thing to Fred and George.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione held her eyes shut tightly. "Are they alive?" she asked, barely above a whisper.

Even though she asked quietly, Albus heard her. "Yes, they're fine. Thankfully, with the information you provided, we were able to make sure they had more members available. They are at St. Mungo's, however, I believe they will be released in the morning."

Hermione let out the breath she was holding as a tear rolled down her face. She felt as if an enormous weight was lifted off her shoulders at this declaration. She knew it was selfish, but she didn't think she could keep going if she lost her brothers.

Hermione looked up and stared into the bright blue eyes of her Headmaster. "Thank you, sir."

Albus smiled at her. "It was something that had to be done. You have sacrificed so much for our cause. Your information has saved so many lives already. I told you I would try my best to make sure you still had your brothers."

Hermione smiled before she thought of the one person she almost forgot. "Oh, how's Molly?"

Albus chuckled. "Well, she rushed to the hospital to yell at your poor brothers for scaring her. Incidentally, she believes they were injured on an Auror mission, and while she was yelling at them her water broke. I do believe you will have two new nephews before tomorrow morning. I have already talked to Gideon, and as soon as they are checked out of the hospital, they will be traveling here to collect you for a few days. I have already informed your teachers, and they are gathering up some work for you to do while you are away."

"Thank you again, Headmaster."

"As I stated before, it was my honor to do this for you. Now then, I do believe your friends have stationed themselves at the bottom of my stairs waiting to see you."

Hermione nodded and stood up. She had her hand on the doorknob when she turned to address the Headmaster once more. "Are you ever going to tell me how you know everything?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled behind his half-moon glasses. "Good night, Ms Prewett. Someone should be here sometime during breakfast to gather you."

Hermione let out a laugh as she walked out the door and down the stairs.

Hermione had barely reached the last step when she was set upon by her friends.

"Boots!"

"What happened?"

"Are you okay?"

"Why do you look like you have been crying?"

Hermione held up her hands. "Stop please," she said exasperatedly. "James, Lily, can we go back to the Heads room and I will tell you everything? I don't want to do this here."

"Of course! Let's go," Lily said as she turned down the hall leading the group.

An hour later, Hermione had finished retelling what they Headmaster had told her. Or at least what the official story was. Everyone was glad the Gideon and Fabian were going to be alright. Lily, Alice, and Marlene were all excited about the idea of having two new babies to play with over the summer.

By the time the group split up to head back to their dorm and private room, in the case of Severus, Hermione was feeling better.

Remus had somehow gotten the girls to walk with him, giving Hermione and Sirius some time alone as they walked back to the tower.

"Boots, I'm so glad your family is okay. You guys have had a hard time the past year. I know if anything happened to any of your siblings you would be lost. I know I would be if anything happened to you, James, Remus or even Severus. You guys are my family now. I think I would be more upset if something happened to Severus then I would be my own brother. Little shit would probably deserve what happens to him."

Hermione stopped suddenly, causing Sirius to stumble a bit before he turned to face her. "What's wrong?" he asked as he saw Hermione's face turn to stone.

"Don't say that, Sirius. Regulus is your brother. You've heard Severus. He gets bullied by his dorm mates. And he is all alone during the summer with your parents. He's never had a chance."

Sirius shook his head viciously. "He did have a chance. He had the same opportunity I did. I got out of there."

Hermione let out a laugh of disbelief. "You got out? You mean you were almost killed because you fought with them! You would have been killed if not for Happy getting you out, and my Mum healing you! What do you think happened to Regulus after that? They probably told him that would happen to him if he tried anything like you did. Besides Severus, do you think he has any friends in Slytherin? You have heard Severus talk about what goes on down in the dungeons. If Regulus shows anything but what your parents want, how long do you think before Walburga shows up here and pulls him out of school?"

Sirius said nothing as he stared out the window. Hermione could tell he was thinking of everything she said. Years of knowing him also told Hermione he was trying to maintain his temper. Something the older Sirius had trouble with.

"Sirius, I don't want to fight with you. I'm just trying to make you see not everything is black and white. The world isn't split into good people and Death Eaters. It's our actions that define us. Regulus was thrown into a place where he was bullied and cursed because he is your brother. He was eleven years old, on his own for the first time, and more than likely scared out of his mind. Then he sees how your parents treated you for speaking out. He sees them almost kill you. He doesn't have a family like the Potters to take him in or protect him. He is alone. If the situation was reversed, can you think of anything you wouldn't do to try to stay safe?"

Hermione walked up and put her arms around his waist and held on tightly. "I love you, Sirius Black. I just don't want something to happen and you to feel guilty about something you said."

Sirius turned around and wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist. He rested his chin on her head for a moment before kissing her hair gently.

"Let's head back to the common room before Moony starts to worry, yeah?" he said as he stepped back from Hermione's body and reached for her hand.

"Sirius…"

"I promise I will think about it," he interrupted.

Hermione nodded before reaching up and caressing his face. "I love you," she spoke softly.

Sirius smiled as he looked at her. "I love you too."


	64. Chapter 64

**So this was originally the ending of the last chapter. That is why it is shorter then what I normally have. I want to thank everyone for their continued support of this story and your kind words about the passing for my teacher.**

 **Beta love goes to the amazing and wonderful NetirkElocin**

* * *

When Hermione returned to school a week later, it was with a ton of new pictures of her nephews. All of the girls cooed when she showed them. There were pictures of Hermione with each of the boys individually as well as some group shots. She had a couple of favorite ones in the bunch. In one of them, Bill, Charlie, and Percy all surrounded the bassinets and were looking in while their newborn twin brothers slept. Percy would try to reach out and touch them, and Charlie would grab his hand at the last second. Hermione put the picture up at the head of her bed so she could see them every night before she went to sleep.

Her other favorite was one she didn't even know about until she was flipping through the stack. It was taken a few days before Hermione returned to school. Hermione had been holding Fred when they both fell asleep in a chair by the fireplace. The picture showed Fred peacefully sleeping in his aunt's arms, while Hermione was protectively holding him close to her as she slept.

When that picture was shown, Marlene automatically proclaimed that Hermione would make an excellent mother. This declaration caused Hermione to turn bright red and thank everyone from Merlin to Godric Gryffindor that Sirius was not around to hear that.

Not that she had an aversion to being a mother, just that they were 17. Between her schooling and the war, Hermione had quite enough on her plate without having to revive her boyfriend after he had a heart attack.

Shortly after the twins' births, it was time for the final game of Quidditch for the season. It was Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. Hermione had never been more nervous for a match in her life. Severus had told them that the Slytherins had a bet going as to see who could knock James and Sirius off their brooms first. More money was on on the line if they were seriously injured.

She made her way down to the pitch with Lily, Alice, Marlene, Remus, and Severus.

"No offense, Severus, but I hope we beat those snakes to the ground," Alice said as they made their way to their seats.

"None taken. As much as I love my house, I cannot stand most of my housemates," Severus said finding his seat and sitting down.

"I just hope that this game ends quickly before your more aggressive housemates have a chance of hurting James and Sirius," Hermione said.

"I am with Boots on this one. I don't care who wins as long as Padfoot and Prongs are alright," said Remus.

They watched as the teams made their way onto the pitch, meeting in the middle on either side of Madam Hooch.

They watched as James shook hands with the burly Slytherin team captain before getting on his broom. Madame Hooch blew her whistle and threw the quaffle in the air, and the match was on.

The group of friends watched, holding their breath as James and Sirius flew up into the air, and the quaffle was quickly in Gryffindor possession.

Both teams were flying their hardest. The game was rough. Three times in the first 15 minutes, Slytherin fouled trying to knock the red and gold team off their brooms.

James narrowly missed being hit by a bludger. Sirius knocked it back at the Slytherin chaser.

"Oh, I don't want to watch this," Marlene said covering her eyes.

"They will be okay," Severus said to her.

"AND POTTER SCORES! GRYFFINDOR NOW LEADS 50-30" the announcer's voice rang out over the stadium.

Hermione watched as Sirius tried to keep the bludgers away from the Gryffindor teams and redirect them to the Slytherins. Soon the score was tied, then Slytherins gained the lead. Then tied again. Then Gryffindor would lead. It seemed like a never ending cycle.

"WITH THE SCORE AT 100-90 WITH GRYFFINDOR IN THE LEAD FLORENCE TAKES POSSESSION FOR GRYFFINDOR. SHE IS MAKING HER WAY…. FOUL ON SLYTHERIN!"

Hermione held her breath as the Slytherin beater Holwry used his bat and hit Sirius trying to knock him off his broom. Sirius was able to stay on, and Hermione let out the breath. Gryffindor managed to score the foul shot. The score was now 110-90.

Hermione brought her hands up to her face and started chewing on her nails.

By the time it was 180-175 to Gryffindor, all of her nails were chewed to the nubs.

Just then she saw a flash of gold followed by a jet of green followed by scarlet. Regulus had seen the snitch. The Gryffindor seeker was on his tail. Regulus held his arm out as far as it could go before…

*WHAM*

A bludger hit the top of his broom knocking him off course, and the Gryffindor seeker drew up on his broom, the golden snitch in his hands.

"GRYFFINDOR WINS!"

Everyone in the stands except those in green were cheering for the Gryffindor team.

"Lily! We won!" shouted Hermione as she jumped up and down before pulling Lily into a hug.

Remus hugged Alice and to everyone's surprise, Marlene grabbed Severus.

"Oh, I am sorry, Severus," she said when she realized who she was hugging and stepped back red-faced.

"It is alright, Marlene," Severus said equally red-faced.

Hermione watched them and wondered if they would ever tell each other how they felt. Even though he had not said anything to her, she knew Severus found Marlene very attractive.

Even after Marlene had confided in her friends she was starting to like Severus, she still did nothing about it.

"Let's go greet the boys!" Lily exclaimed as she grabbed Hermione's hand and dragged her toward the pitch and away from the group.

The two girls rushed to the pitch to their boyfriends. Lily threw herself into James' arms while Hermione walked up to Sirius.

"Had to show off, didn't you?" she asked him with a smirk.

"You know it, Boots. Now, where is my prize?" he said as he came closer to her.

Hermione laughed as she held out a hand to stop him "You will get it once you have had a shower. I love you, but you stink."

"Aww, Boots. Lily doesn't seem to mind," Sirius said, trying to use his puppy dog eyes on her.

"Well, good thing for you I am not Lily," Hermione said. She quickly stood on her toes and placed a swift kiss onto Sirius' lips. "There. Now go shower mutt."

Sirius barked at her and then turned and walked into the changing rooms to shower.


	65. Chapter 65

**So since that last chapter was so short here is the next one. I hope everyone enjoys it. So I will not be able to post as frequently as I would like coming up soon. I am traveling to Indiana to visit my family and will be camping. Even though the campsite does have electricity I am not going to be doing anything but enjoying my time. :)**

 **Once again beta love goes to NetirkElocin.**

 **As always I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

"Hey, Boots!" James said as he made his way out of the locker room and over to his girlfriend. "Padfoot said he would be right out. Just finishing up now."

"Alright. Thanks, Prongs. I will see you back in the common room for the party then." Hermione said as she waved at her friends.

The stadium was empty now since everyone had headed inside.

"Hermione?" she heard a voice call out to her. When she turned around, Severus was walking over to her.

"Hey, Severus. What's up?"

"Everyone went back to celebrate the win. But I wanted to ask you something."

"Alright," Hermione said, wondering what he could want to ask HER.

"I wanted to ask about Marlene. Well… you see… I think I fancy her." Severus said as he nervously pulled at the threads of his robes.

"Okay, you fancy her… I'm confused about what you wanted to ask me" Hermione said.

"I wanted to know if she has said anything about me."

Hermione smiled. "Said anything about you? Like what?" Hermione said clearly having fun teasing Severus.

"Damn it! You know what I mean! Has she said anything about me? I don't want to look like a fool if she doesn't," Severus said looking at Hermione.

Hermione sighed "I will answer your question if you answer mine first. Marlene has been hurt by boys in the past. They cheat on her or try to pressure her into doing things she doesn't want to do. So my question for you is this: why do you think you fancy her?"

"I don't think I do. I know I do," Severus said. "As for your question, I fancy her because she is brilliant. She is kind and caring. She has never judged me for my past behaviors or is bothered by the fact I am here now. She instantly accepted me as a part of the group. And yes, I fancy her because she is beautiful, but it would not matter to me what she looked like because she would always be beautiful to me."

Hermione smiled so brightly that her cheeks hurt. She swiftly grabbed Severus' face and pulled it forward, planting a kiss on his brow.

"Yes. You silly boy. She is crazy about you as well. I think she started fancying you after you helped the boys get back at Eric for her. You both have just been too blind to notice it. How is it one of the brightest boys in the school and a very smart girl can both be incredibly stupid?"

Severus was taken aback by this statement. "She really fancies me?" he asked as Hermione nodded her head smiling. "You know I loved Lily. And I let her go because she is happier with James than I could ever make her. I just don't want to have to let someone else go."

Hermione put an arm around his shoulders. "I think this time you will get the girl."

"Oi! You're not trying to steal my girl, are you?" Sirius said with a grin as he walked out of the locker room. His raven locks were still damp from the shower.

"You toad!" Hermione said as Sirius grabbed her hand before spinning her into him for a kiss.

Severus chuckled at their antics. "No, just asking for some help."

"Well isn't this sweet. Three blood traitors. Having fun being an outcast from your own house, Snape? How does it feel turning your back on your friends?"

The three friends turned and saw Regulus standing at the door of the Slytherin locker room.

"Regulus, I didn't turn my back on my friends. The only person in that house who I considered to be my friend was you," Severus said, staring at the younger Black.

"Brother," Sirius said.

"I don't have a brother!" Regulus shouted.

"Regulus, please listen to me. They are not your friends either. Those people in the common room, they will use you until you have nothing left to give then they will leave you. They don't respect you-" Severus said, trying to reason with the 16-year-old before he was cut off.

"NO! I did what he couldn't do!" Regulus yelled, drawing his wand out and pointing at Sirius. "I was chosen by the Dark Lord for a task! He picked me! My house will be lifted up in honor!"

Hermione could not help but compare Regulus to Draco as she could see in his eyes that he didn't truly believe what he was saying.

"Listen to me, Regulus. You know that's not true. I can see it in your eyes. You know he'll only belittle you and ridicule you, and when he is done, he will get rid of you," Hermione said slowly.

"Regulus, please, I'm not your enemy here," Severus said as he slowly stepped forward.

"Yes, you are! Sectumsempra!" he yelled as he pointed his wand towards Severus.

Hermione watched as it seemed time stood still.

She watched as Severus stood stunned at the sixth year boy's use of his spell. She watched as the spell kept coming closer and closer to Severus. And she watched in horror as Sirius pushed Severus out of the way, taking the brunt of the spell on his back.

"NO!" she cried out as Sirius fell.

Severus had his wand out and disarmed Regulus before Sirius had even landed. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" he screamed.

Regulus had a look of sheer horror on his face. "I didn't know what that spell did. Avery just told me to use it on you Severus and you would come back to Slytherin."

"AND YOU TRUSTED HIM?!" Severus yelled.

"Is Sirius going to be okay?" Regulus asked as tears started to cloud his vision.

Severus turned back to see the damage don't but instead was shocked by the sight he saw. Hermione was on her knees wand out over Sirius going in a very delicate figure eight over his wounds. She was whispering the almost musical counter-curse "Vulnera Sanentur."

The two Slytherins watched as Sirius' skin started to close on its own.

Once the majority of the skin had been closed from the rough cuts, Hermione looked up and saw them staring at her.

"How do you know that spell?" Severus drawled.

Before Hermione could answer Professor Dumbledore came walking over. "Misters Snape and Black, and Ms Prewett, please meet me in my office. I will be there as soon as I take Mr Black here to the hospital wing."

"Sir, he will need dittany to prevent permanent scarring," Hermione said, standing up and wiping the blood from her hands on the grass.

"Of course. I will tell Madam Pomfrey. Please go to my office and wait for me there." He said as he created a stretcher and gently floated Sirius on to it.

The three teens made their way back to the castle and up to the Headmaster's office. Both Slytherin boys were watching Hermione closely. The spell Regulus had used was one that very few knew about, and even less knew the countercurse. So, how did this seventh year Gryffindor know the counter curse?

The door opened, and Dumbledore came in. Hermione stood at once.

"Sir, is Sirius going to be alright?" she asked worriedly.

"Yes, he will be if you had not started the counter curse when you did, he might have died," Dumbledore said.

"Which begs the question of how she knew the countercurse in the first place," Severus said.

Hermione and Dumbledore looked at each other. He was aware that there would have been no way she would have let Sirius die. Even if she had dropped her cover.

Perhaps this can be used for us. Dumbledore thought to himself.

"I believe it's time to tell you a little story."

* * *

 **Haha, what do you think is gonna happen next?**

 **Until next time Iota of love from the bookworm.**


	66. Chapter 66

**I am sorry I have been be a terrible writer. Since I am on vacation my updates will be sporadic at best. I am having fun reconnecting with friends I haven't seen since high school. The only downside to being here is I am in Indiana, and anyone who has visited the American Midwest knows it is hot with almost 100% humidity. My hair hates it as does the rest of me. I have been gone too long. Lol.**

 **To my amazing beta** **NetirkElocin for putting up with me in all my weird phases.**

 **As always I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

 _From last chapter._

 _"I believe it's time to tell you a little story."_

"I'm afraid that I will be requesting that you both give a vow on your magic to never reveal what will be said here without the express permission of either myself or Ms Prewett here," Dumbledore said as he looked at the two young men.

Severus was confused. Not only did Hermione know the counter curse to his curse, but it appeared she had other secrets as well. He looked at Regulus, who seemed to be as confused as himself. Severus looked back at the Headmaster and slowly nodded his head and pulled out his wand with Regulus following his lead.

After their vows had been made, Dumbledore motioned to Hermione to begin.

"Okay, well the first thing that you need to know is that I wasn't born Hermione Prewett. I was born Hermione Jean Granger. I was born to Richard and Kathleen Granger on September 19, 1979."

Hermione paused as both boys looked at her like she was crazy.

"You can't expect us to believe that, do you?" Regulus snapped.

"I can assure you both that everything Ms Prewett has said is the truth."

Severus stared at Hermione. At first, he wanted to refuse this theory. Yet the more he thought about it, the more it made sense. Hermione was one of the only people he knew who was as smart as he was yet she didn't like showing it. In fact, more times than one he had caught her messing up and he was pretty sure it was on purpose.

Slowly he decided to ask a question. "So if you're from the future, how old are you?"

Hermione shrugged. "I took a deaging potion when I first got here. I have kind of lost count. I was 19 when I was sent back to 1971 and then put back to age 11. Biologically, I'm 17, but I have lived for 25 years."

"You said you were sent back. How and why?" Regulus asked still not entirely sure about this.

"I was sent back on Christmas day in 1998. But the reason why is a kind of a long story. I will need to tell you it all for you to understand. Can you please keep all questions you have until the end?"

Severus and Regulus both nodded.

"Alright. So like I said, I was born September 19th, 1979. I was born to two muggle parents. I had no idea about the magical world until I turned 11 and was told by Professor McGonagall. See Voldemort-" Hermione paused as both boys shuddered at the name. She had to repress an eye roll. "Fine. You-know-who. He had disappeared in 1981. He was tracking down a child who was said to be the one who should defeat him. He killed the child's parents and then tried to kill him. However, he failed, and most everyone thought he was dead. On my first train ride to Hogwarts, I met this young boy. He became best friends with another boy from the train, and that Halloween the three of us became best friends. But You-know-who was not dead. And he was trying desperately to return to power. The first time the young boy faced him was at the end of our first year. He was able to defeat him and put off his return to power for another year. We had a ton of adventures in school. Many people compared us with the Marauders as we were all so close. In our fourth year, the Triwizard Tournament came to Hogwarts. One of You-know-Who's followers was able to sneak my friend into the tournament, despite him not being of age. In the last task, that boy was portkeyed to a graveyard where You-know-who rose again. After that, the next two years were spent in preparation for the War. We lost a lot of people. People who were very dear to us all." Hermione wiped the tears from her eyes as she remembered Sirius' death as well as the Headmaster's. "I ended up skipping my last year of school. You-know-who had all but openly taken over the wizarding world. He had power at the Ministry and Hogwarts. We knew he was going to come after my friend. Since I was not only his friend but also a Muggleborn, it was dangerous no matter what I did. So my two friends and I ran. We had a mission. We knew how to defeat him for good. It all started with a locket," she said as she looked Regulus directly. Regulus was taken aback at the sudden information that she had possessed. "In the end, my friend was able to kill You-know-who at a battle that took place on these very grounds. But even though he was dead, the Death Eaters still fought. Eight months later, it was just me and my friend left. Everyone else we knew was killed. Christmas Eve we received a letter telling us that the last remaining member of our other friend's family was killed and so was the godson of my friend. My friend killed himself later. I didn't discover his body until Christmas morning when I went to wake him. I was holding his cold body when I was suddenly transported back to Hogwarts and was told the year was 1971. I was sent back by Professor Dumbledore of the future to stop all of that from happening. I was sent back to make sure that Tom Riddle never gains the power he so desperately seeks."

Hermione sat back in her seat and watched as the two young men in front of her processed everything she had told them.

"I can verify everything that has been said here," Dumbledore said offering his support of Hermione.

"You must have known me in the future then," Severus said softly.

Hermione grimaced "Well yes… but it is very complicated."

'You never said your friend's name," Regulus pointed out.

Hermione took a deep breath. "Our one friend who was killed was named Ron. And my friend who defeated You-Know-Who, his name was Harry. Harry James Potter. Only son of James and Lily Potter."

"No," Severus gasped. "Not Lily."

Hermione looked down. She did not want to cause anyone pain.

"What were you looking for your seventh year?" asked Regulus.

"You know," Hermione said quietly

"No, I don't. I mean I have my suspicions but… wait, you mean I'm right?"

Hermione nodded.

"How many?"

"In my time there were seven, but right now he only has five made."

Regulus' face whitened. He had thought that there was only one but to make seven total was madness!

"What are you two talking about?" Severus asked.

"A Horcrux," Regulus said blandly.

Severus felt all the blood rush from his face. He had heard about Horcruxes. They were the worst kind of evil out there.

"Headmaster. I don't want this. I never wanted to be marked. I am so sorry," Regulus said as he faced the headmaster, the gravity of his choices weighing heavily on him.

"It's alright. You are young. The fact you have seen the errors in your ways now says a great deal about your character. I know you did not mean to hurt your brother, and that you had no idea about the nature of the curse you used. Tell me, are you an Occlumens?" Dumbledore said as he looked at Regulus.

"Yes, sir. Severus taught me when I was in fourth year."

"Good. We will need that. We cannot make a move against the locket until we have the cup from your cousin Bellatrix's vault. As we are having troubles with this, I am afraid you will have to remain appearing to be loyal to your house. Tom believes you are the only one who would know his secret. If he suspects anything, I am afraid all of our planning would be for naught."

Regulus nodded. He did not want to be one of the Death Eaters anymore. He was scared, but he had to trust that Dumbledore would keep him safe.

"What are we going to tell Sirius? What are we going to tell everyone else?" Hermione asked.

"For now, we shall tell him a version of the truth. We shall say he was hit with a curse that was meant for Severus. We shall tell him that you two were knocked out and by the time I got there, the person responsible was gone. I'm sure with everything that happened he might have some memory loss as to who is responsible," Dumbledore said.

Hermione and Severus nodded while Regulus looked at his shoes. "I'm sorry," he said softly.

"I know, Regulus," Hermione said back to him.

"Fuck!" Severus yelled as he shot his head up and looked at Hermione. "I owe Sirius a life debt now!"

* * *

 **I had to end it on a happy note. Even though Severus and the guys are on friendly terms now, Severus still doesn't want to owe a life debt to Sirius. I mean can you think of what he would do?**


	67. Chapter 67

**I told you all I would never abandon this story. Amazing Beta kudos to the ever amazing NetirkElocin for all her hard work.**

 **I have this chapter and another one that are ready to post so I will be posting the next one here shortly.**

 **Thank you to everyone who has been waiting patiently for me to be able to update.**

* * *

When Sirius woke up, it seemed like the Headmaster's prediction was correct and Sirius had no memory of being attacked. Severus and Hermione both played along that they didn't either.

The seventh years had just completed their last NEWTs, and the girls were in their dorm room cleaning out the room where they had spent the past seven years. Lily had come to help and say goodbye to her old dorm.

"I can't believe that in two days we'll be leaving Hogwarts for good," Alice said as she put an old poster in her trunk.

"I know. We just have the graduation ball tomorrow and then the ceremony the next day and we're done," Marlene said as she sat on her bed to sort through her book bag.

"Who are you going with, Mar?" asked Lily.

Marlene blushed. "Um, well… Severus asked me two weeks ago, and I said yes."

Lily, Alice, and Hermione all squealed.

"Why have you waited this long to tell us?" Lily demanded to know.

"Because… I don't know. I really like him. What if he's like all the other guys I have dated? What if he's like Eric? I didn't want to get my hopes up. That's all," Marlene said, refusing to look at her friends.

Hermione sat down next to the blonde witch. "Mar, Severus is not like that. You know he does not see people for how they look. He sees them for who they are. He told me he really likes you as well if that makes you feel better."

"A little. I know he would never treat me the way Eric did, I just can't help but think it. Did he really say he likes me?" Marlene said with a goofy smile coming to her face.

"Yes, he really does. I think you two are perfect for each other," Hermione said, wrapping an arm around her friend.

"So, what are you going to wear?" Lily asked.

The girls quickly started talking about the dresses they were going to wear to the ball and their dates.

* * *

"Parents, friends, and distinguished guests. It is my honor to introduce you to the Hogwarts graduating class of 1978." Dumbledore's voice echoed over the crowd.

Everyone had gathered around the Black Lake that afternoon to celebrate the newly graduated Witches and Wizards. It was the perfect day. The graduates had attended the ball last night in their honor.

Hermione smiled as she remembered the night before.

 _The girls all met their dates at the entrance hall having spent all day in the Heads room getting ready for that night. Alice had been so excited all day because Frank had managed to take some time off of work to be at the ceremony the next afternoon._

" _Okay. We better get going, or the boys will think we have forgotten about them," Lily said as she stood up and checked the time._

 _All the girls scrambled to grab their last minute items before heading out the door to go to the ball._

 _They decided that they would wait at the top of the stairs and allow one girl to meet her date at a time, as to give each of them their own grand entrance. They drew straws to see the order in which they would go. The order had been decided as Alice, Lily, Hermione, and lastly Marlene. The girls would never tell, but they wanted Marlene to go last. This way all eyes would be on her entrance and Severus' response._

 _Alice made her way down the stairs first. She was wearing soft red robes that fluttered when she walked. They had the smallest straps and a deep sweetheart neckline. Her short hair was spiked a little and clipped back with a small ruby._

 _Remus stepped forward to greet his date for the evening. He and Alice had decided to go to the ball together so they would not be the only ones out of the group going stag._

" _Alice, you look lovely. Frank is very lucky," Remus said as he bowed to his friend and offered his arm to guide her back to the group._

 _Alice took the arm and smiled. "Thank you, and you are right. Frank is rather lucky. I make sure he remembers that fact every time I write to him."_

 _Remus laughed as they rejoined the group and turned to await Lily._

 _Almost as quiet as a mouse Lily started to descend the great stairs._

 _She was wearing a forest green dress that was strapless. The front had wisps of fabric that flared out under a high waisted belt. Her fiery red hair billowed behind her._

 _James collected her from the stairs and gave her a kiss on her cheek._

" _Gorgeous. A true vision, my love," James said as they walked back to the group._

 _As soon as she knew Lily was back with the group, Hermione gave Marlene one last hug and made her way to the stairs._

 _Hermione was wearing a silk gown that was the beautiful gray of her boyfriend's eyes. It was also strapless, but unlike Lily's dress , hers had a princess bell as a bottom. Every time she walked Hermione felt almost like a bell. Her hair was up in an elaborate updo that took Alice hours to complete. She was wearing her now-signature Prewett family necklace, and it was placed gently in between the swells of her chest._

 _Sirius walked over to her. "So, ready to walk in with the best-looking guy here, Boots?" he asked as he wagged his eyebrows at her._

 _Hermione sighed "You know I could just leave you here and find some nice seventh year and dance with him all night," she said with a mischievous smile._

 _Sirius put a hand to his chest. "Oh, you wound me. But you know you love me too much to do that."_

 _Hermione smiled and looped her arm through his. "Yes, I do," she said simply._

 _It was now Marlene's turn. All the girls nudged their dates and slyly gestured to the staircase._

 _Marlene walked down in a beautiful pale dusty rose dress. Her beautiful long blonde hair was straightened and falling down her back like a light cascading waterfall. The dress had thick straps and a very sharp square neckline. The bottom of the dress was very form fitting and had a slit up the side to allow her to be able to walk. The dress may have been simple in its adornments, but when Marlene wore it, it looked like it could belong to the queen._

 _Hermione snuck a peek at Severus who was standing there with his mouth slightly opened. She quickly gave his side a poke as Marlene was coming closer and he had still yet to move towards her._

 _Severus pulled himself out of his thoughts and walked towards her._

" _Marlene, you look stunning. I'm beyond honored to be escorting you this evening."_

 _Marlene blushed and gave a shy smile. "Thank you, Severus. You look very handsome."_

" _Alright now, that we are all here, let's go party!" Sirius said_.

Hermione smiled at the beautiful memory. All the girls took turns dancing with all the guys. James was so much better than the first time they danced together as children. Hermione had a feeling that the main reason for that was Lily. That girl loved to dance and James would do anything for her.

Hermione stood from her chair and quickly found her family in the crowds.

"PIP!" Gideon called out to her hold a small baby in his arms.

Hermione rushed over to greet her large family. Molly had brought all five of her sons for the day and was getting help with the twins from the older Prewett twins.

"Congratulations, Pip," Fabian said as he hurled his baby sister in his arms after handing the newborn he was holding back to Molly.

"Thanks, Fab. But I can't breathe," Hermione said as she tried to get out of the bear hug.

Fabian laughed as he set her down. Hermione received a hug from every member of her family. Bill, Charlie, and Percy all rushed up to her legs and wrapped themselves around them.

"We have a gift for you, Aunt Pip!" Bill said stepping back. "Mum, where is our gifts?" he whispered to his mother.

Molly smiled and pulled out three separate pieces of paper and handed them to each child.

Hermione looked and saw that each of her nephews and drew a picture for her. She gave each child a kiss on their heads.

"Thank you!" she exclaimed. "I love them. Best gift ever."

"Welly?" Percy asked.

"Of course! My favorite nephews in the world made them for me!" Hermione said, looking at the young child.

She was able to talk a little while longer before the boys found her and pulled her away from her family.

"Boots! So we were thinking-" James said.

"That never ends well," Hermione said interrupting him.

Remus and Sirius chuckled as James rolled his eyes.

"As I was saying, we were thinking about going out tonight. There is that new dance club in Diagon Alley. I say we go party being officially finished with school."

"Didn't we do that last night at the ball?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, but this time Frank can come. Please, Boots. We don't know when the next time everyone will be together is. Alice is going to the Auror Academy, Marlene will be training as a mediwitch, Severus is going to be looking into a potions mastery. Everything is changing."

Hermione thought about all of this before nodding her head. "I will ask my family if they had anything planned for tonight. I am pretty sure Molly just wants to go home to be able to put the kids to sleep. Maybe I should invite Fab and Gid to come with us."

James nodded at this.

All too soon for her liking, the recent graduates were being herded into the small boats on the lake. As this was their last trip from the wonder castle it seemed fitting they left the same way they entered.

Hermione watched as they slowly made their way across the Black Lake and away from the school for the final time.

* * *

 **:*( tear. After so long Hermione finally gets her graduation. And who here is liking the Severus Marlene thing I have going? Lol**

 **Until next time lots of love from the Bookworm.**


	68. Chapter 68

**Here is the next chapter in the saga. Lol. I am so glad everyone has liked what I have written so far.**

 **I did want to give a HUGE shout out to Calimocho for being my 600th review! I am so excited. As a special gift for you I will attempt to do any one shot you can think of. It may not be the greatest but I will certainly try. I never thought in my wildest dreams this story could break 600 reviews. I am getting closer to the end but we still have a ways to go.**

 **Beta Love goes to NetsirkElocin for always putting up with me.**

* * *

"A toast. To friends old and new. We've had an adventurous past few years. I am so glad we have each other," Lily said as she raised her glass.

"To friends," Everyone at the table echoed as they too lifted their drinks for the toast.

They had all met at the Leaky Cauldron before making their way down to the new club in the Alley called 'The Dancing Frog.'

"And a toast to Alice and Frank. Congratulations on your engagement!" Hermione said, toasting the newly-engaged couple. The second they were all together, Alice squealed and held out her left hand. Frank had taken her to the gardens at Longbottom Cottage after they left Hogwarts and proposed to her.

The ring was a simple princess cut diamond on a gold band. Hermione was happy for her friends. She thought of Neville and how much he reminded her of his parents sometimes. If everything went correctly, Harry would not be the only one of her past friends to grow up with their parents.

Gideon and Fabian tagged along with the group and Fabian brought his girlfriend, Dorcas Meadows. Hermione knew she was an Order member and had seen her at meetings. She was excited to meet officially the witch that had turned her brother into a lovesick puppy.

Presently, she was celebrating graduation with her very dear friends. As she watched her friends, Hermione had a twinge of sadness. She looked at James doting on Lily and saw Harry doing the same to Gin. She watched as Remus, Sirius, and Severus laughed at a joke Gideon told. She thought of Tonks and Teddy. She saw the stingy professor of Potions who for six years called her an insufferable know it all. Watching her friends, she was reminded of all those who had died. Even if she was successful in destroying the Horcruxes, she would never again sit with Ginny as she talked about Harry. She would never sneak out of the common room again with Harry and Ron under the invisibility cloak. Things would never be the way they were before she was sent back. But the more Hermione thought about it, the more she was okay with it. She had three wonderful siblings. She had the Marauders and the girls, Frank, and Severus. She got to see Molly more as a sister than the overbearing mother she was. If everything went according to plan, then she would see her friends again just in a different light. As much as she lost, she knew she had gained so much more.

The group stayed until Gideon reminded Fabian that they had work in the morning. The group reluctantly called it a night.

They made their way to the alley and exited the club. It was late and not many people were out.

"EXPULSO!"

A loud voice cried out in the dark alley. Everyone heard it and ducked. Behind them, the sign for the magical menagerie exploded.

Everyone drew their wands as 15 figures in black hoods came from all sides of the alley.

"STUPEFY!" Gideon yelled, pointing his wand at the figure who sent that curse at them.

Quickly, Hermione found herself in the middle of a fierce duel with two of the figures. She quickly rolled to the ground and narrowly missed a curse sent her way.

"Glacius! Flipendo! Stupefy!" Hermione yelled, waving her wand at the two figures. She hit the first one with the freezing charm, missed with the Flipendo but did manage to hit the second figure with her powerful stupefy.

"Incarcerous," she said as she waved her wand over the two downed figures and heavy chains soon appeared binding the two Death Eaters. Hermione quickly searched out the rest of her friends. Everyone but the twins were battling one on one. The twins teamed up and were taking on three at a time. Hermione saw the twins had it under control as Dorcas did quick work with her Death Eater and joined her boyfriend and Gideon.

"AHHH!"

Hermione spun and saw Sirius flailing on the cobbled streets of the alley under what Hermione knew had to be the Cruciatus Curse. She ran to him.

"Volans nares! Petrificus Totalus!" she screamed as she made her way to the gray-eyed Animagus.

The dark cloaked figure on the other end of the wand froze as bat boogies flew around him.

Hermione fell to her knees next to Sirius. "Sirius! Are you okay?" she asked.

Sirius was still shaking on the ground. Hermione looked around. Everyone else had finished with their Death Eaters.

"Gideon! Fabian! Get over here! Sirius is down!" she yelled at her brothers.

Everyone made their way to Hermione and Sirius. Gideon checked on Sirius as Fabian asked Hermione what happened.

"He was hit by the cruciatus curse," Hermione said in tears.

Fabian cussed. "Shit! Dorcas, we need you to take them to HQ and alert the Order now! We are going to stay here and make sure there are no more of them lurking around."

Dorcas nodded and pulled out a bright golden chain from her pocket.

"Everyone grab on. We are going to Portkey to safety."

All the teens looked at each other wondering what was going on and what HQ was. They each laid a finger on the chain and before they knew it, they felt the pull around their navels and reappeared in front of an old four-story stone manor.

Before anyone could say anything the front door to the house opened up and there stood Albus Dumbledore.

"Well, this is a surprise. Welcome to Mould-on-the-Wold and the Order of the Phoenix," he said as the teenagers stood up.

"We have a problem!" Dorcas said suddenly. "We were attacked in Diagon Alley. Fab and Gid are still out there. We need to go now!"

Dumbledore turned and swiftly walked back in the house before reappearing with several others. The extra people quickly joined Dorcas, and they apparated back to the Alley. One person was bent over Sirius and immediately summoned a stretcher before levitating him into the house.

James stood up. "Sir, where are we?"

"Why don't you all come inside and settle down?" the Headmaster said as he held a hand up indicating they should follow him.

As they sat down in an overly large sitting room, Hermione looked at the Headmaster. "Sir, is Sirius going to be alright?"

"I think he shall be. We have a healer who is in the Order looking at him now."

"What's this Order you keep talking about?" Marlene asked.

"It's the Order of the Phoenix," a voice said as it joined them in the room.

"Mum? Dad?" James asked his jaw dropped at the sight of his parents.

"Hello, children," Dorea said.

"The Order is a secret society I founded to fight Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters. We prevent attacks as much as we can and try to find a way to finish this darkness once and for all," Dumbledore said calmly.

The teens all looked at each other in silent communication.

Finally, James stood up. "We want to join. If it means ending this lunatic once and for all, count us in."

Everyone nodded in agreement with James. Hermione nodded as well, even though she was already an unofficial member. Severus gave her a quick glance and knew right away that she had known about this.

"Let's make sure young Mr Black is alright before we talk any more about joining tonight," Dumbledore said as he stood up and left the room.

"Frank, did you know about this group?" Alice whispered to her fiancé.

"Yes. I couldn't tell you, though. And to be honest, I don't know if I like the idea of you joining, never mind going into the academy. I'd be lost without you. But I know it's your choice, and I would never tell you not to do something," Frank said as he held on to Alice's hand. "The same goes for the rest of you. The Order isn't something to just on a whim join. This is war."

James, Remus, Marlene, Severus, Lily, and Hermione all nodded. There was no changing Hermione's mind. This is why she had been sent back. She only wished that she could have spared her friends and the man she loved from the same fate.

* * *

 **And so now everyone knows about the order. This means we will have a reveal soon enough!**

 **Until next time lots of love from the Bookworm**


	69. Chapter 69

**So this is an all new chapter. Someone mentioned they would love to see the Twins reactions to Hermione wanting to join the Order. I thought it was such a good idea I had to do it. I also really wanted to show how close Hermione is to her brothers.**

 **HUGE thanks goes to NetsirkElocin for being such an amazing Beta.**

 **As always I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Even after talking to Dumbledore, Hermione was still home before brothers. She decided to wait for them in the sitting room to inform them of her decision.

It was shortly before midnight when the fire turned green, and her brothers walked out of it.

"Oh, thank goodness. I've been worried sick about you two," Hermione sighed as she threw herself into Gideon's arms first followed by Fabian's.

"We're okay, Pip. No harm done. We just had to fill out some paperwork…" Gideon started.

"And then fill in Dumbledore and the rest of the Order, I'm sure," Hermione finished.

Gideon ran his hand through his bright red hair nervously. "Well, yeah…"

"Don't worry. Between Dumbledore, and the Potters we were all caught up. I think our induction is sometime next week," Hermione started.

"YOUR WHAT?!" Fabian interrupted.

"Our induction into the Order. James, Remus, Sirius, Severus, Lily, Alice, Marlene and I all decided we wanted to join. It was either that or have our memories erased. We are all over 17, and each of us is loyal to the cause."

"No. I forbid it. Pip, you are not joining the Order. It is too dangerous," Fabian exploded.

Hermione felt her face heating up as she stood toe to toe with her brother. "Fab, you don't get to decide what I can and cannot do. I am 17 and out of school."

"No! You're still too young. Molly isn't even in the Order," Fabian said.

"Well, bully for Lolly! I'm not her! She wasn't attacked tonight! I was! My friends and my boyfriend were all attacked tonight! I think we did a pretty damn good job of defending ourselves!" Hermione yelled back.

"That's not the point!"

"Well, then what is?! You two are in the Order! Both of you have been teaching me how to defend myself ever since I came here! This is war! The Order needs every wand they can get!"

"You don't think we know it's war?! We were there after they attacked Mum and Dad. What makes you think the next time it won't be you? This is not just some little club at school! We go into dangerous places, and we know that we may not come out!" Fabian yelled as Gideon placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You don't think I know that? I have had some time to think," Hermione started, "And I think you were on some sort of mission for the Order when you got hurt. That was months ago! That means you have been hiding this for months now. I get what you had to hide it, but you can't stop me from joining now."

"Yes, I can, Pip. I am your brother…"

"YOU'RE NOT MY REAL BROTHER! Remember, I'm only adopted! I'm not your real sister! You're not my Head of House, and you're not my dad! This isn't your choice. I'm sorry if you don't like what I'm doing, but you can't stop me!"

"Enough! He can't stop you, but as your Head of House, I can, Pip," Gideon spoke in a stern voice.

Hermione turned her attention from Fabian to Gideon. "You would do that to me?" she said in a small voice, not wanting to believe what she heard.

Gideon sat down and indicated that his siblings should join him. Fabian sat in the chair, while Hermione remained standing, still staring at her eldest brother.

"Pip, sit down and let's talk about this calmly," Gideon commanded.

Hermione huffed, but she did sit down on the opposite end of the couch. She folded her arms across the chest and as stared at Gideon, feeling betrayed.

"I would never use my power of Head of House to force you to do something you didn't want to do, Pip. So stop looking at me like I am," Gideon said sternly.

Hermione turned her eyes to the floor guiltily.

"First of all, don't ever think that for second. Just because you're adopted, that doesn't make us any less your brothers or you our sister. Mum and Dad never treated any of us any differently depending on if we were blood-related or not. You should know better than to think it makes one bit of difference to us. I NEVER want to hear that come out of your mouth again. Got it?" Gideon states as he stared into Hermione's eyes.

Feeling even more ashamed Hermione nodded slowly as she continued to stare at the floor.

"Now, to answer your question. Yes, we were injured on a mission for the Order. It was supposed to be just the two of us, but at the last minute, Albus decided half the Order should go. He told us he heard that it would be a trap. Good thing he added the people because it was a trap. We would have been killed. This would have meant that you would have been tossed out of the Hollow. Granted, we did have plans in place in case anything happened while you were still in school. And we have also opened two accounts for you and Lolly. While you would never have what you both are entitled to as Prewetts, you would have something. We didn't take this lightly. If it was just Lolly and us, we might have. But we've had to think of you as well," Gideon said. Hermione kept her eyes on the floor, still feeling guilty for losing her temper.

"Pip, why do you want to join the Order? Why can't you stay here where it's safe?" Gideon asked in a heartbreaking tone.

Hermione took a chance and looked up. She could see both her brothers looking at her. Gideon had worry lines etched into his face while Fabian had red eyes and silent tears streaming down his face.

Hermione took a deep breath. "When I was first brought here, I had just lost everything. I was brought into this wonderful family, with no questions asked. I had a terrific childhood. Then we lost Mum and Dad to the Death Eaters. I thought my world was going to crumble. But, I still had you two, and Lolly, and the Marauders, and the girls. Now I find out that half my family is fighting. Molly isn't, but I'm guessing she doesn't even know about the Order. And she has her kids to think about. But I don't have kids to worry about. I can't sit at home worrying about my friends and family every time they leave my sight. Whether you like it or not, I am involved in this war."

Gideon slowly nodded his head while Fabian wiped his eyes.

Hermione continued, "You two have been training me practically since I arrived at this house. I was one of the top students in DADA. James, Sirius, Remus, and I are practically unstoppable when we are together. We have grown up and trained together. Over the years, we have added Alice, Marlene, Lily, and even Severus, but the four of us have a connection. You take one of us out, and you put the rest at risk. I know you both want nothing more than to keep me locked away and safe, but it just doesn't work like that. Not anymore. I want to do this. I need to do this," she finished.

Fabian let out a deep sigh, and Gideon looked at her. She could tell both of her brothers were replaying the words she said in their minds, trying to find any way out of it. However, they couldn't.

"Okay," Gideon finally relinquished. Hermione smiled brightly. "BUT," he continued, "The lot of you will have more training with us and with Moody. I don't want you getting hurt. And since all of you have some kind of freaky connection that means all of you will be trained. Understand?"

Hermione flung herself into Gideon's arms, and she held on tightly. "Yes. I get it."

Gideon held onto her like his life depended on it. He gently ran his hand over her curls and bent his head to her ear. "Pip, you know Fab loves you and it would kill him if anything happened to you. He just wants to protect you. He feels like he owes that much to Mum and Dad. He didn't mean to yell at you. But what you said to him really hurt."

Hermione nodded gently against Gideon's neck. She pulled out of the hug and looked into Gideon's eyes.

"I think I'm going to head to bed. Love you guys," Gideon said quickly as he left the room without giving either of his siblings a chance to speak.

Slowly, Hermione scooted over on the couch until she was at the other end closer to the chair Fabian sat in.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you, Fab. I know you only want to protect me. I am SO sorry for saying you weren't my real brother. I was mad, and I wasn't seeing clearly. You, Gideon, and Molly are my real family," Hermione spoke. Tears were now freely falling down her face. "Mum and Dad would be so ashamed of me for even thinking it, much less saying that to you. I love you so much, and I never want you to think I don't."

Fabian took a deep breath and looked up at Hermione. "Pip, I have never not thought of you as my baby sister, since the day you showed up here. Gideon has always watched out for Molly more than I have since he is the oldest. Gid and I are super close, but when Molly needs to something, she always turned to Gid, not me. I never minded. But then you came along. I swore that I would be the one to protect you. I wanted you to be able to always come to me for help, and you always have."

Hermione stood up, walked over in front of the chair, and sat down on Fabian's lap. It was lucky she was so small, as she really was too old to be doing this. She burrowed her head into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Fab, I will always need and want my big brother to protect me. I will always come to you if I need help. But I'm not that little ten-year-old anymore. I can do this. I have to do this. For Mum and Dad. For everyone who has been hurt or killed by that madman and his followers. I have to. I promise I will be safe. Can you forgive me?" she asked in a small voice as she lifted her head to look him in the eye.

Fabian nodded. "Yeah. If you can forgive me for going a little bit crazy and trying to forbid you."

Hermione chuckled. "Always," she said as she laid her head back down on his chest and relaxed, feeling safe in her brother's arms.

* * *

 **I know I am evil. Just so everyone knows there will hopefully be another chapter tonight or tomorrow. :)**

 **Until next time, lots of love from the Bookworm**


	70. Chapter 70

**So before I do anything else, I wanted to answer a guest reviewer. They wanted to know why Hermione was only 3rd in her class after her first year and not 1st. The reason is simple. If she sailed through, how much attention would she gain? She did that the first time and everyone knew her name. This time she is trying to NOT draw attention to herself, so she is holding back.**

 **I want to thank my wonderful Beta NetsirkElocin for being all around amazing and rereading chapters when I decide I want to completely change things. Lol.**

 **As always I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

The next week the Order of the Phoenix gained eight new members as James, Lily, Sirius, Marlene, Alice, Remus, Severus and Hermione took their oaths to the Order.

A few meetings had passed, and with every single one, Hermione felt worse and worse about keeping the truth hidden from her friends and family.

Dumbledore had sent a message asking Hermione for a private meeting that night before the Order meeting. She figured that she would ask him then about being able to tell her brothers and the rest of the Marauders.

While Remus, Sirius, and James were out flat hunting with Severus, Hermione faked being sick as to stay at Prewett Hollow that day. As soon as they left, Hermione got ready and made her way to Hogwarts to meet with Dumbledore.

"Thank you for coming, Ms. Prewett. I fear that I have some news that may come as a shock to you," Albus said as Hermione entered the office and sat down.

"What now?"

"Well, it seems word has gotten back to Voldemort that you were able to single-handedly defeat three of his death eaters. This has sparked an interest in you am I afraid and Tom has sent out orders that you are to be brought to him."

Hermione let out a small chuckle. "Sorry, Sir. I know this isn't funny," she said as soon as she realized what she did. "But this really doesn't surprise me. Why not? Things can never be easy can they?"

Dumbledore shook his head sadly. "I am afraid not. There is also one more problem we have. It seems some in the Order are starting to think this is a fruitless mission, trying to retrieve the cup. They do not understand why this is so important, and I cannot tell them without telling them how I know the truth. I think it might be wise to inform the Order about your true mission."

Hermione paled.

"Ms Prewett, they need to know why we're fighting the way we are. Why it is vital that we retrieve the cup. And who they have to thank for many of their lives," Albus said, his eyes boring into her very soul as he stared at her.

Hermione had prepared herself to tell those closest to her, not the entire Order.

Hermione thought it over. She knew if people did not understand then they would not see why they could not just try to kill him. They had to know the full story. Maybe then they would be able to come up with a solid plan.

Slowly, Hermione nodded her head.

"Okay. But I will be the one to tell them all at the next meeting. I want to tell my brothers and friends in private."

"I'm afraid that's not an option. Time is of the essence here," Albus stated firmly.

Hermione looked at the aged man, very upset. "But, sir! I need to tell them first… to prepare them. I owe them that much!"

"I'm sorry, Ms Prewett, but we have no other choice. The sooner this is out, the sooner we can protect you as well as start thinking of ways to obtain the cup," Albus spoke firmly, yet softly. "We better be going. The meeting will begin soon."

Albus stood up, walked to the fireplace, and waited for Hermione to join him.

Hermione and Albus appeared at Mould-on-the-Wold almost late for the meeting. Hermione quickly scanned the room and found Sirius and the rest of their friends. She quickly made her way over and sat down next to him.

"Hey, babe," Sirius greeted her with a kiss to her cheek. "Are you feeling better?"

Hermione looked into his gray eyes and felt her heart breaking. She knew he would never forgive her for all of her secrets.

She forced a smile on her face and nodded. "Yeah. I'm feeling better."

Lucky, Sirius didn't notice her smile was strained.

Sirius smiled. "Good. We found a flat today. Perfect size for us. I can't wait to show you."

"Sounds lovely," Hermione said stained. "You know I love you more than anything else, right?" she asked him.

Sirius looked at her. "Yes. And I love you. Is everything alright?" he asked confused.

Hermione nodded. "Yeah, just don't ever forget how much I love you, alright?"

Sirius nodded worriedly wondering to what she was referring. Is something going to happen? Was she given a mission that I don't know about? He thought. Before he could say anything else though, Albus stood.

"Thank you all for coming tonight. I am afraid we have received a tip that has put one of our members at great risk. Because of this, we need to make our move on the vaults of Gringotts as soon as possible," Dumbledore said.

Moody grunted, "What does one thing have to do with the other?"

"I fear in this case everything. I know there are some who do not understand why we must get the items I have told you about-" Dumbledore said

"That's because we should be focusing on defeating You-know-who instead of looking for old antiques," a young woman said.

"Headmaster. Gringotts is impossible to break into. You know this. We should be focusing our efforts on finding You-know-who and defeating him. You told us you had someone who told you this information. While I can't say their help has not been invaluable, perhaps this is the wrong choice," said a man who Hermione knew to be Cecil Bones.

"Like I was saying," Dumbledore said holding up his hand. "There are more to these artifacts than meets the eye. As for my information, this person has never let me go astray, and I doubt they will now. They have been at every meeting they could be and are here now. This is also the person who has had a bounty put on them. The person I am talking about has sacrificed quite a lot for the cause and has been fighting Tom Riddle for close to 16 years. They have given up friends and family and are willing to give their very life for the greater good."

"Well, you said they are here tonight. Let's see this wonderful person," Moody snarled out.

"Of course. Ms Prewett, will you please join me?" Dumbledore asked looking at Hermione.

Hermione felt all eyes on her as she stood.

"Pip?"

"Boots?"

"Hermione?"

"Prewett?"

The whispers were endless as she slowly walked to the head of the table and stood behind Dumbledore's chair.

Hermione looked at her friends. Severus nodded in understanding while the rest of the group looked shocked. Sirius had a mixture of shock, disbelief, and betrayal painted across his face.

"What's this? She is just a little girl. Barely out of school!" said the woman who spoke earlier.

"She will explain everything. I should warn you, the oaths you took never to tell anyone outside the Order what is said here applies to this most of all. If you do, you will find yourself under a deluge of hexes. I have verified everything that will be said and so should you," Dumbledore said as he held a hand out to Hermione handing the floor to her.

"My name is Hermione Prewett. I was born Hermione Granger, muggle on September 19, 1979. I was 18 years old in the year 1998 when I was sent back to 1971 to stop Voldemort."

"And even if we believe this crazy story, what makes you think you can defeat him?" Moody asked. Hermione could tell the man was on the edge. Having spent the summer between fifth and sixth year being trained by the Auror gave Hermione a taste of what was going on in his head.

"I KNOW I can defeat him because we did it once. I have to tell you my full story though for you to possibly understand. I have been the one telling this group of the traps laid for the Bones family, Benjy Fenwick, Caradoc Dearborn, Dorcas Meadows, and my own brothers. I have done everything I can to make sure that the things I have seen and lived never happen."

"If you defeated him once, then why come back to do it again. Messing with time is against the law. Why are you willing to risk everything to make it happen a little sooner? Even if it takes 20 years, as you claim, he was gone. It sounds to me like everything was fine," Benjy asked.

"I never said ANYTHING was fine. If you do not want to listen to me, know it will take you 20 years to defeat him. Even then, after so long, most of his followers went insane, and they kept fighting even after he was dead. Every single person you know or love will die. In my time, I was the only one left. Wizarding Britain was destroyed. Death Eaters ran free. There was nothing we could do to stop them. I watched as those I love were killed in front of me. I held my best friend's body after he gave up hope and killed himself. I erased my parent's memories to try to keep them safe, but it did not help. Death Eaters found them and tortured them for hours. Raping my mother while my father watched in horror before they killed them both. In this very room, I am surrounded by ghosts of people who are dead. No one survives. If you do not want to act now then fine, but I am warning you, the end will not be pretty. When you are faced with a Death Eater and dragged in front of Voldemort, there will be no way to kill him. You will be responsible for sending children to die!"

Everyone in the room was silent.

"Ok girl," Moody finally said. "Tell us your story."

* * *

 **Lol. So what do yall think? And how mad are you right now lol.**

 **Until next time lots of love from the Bookworm.**


	71. Chapter 71

**I'm so sorry everyone. I know I have not posted I'm a while. Things have been busy over here.**

 **So I was wanting to be able to post this and have the next part all ready for you but that is not happening right now. Lol so instead I decided to just post part 1 of Hermione's tale.**

 **As always I do not own Harry Potter. I hope you like this.**

* * *

"As I said before, my name was Hermione Granger. I was born September 19th, 1979 to two muggles. I knew I was different from a very early age. I could do things others couldn't. The summer when I was 11, a very kind woman came to my parent's house and told them I was a witch. I would attend a very special school where I would be trained how to use my magic. I couldn't wait. I never had friends growing up. I was more likely to be reading a book than playing outside. After this woman took me to Diagon Alley for the first time, I spent the rest of the summer reading all the books I bought. I read this wonderfully sad story about a boy."

"How does a story about a boy have anything to do with you?" Cecil interrupted.

"Everything about me has to do with that boy and his story. If you listen, you will find out why," Hermione bit back. " Now, where was I? Oh! Anyway, when he was just a year old, this very dark wizard named Voldemort murdered his parents and tried to kill him. No one knew why he targeted this family. And the biggest surprise of them all was that this boy, that tiny one-year-old boy, was able to survive the killing curse. Something no one else had ever done. When Voldemort cast the curse, it rebounded and hit him instead. Everyone was sure he was gone for good."

"A little baby stopped You-Know-Who? Girly, I have been an auror for a long time, and I'm having a hard time believing you. I've lost a lot of wonderful Aurors to that beast," Moody spoke.

Hermione sighed. "Look, I know it's hard to believe, but it really did happen. For ten long years, no one heard anything from Voldemort…"

Hermione watched as everyone in the room gave a collective shudder again at the mention of his name. "Oh! Grow up! It's only a name. Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself. Anyway, his name isn't even Voldemort. It's Tom Riddle. I know how crazy this all sounds, but I'm telling the truth."

"Can you tell us how it happened? Maybe if we know how, we can try to do it again," Cecil asked eagerly.

"I do know how it happened, and I'll tell you, but I'll never let you do it again. First off, it didn't kill him. Second of all, the way it happened caused so much pain and suffering that I'll never allow it to happen, and I'll gladly fight anyone who thinks about it," Hermione finished sternly, staring at the group.

"Ms Prewett, if you will continue," Albus said in a calm voice.

Hermione nodded before continuing. "I was on the train going to school for the first time when a young boy asked me to help find his toad. I was helping him search the cabins when I came across one with two young boys in it. One of the boys was the boy from my book. His name was Harry. I was sorted into Gryffindor, along with Harry and the other boy, Ron. Those first few months in school were some of the loneliest times of my life. I thought it would be different there. But I was an outcast. So I strived to be the very best I could be."

"Good to know something is the same," Sirius said harshly.

Hermione looked at him and could see the hurt in his eyes. She stared at him for a moment longer before turning her eyes away and speaking again. "Halloween that year, I overheard Ron call me a nightmare. I had enough. I ran to the girl's bathroom and hid there to cry instead of going to the feast. I never knew that there was a troll wandering the castle. Harry and Ron found me trapped by the troll. They were able to beat it. Ron levitated its club and knocked him out. When the professors found us, I took the blame. We were friends from that moment on. That first year, we discovered that Voldemort was not really dead. He was trying to come back by using the Sorcerers stone. He had managed to possess the body of our DADA teacher. Harry stopped him. We also learned that Voldemort couldn't touch Harry for the same reason he couldn't kill him all those years before. When Voldemort killed Harry's parents, his mother sacrificed herself to save her son. This enacted ancient magic."

Hermione paused and took a breath.

"So he was defeated because his mother sacrificed herself?" Moody asked curiously.

Hermione nodded.

"Now I understand why you won't allow us to try to redo it," Cecil spoke.

"Thank you," Hermione said softly.

"Our second year was no less exciting than our first. The Chamber of Secrets was opened."

"That is a myth!" Caradoc said.

"That's what we thought, too. But it's very, very real. The monster in the Chamber was a basilisk. It started attacking muggle born students. Voldemort was the last heir of Slytherin, but when he attacked Harry some of his powers transferred to Harry. Everyone thought that Harry was the heir because he could speak to snakes. I was attacked and petrified, so I only know what I was told after I woke up. It seems a Death Eater gave Ron's little sister a diary that was once Tom Riddle's. It possessed her and opened the Chamber. Harry destroyed the diary and saved the young girl."

"You really had a bad first few years, didn't you?" asked Alice.

Hermione gave a small laugh. "Yeah. That's not even the worst of it. Third year, the man who everyone thought betrayed Harry's parents escaped from Azkaban. We all thought he was coming after Harry to finish what Voldemort started. This man was not only accused of betraying Harry's parents but also killing another wizard and 12 muggles. We found out that the man was innocent, and the real traitor was the wizard that was supposedly killed. We learned that the man who escaped was Harry's godfather and his father's best friend."

Hermione couldn't look at her friends. She settled for staring at the back wall while she told her story. Looking into the faces of the people she loved was just too much. Talking about all that Sirius had gone through was going to break her.

"We found out that Harry's family had put themselves under the Fidelius Charm. Harry's godfather was supposed to be the secret keeper, but at the last second, it was changed because they thought it would be obvious. They changed it to their other friend who had been spying on the Order for years and gave up their location to Voldemort the first chance he got. Before we could clear his name, though, the actual rat got away, and Harry's godfather had to go on the run again."

"Did you ever have a normal year at school?" Caradoc asked.

Hermione shook her head. "Third year was the least dangerous. I never had a normal year at Hogwarts the whole time I was there," Hermione said, deciding not to mention the time-turner, being chased by a werewolf, or dementors from her third year.

"The next year was our fourth year, and that's when everything changed. Before school started, we went to the Quidditch World Cup. After the match, there was an attack. Death Eaters came and begun to torture some Muggles who worked at the campsite, and the dark mark was cast into the sky. That year the Ministry decided to try to revive the Tri-Wizard tournament. Because of all the signs, Dumbledore brought in Moody to be our DADA professor."

"I taught you?" Moody asked shocked.

"Well, yes, but just not that year. I'm getting to that. Even though it was a complete disregard for the rules, someone managed to confund the Goblet of Fire and put Harry's name in the tournament making sure that he would compete."

"Oh, that poor boy. After everything in his life, he now has to compete in that?!" Lily said in shock.

Hermione felt a large lump in her throat and quickly continued. "The last task, the same person who put Harry's name in the goblet, turned it into a portkey. It sent him and another Champion to a graveyard where the traitor who killed Harry's parents did a spell to bring Voldemort back using Harry's blood. Voldemort rose again that night. He killed the other champion and tried to kill Harry but failed once again."

"Why did he fail this time if he used the boy's blood?" Moody asked.

"Their wands share the same core. A phoenix feather from the same phoenix."

"Priori Incantatem," Moody murmured. " Am I correct to assume that the boy saw his parents that night?"

Hermione sniffled back a sob and nodded. "Yes. They told him they loved him and were proud. It was the first time in his life he could remember hearing that."

Hermione risked a glance at her friends and noticed that Alice, Marlene, and Lily were all crying at the thought of a child never being able to hear how much his parents loved him. Severus gave Hermione a slight nod of encouragement to continue.

"When he got back to school, we found out the person who was doing all this was a Death Eater using polyjuice to impersonate Moody. That's why I said you didn't train me that year," she said looking at the auror. "The Order reformed that night. No one believed Harry or Dumbledore. The Minister swore up and down that Dumbledore was trying to overthrow the Ministry. Because of that, they sent us a toad to watch over us all the next year as our DADA professor. We all hated Umbridge."

"You got stuck with her?!" Gideon exclaimed. "She is horrible!"

Hermione nodded sadly. "Yes, she is. She was made High Inquisitor with the power to sack teachers as the Ministry saw fit. She would punish those who went against her. Harry got the worst of it. The toad would use blood quills and force us to carve into our own skins. She wouldn't let us use magic saying it was unsafe for children to learn like that. So Harry, Ron, and I formed a defense group we named Dumbledore's Army. Harry, being the best at defense, trained us."

"Go back to that blood quill, Pip. Did she ever force you to use it?" Fabian asked trying to keep his temper in check.

Hermione nodded. "A few times."

"Did you get a scar?" Gideon asked, his face red with anger.

"Not anymore," Hermione said softly.

Gideon and Fabian both looked murderous at her declaration.

"I wasn't who she was really after, so I didn't scar as much as Harry," she finished trying to calm them down.

"Doesn't matter. No one should force children to scar themselves," Gideon said forcefully. Everyone in the room slowly nodded their heads. "Why didn't anyone try to stop her?"

Hermione shook her head. "Who? She had the backing of the Ministry and the power to remove teachers. She was also checking all the outgoing and incoming post. Right before Christmas, Harry had a dream. He dreamed that Ron's father was attacked by a snake. It turned out that Harry and Voldemort shared a connection because of the curse that failed. Harry tried learning Occlumency, but he never did master it. Umbridge found our group and Dumbledore took the blame. He had to make sure Harry was safe from Voldemort. With Dumbledore gone, Umbridge took over as Headmistress. She made Hogwarts hell that year. On June 18th, 1996, Harry had another vision. This one was of his godfather being tortured by Voldemort."

Hermione started shaking as she remembered that horrible night.

"We thought that everyone we trusted was gone. We tried to floo call his godfather but was tricked into thinking he really was captured. We flew to the Department of Mysteries to save him. This man had become a best friend, brother, and father figure to Harry. This was the closest thing he would ever have to family. Harry would have done anything for him. But it was a trap. Death Eaters were there, but Harry's godfather was not. There was a battle, and I was almost killed. When I woke up, I was told that Harry's godfather had come along with Order members to save us. Harry's godfather was killed when he fell into the Veil. The Minister saw Voldemort with his own eyes that night and had to admit that he was back. Dumbledore told Harry that Voldemort was after a prophecy that was told shortly before his birth. It was the reason why he went after Harry in the first place. It said that the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord would be born to those who had thrice defied him. But Voldemort only heard half of the prophecy. He didn't know that Harry would have a power the Dark Lord knew not and that neither could live while the other survives."

Hermione looked at Moody. "Remember me telling you that you trained me?" she asked the old auror.

Moody nodded slightly, still processing everything she had said so far.

"That summer I was pulled from my home and brought to your house. You trained Ron and me the best you could. That way, we could help Harry since we always seemed to get in trouble with him. Sixth year came, and it was revealed that the diary that Harry destroyed in our second year was actually a Horcrux."

Those who knew what that was gasped, while the others kept their eyes trained on Hermione. She could feel the stares of disbelief from the other Marauders, but Sirius' was weighing on her the most. She looked at him and quickly regretted it. She could tell he was hurt beyond all measure. They had promised to tell each other everything. She could tell he felt betrayed. She could only hope that she would be able to explain herself.

"A Horcrux, for those who do not know, is a very dark piece of magic. It splits the soul and places a piece of it in a container. As long as those containers are safe, then the person never truly dies. As if one was not bad enough, we found out that Voldemort had created seven of these. Harry went with Dumbledore to collect one of these, and when they returned to Hogwarts, they were surprised by what they found. A young man, who was pushed into the service of Voldemort by his father, had let Death Eaters into the school. I guess you could say we were lucky. Ron's oldest brother was attacked by Fenrir Greyback, but since it wasn't a full moon, he wouldn't be a full werewolf. None of the students were hurt, but…" Hermione took a breath and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Dumbledore was killed from the top of the Astronomy Tower. He was murdered by a man we all thought was on our side as a spy. We didn't know that Albus was dying and asked him to do this to protect the students. We knew Hogwarts would soon be under Death Eater control. Harry had the biggest target on his back. Ron and I both had one because we were his friends. I had an additional target because I was also muggle born. We knew we had to run. So that summer, the day Harry turned 17, and the trace was off of him, we ran."

* * *

 **Whoa! Lol I know this is long. The second part is also long which is why I had to separate them. I hope you enjoyed it all.**

 **Until next time Lots of love from The Bookworm**


	72. Chapter 72

**So there are a lot of people that liked the last chapter. Lol. I know I am speeding through the books in this recap, but really I figure we have all read the books (hopefully) and so I don't need to spend 12 chapters going over it.**

 **Even though I now have a bunch of chapters back from my beta, I am actually writing a brand new chapter for after the next one. :)**

 **A huge round of applause goes to the super and amazing NetsirkElocin for being a grade A beta and pushing out the new chapters for me before school starts.**

 **As always I do not own Harry Potter. If I did I would have a house in London and have already seen Cursed child on stage.**

* * *

"Before we left, I erased my parent's memories of me to try to save them and sent them to Australia. Ron managed to transform something to look like him so no one would think he was missing. Ron had a very large family. Hiding them all would be impossible. We were at a wedding when we got word that the newest Minster was killed. All of the protective spells we had were down, and the Death Eaters were coming for us all. I apparated the three of us out of there, and into muggle London. We were tracked down and had to fight our way out of a coffee shop. We made our way to the old Order house and the house of Harry's godfather that was left to him. The Horcrux that Harry found with Dumbledore turned out to be a fake. A young, scared man who had joined the Death Eaters under duress had figured out Voldemort's secret and had tried to destroy it. We found the real one, though. We broke into the Ministry to retrieve it. But when we were leaving, a Death Eater grabbed my foot and apparated with us to our safe house. We couldn't go back there. We ended up wandering the woods. Jumping from place to place. We had no way of destroying the Horcrux. It affected us all with the dark magic in it. Ron most of all. He left us. We thought perhaps that Dumbledore left us a clue at the place where Harry was born. So we went there next, just me and Harry. There was nothing there except a trap. We narrowly escaped with our lives. Harry's wand was broken. We were alone, down a wand, hungry, and still had no way of destroying the Horcrux we had, nevertheless finding the others. Before he died, Dumbledore destroyed one so we had to find four all together. Ron came back one night, and our spy had sent us the sword of Gryffindor. Harry had used it to kill the Basilisk, and the blade was impregnated with its venom. It was one of the few things that can destroy a Horcrux. We were so happy to get rid of that thing. But it didn't last for long."

Hermione closed her eyes as the memories from Malfoy Manor came back as much as they could. While she had given Dumbledore most of the painful memories, she could still recall her screams as Bellatrix tortured her over and over.

"We got caught by Snatchers who were going after anyone on the run. They caught us and took us to where Voldemort was staying. He wasn't there at the time, and the people there wanted to make sure it was us. See, I hit Harry with a stinging hex to his face so they wouldn't recognize him. They recognized me, though, and right before they called Voldemort, the person in charge saw the sword. She demanded to know how we got it. She kept asking how we got into her vault and what else we took."

Memories flooded Hermione's mind as she recalled what happened next. She could still smell the coppery stench of her blood on the cold tile of the room. She could still hear Bellatrix's fanatical screaming as she demanded to know where they got the sword that changed simply to high pitched noise as the room spun in front of Hermione. Every inch of her body ached as Hermione remembered the shooting pain of the repeated crucios and the cold steel of the knife carving 'mudblood' into her arm.

She stood there remembering that day, not noticing that everyone in the room was still staring at her, perplexed as to why she had stopped. Moody could tell by the glazed look in her eyes and her stiff posture that something terrible had happened when they were captured. He had seen the look plenty of times in the faces of aurors who had been rescued.

" _Hell, I have seen that look in the mirror every day,"_ he thought. _"Better pull her out of this soon."_

He cleared his throat loudly, and Hermione gave a small jump at the noise. She gave him a small nod of her head before continuing.

"They separated us, putting the boys in the cellar. The boys managed to escape and come get me. With the help of a wonderful house elf, we made it out, but the house elf died because the dagger was thrown at the last second and hit him in the chest. While we recovered, we realized that there had to be something in that vault. Why else would they be so worried about it? So with the help of some polyjuice, transfiguration, a deal with a goblin, and a little use of the Imperius Curse, we managed to break into the bank. Granted, it wasn't our best idea ever. We were almost caught so many times, and all of our disguises were washed away by that damn waterfall. But we did it. We got the cup and escaped on a dragon."

Hermione hid a smile as she remembered flying on the dragon and the complete feeling of dread.

"We headed to Hogwarts. Harry saw that there was another Horcrux was hidden there. We got there, and while Harry was searching for the Horcrux, Ron and I went back to the Chamber of Secrets and destroyed the cup. However, Voldemort knew we were there. His whole army marched to the front gates. The professors tried to keep them out after getting rid of the Death Eaters inside the school. We managed to get rid of the Horcrux hidden in the school. All that was left was that snake he never let out of his sight, or that's what we thought."

"You see, while we were hunting Horcruxes, Voldemort was hunting something else. He was hunting the deathstick from the deathly hallows."

"The children's story?" James said, his eyebrows raised, while the rest of the group looked at each other. No one could believe the story they had been told up to this point, and now they were expected to believe a children's story held the answer to their problems. It was unheard of.

Hermione nodded. "Yes. You see, they are very, very real. Voldemort knew about the twin cores in his and Harry's wand. Voldemort thought this was why he could never beat Harry. He managed to find the elder wand, but the wand already belonged to someone else. Someone who disarmed its last owner and Harry disarmed him all without putting a finger on the wand."

"Who owned the wand? Do you know where it is now?" Benjy asked leaning forward in his chair.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, I know where the elder wand is right now. And no, I will not tell you. The wand is in a safe place right now. We don't need it," Hermione finished determined not to look at Album sitting at the head of the table with his hand in his pocket. Hermione was willing to bet he was holding the elder wand.

Benjy sat back in his chair and placed both hands on the table in front of him. Still a little miffed his idea had been rejected. Hermione pushed forward regardless.

"Voldemort thought, because he never listens, that our spy was the owner of the wand, and that was why it wouldn't work for him. He killed that brave man in cold blood. We found him before he died. He gave us memories that would finish the whole thing. Those memories told Harry that on the night Voldemort went to kill him, the curse bounded back, but we already knew this. What we didn't know was because his soul was already so fractured a piece detached and latched onto the only living thing in the room. Onto Harry."

Everyone gasped at the idea of a piece of Voldemort's soul embedded into a one-year-old toddler. How do you rid a living being of a Horcrux without killing it?

"Harry became the Horcrux that was never meant to exist. Voldemort pulled his troops back and told everyone we had one hour to surrender Harry or everyone would die. He offered Harry a chance to meet him in the forest. Harry finally understood what had to happen. He went out and met death willingly. When Voldemort cast the killing curse at Harry, it hit him. But it did not kill him. It instead destroyed the piece of Voldemort's soul that was in him. Harry pretended to be dead and was carried back up to the castle for everyone to see."

"If he was hit with the killing curse, he should have died," Moody spoke as he sat forward, eyes fixed on Hermione. "What aren't you telling us girl?"

Hermione's eyes started filling with tears as she stared back into Moody's eyes.

"I said the Deathly Hollows were real. He owned the invisibility cloak and the resurrection stone. Even though he never touched the elder wand, it still belonged to him. Harry was the true Master of Death. When he went into the forest, he used the stone to call his parents, godfather and another friend. They walked with him to the end. When Voldemort cast the curse, it killed the Horcrux inside Harry. He told me about it later. Voldemort never heard the end of the prophecy. Neither can live while the other survives. Because Voldemort used Harry's blood to bring him back and Harry had a piece of Voldemort's soul in him, they were connected."

Moody nodded. Even though he never liked divination he did understand it to a degree.

Everyone could see Hermione crying. Alice, Marlene, and Lily all wanted to rush to her. However they were crying as hard as she was. Crying because their best friend had to live through this horrible life. Lily glanced over at Sirius. He was still sitting with his back straight staring at Hermione. Lily could tell he was still upset at not knowing the truth.

Hermione started to cry harder. "I watched as my best friend for seven years, someone I had fought for, bled for and was will to die for, was being carried like a rag doll. I will never forget the sound of his girlfriend screaming as her father held her back. To everyone else, he was the chosen one, the-boy-who-lived. The one that was going to defeat Voldemort. But to me, he was always just Harry. My best friend and brother. Voldemort asked if anyone wanted to join him. The boy who had lost his frog that first day on the train stepped forward. He told him we would all die fighting him. Then he took the sword of Gryffindor and killed that fucking snake by chopping off its head."

No one moved or spoke a word. Everyone in the room was hanging on Hermione's story.

"Harry jumped while he had the chance and everyone knew he was still alive. The battle moved into the Great Hall. Harry killed Voldemort. But the Death Eaters still kept fighting. If anything, they were more enraged that their Lord was gone. They fought harder. Harry's girlfriend was Ron's little sister Ginny. They were the youngest children-" Hermione stopped and looked at her brother's shocked faces. "The youngest children of Molly and Arthur Weasley. The battle took many people, including Molly, Arthur, Percy, Fred, and Ginny."

Fabian and Gideon looked horrified at the loss of their sister and her family.

"We were overrun. There were thousands of Death Eaters, Dementors, Acromantulas, giants, and so many more creatures. We couldn't win. We grabbed whom we could and ran. A few days later, Ron and what was left of his family, buried their dead. During the burial, the Death Eaters attacked and killed all but one Weasley. They also killed several professors. This went on for months. The boy who cut the snake's head off, the one who lost his toad that first day. His name was Neville Longbottom, only son of Frank and Alice Longbottom."

Hermione heard Alice gasp but could not bring herself to look at her friend. "When Voldemort fell the first time, a group of Death Eaters tortured Frank and Alice into insanity. They were permanent residents of St. Mungo's. Neville tried to move them, but he was killed after the Death Eaters killed his parents. This went on for months. No one was safe. Everyone I knew from school who didn't join was killed. Anyone who fought was killed publicly and viciously. Until Christmas Eve in 1998 that is."

She took another deep breath. "Harry was the Godfather to a small boy who was only eight months old. Charlie Weasley was protecting him and his grandmother after the death of his parents at the Battle of Hogwarts. Harry and I went into hiding. It was only the three of us left who were in the Order. We received a note from a couple of aurors who were still trying to help us. They told us that Charlie was found and was killed. So was the little boy's grandmother. The little baby was given to Fenrir Greyback. They said they didn't even want to look at him to identify him since it was so bad. That was the last straw for Harry. It was supposed to end when he killed Voldemort. No more fighting for your lives, no more deaths. I went to bed that night after crying for hours for my lost friends. I woke up and made a Christmas breakfast for Harry and me. I went to wake him up because I didn't think we should be alone that day. I walked into his room and discovered his body. He finally broke. He left me a letter telling me how sorry he was. Begging me to get out of England while I could. And begging me to forgive him. I was still holding his body when Fawkes came in, and I was transported back to Hogwarts in 1971. There I found a letter beside me. It was from MY Dumbledore. It said that I was to be his backup plan if things did not go the way they were planned. I was to fix everything I could and stop Voldemort before it got too bad. We figured the best way for me to do that was to go back to school. I took a deaging potion and became 11 years old again. I was adopted into a pureblood family who was told I was a half-blood in need of protection. I changed my hair color and blended in as well as I could until I needed to act. I have changed so much already by being here. But this is the most important thing. We have to get those Horcruxes and destroy Voldemort once and for all. I have to."

Hermione finished her story and looked around. The twins were still in shock as were most of the order. Most of the women were crying openly. Alice was sobbing into Frank's robes as he held her close. Even Severus seemed shocked by all this information. Hermione had left out quite a lot when she told him. Moody looked like he was absorbing all the details and trying to develop a strategy.

Lily had a very disturbing thought. She feared she already knew the answer to her question, but she still had to have the verification. "What was Harry's full name, Hermione?" Lily asked in a small voice with tears in her eyes. She wished with all of her heart she was wrong, and if she wasn't, she hoped the boys would be alright.

Hermione looked with sad eyes at her friends. With a trembling lip, she answered. "Harry James Potter. Only son of Lily and James Potter, godson to Sirius Black, friend, and godfather to the child of Remus Lupin."

Lily leaned into James for support. James and Remus looked stunned and shocked at this. Sirius looked mad. More than mad, he was pissed. "So what?! Everything you have done since we have known you has all been for this mission? Who was the traitor you talked about? You said you have changed so many things by being here! Was ANYTHING you said or did true? You have lied to us for seven GODDAMN YEARS! Why should we trust anything that fucking comes out of your mouth!"

Hermione did not try to hold back the tears. "I'm sorry! I didn't want to lie, but if it got out I was from the future, then I would have been put at a greater risk than ever before! The traitor was Peter Pettigrew! He was an original Marauder. He is the one that got James and Lily killed. He is the one who framed you for his death and cause you to be imprisoned for 12 years in Azkaban. He is the one who caused so much hate and distrust. Yes! I lied, but I stopped him from getting too close to you! And yes, I have changed things around for my mission! BUT I NEVER LIED ABOUT MY FEELINGS!" she finished in a yell. All eyes were on her and Sirius. Everyone was still too stunned to say anything.

"YEAH, WELL I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" Sirius screamed back at her.

"SIRIUS!" hissed James. "Sit down! This is not the time or place!"

Sirius sat back down, but the expression on his face did not change.

"So why are you in danger now?" Moody said, trying to ease the tension of the fight.

"Graduation night. I took out three Death Eaters by myself, and it got back to Voldemort. He's put a price on my head. Alive he will try to get me to switch sides. Dead… well, either way, he would get rid of me because I would rather die than join him," Hermione said, tearing her eyes away from Sirius and focusing back onto Moody.

"Well then. We will have to make sure he doesn't get you before we finish this," Moody responded letting everyone know where he stood.

Slowly the other heads around the table nodded.

"Very well. We should start planning a way to retrieve this cup and figure out how to get the others," Dumbledore said. Hermione went to go sit down back in her seat, but her chair vanished. It was obvious she was not welcome back with the Marauders. She conjured a chair next to Dumbledore and Moody and sat down silently.

* * *

 **I know everyone hoped Sirius wouldn't fly off the broom handle. Sorry. Lol. But in his mind he can only see the fact Hermione lied to him. He is butt hurt and unfortunately very stubborn. Leave me a review to let me know how upset you are at me. Muahahaa. Oh and if you haven't already, go check out ShayaLonnie's new story 'The Reclamation of Black Magic'. It is a complete rewrite of cannon and pure Harmione. It is excellent! Also I found this thing the other day. It is called the muddy muggle. It is a 5K obstacle course and a full weekend of all things Harry Potter. I have decided to start training for this. This is funny because anyone who knows me knows I don't run. I have a brain disease that makes daily tasks hard, but I am still going to try. I mean, come one. It's HARRY POTTER!. LOL**

 **Until next time, Lots of love from the Bookworm.**


	73. Chapter 73

**I know you have all been waiting patently for me to update. Real life has been a struggle lately. A huge thanks to NetsirkElocin for being an amazing beta and putting up with me. I am currently writing a brand new chapter that will go right after this one. Fun times right. Lol**

 **As always I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

The rest of the meeting passed quickly. As soon as it was done Hermione tried to go to the Marauders, but was quickly diverted.

"Pip?" Hermione heard. She turned around to see Gideon and Fabian standing there.

"Are you mad at me as well? That would just make my night. If you want, I can start moving my things from the Hollow. I'm sure the Headmaster will find me some space somewhere and…"

Hermione was cut off and her brothers grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. Hermione fell apart in tears.

"Pip. It doesn't matter. You are still our sister! It doesn't matter that you just happen to have been born in the future," Fabian said.

"We love you no matter what. We could never tell you to leave the Hollow. Mum and Dad would come back and kill us if we even tried," Gideon said.

"We know you were the one who warned us about the trap. You saved our lives, Pip. Granted, I don't know if we should tell Lolly just yet, but for us, you will always be our Pip," Fabian said.

"You didn't ask for this. You have lived through hell and then some. You were still willing to do it all over again for the greater good. You are a hero, little sis," Gideon said as he pulled away from Hermione and bent his knees so he was looking right at her.

"Well, Sirius and the rest of them don't see it that way."

"Give them time. They will and if they don't Fabian and I can always beat it into their big heads," Gideon said with a small smile.

"Thanks, guys. I think I just want to go home now."

"Sure thing. I know you have had a tough night, but we do need to sit down once we're home. I have a feeling that you left some things out of your story," Fabian said in a soft, yet firm voice.

Hermione nodded. Fabian wrapped his arm around his sister and the trio left the house. They disappeared into the night, all without seeing the young werewolf close by listening to their conversation.

Meanwhile, the Marauders had made it back to Potter Manor after dropping off the girls at their flat.

"I can't believe her!" Sirius said as he pushed the door to his room open and stormed in.

"Maybe she is right. Maybe there was a reason for her not to…" Remus said following his friend.

"No! There is no reason! She said she knew us in the future, Moony! She trusted us then! She gets back here and manipulates things for her mission and she never thinks about telling us! We are supposed to be able to trust each other!"

"You lot are idiots. Did you know that?" Severus asked as he joined the group and closed the door, before sitting on a chair.

"What?" asked James, "Why? He has every right to be upset."

"Not really. Hermione has done something incredible. She lived through a war that killed everyone she knew. She gave up her life to be able to save your sorry skins. Did you ever think this hasn't been easy on her? Having to live through this a second time? Knowing that no matter what she does, she will never be able to see her friends and family again in the same light?"

"She still should have told us," Remus said with his face in his hands.

"Yes, because you three are masters at the art of being obvious. Please, if she told you anyone could figure it out."

"We have plenty of secrets no one knows about!" Sirius snapped.

"Are we talking about Remus being a werewolf?" Severus asked.

Three heads popped up and spun to him.

"How do you know about that?" Remus asked.

"Please, anyone with half a brain could have figured it out if they wanted to. You were gone every full moon. You return with scars, you are always able to find people and hear people talking in whispers, thanks to your freakishly super-powered senses."

"And you don't mind?" James asked.

"Why would I? Now, had you ever tried to attack me while transformed I might have an issue with it. But you haven't. You three and Hermione were only jerks when I deserved it."

Sirius took a step back. "Well, that's only one of our secrets."

"Are you referring to the fact that you three somehow managed to become animagus' and use that to be with Remus on full moons?"

"OKAY! HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW THAT?" Sirius yelled.

"Again, anyone with half a brain could figure it out. You three would disappear right along with Remus on full moons. You didn't have the super senses of a werewolf and you rarely had scars. This means you had not been bitten, but were somehow able to be with him. Based upon those crazy names you call yourself, I would guess that you are some sort of canine, Sirius, James, you are an antlered animal like a reindeer or stag and Hermione is either a bobcat or a lynx since you call her Boots."

The three boys were stunned that he had been able to figure it out.

"Stag actually, and Boots is a lynx," James said quietly.

Severus nodded "If I'm able to figure that out before I ever pulled my head out of my arse then what makes you think someone else who is evil couldn't. You do know many in my house are now Death Eaters, right? Granted, they are not the smartest in the bunch, but You-know-who is not stupid. He would be able to put it all together. Hermione would have been first on his list. He would have stopped at nothing to get her. He still might if it gets out that she knows the future. Hell, he is after her now just because of her power. Time is never a linear thing. Why people think this I will never know. Hermione has been making small changes here and there while not causing a massive reaction. Just enough to save people, but not enough to cause You-know-who to figure out who she is. That woman fought for you three. She stopped that Death Eater from torturing you, Sirius. I told you once she was stronger than she let on. Now you know why. I'm going to go make sure she is alright. Let me know when you pull your heads out of your arses!"

Severus stood up and calmly walked out the door and made his way to the floo.

"Were we really the obvious?" James asked.

"If Severus says he figured it all out before we were friends, then maybe," Remus answered.

"It doesn't matter! She lied to me- to us! She told me after the adoption story came out that there were no more secrets. She has been telling us lies since the beginning. I don't know if anything she said was real anymore," Sirius said.

James and Remus looked at each other. Both were worried for their friendship and if it could make it through this revelation.

* * *

 **Stupid stupid Sirius. You kind of have to love Severus though ripping into them. Lol. I am working like crazy to finish up the new chapter for you all. Let me know what you guys think.**

 **Until next time lots of love from the Bookworm.**


	74. Chapter 74

**Sorry everyone. I have been super sick the past few days. As I have said before I have a brain disorder that causes great pain for me. I also suffer from Chronic Migraines. So between the two of those things I have not wanted to get out of bed for the last few days.**

 **I do want to give a shout out to the Shriking Shack Society on Facebook. ShayaLonnie started it and I am honored by being an Admin on there. We have lots of fun so come and check us out.**

 **This is a all new chapter, so a massive thanks to my beta NetsirkElocin for helping me devolp this.**

 **As always I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Severus arrived in the fireplace of Prewett Hollow and looked around the room. Sitting on the couch was Gideon and Fabian. Both men had a small tumbler of amber liquid in front of them.

"Where is she?" he asked, looking at them.

"She just went up to her room to change. I think she also needed some space after that meeting," Gideon answered without looking at him. "Why are you here? If you're here to yell at her some more for Sirius, I will kick you out myself."

Severus held his hands up, palms showing. "I'm not here to yell at her. I actually already knew most of it. I found out by accident and Dumbledore made me swear never to reveal it," he stated matter-of-factly. He didn't think it would be a good idea to bring up Regulus. "I already told Lupin, Potter, and Black that they were being stupid and needed to get over themselves. Hermione would never keep something from them unless she had reason to."

Fabian looked up at the young wizard in front of him. "Good. I have to say though, I want to kick Sirius' ass for what he said to her. That's my baby sister. Given just what we know, she has gone through hell and back just to come back in time to try to stop it from happening all over again," he finished with his face still red from the tears he had obviously shed over Hermione's story.

Gideon walked over to the liquor cabinet and pulled out another tumbler and filled it with Firewhiskey, before handing to Severus on his way back to the couch. Severus took a small sip of the amber liquid and proceeded further into the room, sitting down on one of the armchairs.

"I got the condensed version of the story, but it was enough for me," Severus stated still staring at the twins.

"Severus? What are you doing here?" a voice asked.

The men all turned and saw Hermione enter the room. Her face was blotchy and red and her hair was pulled into a very messy ponytail. She had changed her clothes and was now wearing dark grey sweatpants and an old Gryffindor sweater.

"I came because you are my friend. I wanted to make sure you are alright after the others put their feet in their mouths," he said looking at her with concern in his eyes.

Hermione lowered her eyes to the floor. "Thank you, Severus," she whispered. "I will be okay. I can't blame them for being mad. I did lie to them."

Fabian slammed his empty tumbler onto the table in a fit of anger.

"Fabian, I did lie to them. I didn't tell them the truth and I told Sirius after Mum and Dad died that I had no more secrets. I can understand why none of them wanted me to sit near them after all that," Hermione stated with a small sigh as if she had had this conversation before.

"Black is the one who vanished your chair, Hermione," Severus spoke, stopping Fabian from his reply. "Granted, Potter and Lupin didn't say anything about it, but they also weren't the ones who did it. And I will tell you the same thing I told your brothers when I got here. Those three are morons. I can tell you the girls feel the same way. Lily and Marlene refused to talk to the guys when we dropped them off."

Just as Severus finished speaking, the floo light up again as Lily and Marlene stumbled out and launched themselves into Hermione's arms.

"Oh my Godric! Hermione, are you okay?"

"I can't believe those boys. After everything you told us, they should be on their knees thanking you."

Both girls were talking so quickly that Hermione had a hard time keeping up. She gently broke their embrace and stood back.

"We would have been here sooner, but we were talking to Alice and Frank. They agree with us. They think you are amazing. They told us to tell you thank you for everything you have done since you got here. You know, changing the future and all," Marlene announced.

"So it is only those assholes that are mad at her," Gideon exclaimed. "Just wait until I get a hold-"

"You won't do anything, Gid. It's their choice and I did hurt them deeply," Hermione started.

"That doesn't excuse-" Fabian barked back.

"You're right. It doesn't. And I am sure that once they have time to process everything, Remus and James will calm down and understand why I did what I did," Hermione concluded.

"What about Sirius, Hermione?" Lily asked hesitantly.

Hermione sighed as she looked at the flames dancing in the fireplace. "I honestly don't know. Am I hurt by his reaction? Yes. Do I understand it? Yes. Am I going to apologize and beg him to take me back? No. I love Sirius with all of my heart, but I'm not going to apologize for anything I've done. Everything I've done so far has been for a better future than the one I lived. The life that chewed me up and I barely made it out alive," Hermione paused and turned her gaze towards her friends and family. "I can't apologize for something I'm not sorry I did. I don't know if Sirius will ever forgive me. And even if he did, I don't know if I could trust him the same way again."

"I'm so sorry, Hermione," Marlene whispered.

Hermione nodded and made her way over to the couch and sat down in between her brothers.

"You said you didn't have a scar from the blood quill anymore. Did you have other scars that have disappeared because of the deaging potion?" Gideon questioned.

Hermione sighed deeply. She knew she couldn't keep this from them, but was afraid of the explosion it would cause.

Slowly, Hermione nodded.

"What happened, Pip?" Fabian asked in a low voice.

"Before I tell you anything, you need to give me your wands," Hermione demanded. Before Gideon or Fabian could complain she spoke again. "It's not that I'm afraid of what you will do to me, more that I am afraid of what you will do when you find out. Gideon, you need to lock the floo. You can't apparate without your wands and I am hoping that with the floo closed you will stay here."

Fabian looked as though he was going to argue, but a quick look at Gideon saw him handing over his wand to his baby sister while their brother closed the floo before also handing over his wand.

"Severus, Lily, and Marlene, I need your wands as well," Hermione requested, holding out her hand.

After she had all five wands in her possession, she stood and placed them on the mantle before erecting a small ward around them. The ward would only go down when Hermione released it. Once she was finished, she sat back down in between her brothers. Severus gave his chair up to Marlene and sat on the floor, while Lily sat down in the other armchair.

"I had a fair few scars before I came here. The first one I received was from Umbridge and the blood quill," Hermione started to explain.

"What did she make you write?" Fabian hissed in anger as he looked at his sister.

"I must not be a know-it-all, and I must not break rules. The second was when she found out about our defense group, but by then we learned soaking your hand in essence of murtlap would heal our hands, so that one never really scared," Hermione replied in a small voice. "The next one was in battle though. I got it when I was 16 and at the end of my fifth year. We were fighting in the Department of Mysteries. I silenced Dolohov, but I didn't think about stunning him. He managed to hit me. I don't know what he hit me with but I do know that if he was able to speak the spell, I would have died. As it was I had a scar running from just under my bra all the way down my stomach."

While Gideon and Fabian looked livid, Lily and Marlene were fighting to keep back their tears. Even Severus looked like a mixture of rage and devastation.

"Please, tell me that's the worst of it," Lily begged; her voice breaking up.

"I wish it was. Remember how I told you we were captured? Well, they did separate me from the boys. What I didn't say was that while the boys were in the dungeon, I was 'questioned'," Hermione said using her fingers as quotation marks.

"What did they do to you?" Marlene choked as the tears she had been holding back flowed freely down her face.

"I was held under the Cruciatus curse. It felt like hours, but the boys told me it was only 30 minutes. She kept cursing me and then she would stop and ask me how we got the sword. When I told her it was a fake she would hit me with it again. She brought out a goblin they had caught to see if the sword was real or a fake. I don't know how the boys managed to convince him to lie, but they did. That was when she decided to 'play' with me," Hermione confessed in a quiet voice as she tugged on her left sleeve. As she spoke, once again the memories came flooding back. The sharp cutting pain of each swipe of the knife combined with the foul stench of blood filled her senses. Even though she no longer retained the full memory, the impression that it made was so deep it would never be fully erased. While a lump grew in her throat, Hermione pressed on. "She took a cursed knife and used it to carve 'Mudblood' into my arm. She told me it was so I would never forget what I was after she was done. I can't remember much after that. I know somehow the boys managed to escape and they came to rescue me," she finished.

Marlene and Lily both looked like they were about to be sick, while the twins and Severus looked, if possible, even more livid than before.

Hermione continued, determined to get the rest out.

"I got a few scars from the Battle of Hogwarts. Nothing major, mostly from bits of flying stone. After we escaped from that, Harry and I were back on the run. I got hit by a slicing hex in the back once, and Harry had to apparate us away. Those are all the major ones I can think of," she finished as she looked around the room.

She could see that Marlene and Lily were being comforted by Severus, who still looked sick to his stomach. Hermione could feel the anger rolling off of Fabian in waves. However, it was Gideon that caught her attention. He was completely still and had a blank look on his face. Hermione reached out a hand and placed it on top of Gideon's.

"Gid? Say something, please?" she begged.

Gideon finally unfroze and before she could blink Hermione was being held tightly in her brother's arms.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that, Hermione," he whispered in her ear tenderly.

Hermione looked at him with wide eyes. The twins barely ever called her by her name, both preferring her nickname. "It's all in the past now Gideon. Honestly, I don't have most of the memories. When I first arrived, Dumbledore helped me remove them. I can still remember the events but not as vividly as I could."

Lily looked puzzled. "Where are your memories?"

Hermione smiled. "They are safe. When I was in school, Dumbledore had them. I have them now, but they are hidden. I can't risk those memories falling into the wrong hands."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Fabian stood quickly and rushed out of the room. Hermione sighed as she watched her brother leave. Looking back at the rest of the group she could see everyone with the exception of Gideon was surprised by Fabian's reaction.

"Is everyone else okay?" Hermione asked as she stood next to the warded wands. Seeing nods from the group, she released the wards around the wands. She grabbed Fabian's and quickly left the room.

She knew where he would go. Each person in the Prewett family had one spot where they would go to think. For Hermione, it had always been her tree outside. She would sit there for hours during the summer months when she was younger. For Fabian, it was the roof. Hermione entered the attic and made her way out the window and climbed up onto the roof and sat down behind her brother.

The pair sat in silence, watching the stars dance across the night sky. Finally, Fabian spoke.

"I want to kill every single person who hurt you," he said in a low voice. "I know they may not have hurt you yet, but I don't care."

Hermione wrapped her arms around his chest and held onto him closely. "I know you want to hurt them. But I am still here. I survived. I have been preparing to finish this since I was eleven years old the first time. Between the information I know from the future, and the power of the Order, we are going to make sure they never get a chance to do those things. You and Gid will live and get to see Molly finally have her little girl. Alice and Frank won't be tortured to insanity. Lily and James will be able to raise Harry. No one will grow up and fear coming home and seeing the Dark mark over their house ever again," Hermione moved so she was sitting in front of Fabian and looked him in the eyes. "But we need you here. Not going out and trying to seek revenge for something that hasn't happened. I have accepted that I may have lost Sirius, but I can't lose you too. I need both my brothers to be able to finish this. Promise me, Fab, that you will not go do something stupid."

Fabian nodded. "I still want to kick Black's ass."

Hermione let out a shaky laugh. "Sorry. You can't do that either. But you can come back inside with me. I was thinking of heating up some of that food Molly sent over."

Fabian laughed and stood up carefully, before helping Hermione stand and walk back inside the house.

* * *

 **Until next time lots of Love from the Bookworm!**


	75. Chapter 75

**So hopefully the next few chapters will be coming pretty fast. We are getting closer to the end!**

 **Beta love goes out to the amazing NetsirkElocin for always helping me with commas. Lol**

 **As always I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

After hearing everything that Hermione had gone through for her future son, Lily was even more upset at the actions of her boyfriend and his best friends. So much in fact, that she refused to speak to any of them for the next week. Severus was a frequent guest at the flat she shared with Marlene and would tell her every day about James' attempts of contacting her.

"I don't care, Sev! He deserves to feel guilty!" she exploded after one such occasion. "Those four have been best friends since first year! After what she told the Order and what we found out later, that woman doesn't deserve to be abandoned like that."

"I agree. I'm just the messenger, Lily. Potter said he was going to start camping out in front of your door if you didn't talk to him soon," Severus rebutted.

Lily huffed as she flicked her hair back over her shoulder. "Right. I will believe it when I see it."

That Sunday brought just that. Finally reaching his breaking point, James packed a bag and planted himself in front of the door to Lily and Marlene's flat.

The first time Lily tried to leave the flat by the door, she found him blocking the hall with his body, desperate for her to talk to him. A quick stinging hex later saw Lily returning into the flat and leaving again via the floo.

When Lily returned home, James was still there camped out in front of her door. The following week saw both Lily and Marlene blocked from using their front door.

Finally, Marlene had enough. As they were getting ready for Hermione's 18th birthday, she confronted Lily about the James situation.

"Lily, you have to talk to him. If nothing else, then just so we can use our door again," Marlene commented as she stood in the doorway to their shared bathroom, watching as Lily brushed out her long red hair.

Lily huffed as she put down the brush on the counter. "Fine. How long till we have to leave?"

"Severus will be here in 20 minutes. We are flooing over to Prewett Hollow after he gets here for Hermione's birthday."

Lily nodded and slipped past Marlene and made her way to the front door. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

There, sitting across the hallway sat James Potter. His clothes and hair were ruffled. "Lily," James croaked.

"Come in, James. I don't have long so this will have to be quick," Lily stated as she held open the door.

James scrambled to his feet and quickly followed Lily into the apartment.

As they entered the living room, James spoke. "Lily, I've missed you-"

But he was soon interrupted by a very angry Lily. " Missed me?! What about your best friend, who you have completely forgotten about and abandoned?"

"That's not fair. Hermione has lied to us all for years. We were all upset, and Sirius most of all."

"So that makes it all better? Sirius was mad because he didn't know a secret that could have very well gotten Hermione killed and you stand by him and completely ignore everything else you heard that night?" Lily yelled.

James took a step back and tried to get his thoughts in order. He knew in his heart that she was right.

"Did you even listen to anything Hermione said or did you stop listening once you learned she lied?" Lily knew there was no way Marlene had not heard their argument, but thankfully she must have decided to leave them be, as she never came out of her room. "Hermione went through a war, James. A war that she went through because her best friend was in danger. A best friend that was our son! She sacrificed everything. Her childhood, her time, and her parents to make sure our son was safe. She had to watch as every single person close to her was killed in possibly the worst ways imaginable. When she was 16, she was forced to carve words into her own flesh by a crazy woman with a blood quill. That same year, she was almost killed while she fought beside Harry. Did you know only the fact that the Death Eater was silenced saved her life? She told us what would have happened otherwise. Her organs would have melted completely killing her very painfully and slowly. She had a scar all the way down her chest because of it. But did she have time to fully heal? NO! She had to put Harry back together because Sirius was killed him front of him!"

James sat down as he tried not to be sick. He had known about the blood quill, and that she was injured that year, but he didn't know just how bad it was, or that she didn't even care about herself, but rather her best friend's emotional health.

Lily saw James' expression, but pressed on, knowing that he had to know it all. "Remember when she told us they were captured while on the run?" she asked softly.

James nodded, not really wanting to know what else had happened.

"She didn't tell everyone what all happened there," Lily continued, sitting down on the opposite end of the couch from James. "After they separated her from the boys, they tortured her. She was hit with crucio after crucio. She never broke and they got nothing from her. When that didn't work, one of the Death Eaters decided to take it a step further," Lily choked out, tears swelling up in her eyes.

James wanted more than anything to be able to put his arm around her and comfort her but knew she wouldn't appreciate that.

Before Lily could finish telling James what else had happened, the floo light up and Severus stepped out. He took a quick look around at the situation he had entered into, before making his way to Lily and kneeling down in front of her.

He placed his hand atop hers gently. "Lily, are you okay? Do I need to kick Potter's arse?"

James tried to look offended but found he couldn't manage it. Lily gave a shaky laugh and a small smile as she looked at Severus' serious face.

"No, Sev. I am just informing James about what Hermione told us the other week. It's just hard. Marlene is in her room."

Severus nodded and gave Lily a quick hug. As he pulled away he placed a small kiss on top of her head. "I'll just be in the other room if you need me or Mar."

Lily nodded as Severus walked out of the room and gave James a look that told him Severus would have no problem following through on his earlier threat.

"Severus knows everything, doesn't he?" James asked ashamed.

Lily nodded. "He went to Hermione after the meeting and made sure she was alright. He has been a wonderful support for her and for Marlene and myself," Lily commented.

"Anyway, after they were finished using crucio on her, one Death Eater decided to take it to another level. They sat on her and carved the word 'mudblood' into her arm. They used a cursed blade, so the wound couldn't be healed magically. It took her a long time to get her strength back after that. Honestly, she should have been in a hospital for weeks after something like that. But since they couldn't go to the hospital, as soon as she had enough strength, they were back fighting and in the middle of the Battle of Hogwarts," Lily said.

James looked at his feet in shame.

"She never gave in. How many people do we know could withstand that much torture and pain? And she did it all for Harry. James, you couldn't even deal with Hermione not telling you the biggest secret she had. You got mad and you left her. I don't even know if I can be with you after that."

James looked at Lily. He was not even going to try to hide the tears that had started to fall down his face. "What can I do to fix this? How can I fix us, Lily?"

Lily sighed. "Fix things with Hermione. You hurt her so deeply. She has looked at you three as family for so long, and you broke her heart," Lily answered.

Just then, a door down the hall opened and Severus and Marlene made their way into the living room. Lily stood and nodded at their presence and turned to address James one last time.

"Listen, go and think about what I have said. Tonight is Hermione's birthday. I don't know how the twins would react to you just showing up. They have become super protective of her. Just… promise me you will think about what I've said," Lily finished.

James nodded. He had been given a lot to think about. He also knew while Sirius was still not in a place to listen to anything, Remus would want to know what he had just learned.

James stood and walked to the front door with Lily.

"Have fun tonight, yeah. And tell Boots I said happy birthday."

Lily shook her head slightly. "Fix this and tell her yourself," she replied kindly.

James nodded and walked out the door. He had to find Remus, and he had to find him fast.

Hermione celebrated her 18th birthday with her family, Lily, Severus, and Marlene. Frank and Alice wanted to attend, but Alice was attending the Academy and Frank was working to cover Fabian and Gideon taking the day off. They did, however, send their gifts with Lily and Marlene.

The only people missing were the Marauders.

"James came to see me today," Lily said softly as she sat down next to Hermione.

Hermione sighed. "Did you talk to him? I've been telling you to talk with him for a while now."

Lily nodded. "I kind of yelled, to be honest."

"Lily, they had every right to be upset."

Lily was about to respond, when Molly came in with one of the baby twins to announce dinner was served.

The group had a good time laughing and joking around. The twins were growing up so fast. At three months, they were adorable and very well behaved. Hermione would have wondered what caused them to be such big pranksters, but with the way Bill and Charlie were always being trouble makers, it really was no surprise.

After everyone went back to their homes and the twins went to bed, Hermione found herself not able to sleep. She pulled on her dressing gown and made her way outside. She made her way to the broom shed and picked out her broom. She decided perhaps a fly around the property would help her sleep.

Hermione landed at the lake. She set down her broom and made her way out to the dock.

It was here she had had almost every single birthday party. It was here the boys were told about Remus, and here where they made their vows to always be Marauders. Every year, they would camp out here at this lake and every year the Marauders would sneak out and meet each other on this dock.

As she looked out over the calm water Hermione started to cry silently.

"Figured you would be out here. You know, your brothers knew this and wouldn't tell us."

Hermione turned around and saw James and Remus walking towards her.

"They don't want me getting any more hurt than I already am," Hermione said, turning back around and wiping the tears from her eyes.

Remus and James sat down on either side of her.

"Not really a birthday, unless we end up here, is it?" Remus asked.

Hermione did not answer. The three sat there for a while before Hermione finally asked. "Why are you here?"

James and Remus both looked at each other.

"We know we have been complete arses to you after you told us your story. We also realized that we shouldn't have been. You have only been doing what you had to. You could have said no to this whole thing and gone into hiding the second you landed in 1971. You could have said you didn't want to fight anymore. But you didn't. You stayed here and have done what needed to be done when no one else could have. We owe you our lives, even if nothing has happened," Remus said.

"What brought this all on?" asked Hermione.

"Severus made us feel like complete idiots without ever raising his voice. I don't know how he does that," said James.

Hermione laughed "Six years as my professor and I never figured it out either."

"Wait, professor?" James asked, raising his eyebrows.

Hermione nodded, "Yup, five as Potions and one as DADA."

"Why do I get the feeling that there were some holes in your story?" Remus asked.

"Because not everything is for others to hear," Hermione said simply.

"Anyway, he made us feel like idiots. I guess he knew for a while about Remus and figured out about us as well. I don't think we were as careful as we thought," James said.

Hermione sighed "Well, he has always been very smart."

"Will you tell us everything you left out?" Remus asked.

"What do you want to know?"

"Tell us about the first time you met us," Remus said.

"Well, the first time I met a Marauder was on the train to school for my third year. We had this terrible habit of losing our DADA professors after a year. This year they got a man with sandy blonde hair. He was sleeping in our compartment. On his bag was the name R.J. Lupin."

"I was your DADA professor?"

Hermione nodded. "You were one of the best. You taught Harry the patronus charm. Dementors were stationed at Hogwarts because the notorious serial killer Sirius Black was on the loose," Hermione said with a chuckle.

James chuckled.

"Tell me about Harry," he said.

Hermione looked out on the lake. "Harry… Harry was my best friend. He was my brother. He looked exactly like you, Prongs. But he had Lily's eyes. They were the brightest green eyes I ever saw," Hermione closed her eyes and pictured Harry in her head.

"We would get in fights, but more often than not it was me and Ron fighting. Harry had a hard start in life. He was raised by Lily's sister after…" Hermione paused and shook her head before continuing. "He was one of the bravest people I knew. He had so much on his shoulders. First, it was because he was the Boy-who-lived, then it was because he was the Hogwarts champion, next he was a crazy child who wanted attention followed by the chosen one. While everyone else wanted something from him, including Dumbledore, I only ever saw my brother. He tried to get me and Ron to stay behind. He didn't want to lose anyone else. But Ron and I made a promise to always be by his side no matter what. People called us the Golden Trio," she gave a small chuckle.

"Said we reminded them of a certain group of Gryffindors that had passed through the halls of Hogwarts. He was smart and kind. On more than one occasion Moony and Padfoot told him he was the best parts of his parents. Do you want to know everything I left out?" Hermione asked.

Both Remus and James nodded.

"Okay. In your first year, you befriended Peter Pettigrew. That was the original Marauders. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs. You four were the rulers of the school. And not always in the best ways. James, you were arrogant-"

"You mean more so than he is now?" Remus asked. James swung his hand at him.

Hermione laughed. "Oh yes. See, I have been able to control it majorly. You four used to hex Severus all the time for no other reason than he was close to Lily and James didn't like that. Remus tried to stop you, but couldn't. Peter would follow you around like a lost puppy and you would make him do things for you because you could. And Sirius… well, Sirius would do it because he hated all Slytherins. I have stopped you from doing these things. Yes, we would hex Severus, but never without cause. In your sixth year, there was a prank that went wrong. Severus found himself under the willow on a full moon. Moony almost got him. That turned Severus completely over to the dark. No one was punished because if there were any records of it, then they would know about Remus. Severus was the one who overheard the prophecy and delivered that message to Voldemort. He didn't know that Voldemort was going to go after Lily. He begged him to spare her. But to be safe, he turned spy for the Order. But to be safe he turns by for the order. Prongs and Lily went into hiding. They were going to use Sirius as their secret keeper. But came up with the idea to use Peter instead. It was figured that Voldemort would go after Sirius and forget about Peter. You know what happens next so I'm not going to talk about that. Fast forward 11 years and Harry returns to the wizarding world not knowing who he really is. Severus was teaching at the school and instantly disliked Harry because he looked so much like James. We all thought Severus was evil. We never knew why Dumbledore trusted him so much until he gave us his memories. If there is one thing I am glad I have changed, it would be that. The Snape I knew was a bitter man who resented everyone. He was a spy and it took a huge toll on him. He never was able to love anyone and no one trusted him because he was branded. He never saw a way out before that. The first time I really got to know Remus and Sirius was the summer before my fifth year. We were staying at Grimmauld Place. Sirius had received it all as the last of the Blacks, and he gave it to the Order. I would be hiding in the library reading and trying to avoid Molly, who was hell bent on cleaning that house top to bottom. Moony and Padfoot would find me and sit with me. There was even once they hid me because Molly came looking for me."

Hermione sighed. "I have never done anything I didn't want to do. Yes, I lied about a lot of things, but I have never lied about my feelings for any of you. I am doing all of this because I love you all so much. At first, I thought it was because I loved Harry and Ron and Ginny so much. But as the years passed, I realized that it was because of you. I couldn't do without any of you. You guys have been my strength when I needed it."

James and Remus each wrapped an arm around Hermione. She let herself sink into their embraces. When she finally broke away, she could not look at them.

"I think, though, if I survive this again, I am going to leave."

"And go where?" Remus asked.

"I don't know yet. Anywhere. I have lived through two wars. I saw the ending and now I am back at the beginning to stop it from getting that far. The first time I lost everything and everyone I ever cared about. And this time I may be able to save everyone, but I lost the person who makes my life complete. I could never ask anyone to choose between Sirius and I. I won't ask that of you both. As long as he has you, Sirius will be alright."

"And what about you, Boots?" James asked worryingly.

"As long as I know you guys are fine, I will be fine. I have had to start over again. It won't be that bad. At least, this time, I will know that those I love are safe and have each other."

James and Remus did not know what to say. So they said nothing. Instead, they held on to her until it was so late that she was starting to fall asleep. They flew back to the house and said goodnight. As Hermione walked in the house Remus turned to James.

"Do you think she will really leave?" James asked.

"I don't think she even plans on surviving that long," Remus answered.

"Then we'll have to make sure that she does. She was willing to die for my son. Well, future son. She deserves a chance at a future. One with all of us in it." James said determined.

* * *

 **Until next time lots of Love from the Bookworm.**


	76. Chapter 76

**Once again a huge thanks goes to NetsirkElocin for being an amazing beta!**

 **As always I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

September 1978

It had been two months since Hermione told her story to the Order. Two months of Sirius not talking to her. While even James and Remus came around, Sirius held fast in his anger towards her.

Hermione was sitting in the dining room of Mould-on-the-Wold with her brothers, waiting on the Order meeting to start. They had just finished talking over their plans to visit Molly and the boys when a large group entered the room. Lily, spotting Hermione right away, made a mad dash towards her.

"HERMIONE!"

Hermione stood up just in time as Lily thrust herself into Hermione's arms.

"James proposed!" she squealed as she stepped back and showed Hermione her ring.

It was a beautiful gold ring with a bright ruby in the center. It had small diamonds around the ruby making it look like a flower.

"I'm so happy for you guys!" Hermione said.

"You'll be my maid of honor, won't you?" Lily asked.

Hermione smiled sadly. "James is asking Sirius to be his best man, isn't he?"

Lily nodded. "Yes, but please, Hermione! Don't let that make you say no."

Hermione looked at her friend. With any luck, this would be over before their wedding. Even if Hermione survived, she didn't think she would be around much.

"I'll think about it, Lils. Let's get through this first, okay?"

Lily nodded. Just then, the door opened and Dumbledore walked in. Lily went back to her seat beside James and Hermione sat back down in between the twins.

Fabian leaned over to whisper in Hermione's ear, "Everything okay?"

Hermione nodded quickly and was about to whisper back when Dumbledore stood to address the group.

"I have news. Hopefully, soon we will be able to cross one more item off our list," Dumbledore said to the group.

"You mean the cup? How?" Hermione asked.

"Actually, I was inspired by the way you did it."

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "You mean polyjuice and a dragon? If you recall, I did say that was not one of our best plans."

The table laughed.

"Not that elaborate. You said you made a deal with a goblin. We have several goblin made pieces that I told them I would be willing to return to them if they would allow me access to the vault in question. I will be entering the vault after tonight's meeting. Ms Prewett, I will need you to return to Hogwarts and obtain the next one. After that, we will have to let our friend know we are ready to collect the locket."

Hermione nodded. "That might work. Goblins have a very weird sense of ownership. They believe if a witch or wizard buys something from them and dies, the piece should be returned to them. That and magical rights are their two biggest things."

"Exactly. And as I said, I have several goblin made pieces that have been handed down in my family that they have been dying to get their hands on. Plus, once they were told what it was I was looking for, they agreed to help, if for no other reason than to get rid of the taint of the black magic in their walls."

She could not believe it was almost over. The meeting went on as Hermione thought over what this meant. Voldemort would be gone. They had more than enough people to take out the remaining Death Eaters. As difficult as getting the cup had been getting the locket would be even more troublesome. That potion was going to be a huge hurdle.

"Okay, since we will be gathering up the last of the horcruxes, everyone else should be careful. When they are destroyed, we will need every last one of you to help defeat Lord Voldemort," Dumbledore said, dismissing the meeting.

Hermione got up and saw Sirius dart out of the room without so much as a glance in her direction, leaving everyone else behind. Hermione gave them all a smile and walked over to the Headmaster.

"Ahh, Ms Prewett. Yes, I am going to go get the cup. You can use the floo to get to Hogwarts tonight. Just call out for my office. I should be no longer than an hour or so. I will meet you back in my office once I am finished."

Hermione nodded. She turned to walk away. She quickly made her way over to the Marauders and company.

"Hey, Prongs?" Hermione asked. She moved her head to the side indicating she needed to speak to him alone. James followed her over to a corner.

"What's up?

"Can I borrow the map and your cloak for tonight? I need to move around Hogwarts and prefer not to attract attention to what I'm doing," Hermione said in a low voice.

"Yeah, it's all at the flat, though, and Sirius…"

"Can you bring it here? Sirius won't even look at me much less be in a room with me. I don't want to make him uncomfortable."

"He needs to get over it. It has been two months, Boots. What happened to the girl I went to school with? You would never let this go. Why aren't you mad as hell at him?"

Hermione sighed "Prongs- James, I am tired of fighting for everything I have. I just want to finish this mission as fast as I can. And who knows? It might be a good thing that Sirius and I are not together anymore. Voldemort is out for me. The fewer people I have to worry about, the better. This is war. People die, and relationships are put to the test. Ours was and it couldn't survive. It's fine."

"Don't give me that bullshit. Sirius is a big boy, even though he is not acting like it. He can take care of himself. And you both love each other too much to let this stop you from being together. You're not planning on doing anything stupid, are you? You do _want_ to survive this, right?"

Hermione looked away and over to their group of friends. "James, I have lived through two wars now. The first one took everything from me. All my family, my friends, people I loved. I was hunted like an animal, captured and tortured. I held my best friends body in my arms. I go through all of that, just to be transported back in time. I was given a family again, and friends and a person to love. I lost my parents, and I lost the person I loved because of my past," Hermione took a deep breath as she continued to watch as Severus teased Lily about something, and as Marlene talked with Alice. "I'm tired of fighting, James. I shouldn't have to fight for someone to want to be with me. I shouldn't have to explain why I kept the biggest secret of my life, one that if the wrong people found out, could have cost me my life, a secret."

"Yeah, but that does not answer-"

"Don't worry. I'm not planning on killing myself or anything crazy like that. I plan on finishing this mission as best as I can. But in the end, it doesn't matter if I live or die. What matters is making sure that fucking snake face is gone for good. If they kill me then they kill me. That is war. I have lived through it before and am still here. And if they do kill me, I'm going to make sure I take as many of them down as I can. James, I'm broken. I have been broken for a long time. I don't have the time or energy to fight anything else. I do still love him. I have loved him for a long time. But I can't fight for someone who doesn't want me. I can't fight for someone who cannot trust that I did not do anything to hurt him and thinks I played him for the fool."

"He really does miss you. I think his pride is wounded more than anything," James said sadly.

"Yes, well like I said, I don't have the energy to fix it."

James sighed and nodded. "I will be right back. I will go grab the map and cloak for you."

James walked over and told Lily he would be right back before flooing back to his flat. As he looked for the map and cloak, he prayed that his friend would see reason soon, and return to Hermione.

Hermione made her way to the seventh floor under the cloak. She had used the map to avoid a couple of students still roaming the halls as well as Peeves.

She walked three times in front of the wall opposite of the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. On her third time, the door to the room of hidden things appeared. Checking the map to make sure no one was around, Hermione walked into the room.

She looked around and silently remembered the last time she had visited this particular room. There were stacks upon stacks of lost items. She saw the vanishing cabinet, a bookcase, and tons of broken one corner, she saw a tall golden mirror. She knew instantly what it was. Hermione had no desire to look into the Mirror of Erised. Harry told her it reflected your heart's deepest desires.

Hermione quickly turned away from the mirror and walked deeper into the room."I already know what I desire, no need to see it in a mirror."

She walked through the aisles slowly. She remembered the DA. The first time Ginny blew away the dummy they were using with a reducto curse. The first time Neville disarmed someone.

She remembered coming in here looking for this diadem during the battle, and Crabbe setting the place on fire.

She could not believe that, unlike last time, she was not going to be frantically searching while a Battle raged around them.

She remembered where the diadem was hidden and quickly found it. She placed it in an empty box and wrapped the box up with a scarf. She then turned giving the room one last look before exiting and returning to the Headmaster's office.

* * *

 **AHHH we are getting closer to the finish line! I'm so excited. Until next time lots of love from the Bookworm**


	77. Chapter 77

**I know I have been terrible and not updating. RL problems are all out of control. But here is hoping everything will calm back down.**

 **Beta love goes to** **NetsirkElocin who is awesome.**

 **As always I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

"Were you able to get it?" Hermione asked as she sat down in the chair facing Dumbledore.

Albus pulled out a long box. "Yes, I did. The goblins were very glad to receive their works back. They let me down and deactivated all the charms in place. After that, it was just a matter of finding the item in question. Thank you for making such a detailed description of it and allowing me to view your memories of the event."

Hermione nodded her head. She wanted to make sure that they would be able to correctly identify the cup once inside, so she had pulled her memories of the break in from the box and allowed Dumbledore to view them.

"Sir? Who is going after the locket?" Hermione asked after she tucked the box in her bag.

"Mr Black, the younger one, as well as myself."

"I don't think that is a good idea, sir."

Dumbledore folded his hands and placed them on his desk. "Why ever not?"

"Sir, we need you more than ever. After we collect the horcruxes, you will have to destroy them before Riddle suspects anything. The potion in the basin will put you in the hospital for weeks while you get your strength back. You have to remain strong. I should go. The problem of the cave is it will only register an adult witch or wizard. As much as I wish you could be there, I think our best option would be for Regulus and me to go."

"I cannot ask that of you-"

"You're not asking, I'm offering. You know that I'm right. No one else would be able to do this. This is something that very few can do and I can. No offense, but I am just as capable of handling this as you are and in some ways better. I wasn't called the brightest witch of my age for nothing. You know that I got all Os on my NEWTS. I am younger than you are. And lastly, this was my mission. My job to finish. I will NOT let someone else put themselves at risk because you think I cannot do it!"

Dumbledore sat back in his chair and stroked his beard. He sighed. "I am sorry, but I cannot allow you to do this."

Hermione threw her hands in the air in exasperation. She thought quickly. "Fine, but I want to be here when you leave and return so I can make sure you are alright. Maybe I can find some way to speed up your recovery."

Hermione looked into Dumbledore's blue eyes and thanked Merlin she was an Occlumens.

Dumbledore nodded at her request. "That would be helpful. We will have to wait a few days, however. We must make sure Mr Black can join us so he may call his elf. I will let you know when we are planning on leaving."

Hermione gave a curt nod and stood to leave.

She did not care what he said. Nothing was going to stop her from going and no way was she going to allow Dumbledore to go.

Hermione exited the gates of Hogwarts and apparated back to Prewett Hollow. She quickly rid herself of her cloak and rushed to the library. She would have to work fast if she was going to be able to pull this off.

Five days later, Hermione received a letter from Dumbledore telling her that they would be leaving Hogwarts in six hours. Hermione raced around her room, grabbing everything she would need for that night. She handed Jewel a couple of letters and told her what to do with them.

30 minutes before the meeting, Hermione made her way downstairs. Gideon was in the living room reading a book while Fabian was over at Dorcas' house.

"Hey, Pip! Where you headed out to?" Gideon asked as Hermione came into the room with her bag.

Hermione smiled "Dumbledore asked me to stop by the school tonight. I'm bringing along some books in case I have to wait."

Gideon laughed "Good idea. If they are serving pudding at dinner, he may forget you're going to be there."

Hermione laughed. She took a second to look at her brother. She flung herself into his lap and hugged him tightly.

"Not that I mind at all, I love getting hugs from my sister, but what brought this on?"

Hermione shrugged. "Just thinking that this is almost over. I am so thankful that you and Fabian have made it through. Even though we lost Mum and Dad, I think we got lucky."

Gideon pitched her cheek. "Yeah, we did. Fab and I are still around to annoy you. Molly is well and has five boys. And you are safe. I know you were hurt with everything that happened with Sirius, but you are still here."

Hermione faked a smile before burrowing into his chest. She inhaled and tried to commit to memory his smell. "I love you, Gid."

"I love you too, Pip," Gideon said as he placed a kiss on top of Hermione's bushy red curls.

"I've got to go," Hermione said standing up.

"Okay. I will see you later?"

Hermione nodded as she walked over to the fireplace and threw a handful of floo powder in and called out for Dumbledore's office.

Hermione stopped spinning and found herself in the office of the headmaster.

"Good evening, Ms Prewett. We are just waiting for young Mr Black to arrive."

Just as Dumbledore finished speaking, there was a knock on the door.

Regulus opened the door timidly. "Headmaster, I am ready."

"Good good, come on in," Dumbledore said as he waved Regulus in the office. Regulus gave a curt nod to Hermione. "We are just going over the plan one more time. You and I will use your house elf to appear at the rocky cliff to the cave. After that, you will have to help me by making me drink the potion no matter what. Then you will call your elf and have him bring us back here. Any questions?"

Hermione opened her bag. "Sir, I couldn't find anything that would diminish the potions effects completely, but I did manage to work with Severus and come up with something that will strengthen you so you will not be so weak afterwards."

Hermione handed him the tiny vial of blue – green liquid. "It has mostly mint, lavender, and juice from a bezoar."

Dumbledore looked at the liquid. "Thank you, Ms Prewett."

Hermione felt the gentle push as Dumbledore tried to read her mind. Hermione was ready for this and brought forward images of her brewing with Severus.

Dumbledore nodded and opened the vial before gulping it down in one sip. Just as he set the vial on the table, Albus Dumbledore's head fell to the desk and he started snoring.

"Oh Salazar! You killed the Headmaster!" shouted Regulus.

* * *

 **Hahaha poor Regulus. He makes me smile. We are getting closer to the end.**

 **Until next time, lots of love from the Bookworm**


	78. Chapter 78

**So because you guys are so awesome here is the next chapter. Thank you to everyone who asked me how I was doing. I am much better now. For those saying I am evil for the cliffy last chapter... I am a Slytherin *mauahahaha***

 **Beta love goes to the incredible** **NetsirkElocin.**

 **As always I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh, don't be so dramatic. I didn't kill him. I only gave him a time released sleeping potion."

Regulus' eyes got huge. "You poisoned the Headmaster?!"

"Again with the dramatics. He will be fine. I just sent him to sleep for a little while. He will wake up safe and sound in approximately ten minutes. That should give us plenty of time to leave."

Hermione shoved the vial back into her bag and pulled out a letter that was addressed to the Headmaster. She laid the letter on the desk in front of the sleeping headmaster and turned to face Regulus.

"Regulus, I need you to listen closely. I cannot allow Albus Dumbledore to leave Hogwarts tonight. He needs to be the strong one now. He is needed to destroy the horcruxes. I still need you to come with me, however, because only you can make that elf of yours listen. We need his magic to do this. Call him now."

Regulus was still stunned. This girl just put the Headmaster of Hogwarts and the leader of the Order to sleep!

"REGULUS!" Hermione snapped at him.

Regulus quickly shook off the thoughts about how scary Hermione was and called for Kreacher.

"Yes, Master Regulus?" the elf said bowing low.

"Kreacher. I need you to take us to the cave where the Dark Lord took you."

Kreacher started shaking. "No, please Master! Don't make me go back there. He makes me drink a horrible liquid."

"Don't worry, Kreacher. Hermione and I are not going to make you drink that again," Regulus said, stilling the elf with a hand on his shoulder.

"But Master, she is the blood traitor…"

"Don't call her that! She is helping us," Regulus said sharply.

Kreacher bowed to Hermione "Forgive me, Miss Hermione."

Hermione looked at the elf in front of her. "I forgive you, Kreacher. Regulus, we have to go before Dumbledore wakes up."

Regulus nodded. "Kreacher, I need you to take us both to the cave and tell no one unless I order you to."

Kreacher bobbed his head in understanding and held out both his hands. Regulus and Hermione each took one and they were off.

They reappeared on a rocky cliff overlooking the sea.

"The caves is downs there," Kreacher said, holding out a bony finger. "You has to climb down and swim to reach it."

"Thank you, Kreacher. Now return home and speak of this to no one. I will call you when we need you again," Regulus said and quickly the elf vanished.

Hermione turned towards Regulus. "Okay. When we get in there, I am going to need you to do everything I say. Do not question me. I am going to drink the potion. You HAVE to make me finish it all. Don't let me stop. After it's gone, I have packed bottled water in my bag. Give me some. DO NOT under any circumstances touch the water in the cave. It is full of inferi that will pull us both down."

"I am surprised my brother let you do this."

Hermione's shoulders stiffened at the mention of Sirius. "He doesn't know. He's not speaking to me right now."

"Why?" Regulus asked

"After you warned us that Riddle was after me, I had to tell the Order the truth about where I come from. Sirius was mad. He said I lied to him and questioned if anything I have ever done was real or a part of my mission."

Regulus was shocked. "He is stupid. It was months ago that I warned the Order. Does he not see everything you have given up to keep them safe?"

Hermione shrugged. "I don't know. The rest of the Marauders and our friends forgave me for lying. But Sirius is adamant that he wants nothing to do with me. I don't have the strength to worry about it now. I just want to get this done. If I knew that using Kreacher to take us directly into the cave wouldn't wake up the Inferi, I would have done that. I just want this to end."

Regulus nodded. He could not believe that his brother was being so stupid. This girl loved him more than anything. Even he could see that.

The pair made their way down the side of the cliff and jumped in the water. Luckily, the water was calm so they made quick work swimming to the cave. They crawled out of the water and into the cave entrance. Hermione waved her wand and dried them both off. She took a small knife out of her bag and cut her hand. She allowed the blood to flow for just a second before placing it on the wall in front of them. Regulus watched as a doorway appeared.

"Let's go," Hermione said, placing the knife back in the bag and picking it up again.

Regulus followed her into the cave. He could see a small island in the center of the lake. "How do we get out there?" he asked.

Hermione smirked "Magic, of course. There is a boat. It only will allow one user at a time. However, since you are still underage, it won't register you."

Hermione put her hand out and felt for the traces of magic that would tell her where the boat was. Suddenly, Regulus saw a thick dark chain fly out of the water and directly into her hand. Hermione pulled and a boat appeared in front of them. Hermione stepped into the boat and Regulus followed, taking care to not touch the water.

They slowly made their way out to the island. Once the boat hit land, Hermione and Regulus stepped off and onto the island. In the center, there was a stone basin. Inside there was a bright green iridescent potion. Hermione dropped to her knees in front of the basin.

"Regulus. This potion is going to make me relive my worst fears and nightmares. I am hoping that by using Occlumency, as well as having most of my worst memories in a box, it won't be as bad. Needless to say, this will be bad if I'm wrong. Even if I manage to hold off the images for a while, the things I have seen are ten times worse than anyone else. I'm going to ask you to stop. I will scream and I will beg you. You have to make me finish every last drop. There is no other way. I cannot allow anyone else to do this. It will make them weak. I didn't lie to Dumbledore when I said I created a potion to help strengthen a person. I just did not give that to him. I took it before I left my house. Once we have the locket, there are several bottles of water in my bag. Give me one and call Kreacher. Have him take us to Prewett Hollow. I left a letter for Dumbledore to meet us there and make sure he had Madam Pomfrey with him. If anything goes wrong and I don't make it-"

Regulus stopped her "You will-"

"Don't!" Hermione interrupted. "If I don't make it. In my room in the corner near the closet, there is a pensieve. All you have to do is place your hand on the window sill near it and say the words 'Trecut, Prezent, Viitor.' And it will appear."

"Past, present, and future?" Regulus said. He recognized the Romanian words.

"Yes. A very dear friend of mine was a dragon tamer in Romania. He taught me the language."

Regulus nodded. Hermione walked over the basin and grabbed the shell on the side. She tipped it into the potion. "Here goes nothing," she said as she brought the cup to her mouth and drank the potion.

* * *

 **Tehehe. Until next time, lots of love from the Bookworm**


	79. Chapter 79

**Huge beta love to** **NetsirkElocin.**

 **As always I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Sirius was sitting alone in his room, the heavy letter Jewel had dropped off layed in his hands, Hermione's neat handwriting on the front declared the letter was for his eyes.

In truth, Sirius was mad at himself. He knew she didn't want to lie to him. But it seemed that every time he saw her, that was the only thing he could think of. He couldn't fathom how she did that for seven years.

It did explain why she was so powerful and how she always seemed to know things that she shouldn't. Sirius had been doing a lot of thinking over the past few months. After her birthday, James and Remus told him off. They told him that he needed to get over himself. They wouldn't tell him what she had said that night, but Sirius knew it was important.

Sirius stared at the letter in his hands taunting him. He did not know what it held, but he could see it was bulging out. Without opening it, he threw it down on the bed.

Just then, the door to Sirius' room was flung open.

"Did you get a letter from Hermione?" James asked out of breath. Remus, Severus, Lily, and Marlene were right behind him as they barreled into his room.

Sirius nodded and pointed to the letter on his bed.

"Why haven't you read it yet?" Lily demanded to know.

"I'm afraid of what it says, I guess. Why is she writing to me?" Sirius answered.

"Oh, for fucks sake, Sirius! GET over it! Open the damn letter! We need to know if she told you any more about what she's doing!" Remus said, snatching the letter off his bed and thrusting it at him.

"What is she doing?" Sirius asked.

"She sent us all letters and would only tell us she had something important to do and she didn't know if she would survive!" Marlene said quietly from Severus' arms.

Sirius ripped open the letter as fast as he could and turned it over. A small bracelet fell out. It was the bracelet Sirius had given her last year for her birthday. It felt as if the small lynx charm was peering into his soul. He grabbed the letter which was several pages long and started to read.

 _My dearest love,_

 _I bet you are wondering why I'm writing to you. We haven't spoken to each other in two months. But, I cannot let it end this way. I cannot allow you to think I do not truly love you with everything I have._

 _Let me tell you a story, love. See, when I was 13 the first time, my best friend Harry was in danger. You already know this. We all thought that Sirius Black had escaped Azkaban and was coming after him. After all, we were told that he was the one who betrayed Harry's parents._

 _We later found out that Sirius was also Harry's godfather. Harry was devastated to learn that his parents' best friend had turned on them._

 _The first time I saw you, it was only a picture. It was on a wanted poster in Diagon Alley. You were screaming and it frightened me. Then came the day I met you face to face._

 _You had dragged Ron under the willow. In truth, you were aiming at his pet rat, who was really Peter Pettigrew. We followed not wanting to leave Ron in danger. We didn't know the massive black dog who dragged our friend away was really the notorious killer everyone was after._

 _Harry and I managed to get into the shack and find Ron. You were waiting there in your human form. You were dirty and in prison robes. Your face was thin, telling us you had not had a proper meal in years. Your body was covered in tattoos, even your knuckles. You were as scary as your picture. But there was something that made me stop._

 _It was your eyes. They were the brightest silver grey I had ever seen. I stood in front of Harry trying to protect him from you. You laughed. I know it was foolish to think a 14-year-old witch could stop a fully grown wizard, but I had to try._

 _Remus joined us shortly and I was shocked to discover that my favorite professor knew who you were and even gave you a hug. You see, I figured out Remus' secret earlier in the year. I never told anyone because I thought it was stupid hype that caused werewolves to be ostracized. I made the worst mistake in my life when I yelled out for Harry not to trust him because of it. I don't think I have ever been more ashamed of myself than that moment._

 _You explained to us the truth behind Prongs and Lily's deaths. You made Peter show his true form right there. I watched as Harry got the answers he sought about his parents and was able to find two people who could tell him all about them._

 _We made our way back to the castle after Harry stopped you two from killing your once friend. He said Prongs would not want you two to be killers for him. I have to agree._

 _There was a full moon that night. In my time, there is a potion called Wolfsbane. I wish I knew how to brew it, but it is incredibly difficult and the ingredients extremely rare. When taken, it allows Remus to keep control of himself during the full moon. He would snuggle up in a corner of his office and sleep the night away. That night, however, he forgot to take it, with all the excitement of your return._

 _We got out of the passageway and were making our way back to the castle when he started to transform. You became Padfoot to try to keep him away from us. In all the confusion Pettigrew escaped._

 _You were captured. But with the help of a time-turner, Harry, and a condemned Hippogriff named Buckbeak, we were able to free you. Before you left, you called me the brightest witch of my age. I would never forget that._

 _You were free. We would hear from you through letters you wrote to Harry. You never told us where you were in case the letters were intercepted. You would always ask about me and Ron as well. You bought Ron an owl as it was sort of your fault he did not have a pet anymore. You would send me books you would find on your travels. I never did manage to figure out how you paid for them as I don't want to think of you stealing them._

 _In our fourth year, you returned to England. You came back because Harry needed you. You put yourself at risk just because your godson was in trouble. You lived in a cave and ate rats to be close to him. Your fierce loyalty and devotion made me start to fall for you._

 _At the time it was just a schoolgirl crush. You were 20 years older than me, after all, and my best friends godfather._

 _By the time summer came around, I was positive that I had to know more about you. You fascinated me, my love. The fact that you were willing to be kissed by dementors for Harry filled me with hope that maybe we would win. Maybe after all was said and done Harry would have the family he always wanted._

 _You opened your doors to us the summer before fifth year. You were healthier than before. Clean hair and your face had filled out a bit from having food. We all lived in Grimmauld Place. Molly was trying to get us to clean it since no one had lived there since your mother died. Sometimes, I would sneak off and hide in the library. Many times you and Remus were in there. Sometimes it was just you. You would talk to me when you found me in there. We would talk about books and spells that I wanted to learn. You told me a little about your childhood, but mostly about the marauders. One time, Molly was about to find me talking to you and Remus and you hid me with a spell._

 _You showed me kindness and compassion. You never treated me like a child. As much as I love Remus, he sometimes had a tendency to do that. By the time I left for school, I was falling for you._

 _You were the one who encouraged us to fight back with our defense group. That Christmas you even gave Harry a great book. You pulled me aside and asked me to make sure Harry stayed safe. I promised you that I would._

 _When Harry saw you being tortured, he was not the only one scared. I would have done anything to make sure you were safe. Had I stopped to think a little clearer then maybe we would not have left school._

 _When I woke up and Remus told me you were gone, I felt like my heart was breaking. You were the one who was supposed to survive. You would have never left Harry alone. I was so sure nothing would kill you._

 _When I got sent back in time I found you again. It was so hard not to cry every night. You were happier and loved by our friends so much. I saw a glimpse of the fun you spoke to me about. I wished you would have told me more about your family and when you escaped them. I was so worried about you that summer. I knew you did it, but I had no idea how. I had no idea if my presence in the past had changed anything to make it so you wouldn't escape. I wanted to die again because I didn't know if you would be safe._

 _I want to be clear. I loved you from my first life and that has carried here. I would never lie to you about that, my love._

 _I will not apologize for keeping it a secret and lying to you. I did what I had to do to keep everyone safe, and the only way to do that was to keep the truth hidden. I will, however, apologize for returning my bracelet to you and for what I am about to do._

 _I have to end this war now. There is no other option. As you are reading this, I am going after the last horcrux with our spy. Dumbledore thinks I should not go, but as I told him, the Order needs him much more than they need me. They need him to destroy those horcruxes and defeat Riddle. I do not know if I will be able to survive this. I told Prongs that I would not do anything stupid. I am afraid I lied once more to him. I know if he knew he would try to stop me. Once the horcrux is safe, I will return to the Hollow if I am alive or not. I have made sure of that._

 _Please understand, Sirius, I could never live in a world without you alive in it. I had to once and it nearly killed me. Please never doubt my love for you. Even if you never forgive me, I can rest knowing you are safe. Live your life. You are free, my love, from all those horrors I told you about. You are free to watch Harry grow up and become a strong man. You are free to find love. If I somehow make it through this, I will leave for good. You deserve a life without someone broken bringing you down. You deserve all the world. I love you._

 _All my love, Hermione._

Sirius was in tears as he finished the letter. How could he have been so blind? How could he have been so stupid?

"She is going after the last horcrux," he said in a small voice.

Everyone in the room was silent. The girls were crying. Sirius grabbed the bracelet and turned to walk out of the room. "She said she will return to the Hollow once it is done. Let's go!" he said as he quickly made his way to the fireplace and activated the floo. He could only pray that she would be safe.

* * *

 ***Evil smirk* did you guys like that chapter? Lol. I know I am going to be getting a lot of people upset over the fact I changed over to Sirius instead of showing what happened to Hermione. What can I say? Lol**

 **Until next time, Lots of love from the Bookworm.**


	80. Chapter 80

**I know a lot of people were mad because of the 3 cliffhangers I have left. Lol. I know I am evil.**

 **Huge Beta love to** **NetsirkElocin for being all that and a bag of chips and helping me get through this monster of a story!**

 **As always I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Hermione felt the shields of her occlumency being tested. She pushed back as hard as she could. She did not know how long her shields would hold. She quickly scooped up another cup full and drank it down. With every cup, she could feel her shields weakening.

She was halfway through the basin when she dropped the shell.

"No! No! It's a fake. We did not steal it!" Hermione screamed.

Regulus grabbed the shell and scooped up another full cup.

"Hermione, you have to drink this," he sobbed as he tilted the shell up to her mouth.

"NO, DON'T! RON, WATCH OUT!"

Regulus continued to pour more of the potion into Hermione's mouth. She was screaming for death, as well as people's names. Some names Regulus didn't know while others he did. She cried out for her twin brothers and sister. She cried the names of her nephews and some others that he could only assume were her sister's kids in the future. She cried for James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Severus. She cried out for her girlfriends and her parents.

"HARRY! PLEASE COME BACK, HARRY! DON'T LEAVE ME!"

Regulus lifted the last cup to her mouth when she cried out for Sirius.

"NOT SIRIUS! NO SIRIUS! COME BACK!"

Regulus had to control his emotions. He knew the more of the potion she drank the worse her nightmare got. He quickly tilted the cup into her mouth to get this to stop.

The second the last of the liquid passed her lips Hermione grew silent.

"wa-wa-water," she gasped out.

Regulus quickly ripped the bag open and got the bottle of water out and held her head in one arm while helping her drink with the other.

She quickly drank down as much as she could. "Kreacher," she croaked.

Regulus called out for his elf, grabbing the locket as he did.

"Kreacher!" he yelled when the elf appeared. "Take us to Prewett Hollow right now!"

The ageing elf placed a bony hand on each Regulus and Hermione and quickly disappeared.

Everyone was waiting at the house for Hermione to return. She had sent Jewel with a letter for everyone telling them what she did, begging for their forgiveness.

They heard a popping sound in the backyard followed by someone crying out for help. Gideon and Fabian rushed out of the house with Dumbledore and the mediwitch close behind.

"PIP!" Gideon yelled as he fell next to his sister's body.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed. She, too, fell next to Hermione and made quick work waving her wand.

"We need to get her to her bed. The potion is causing her body to shut down. I can help heal her, but it is really up to her if she will survive this. If she makes it through the night, I say she will be able to make a full recovery eventually," she declared after several minutes.

The mediwitch conjured a stretcher and levitated Hermione back in the house as Fabian followed his sister.

Regulus stood there watching, thinking he had been forgotten. Sirius turned around and faced him.

"Why are you here?" he growled as he pulled his wand. Several others did as well.

"She asked me to bring here back!"

"Why would she? You are a Death Eater!" Sirius yelled.

"I may have been branded like cattle, but I am no more a Death Eater than she is! She saved me from that life!"

Dumbledore calmly walked in between the two men now about to fight.

"What Regulus says is the truth. He is the one who warned us about the threat against Hermione as well as the location of the last horcrux. I was supposed to accompany him tonight to retrieve it, however, Hermione had other plans, it seems."

"I don't think she would have let me go either if she didn't need me there," Regulus said. "But she needed someone to protect her, seeing as my brother has let that job go."

Sirius was pissed. "Now see here!"

"No, you listen! Hermione told me you have not spoken to her in the months since I warned the Order about the threat against her! You are so fucking stupid! Do you not see how much that woman loves you? Let me tell you about the potion she drank tonight. It makes a person relive their worst nightmares. The more you drink, the worse it gets. I had to listen to this strong woman screaming for death because of it. I think she was able to fight back for longer than anyone else could have. Do you know how much fucking strength that takes? When she finally broke, I had to listen to her crying out for her friends, her family, for Potter and for Lupin. Hell, she even cried out for Severus! We were just about done when she cried out for Harry. But that still wasn't the worst. The worst thing she saw was you, Sirius! The last thing she cried out for was for you! That is her worst fear and nightmare! You FUCKING DYING! She was willing to die to save you! How dare you make her feel anything other than the amazing, wonderful, strong person she is!"

Sirius looked at his brother through fierce eyes. "I know I fucked up. I will spend every single minute of every single day remembering that. I know how strong she is. She's amazing. I know this. She has been through more than anyone I know. I'm just being pig-headed and I know this. But I am going to do everything I can to have her forgive me and take me back."

"Why should she? The first time she does something you don't like, what makes her sure that you will not leave her again?" Gideon asked. He had watched his sister heartbroken over this man. He would not allow it again.

"I don't know. I know I need to grow up. I need to accept there are some things that I will not know right away. But I know I can't live without her. I can't do it."

"You have a lot of growing up to do. But maybe now that you know it you can do it. Don't expect her to just take you back. It will be a long time before she will ever be able to trust you again," Gideon said. "And I reserve the right to kick your arse if you EVER hurt her again."

Sirius nodded and Gideon turned and walked into the house to find his sister.

Sirius turned to his brother. "How did you become a spy?"

Regulus chuckled a little. "How else? Hermione. I was the one who attacked you. I did not know what the spell would do. I was just told to use it on Severus. When you stepped in front of him, she rushed to your side and healed you. The spell was one that Severus had made and had not told anyone how to counteract it. She did not care if she let her cover down or not. I was sworn to never tell anyone who did not already know or without her permission. I did not want the future that she told us. I almost lost my only brother because of my inability to think for myself. I wanted to help her bring You-know-who down. Severus taught me Occlumency and it allowed me to remain safe. I have been passing anything I find out from the Death Eaters to Dumbledore since then."

Sirius saw just how much Hermione had done. She saved his life and gave him back his family. Now all he had to do was figure out how to make her forgive him.

* * *

 **So Hermione is back, horcrux is safe, and Sirius has gotten his head out of his ass. Yeah for goodness.**

 **Until next time lots of live from The Bookworm**


	81. Chapter 81

**So I meant to post this yesterday but I was not feeling so great so I had to postpone until today. I am beyond thrilled by all the responces this story has received so far. It really is amazing.**

 **Beta love goes to the wonderful** **NetsirkElocin. She has been working very hard to give me a small amount of ready to post chapters.**

 **As always I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

All through the night, Gideon and Fabian kept watch over their sister with Poppy. In the morning after it was declared that Hermione would make a full recovery, both men slumped to the floor in relief. However, Three days passed and Hermione still slept. There was a revolving watch by her bed. Her friends and brothers would take turns sitting there. They would talk to her or hold her hand. Most of all, they were mad at her for putting herself at risk.

On that third day, Lily was sitting with her. Remus had just left to try to get some sleep. Gideon and Fabian had opened up all the guest rooms so that everyone was able to hold vigil over Hermione.

Hermione opened her eyes slowly and groaned at the stiffness in her joints. Lily's head spun when she heard the sound of Hermione's voice.

"Hermione! Oh, thank Merlin! You're alive!" Lily exclaimed as she helped Hermione sit up.

"Did we get it?" Hermione asked in a gravelly voice. "Can I get some water, Lily?"

Lily scoffed as she held a glass of water out and helped Hermione take a drink from it. "Yes, you stupid girl. You got the damn necklace! How could you do that to us? Go off like that and send us all notes not telling us where you went. Just that you were sorry and you had to do it. Do you know how worried we were? Or how scared we were when Regulus showed up with your unconscious body. He told us what you did! Why? You told James you were not going to do anything stupid!"

Hermione looked at her friend as she set the glass of water back on the side table "I did it because it had to be done and I would do it again. Dumbledore is too valuable to lose. It took all of my occlumency and a potion to survive and I wasn't even sure that would work. If we had lost him, then everything would have failed. I couldn't tell you because all of you would have tried to stop me. It had to be me. It has always had to be me."

"God, Hermione. Why? Why does it have to be you? I know you lost everything before, but we are still here now! Did you think about what would happen to your family if you died? What would have happened to our group? Hermione, you bring out the best in us all. You save us from ourselves when we don't even realize we need saving. We need you around. You can't put yourself in danger like that."

"Lily, I'm tired. I'm tired of fighting and tired of being afraid. I'm afraid that I'm going to fail. I'm afraid that you and James will die and Sirius will go to jail and Remus will be alone. I'm afraid that Severus will turn into the depressed bitter man that I originally met. I'm afraid that everything I have done and everything I have fought for will be worthless. Everything I have loved has been taken from me. My birth parents, Ron, Ginny, Harry, Sirius, Remus, and Teddy. They were all killed. I have been so worried about trying to prevent those things from happening. I have had to make sure everything I do will not attract too much attention. I just want to be able to rest for once in my life. Rest and not have the weight of the world on my shoulders. I want to be able to breathe and know that the people I love are safe. Hell, I would settle for just one minute of peace. If all that was not enough, I lost my friends when they found out the truth about me. For the second time in my life, I lost everything. Granted, I gained most of you back. But knowing that at any given time I could lose you all again is too much. I thought I could do this mission. But now I'm not so sure."

Lily looked at her friend. "Hermione, I cannot even begin to imagine what you have been through. But I know that you are the strongest woman I know," she paused as Hermione snorted. "You have defied all the odds and were able to survive that potion. Even Dumbledore said you were right to not let him go. He would have died. You don't need to have the entire weight of the world on your shoulders anymore, though. Let us carry some for you. Don't isolate yourself from us."

Hermione broke down. Lily held her and cried with her friend. Together they cried for all the people they loved. They cried their fears out. And Hermione cried because for the first time in a long time she was letting go.

They sat like this for an hour before Lily pulled away. "Do you want me to let everyone else know you are awake?"

"Is everyone here?"

"Yes. We have all been staying here to be closer to you for when you woke up. We have been taking turns sitting with you so you're never alone."

Hermione nodded. Lily waved her wand and an elegant doe appeared from the tip. It bowed at the girls before turning and setting off on its mission.

Lily helped Hermione clean her face of the tears when the door to her room burst open. Hermione found herself wedged between her two brothers as they held her closely.

"Oh, thank Merlin. You're awake, Pip," Gideon said as he ran a hand through her hair.

Fabian kissed her head "Don't ever do that to us again!"

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

When the twins pulled away, Hermione found herself under a dog pile of her friends. Hermione laughed as the Marauders were on the bottom of the dog pile holding her down.

"Good evening everyone. I trust the guest bedrooms have been to your liking."

Everyone climbed off of her. James and Remus, however, stayed on the bed on either side of her.

"That's not funny, Boots," James said in a stern voice.

"It kind of is," Hermione answered.

"Not really. I think we have all aged about 20 years thanks to you," Remus said.

"That reminds me, Pip," Gideon said. "You're grounded until you're 100."

"Gid, may I remind you that I'm 18 years old and a fully trained witch? You can't ground me," Hermione said deadfaced.

"Well, the way I figure it, between Fab, Lolly, myself and all your friends, we have enough magic to try."

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Do you really think that would work?"

Gideon smirked "I said try. Did not say we would succeed."

"Ah, Ms Prewett. It is good to see you awake."

Dumbledore made his way into the room. Hermione looked at the man who had been there for her longer than he knew.

"I am sorry I tricked you, sir," she said quietly.

"Don't be, dear child. I should have known better than to drink anything you gave me after being told no. I daresay that I warned myself that you were exceptionally bright and stubborn to a fault. But alas, I did not listen even to myself. You are much stronger than you let on, Ms Prewett. I daresay you are even more powerful than I am. That is something not many can say. Get some rest. We will not destroy the horcruxes until you are better."

"Sir," Hermione said, stopping the Headmaster from walking out the door. "You know the second the horcruxes are destroyed that he will find wherever it happened and come, right?"

Dumbledore nodded a worried look on his face.

"I will be there when he shows up," Hermione said determinedly.

"DID YOU NOT JUST HEAR THAT YOU ARE GROUNDED?" Fabian yelled.

"And since when has that stopped me before, Fab? I WILL be there. Nothing in this world will stop me," Hermione said as she faced her brother, determination raging in her face.

Dumbledore smiled and looked at all the people in the room who had just turned on Hermione. "I will not make the mistake of telling you what you can and cannot do again. I would advise everyone else to do the same. After all, we will need everyone we can get and it would be a shame to have anyone knocked out."

He turned around and walked out the room.

"Hermione, tell me you're not actually thinking about being there for the final battle? We just got you back," Alice said in a soft voice.

Hermione looked at all the people in the room.

"Fabian, would you try to make Dorcas stay behind? James, are you going to make Lily? What about you Frank and Severus? Are you making your girlfriends or fiancés stay behind? You know you can try, but you will fail. This is something I have to see. I have to watch as he falls and I have to be there to finish this."

"What about me?" Hermione heard a voice from the back say.

Sirius stepped forward, looking straight at her. "What about what I want?"

Hermione had honestly not noticed he was in the room. She turned towards her brothers with a pleading look in her eyes.

"Come on. This is going to be awkward enough as it is. They don't need you lot listening in," Fabian said as he and Gideon guided everyone else out of the room closing the door behind him.

"So. What about it, Boots? What about me?"

* * *

 **Let her have it Lily! Lol. Bonus if you can spot an easter egg I hid in this chapter.**

 **Make sure you guys all check out Facebook and look for Shrieking Shack Society. It is a group I proudly admin for that was started by the one and only ShayaLonnie!**

 **Until next time, lots of love from the Bookworm**


	82. Chapter 82

**So** **littleneko1923 created this amazing graphic for this story, so I wanted to give her an amazing shoutout!**

 **Huge love also goes to** **NetsirkElocin for making sure I have a stash of chaoters waiting to be uploaded to keep you all happy.**

 **We are getting to the end of this story. I am sad it is ending but so thrilled with the responses I have been getting. To everyone who has reviewed or put this on their alerts or favorites, Thank you.**

 **As always I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

"Sirius. What about you?" Hermione asked, not looking at him.

"What about me and what I want?"

"I think you gave up the right to an opinion when you stopped speaking to me for months because you doubted my feelings for you," Hermione said sharply as she turned her head away from his gaze.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry for doing that. I was a jerk. After all this time with you telling me to grow up and trust you and I didn't do it. I lost the most important person to me."

Hermione sighed as she turned back to look at him. She could see the tears pooling in his stormy grey eyes. "You know, Sirius, sometimes sorry doesn't cut it. I have been in love with you since the first time I was 14. I loved the man you were and I love the different man you are becoming. But I have been fighting for 16 years now. I'm so tired of fighting. I'm tired of fighting in this war and I'm tired of fighting for people to want to be with me."

"You don't have to fight for me to be with you," Sirius said, starting to walk towards her. Hermione put a hand up to stop him.

"But for how long? How long until you decide that I have lied to you again? How long until you doubt my feelings for you? Sirius, I love you more than my own life. But I cannot keep being hurt. I have lost so much. When do I get to be happy? When do I get to have some sort of life free of pain and suffering? I grew up again in peace, but the threat was always there in the back of my mind. I couldn't get rid of it."

"I know that I messed up. But I swear that I love you. I promise you I won't ever do this again. Please, please forgive me"

Hermione looked at him. She could see tears building up in his eyes.

"Sirius, I wish I could believe you. I wish that I could honestly believe you love me as much as I love you and you would never hurt me again. But I don't know if I can. Look, I just want to finish this war. Then, if I make it through, I want to get away for a while. I want to be able to do all the things I couldn't do before. Travel the world and go see Egypt, Romania, and Hawaii. I think after fighting for almost 20 years that I deserve it. And you deserve to know if you truly want to be with me and do some growing up while you decide. I don't want to fight with you anymore. I think this might be a good thing. It will give us both a chance to really know we want to be together."

Sirius wiped the tears from his eyes. "I am really sorry, Boots. For everything. I know I don't deserve it, but I will do anything for another chance."

Hermione looked at him. Everything in her told her to let him back in. To open her arms and never let him go. But she couldn't. She could not risk him hurting her again. He had to prove it to her that he could change.

"I know, Sirius. Now prove it to me. Be the man I know you can be. It will take time for me to be able to get past this. I can't even promise I can. But maybe, with time, I can trust you again. If nothing else, we may be able to salvage our friendship."

Sirius nodded sadly. "Can I have one kiss, please? I haven't been able to sleep since you got back."

Hermione's eyes were blurring up with tears as she nodded her head.

Sirius moved forward slowly. He put out a hand and cupped her face gently rubbing his fingers over her soft skin. Hermione instinctively tilted her head towards his caress. He leaned in towards her ear. "I will never stop fighting for you. I will make you proud of me. I swear it," he whispered.

He turned his face and looked into her eyes. "I promise," he said before gently placing his lips on hers. He drank in her warmth and love as much as he could before pulling away.

"I know you will, Pads," Hermione said tears in her eyes.

Sirius nodded. He could not be there any longer. It hurt him too much. He turned and walked out the door, silently closing it with a click behind him.

Sirius slid down the door to the floor. He put his head in his hands and let out a soft sob as he cried for the love of his life. He did not even notice Lily, Prongs, and Moony come over. Lily sat down next to him.

"Sirius, I'm so sorry," Lily said as he put an arm around him.

Sirius looked up and wiped the tears from his eyes. He washed away all sadness and a look of determination came across his face.

"I will get her back. I will be the man that she needs me to be. I won't let her go."

On the other side of the door, Hermione curled up in a ball on her bed and sobbed.

* * *

"Alright. Now we have to find a suitable place to destroy the horcruxes, as well as make our stand. Hermione tells me that the second all of them are destroyed Tom will feel it and be able to find us," Dumbledore said, addressing the group.

It had taken Hermione an additional week to recover from the potion. As soon as Madam Pomfrey cleared her, she was up and practicing for the battle.

The Marauders practiced with her, as did Severus, Marlene, Alice, and Lily. Frank would spar with them time to time when he was around.

Hermione noticed Sirius was working harder than he ever had before. No more was he showing off when they would practice. He would be the first one in the training room and many times be the last one out. He was mastering spells and lifting weights. Hermione saw the sense of urgency and determination in his eyes.

A month had passed since the incident with the potion. It was now closing in on Halloween. They were all currently at an Order meeting trying to iron out the final details of their last stand.

"What about around the mountains near Hogwarts? It is far enough away from the school and we could use the caves and valleys to trap them," Benjy said.

"No. Anywhere like that it would be just as easy for them to trap us. We need somewhere that we will have a clear advantage and they cannot use it against us," Hermione said. "We need somewhere that we control the parameters. Somewhere we know where to hide and they do not. And somewhere there will be as few civilian casualties as possible."

"What about somewhere up in the highlands. There are plenty of places to lay traps, we would be able to reduce any loss of civilian lives, and in some places, we can control how many Death Eaters are coming at a time by squeezing them through some of the smaller passages. We would have the high ground and they would be trapped," Sirius said, looking at Hermione.

Hermione smiled. "That's perfect."

"I know just the place. It's the area surrounding Duart Castle," Dumbledore said. "We can use the castle proper to rid the horcruxes, and then await Tom."

Everyone was in agreement. This was the perfect plan.

"Good, so now we should talk about groupings. Gideon, you will lead a base team that will surround the castle. Moody, you should be to the east, while Fabian is to the west. This way, if anyone tries to run, we will have them surrounded. As soon as the horcruxes are destroyed, Hermione and I will join you," Dumbledore said.

"We should have some people on brooms above to make sure we have aerial attacks ruled out," Moody grunted.

"Sounds like a job for us, Prongs!" Sirius said.

"Too right," James replied.

"We will also need to set up a med tent of some kind and have a way to transport those injured to safety," Hermione said, looking at Marlene.

The blonde nodded her head. "Lily and I can handle that part. Sev, can you handle the potion brewing for us? We'll need a lot of healing potions."

Severus nodded. "I might need some help, though, to make sure there will be enough."

"I can help," Dorcas volunteered.

"As for transportation for the wounded, can I suggest word activated portkeys?" Hermione suggested. "I have used them before and they work wonders. One word and we can move the wounded. We can even layer on the spells so we can use them to transport prisoners as well. Which reminds me, where are we going to place the prisoners?"

"We can set it up to go directly into a cell in Azkaban, Pip," Fabian said, looking at Moody for confirmation. The old auror nodded.

"Alright. I was going to say we could always move them to the bottom of the lake, but I suppose your way is better. Fewer questions," Hermione said. A few people chuckled and nodded.

"When will we be doing all of this?" Remus asked.

Dumbledore thought for a moment. "Mr Snape, when can you and Ms Meadows have the potions prepared?"

Severus looked at Dorcas. "If we start tonight, have everything we need and no interruptions, I would say about a week. That would give us enough for everyone here plus for the prisoners after the battle."

Dorcas nodded in agreement.

"Well then, I will get you access to some private labs at the school and see to it you have everything you need. One week puts us at Halloween night," Dumbledore said.

Hermione thought it was fitting that they were going to go into battle on the same day that Tom Riddle had killed Lily and James in her timeline. Now all she had to do was get everything in place and go to battle.

* * *

 **So Sirius and Hermione have had their talk. What did y'all think? The final battle is almost here. Are we excited yet?**

 **Make sure you guys check out Shrieking Shack Society on Facebook. It is a lot of fun and I am thrilled to be a part of the Admin team.**

 **Until next time Lots of love from the Bookworm**


	83. Chapter 83

**So I hope all the American's had a wonderful Thanksgiving. I know I did. Then I stayed up way too late watching Gilmore Girls a Year in the Life. I finally finished it this morning. No Spoilers but... OMG. I really hope they do a season 2.**

 **And so we find our selves back to this story. I am so glad everyone is liking it so far. We are getting closer and closer to the end. I want to give a huge shout out to** **NetsirkElocin for being here with me every step of the way while reediting this monster.**

 **As always I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

It was the night before the battle and the large group of friends were spending the night at Prewett Hollow. They all could not sleep so they made their way over to the lake.

"So what should we do tomorrow evening? I'm busy in the morning, but figure if we can wrap everything up quickly, we might have some time to go out," Marlene said as she reclined into Severus' chest.

"I think there is a new shop opening in Diagon Alley. We could go there," Lily said as she laid her head on James' lap.

"Oh, that sounds good. I need some new shoes," Alice said.

"Oh Merlin, our world is definitely doomed," Remus said chuckling.

Lily sat up and slapped the back of Remus' head. Everyone laughed at the sight. "Not funny, Remus," Lily laid back down. "Hermione, what do you want to do after this is all over?"

Hermione sighed and looked at the night sky. "Well, Gid, Fab, and Lolly already know. I was going to wait to tell everyone else… I've made arrangements to leave England for a while."

Lily sat back up and Marlene scooted away from Severus.

"You're really leaving?" Marlene asked in a small voice.

Hermione nodded. "Not forever. Just for a little bit. The first place I'm going to visit is Spain. I have always wanted to go there. After that, I'm going to be traveling around Europe. Italy for sure. Then Egypt, and Australia. I'm going to lay on the beaches of Hawaii if I can. For the first time in almost 17 years, I'm just going to do what I want to. No great plan, no stopping and worrying if I'm being followed."

Everyone looked sad at the idea of losing their long time friend.

"You will be back for the weddings, right?" Lily asked, speaking about the Potter and Longbottom weddings.

Hermione smiled and nodded. "Wild giants couldn't keep me away. Stop looking so sad everyone! I'm not going to be completely gone. I will write and you can always write to me. I need this. I need this time to figure out what I want to do. I have never been normal. I have never had to think about what I wanted to do. Everything I have known is fighting Voldemort."

"I think that sounds wonderful, Boots," Sirius said, trying not to choke up. He had known that she was leaving, but it did not make it any less painful.

Lily wrapped her arms around her friend. "You better write me every single day. I want pictures and letters and if you need anything, you come straight home."

Hermione laughed as she returned Lily's embrace. Soon Hermione found herself being hugged by all of her friends, including Sirius, who was on the outside in between Remus and James.

"I promise, Lils," Hermione said as everyone let go and moved back to their original spots while still touching one another.

They sat like this just enjoying what could be the last time they would all be together safe and sound until Hermione looked at her watch.

"Oh, Merlin. It's two in the morning. We should get to bed."

Everyone stood up. Instead of flying back to the house, they walked. It really was not that far and everyone wanted to milk every second out of this time they had together.

Once at the back door, all but the Marauders went in.

"I don't think I can even dream of us not being together," James said.

"Yeah. We have always had one another's back," said Remus.

"It won't be forever. I have to come back for Prongs' wedding, after all. Who else is going to manage to keep those two calm?" Hermione said with a smile.

"Very true. Prongs is more than likely to rip out all his hair," Sirius said.

James looked horrified. "Never! My hair is precious. I would never hurt it. Your hair, however…"

James sidestepped over to Sirius and messed up his hair with his hand. Sirius waved his hands away and tried to hit him. Hermione was laughing, holding onto Remus for support.

"I love you guys. You know that, right?" Hermione said once she was able to breathe again. "I don't think I could have gotten this far without you all."

Remus put an arm around Hermione. "Yes, you would have. You would just have done it a lot sooner if you didn't have to deal with those two delinquents."

Hermione smiled "Nah. Those two are okay, dearest Moony."

"Damn right!" James said, throwing out his chest.

"Well, most of the time anyway."

Remus laughed as James' chest went back in and looked at Hermione in fake shock.

"Now, now, Boots. That's not nice," James said.

"Whatever, Prongs, I'm not here to stroke your ego. That's what Lily is for," Hermione said.

"That she does. I got myself the perfect witch," James said as a goofy looking grin spread over his face.

"Now we just have to get through today in one piece," Hermione said as she looked over the faces of her closest friends. "I mean it, you guys. I will be very mad if any of you manage to get yourselves killed. Be careful."

The group all gathered around and gave each other a hug. They held each other close and let the words they all wanted to say left unspoken.

"Come on. We should get inside," Remus said, pulling away. The group all nodded and silently walked back into the house and to their respective beds to await the morning.

It was just after sunrise when Dumbledore and Hermione made their way inside of Duart Castle. They had set up wards so they could destroy the horcruxes without anyone being able to apparate into the castle. The Death Eaters would have to apparate on the beach. This would bottleneck them into coming up to the castle where Gideon would be waiting with the majority of the Order.

"Are you ready, Ms Prewett?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, sir. I just want to get this over with," Hermione answered.

"Yes, I'm sure. I just wanted to say how proud I am of you. I know this has not been the easiest of missions. But you handled it with a grace and poise that no other could. You are perhaps one of the brightest witches I have ever had the esteemed knowledge of knowing and watching blossom. I know whatever you choose to do after this, you will succeed."

Hermione smiled. She rushed to the old Headmaster and threw her arms around him. "Thank you, sir," she said as she stepped back and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"You are very welcome, Hermione," he said.

Albus placed all the horcruxes' in a line on the floor. Hermione saw the diary, the Gaunt ring, the locket of Slytherin, Ravenclaws diadem, and Hufflepuff's cup.

The pair stepped back and Hermione casts the shields around herself and the Headmaster to protect them from the fire. Dumbledore held out his wand and a large burst of flames flew out. The flames wrapped themselves around the items in the floor like chains. Hermione watched as the horcruxes tried to fight back. She heard them scream as the fire consumed them one by one.

When the flames cleared Hermione saw thick black liquid seeping out of the items in question. Hermione let out a sigh of relief. The first step was done.

"We had better get outside before Tom gets here," Albus said.

Hermione nodded and quickly walked out of the room and out the front door to join her brother. They stood there in the early morning dew and waited for the battle to start.

* * *

 **I know many of you will be wanting to start coming after me if I dont stop with the cliffies... But doesnt it make the next chapter that much sweeter? No...**

 **Did any of you spot my second Easter egg? If you guys are getting antsy waiting for the next chapter go over to Facebook and check out the Shrieking Shack Society.**

 **Until Next time, Lots of love from the Bookworm**


	84. Chapter 84

**So I was going to hold off on this chapter for a while, but this story has just achieved a major milestone. This story has gained 1000 reviews! I can not believe it. I am blown away by the response I have received from you all.**

 **So here is the next chapter. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed, or put this story on their favorites. It really does mean a lot.**

 **Huge beta love to** **NetsirkElocin.**

* * *

Hermione made her way to stand next to Gideon. She grabbed his hand in hers.

"Gid, in case I have not told you enough, I'm so proud to be your sister. I love you, Fab, and Lolly so much."

Gideon squeezed her hand without looking away from the field in front of him. "We love you too, Pip. I'm so glad that Mum and Dad adopted you. You are a true Prewett. No matter what anyone says."

Hermione sniffled and looked to the sky. She could see several dark lines of smoke trails coming towards them.

"Ready or not, here they come," she said under her breath.

Everyone pulled their wands. She could see the faint shimmer of a charm Dumbledore cast earlier so they could easily identify each other from the Death Eaters. She heard the frantic whispers of love behind her as people were saying it to their loved ones.

Hermione threw up her shield around the group. A half-second later, Voldemort appeared in front of him.

He was just as Hermione remembered. Pale, white skin and slits for a nose, his eyes a bright red. He was truly a thing from your worst nightmare. As he was surrounded by his followers. Hermione understood why this was the best time to end this once and for all. In 1978, he did not have nearly as many followers standing behind him. Hermione guessed that he had about 100 or so. He did not have the giants yet and that would give them a huge advantage.

Hermione saw Bellatrix and Lucius standing near the front. There was no mistaking their hair. The identity of the others, Hermione could only guess.

"How dare you!" Tom screamed.

"Hello, Tom. I believe I told you once that evil would never win," Dumbledore said calmly.

"Don't call me that dirty name!"

"Why ever not, Tom? It is your name. Oh, I know you have been using a different one for years, but to me, you will always be Tom Riddle. The little boy I knew from school."

"I have not been that boy in a long time, old man! I am the greatest wizard of all time!"

Hermione laughed. "You're not even on the top ten list of the greatest wizards of all time."

Voldemort turned to her. "Ahh, Ms Hermione Prewett. I have been told some amazing things about you, my dear. It seems that you were able to defeat three of my Death Eaters. And all by yourself. Such power in someone so young. You could have a place of honor amongst my group."

Hermione snorted. "I will join you when I become the Queen of fucking England, you sick twisted fuck! Your followers killed my parents. I would rather die than ever stand next to you!"

"Shame really. You could have all the power in the world."

"Shame you will be dead soon," Hermione countered back as she gripped her wand harder. "Your horcruxes are gone, Tom. You have nothing left. I will gladly watch as the life leaves your body once and for all."

Voldemort sneered. "Then you will be the first to die, my dear."

"I am not your dear."

Voldemort smiled a sick smile. He turned to his followers. "My friends. It seems we are going to have to teach them a lesson about how to address me. Is anyone afraid?"

"No, Master," every Death Eater replied in unison.

"Good. Then my friends, ATTACK!"

As one the people in the black robes started running towards the castle from the beach.

"Remember your training! Try to capture and send them to Azkaban!" Hermione yelled as she started running towards the large mass group in black.

A red spell went flying past her right side barely missing her. She threw a stunning spell forward as she continued to run.

The battle had begun.

Hermione quickly stunned and disarmed two Death Eaters and placed one of the Portkeys from her pouch on them. "Freedom," she said and the little buttons turned blue and the Death Eaters were sent straight to their cells.

"Well, well, well. Looks like I get to teach you a lesson, after all, Prewett," a voice sneered at her.

Hermione turned around and saw McNair standing behind her.

Hermione flung out her wand and cast a silent hex at the man who tried to rape her all those years ago. It hit him in the chest and his legs started dancing.

"CRUCIO!" McNair yelled out, pointing his wand at her. Hermione fell to the ground and tucked her head in her arms and rolled away. She quickly got to her knees.

"EXPELLIARMUS!"

"PROTEGO, SECTUMSEMPRA!"

Hermione jumped out of the way of the spell and quickly flung another silent stunner to him. He dodged it and was about to try again when a red bolt of light came from above, hitting him and knocking him out. Hermione looked up and saw Sirius on his broom with his wand pointed at McNair. Hermione nodded at him and he returned the nod and quickly flew back into the air with James. Hermione got up and placed a button on McNair and sent him to rot in his cell.

Hermione turned and made her way back into battle. She was about to fight another Death Eater when she saw Gideon in front of Voldemort. Tom had his wand out and was pointed at Gideon, who was on his knees.

"NO! PROTEGO MAXIMA! STUPEFY!"

A blast of light sprang from her wand and hit Riddle in the chest and surrounded Gideon so nothing would hit him.

Voldemort turned to Hermione and glided towards her.

"You stupid girl. You can never win! If you knew what I planned-"

"I know exactly what you plan, Tom. See, I am not from this time. I'm from 1998! We defeated you once and we will do it again! You never learn, do you, Tom? You are so arrogant and blinded by hatred! You can't even accept that your father was a muggle! Yes, I know about that. I know a lot about you, Tom Riddle! All you are is a sad little boy who had no parents! You kill and torture for fun because no one loved you as a child! We will always win! And I will be the one to kill you in the end!"

Hermione raised her wand at the same time Tom did.

"CRUCIO!" he yelled.

Hermione dodged the spell. She was trying to get in a good spot to cast her spell but Tom kept firing.

"CRUCIO! CRUCIO! CRUCIO!"

Hermione was able to dodge the first two spells, but the last one hit her.

She fell to the ground in agonizing pain.

"That's right, little girl! Scream! No one can save you now!"

Hermione saw the faces of her friends. James, Remus, Severus, Marlene, Alice, Frank, Regulus, Harry, Ginny, and Ron. She saw her brothers and sister. She saw the rest of her nephews. And finally, she saw Sirius' face.

Tom released the spell and raised his wand once more.

"Farewell, Hermione Prewett!" he said.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Hermione held up her hand and…

* * *

 **Until Next time lots of love from the Bookworm**


	85. Chapter 85

**Hello all! We are getting closer and closer to the end of this wonderful journey. I am so excited. Make sure you all check out the Shrieking Shack Society on Facebook. Fun games and previews for stories.**

 **I want to address an anonymous review I received. It said the ending of the last chapter was click bait and I should be better then that. I disagree. It is not click bait. I was not ready for it to end yet because I had another chapter to go before it ended. It is a literary device called a cliffhanger. I tend to use them a lot in this story. *points at self* Slytherin. Some of my favorite stories in RL and in Fanfiction have cliffhangers just like the one I used. I am not sorry if anyone is offended by my writing style. That is the wonderful thing about the internet. It is all for free so you are not paying for it. If you dont like something just click the exit button and the bad things go away.**

 **Now then back to the story. Huge amounts of love go to my beta** **NetsirkElocin with whom I would have never made it this far.**

 **As always I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

 _ **Sirius' point of view**_

The battle was starting soon. Sirius saw Hermione and Dumbledore walk out of the castle and up to the front of the lightly shimmering group. Sirius and James were flying above the ground, invisible for the moment. They would become visible once the fighting started.

"James?" Sirius said quietly.

"Yeah, Pads?" James answered from his side.

"Are you worried?"

"Only an idiot wouldn't be, Pads. But we have been training for this. We know what we have to do. I would gladly die if it meant Lily was safe."

"I know. Do you ever wonder what would happen if we just all left and ran?"

"I don't have to wonder. I know. Remember what Boots said. If we don't end this now, it will take 20 years to kill him. Twenty years of death and mayhem. Even when he does die, it doesn't stop. We have to finish this now before he becomes too powerful and there is no stopping him," James said.

Sirius took a deep breath. "You know I love you, Prongs. Right? You and Moony are my best friends. Hell, you are my family. Boots is my life. I don't know what I would do without the three of you. I'm just glad we were able to hide Regulus at Hogwarts. At least I know one Black will survive."

"I love you too, Pads. We are all going to get through this. I promise. Then you will be my best man with Remus and Boots will be the maid of honor at my wedding. You will be there when I have kids and you will get back together with Hermione and have kids of your own."

Sirius snorted nervously. "Do you really believe that?"

James sighed, his voice shaking, "I have to."

Sirius was about to say something else when he saw the black trails of smoke from the Death Eater apparation coming towards the beach. Sirius steadied himself on his broom. "Get ready."

"Remember, we don't show ourselves until we have to. The very last second," James stressed.

They watched as 100 people in black robes appeared on the beach. Sirius could see the person in front step out and knew it had to be Snake Face.

Sirius strained to hear what was being said. He almost fell off his broom when Voldemort addressed Hermione.

Soon he saw the Death Eaters start running towards the Order. He watched in horror as Hermione led the charge and quickly spells were flying all around. Sirius made a loop around the clearing where they were fighting.

He saw Remus fighting what looked like his darling cousin's husband, Lucius. Someone in black was trying to sneak up behind Moony, Sirius pulled out his wand and stunned them. He watched as the figure in black fell to the ground just as Malfoy did in front of his friend. Moony looked behind him and saw the Death Eater on the ground and looked up at Sirius. He gave him a wave and set off again.

Sirius pulled back up into the sky.

He caught the sight of a couple Death Eaters trying to make their way north towards where Lily and Marlene had set up the makeshift hospital. He shot off a few stunners in their direction and hit two of them. The last one spun around to see where the spells came from.

A red blast swept past Sirius' ear. He sent another stunner out and missed again. He was about to try again when Severus came up from behind the figure and knocked him out cold. Sirius pulled up again confident that Severus would be able to protect the girls. He quickly made his way back to the fighting.

Hermione was facing off a figure Sirius could not see. It looked like she was rolling on the ground, avoiding the spells sent at her. As he watched, the hood of his robe fell down and Sirius saw who was fighting his love.

It was McNair.

Sirius' blood began to boil. This was the man who once tried to rape her. No way in hell was he about to let him get anywhere near her again.

He dove towards the ground wand out and sent a powerful stunner directly into the chest of McNair. Hermione looked up and saw him. She gave him a small nod of her head. Sirius returned it before flying back up in the air.

He quickly found James, who had long since lifted the spell to make him visible.

"How you doing?" he yelled at his friend

"I'm good so far. Got a couple trying to sneak behind the group and a few trying to escape to the west. Got most of them out before the other team made it there. How about you, Pads?"

"Got a couple trying to sneak over to the girls. Severus is over there now," Sirius said. He was about to say more when he heard Hermione's screams.

"NO!"

Sirius watched in horror as Hermione ran towards her brother and Voldemort.

"SHIT! HERMIONE!" he yelled. He spun his broom around and tried to get to her as fast as he could.

But he found himself unable to pass. Either Hermione or Voldemort had erected a shield of some sorts and Sirius could not reach her.

He watched, wanting to get sick as Hermione dodged crucio after crucio before she was hit.

He watched as she fell to the ground and refused to scream. Sirius tried to break through the barrier, but it was too strong for him.

Suddenly, Voldemort let go of the curse and Sirius' blood turned cold as he saw him raise his wand and yell "AVADA KEDAVRA"

He saw the jet of green light go towards Hermione as she lifted her hand in front of her body.

* * *

 **I do have the next chapter ready to go and it will be posted tomorrow.**

 **Until next time lots of love from the Bookworm**


	86. Chapter 86

**So I was really tempted to do another chapter from someone else's point of view... But I cant do that to you all. We are so close to the end it is sad. We have a total of 4 chapters left I think and most of that is wrapping things up.**

 **I want to give a HUGE shout out to** **NetsirkElocin without whom my story wouldn't be half as good.**

 **As always I do not own Harry Potter. If I did Sirius, Remus and Fred would have never died and Hermione would have anyone other then Ron because reasons...**

* * *

Hermione held up her hand in front of the killing curse that she was sure was going to hit her.

All of a sudden, there was a bright flash of light and Hermione watched as the curse disappeared before it hit her and threw Voldemort back.

She quickly found her wand and pointed it at the now wandless Dark Lord.

"Incarcerous! Silencio," she said, waving her wand.

Voldemort was now bound and silently staring at her, trying to figure out what had just happened. He looked around and saw that none of his Death Eaters were able to reach him.

Hermione looked down upon the man who had ruined so many lives.

"I told you, Tom, that I would be the one to get to see the life leave your eyes. But first, I am going to make you pay for your sins."

Hermione smirked as she stood in front of the man on the ground. This was the man who killed James and Lily and he ordered the attacks that killed Sirius. He was the reason that Remus, Tonks, the Weasley's, her professors, and Harry were all dead. He ordered the rape and murder of her muggle parents and and he ordered his followers to kill her magical parents.

 _He must pay_ Hermione thought. She pointed her wand at him,

"Crucio!" she said.

Voldemort clenched his eyes shut as he tried to break the ropes binding him.

"You see, Tom, unforgivable spells are all about intent. Well, really any spell is about intent. You have to mean them in order for them to work. I have enough rage in me to last several lifetimes."

Hermione broke the curse off. "Did that hurt? I hope it did. See, that was for something you really have not done yet, but you did."

Hermione pointed her wand once more at the so-called Dark Lord. "Crucio!"

Voldemort fell backwards and opened his mouth in a silent scream.

"You have ordered so much death and pain. It's only fair you receive some of the same pain before I kill you. See, people want to believe that karma will work for them. In case you don't know what that is, it means that what goes around comes around."

Hermione broke the curse one more time. She lifted the silencing charm.

"You bitch! I will kill you!" he screamed. Hermione waved her wand and he was silent once more.

"Hush now, I'm talking. Where was I? Oh yes, karma. Crucio!"

Voldemort was once more thrown on the ground as he shook under her curse.

"See, I may only be 18 years old technically, but I have lived damn near 30 years. I have spent more than half of that time fighting you. I don't know if I really believe in karma anymore. I think you have to go out there and make your own karma."

Hermione lifted the curse.

"I am so going to enjoy watching you die, you fucking piece of shit."

"Hermione!"

Hermione spun around and saw both her brothers in the other side of the magical barrier.

"Pip. Don't do this," Fabian begged.

She was so focused on Voldemort that she did not realize that the battle had ended. Order members were surrounding the scene in front of them. Death Eaters had been captured and those that were not captured, were on the ground dead.

"Fab, this thing ordered the death of Mum and Dad. He's responsible for so many more deaths. He has to pay."

"And are you willing to pay that cost, Pip?" Gideon called out.

"Pip, don't let him win. Don't be like them!" Fabian yelled.

Hermione looked around and saw her friends standing with the Order crowded around the edge of the barrier.

She saw the look on James, Remus, and Sirius' face.

Hermione broke. She fell to her knees and brought down the shield. Within seconds, she was scooped up by her brothers as they held her close.

"AVADA KED-"

Voldemort had somehow managed to escape his bindings and grab Hermione's fallen wand. He had it trained on her.

At once, about 40 different stunners hit him simultaneously. Tom Riddle fell to the ground dead. It was over.

Moody walked over to confirm the death.

"Stupid man," he grunted as he pulled Hermione's wand out of his grip and handed it back to its owner.

Hermione turned and found Dumbledore. "Sir, I'm sorry," she said in a small voice.

"My dear, there is no reason to be sorry. Even the best of us are sometimes tempted by the thought of revenge. You stopped yourself and showed mercy. There is no greater gift than that. Tom, however, could never understand that idea. He chose his own fate, as you did . You chose not to be like him. Not to let your anger consume you."

Hermione nodded. "Sir? What stopped the killing curse? How did I survive?"

"I am not sure," Albus answered honestly as he looked down upon her. "Perhaps it was because you are not from this time. Or perhaps it is because you were ready to die for your brother. In truth, we may never know the answer to that question. We teach that magic is all about intent, and while this is true, even the wisest of us forget that magic is also very much alive. It is deep within our blood and bones, able to lash out and protect us in the most dire of circumstances. That is why most first accidental magic is done in times of great stress," Albus placed a gentle hand on Hermione's shoulder. "In any case, you are alive and have completed your mission. You should feel very proud of yourself, Ms Prewett."

"Come on, Pip. Let's get you to the med tent," Gideon said pulling his sister up into his arms as he carried her to the medical tent.

As Hermine lay in tent and was treated for the aftershocks of the cruciatus curse as well as other cuts and bruises, Marlene told her what happened. She held onto Sirius and Remus when Lily told James that his parents had not made it. They had been found together, still holding hands. James broke down in his fiancés arms.

In all, they had lost five people that day, including the elder Potters. They lost Benjy, Caradoc and a witch Hermione did not know.

Five people were gone. But they won. Voldemort was dead and his followers were in prison, where Moody told her, they would be kissed after their trials to make sure there was no way of escaping.

Hermione was exhausted. She had never been more tired in her life. She was also confused. She had almost lost it. She was verging on Bellatrix territory when she began cursing someone just for the sheer pleasure of it.

The twins took her home as soon as they could. Hermione would rest as much as she could and when she woke up, she would leave.

* * *

 **I wish I could have saved everyone but no one comes out of a war unscathed. Someone had to die. And what better way for them to go, together fighting.**

 **Until next time lots of love from the Bookworm**


	87. Chapter 87

**Please read the end author noted for an important announcement**

 **Beta love goes to** **NetsirkElocin for being kick ass at going through these chapters.**

 **As always I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

 _My dearest Lily,_

 _Yes, I know that you are upset with me for just leaving like I did. But you knew I was planning on leaving. And after everything that almost happened, I needed to get away quickly. I almost lost myself during the battle. I have to figure out what this means. I have to put myself back together and mourn for all those who I have lost. Not only in this time, but the time I came from. I hope you can understand that this is hard for me, but I need to do it for myself._

 _As promised, I am enclosing some pictures of Spain. It really is beautiful here, Lils. It's so calm. Even when it is busy, there is a calmness around me. I haven't felt this calm in so long and I'm realizing that I've missed this feeling. Up next is Italy. I am going to go see Rome and Milan. I will be sure to pick up some new clothes for you, Marlene, and Alice._

 _Speaking of Marlene, I can't believe Severus asked her to marry him! Now there are three weddings for me to attend. I am so happy for them!_

 _I promise that I'll write again soon. Give my love to the boys._

* * *

 _Moony,_

 _Hey there, old friend. So a little bird told me you have a new girlfriend by the name of Georgia. Is she really good enough for you? I think not. But then again, I don't know who would be good enough for you, Moony._

 _Rome is beautiful. I spent some time in the Vatican. Some of the artwork is really extraordinary. And the chocolate gelato is to die for. You would be in chocolate heaven._

 _At night I look up and see the moon and think about you. I am glad Severus was able to become an animagus. It seems this pack of yours keeps growing. I still say he should have been a fox. But I guess a hawk is good too. He can always peck you if you get out of hand._

 _To answer your question, yes, Sirius has written me. He has told me how he found a job in the new ministry. I'm so proud of him. As I'm of all of you. I know that Severus' potion's master is leading the research into the Wolfsbane potion. I know he can do it. Soon you'll not have to live in fear of the moon._

 _I have to go but I will have a scoop of chocolate gelato for you._

 _I solemnly swear that I am up to no good._

 _Boots_

* * *

 _My dear idiot Prongs,_

 _Yes, I would mind if you decided to crash my time away. I don't care if Lily is mad at you. I'd be too. You gave her a book on cleaning spells for the home! You moron! I told you to get her something pretty or a book she would like. I did not mean for you to do something like that!_

 _Even when I am in Greece you still manage to irritate me!_

 _I am right now on the island of Santorini. The water here is so clear and blue. I have been working on my tan. A redhead with a tan! WHO KNEW!_

 _I've enclosed some pictures for Lily. Maybe that will get you out of the dog house my friend._

 _Laughing all the way to my room,_

 _Boots_

* * *

 _Severus,_

 _Yes, I would be glad to pick up some ingredients for you. Just send me a list and I will find what I can and mail it to you as soon as possible. The Greeks have a very interesting plant here called Christ Thornes. They say it's what made up the crown of thorns that the Christian savior wore. I'll send some to you. I know it has some magical properties, but I think the uses could be endless._

 _Send me your list before I leave and I'll get what I can. Give my love to Mar._

 _Hermione_

* * *

 _Reg,_

 _Yes, I am in India. I have found some wonderful people here. I met these monks who I talked with for a while. They have helped me sort out everything in my mind. I'm trying to let go of everything in my past. It's hard because even though I know I'll see Harry, Ron, and Ginny again, it won't be the same. I'll be their Aunt, not their best friend. But I know they'll be safe. Who knows? Maybe Harry will have siblings._

 _I am sorry to hear about your parents. Well, not really. I mean, your mother was insane and your father was no better, but it sounded like something I should say. I was very happy to hear your only act as Head of House was to reinstate Sirius to the family tree and give him the title of Lord Black. I know he has a lot of ideas on how to better our world. I know it was a hard thing to do but I am proud of you. Maybe now you can figure out what you want to do. I think your last idea of becoming a healer sounded like a great idea._

 _I think I'm almost to the point where I might want to come home soon. I still want to finish this all up, though. I still have no clue where to go from here in terms of a job. But I'm getting there._

 _Love your friend,_

 _Hermione_

* * *

 _My darling brothers,_

 _No, you cannot turn my room into a sauna, Gideon. And no, Fabian, you cannot turn it into a weight room._

 _If either of you two knuckleheads touch my room and I'll seriously hurt you! Frank and Alice's wedding is at the end of July, followed by Lily's and James'. I need my room the way it is!_

 _I mean it! And Fabian, when is Dorcas going to smarten up and leave you? Seriously. I don't know how she puts up with you sometimes._

 _Give kisses to Lolly and the boys. And stop trying to make Fred and George more like you two! They are bad enough as it is. They are not even a year old yet and you two are already trying to teach them bad things. Lolly told me about you two teaching them to throw their pacifiers out of their crib and then when someone picks it up, hitting them. Leave my wonderful, innocent nephews alone._

 _Always yours,_

 _Pip_

* * *

 _Padfoot,_

 _I am so proud of you! Taking the Black family seat is wonderful. I know you will do truly great things. I think your idea about the werewolf relief act is terrific._

 _Thailand is beautiful. I don't think I've had this much fun ever! This is exactly what I needed to get my head back on straight._

 _Yes, I will be at the weddings. Lily is making sure of that. You know she bothered Gid and Fab for my itinerary because she said she couldn't trust me! She told them I was avoiding her._

 _Okay, so maybe I was a little. But come on! I love the girl to death, but I really have no clue about flower arrangements or cake flavors. Apparently, chocolate is not good enough for a wedding. I think all the stress from the wedding is finally catching up with her._

 _I missed having New Years at the Manor as well. It really didn't feel real this year. I mean we have always been together on New Years._

 _Yes, I'll save a dance for you when I see you. You do owe me one from the missed Ball._

 _I have learned a few things on my travels. Do you want to know?_

 _I have learned that I cannot allow things that have happened in my past to control my future. I have learned that everything I have gone through has made me who I am today. It has shown me how strong I am, and how much I can take and I never break._

 _I have learned I have to let go of my first life or I will miss out on my second chance. I have been blessed to get this chance, Sirius. I can't let it pass me by._

 _I will see you soon,_

 _Boots_

* * *

 _Lily,_

 _For the hundredth time, yes! I'm sure I will be there for Alice's party! I'm only in Hawaii right now. You know this is my last stop before heading back home. I can't believe it has been nine months since I have been home. I really miss it._

 _Yes, I've missed you, even though we have written practically every day. I swear it would have been easier if you just came with me._

 _Yes, I got my dress for your wedding. I love the red and gold theme. So very Gryffindor of you, Ms Evans._

 _I guess I can't say that much longer, can I?_

 _No, I'll not tell you the date or time I'm coming in. Not because I don't love you, but rather, I'm going to be still on Hawaii time and will want to sleep, eat, do laundry, and go back to sleep in that order._

 _Don't bother asking my brothers either. They won't tell you. I have enough dirt on them that they don't want Lolly to know so we made a deal._

 _I will see you soon, my dear. Enclosed are more pictures including some of me climbing the mountain it or not, I made it all the way to the top without magic._

 _Love,_

 _Hermione_

* * *

 **Ok so the next chapter is the "last" Chapter. However, I wrote 2 epilogues that go woth this story. One is a very happy everyone gets their happily ever after and the other... Well honestly to me it is the more real version that I made to pay honor to those I love in the military who have suffered. I will post them both back to back and let you all decide which one you want to read. If you want to stop at the first one great! I love that one. If you want a very cerebral ending continue on to the second one.**

 **I will post the last chapter as soon as I get it back from my beta. I want to thank everyone for reading this story and making this so much fun.**


	88. Chapter 88

**So I lied. There is one more chapter before the end. Opps. I lost track of my chapters. Sorry.**

 **NetsirkElocin- You are an amazing friend and Beta. Putting up with my unnatural hatred of commas and helping me understand more about them. I would be lost without you.**

 **As always I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

July 9th, 1979

Hermione had returned home the previous day and rested up after having dinner with her family. No one else knew that she was back yet. Not even Lily. She wanted the Marauders to be the first ones besides her family to know. She knew that on full moons, Remus had been staying at Potter Manor with the guys and the girls left for the night. She hoped that she was still registered to floo into the manor.

Shortly after the moon rose, Hermione grabbed a fistful of floo powder and made her way to the floo. "Potter Manor," she called out. The floo turned bright green and Hermione stepped inside.

She found herself in the sitting room of the manor and quickly made her way to the back door and changed down to her lynx.

She knew she would not have to wait long for the group to find her so she quickly ran from the house and out into a field to wait for her pack.

Sure enough, within five minutes, she saw a big black dog, a beautiful stag with a raven on his prongs and a werewolf running towards her. Hermione sunk low to the ground in front of Moony and waited.

She heard them all stop, and heard Moony step forward. Hermione tilted her neck in submission to her pack leader.

Moony nuzzled her neck and when Hermione lifted her head he gave her a big sloppy kiss with his tongue.

Hermione tittered in laughter, as did Padfoot, Prongs, and Severus. Hermione got up from the ground and ran around her friends. Moony laid on the ground and watched as Boots jumped on Prongs' back and swiped at Severus causing him to fly off and dive the cat. Hermione jumped off of Prongs' back and started weaving her way under his feet trying to hide from the large black bird.

She went over to Padfoot and hit his tail. Padfoot spun around and nipped at her feet gently. The two started playing a very weird game of tag.

After a few hours of playing, everyone settled down to go to sleep. Hermione was lying in between James and Sirius while her head rested on Moony's soft brown fur.

Hermione woke up to first light and quickly managed to make her way out of the massive pile of sleeping animals and the werewolf that had changed back to Remus. She walked a few feet and transformed back and grabbed the bag that had been around her neck and pulled out the clothes that she packed for Remus.

She covered Remus' nude form quickly and nudged him awake.

"Hello, old friend," she said when Remus opened his eyes.

Remus quickly pulled the pants on his body and stood up before grabbing Hermione and pulling her in for a tight hug.

"I take it you're glad to see me?" Hermione giggled in his ear.

"Hush you! You're lucky I don't bite you for leaving for so long. I thought you weren't getting back until Alice's party," Remus said.

"That was the plan. But I couldn't stand being away from you lot for another full moon. I can never sleep on those nights. I miss you all way too much."

"Merlin, I really don't care. I'm just glad your back, Boots. Does anyone else know?"

"No. Well, besides the twins and Lolly. We had a family dinner last night with just us. I wanted you all to be the first to know."

Remus smiled. "Let's wake up the rest of these slobs and get back to the house. Lily will be there soon and she always makes us breakfast."

Hermione smiled and pulled out her wand as Remus laughed and watched as Hermione shot a jet of water at the still sleeping animals.

"FUCK THAT'S COLD!" James yelled.

"I'm up!" Sirius exclaimed.

All three men woke up and were shaking out the water when they noticed Hermione laughing with Remus.

They rushed at her and grabbed her into a group hug.

"Thank Merlin. It wasn't a dream!" James said.

"No Prongs, it wasn't a dream. I really am here," Hermione said into his chest.

Everyone backed away and for the first time in almost nine months, she was back with her friends. Severus looked happy to be there and was in very nice dark robes with his apprentice mark on his collar. James had cut his hair finally and had a bit of scruff on his face. But it was the gray-eyed man that had Hermione's attention. Sirius was looking at her like a thirsty man drinking water for the first time in years. He had a more serious look to his face that was still able to maintain his youthfulness.

"Hello, Sirius," she said.

"Hello, Boots. Did you find what you were looking for?"

Hermione smiled. "I think so. I was able to find peace within myself. I'll tell you all about it after we eat," Hermione said as she heard James' and Remus' stomachs growl in hunger.

The boys all smiled and started walking towards the house. Remus and James threw their arms around Hermione and walked with her.

They were laughing at Hermione's stories by the time they walked into the kitchen of Potter Manor.

Lily was cooking some eggs and when she heard Hermione's laughter she almost dropped the pan and ran to her friend.

"Oh my Godric! I thought you weren't getting in until later this month!" Lily cried as she held her friend tight

Hermione laughed as she held her friend close. "Do you have room here for one more weary traveller?"

Lily pulled away and wiped the tears from her face. "Of course. Sit down at the table. Food will be out in a minute."

Hermione walked over to the table and sat at the end next to Sirius.

"So Boots, how were your many travels? And more importantly, did you bring me anything?" James asked once Lily set down the large plate of eggs and toast.

"It was great. I had such a great time. I saw things I never knew existed. And the people! I met some of the most interesting people. Muggles, witches and wizards alike. Remember the monks I told you about? Well, one of them was a wizard. He swore a vow of silence about everything I told him. I was able to get everything out in the open. He really helped me center myself. I spent a whole month there meditating and finding clarity. It was wonderful. For the first time, I was able to enjoy my life."

"Sounds wonderful," Remus said.

"It really was," Hermione said with a sigh.

"So, are you here for good?" Severus asked.

Everyone looked at Hermione for her answer. "For the longest time, I wanted to get away. I needed to get away. Seventeen years of fighting, losing everyone I knew, starting another life in the past. I'm glad that I left. I won't apologize for that. But there was always something in my mind," Hermione looked around the table. "I missed all of you. My family. So next time I leave, I'm taking you all with me," she said with a smile. "I don't think I want to go anywhere for a while."

Everyone smiled at this.

"So, what do you plan on doing now that you are home?" James asked.

"Well, I was thinking about several different things. But I think I've settled on one thing I really want to do. I want to make a home for all the squibs who are cast out of their families. It would help them either find a job in the wizarding world or help them transition to the muggle one. I also want to create a summer school of sorts for all the muggle born students so they can go to school and have some knowledge of the wizarding world. It would also help the parents adjust to having a witch or wizard in their family. My parents were very passionate about helping others. I want their legacy to live on."

Lily was in tears. "That sounds wonderful. I know when I found out, if it hadn't been for Sev, I would've been completely lost. As it was, it was hard enough and my parents had no one to help explain things to them."

By the time everyone finished eating, Hermione had a solid plan. James and Sirius were even going to donate some money to help get the buildings started. Hermione was glad she was home.

There was now just one thing she had to do that she had been almost avoiding. She had to talk to Sirius soon.

* * *

 **So one more chapter and then it is all over. I am crying. Make sure you check out Shrieking Shack Society on Facebook for more Marauder goodness.**

 **Until next time lots of love from the Bookworm**


	89. Chapter 89

**The last Chapter before the epilogues! I want to thank you all for your wonderful support over the past year with the re-editing of this story. This is my longest fic by far and the one I am most proud of. I will be taking some time off after I post the epilogues and when I come back I think I may be doing some small one shot drabbles. I do have several stories currently open as well as several running around in my crazy head.**

 **I want to give a huge thanks to** **NetsirkElocin. She has been my beta since the beginning and is truly amazing.**

 **To Freya-Ishtar, thank you so much for the wonderful cover for this story!**

 **To all my friends and readers who have stood by me and encouraged me, you guys rock and I am thankful for each and every one of you.**

 **Now for the last chapter. As always I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

As expected Alice and Marlene attacked her when they saw her for the first time. The girls all went out to Diagon Alley and had ice cream while they caught up. Marlene was now a fully trained mediwitch and was working at St. Mungo's, while Lily decided to become one as well and was only a few months away from graduating. They had a wonderful catch-up session and Hermione pulled out several bags of gifts she had been holding on to.

By the time the girls left each other, it was nearing four in the afternoon. Hermione knew Sirius would be off work soon. She sent him an owl asking him to meet her at her house. She also sent two letters to her brothers asking them to go to Dorcas' house for a while, as she needed some private time with her ex.

At a quarter to five, Hermione saw the fire turn green as Sirius stepped out.

"Hello, Sirius," Hermione said, standing up from the couch.

"Hermione," Sirius said with a smile on his face. He grabbed her, pulled her into him and held on tight. Hermione wrapped her arms around him.

"I've missed you so much," Sirius said into her hair.

"I've missed you too," Hermione said as she stepped out of his embrace. "Let's go talk in the garden. I already have some food there for us."

Sirius smiled as he placed an arm around her waist and walked with her outside to the small table that was set up.

He pulled out her chair and waited until she sat down before taking his own seat.

"So, tell me honestly. Did you have a good time traveling? Did you find the peace you were looking for?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes. And yes. And also no. I was able to relax for the first time in my life. I was able to grieve for my friends and family who I lost. For the first time in 17 years, I was able to do what I wanted and go where I wanted. I didn't have to worry about horcruxes or Death Eaters, or battle plans. It was nice. The monk I told you all about really helped me. We spoke a lot about everything that happened to me. He told me to ask myself if Harry, Ron, or Ginny would want me to live the way I was. Or if they would want me to be happy. He told me that life never ends. It just changes. Sure, my friends will never know me as their best friend or the other member of the golden trio. Most of them will see me as their aunt. But that's okay. Because they will be happy. Harry will be able to grow up with his parents. Neville will have Frank and Alice. Molly will not be the last Prewett. I have changed their lives. The lives that they lived will not be because they will have so much more and so much better now," Hermione paused as she took a sip of her wine in front of her.

"I had a vision," she said setting down her glass. "I saw everyone lost from my first time. I even saw an older you, Moony, and Sev. They told me they were at peace. That they were all proud of me. My parents were all there. The Grangers and the Prewetts. They were so glad that I was alive and they wanted me to live my life. Harry spoke to me as well. He thanked me for saving his parents. He told me he never wanted to leave me but something inside of him snapped. He told me I was the strongest person he knew and that he loved me. He also told me the reason I survived Voldemort was because of them. He said they have always been with me, and their love for me is what shielded me. They stood in front of that curse for me. Since they were already dead, they couldn't die again. Then before they left, everyone said they would see me again soon. How crazy is that? I know it won't be the same as it was before, that they will not remember me, but they will be here."

"I am so glad you found that," Sirius said. He had not stopped smiling since he saw her.

"Your letters were a wonderful thing to have. I would always smile when I saw it was from you. I am so proud of you, Sirius. You have accepted the role you were born for and have turned the name of Black into something that can be respected again."

Sirius looked at her. "I don't know what I am doing honestly. I never wanted this job. I was more than happy to let Reg take it. But then the evil bitch died, leaving everything to Reg and he gave it to me. It doesn't matter if I fail or if I succeed, I know I have to try. People think I am insane for going after protecting werewolves, but I can't have power and not try to make the world a better place for Remus."

Hermione smiled. "You are not becoming the man I thought you would. You are becoming so much more."

"Do you want to know the real reason I came home sooner?" Hermione asked.

Sirius nodded.

"I was on the beach in Hawaii. Beautiful water and waves. It was paradise. I fell asleep on the beach and I had a dream. It may have been another vision. I'm not sure. But this time I saw myself and the way I was when I left 1998. The old me told me that I had finished my mission. That I could now be anything I wanted. She told me that I no longer needed her. I didn't need to remember the way things were because they were going to get so much better, but if I did not let it go, then I would miss out on so much," Hermione held her hand on the table and Sirius took it. "Sirius, I don't want to miss out. I saw everything. I saw James and Lily having Harry. I saw Harry growing up with siblings and his parents. I saw him marrying Ginny. I saw Frank and Alice giving Neville a little sister. I saw Marlene and Severus get married and have their own family. I saw myself being overrun by children that our friends had. But most importantly, I saw you. I saw you coming home to me at the end of the day. I saw us making love. I saw myself pregnant with your heir. I saw us growing old together. I want that so much. I want to have you come home to me. I want you to try to cook dinner when I am sick and have to call Lils to save you from burning the house down. I have been given a wonderful opportunity. I don't want to let it go to waste. After I had that dream, I climbed the mountain in Hawaii. I got all the way to the top without using magic. It was so peaceful up there. I found a rock and carved something in it. I carved here lies Hermione Granger."

Sirius was confused as he tried to understand what she was saying.

"I buried my past that day. I will never forget what I have seen or done, but I have to move on. I have to leave that part of me behind and move forward with my new life, my new family. I'm not saying I want to get married right away. I'm not even saying that we should go back to where we were before all this happened. But maybe, after I get settled in. After all the weddings, and after we both have our paths in front of us, we could try again. Cause I love you, Sirius. I love you and I don't want to give you up."

Sirius stood up and pulled Hermione from her chair. He held her face in his hands and pulled it towards him. He placed a searing hot kiss on her lips as he held her close. Hermione gently parted her lips to allow him access. They pulled away and both were out of breath.

"We will go as fast or slow as you want to, my dear. I want what you saw too. And I know we both have a lot of things to figure out. But I promise you, I will make you Lady Black one day. If that's not for another ten years, I don't care. I'm not letting you go again either."

Hermione smiled as she looked into the eyes of the man she loved, the man who had hurt her, yet he was also the man who she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. As she looked into his stormy grey eyes she could only think of one thing to say. "Good."

 _ **Mischief Managed~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

* * *

 **And here we are at the end. The epilogues will be posted back to back as soon as I get them back from being betaed. I hope this story has been everything you hoped it would be when you started reading.**

 **So Until next time, stay safe, and be kind to one another.**

 **Love-The Bookworm**


	90. Epilogue 1

**So this is the HEA ending. This story has taken the better part of a year and a half. I am so glad to be able to mark this story as finished.**

 **A huge massive amount of thanks to** **NetsirkElocin for being an amazing beta and walking with me every step of the way with this story.**

 **As always I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

"Carina Alexia Black! Get back here and say goodbye to your brother!"

Hermione Black yelled at her eight-year-old daughter. She had been married to sirius for 13 wonderful years.

In the end, it took them almost three years after Hermione came back to get married, but they would not have it any other way. Their first born son, Kale Percival, was starting his first year at Hogwarts. His cousin in all but blood, Harry, was going into his third year.

"I don't wanna!" Carina whined. "I want to play with Dorea!"

Dorea Hermione Potter was the second child of James and Lily. Born when Harry was six, she was now seven years old. She and Carina were joined at the hips.

"Cari, listen to your mother. Please and come say goodbye to your brother. We are going over to the Manor after we leave so you and Dorea can play all afternoon," Sirius said, rounding the corner with their son.

Where their daughter was a miniature Sirius, Kale was almost identical to Hermione. The biggest shock of all was when he was born with the trademark red hair of a Prewett. Hermione and Sirius spoke to Dumbledore about this and Dumbledore guessed that because Hermione was truly a Prewett in name, her magic identified as one. The day she buried Hermione Granger was the day she became Hermione Prewett completly.

Her son was just like her. He was book smart and loved to read. However, there were times when his Marauder heritage showed. He loved hanging out with Ron and Harry. When they went off to school, he was left with his only female cousin Ginny and his sister. He would find ways to prank them when his parents were not looking.

Fabian married Dorcas a year before Hermione and Sirius had. However, they waited to have children until Fabian had gained some more seniority in the auror office. They had a little boy named Damien, who would be turning seven this year and Dorcas was expecting again. This time, it would be a little girl.

Gideon surprised them all by marrying Arianna Pettigrew four years ago. Ari had stayed at Prewett Hollow making sure Gideon fed himself properly once his siblings had married and left. She was now the wife of Lord Prewett and extremely pregnant with twin boys. Hermione knew those two would be a handful when they came in three months time.

True to her vision, Alice and Frank had a little girl when Neville was two-years-old. Little Sarah Longbottom would be entering her first year with Kale this year at school. Even though Kale denied it, Hermione was sure that he had a crush on the Alice look-alike.

Severus and Marlene were very happy with their four children. All boys and all under the age of ten. Severus went on to become a potions master and he opened his very own apothecary. He also went on to help his master discover the Wolfsbane potion. He received part of the patents.

Regulus even found love in a woman named Honest Fuller. She was a muggleborn, of all things. He told Sirius their mother would be turning over in her grave. Regulus met her while teaching at the hospital. She was in training to be a healer. They had been married now for six years and had a darling little boy who was four years old named Samson after Honest's father.

Remus remained a bachelor after Georgia left him following turning down his proposal. But things were starting to look up for her very dear friend. At a recent birthday party, she held for Cari, her brother brought a new auror with bright pink hair. Remus had never seen someone like this before. He and Tonks had been meeting for coffee once a week since then. Hermione hoped that this time around he would not let the age difference and the fact he was a werewolf get in between them.

All of the Marauders children loved being together. The group would be together as much as they could. Summers were always a blast. They would go camping and hiking. Every year on her birthday, they would drop the kids off with Gideon and Fabian and the group would go camping at Prewett Hollow by the lake. Over the years, the older children got to attend. But no matter what happened, after everyone was asleep in their sleeping bags and tents, the four best friends would find themselves on the dock together.

The Alexia Prewett home for Squibs was opened a year after Hermione's return. It was being hailed as the best thing to happen to the wizarding world. Squibs were found jobs if they wanted to stay in the magical world or educated and assisted if they chose to enter the Muggle world.

The Percival School for Muggleborns was also a great success. Every year, she would go with Minerva and speak to the newest members of their world and offer them a place at the school before they went to Hogwarts. Their parents would also receive help in understanding the wonderful and exciting new world they were now privy to.

Hermione had never been happier as she kissed her son.

"Mum!" he cried as he wiped off her kiss. "Stop it!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just can't believe my baby is going off to Hogwarts. You are going to have a wonderful time, my love. It's such a wonderful place."

"I know, Mum. I have heard Dad's and your stories. And Harry's, Ron's, Neville's, Bill's, Charlie's,-"

"Yes, yes, I know that," Hermione said with a smile as she pulled her son in for a hug. "But nothing compares to being there first hand."

"I love you, Mum," he said.

"I love you more, Kale."

Kale pulled away and looked at his baby sister. "Oh, Carebear,don't cry. I will be home soon enough. And you and Dorea are going to have so much fun. You will not even notice that I'm gone."

"Yes, I will, Bale," Cari said reverting back to her childhood name for her brother. She wrapped her little arms around her brother as far as they could go. Kale kissed her head and let go and looked at his father.

Sirius knelt down and looked at his son. "Kale, remember what your Mum and I have always said."

"I know, Dad. Be myself and don't go changing myself for anyone."

"That's right. And remember Harry is there if you need him. As well as Ron, Neville, Fred, George, Percy, and Ginny. They are-"

"Pack. I know, Dad," Kale said with a smirk, very much looking like his mother.

"Okay, okay, smart guy. Write to us tonight and let us know what house you got in," Sirius said messing up his son's hair.

"Ahh, not the hair, Dad!" Kale exclaimed. "I will. I promise. I better get going. Harry, Ron, Neville, and Roderigo Granger all promised to let me sit with them."

He gave his parents one last hug and kissed his sister on the head before rushing off to the train.

Hermione watched as the train pulled out of the station and started making its journey to the well-loved castle.

James, Lily, Molly, Arthur, Alice and Frank came walking up to them "DOREA!" Cari yelled as she spotted her best friend.

Hermione laughed as the two girls quickly started playing by their parents.

"You alright, Pip?" Molly asked.

"I don't know how you have done this seven times, Lolly. I didn't want to let him go," Hermione answered her sister.

"Oh, trust me. It gets better. When Cari goes you will have the house to yourself for the first time since you had Kale," Molly said laughing.

"We better get going, though. Everyone is meeting at the Manor for lunch. Don't want the hosts to be late," Lily said. "Do you want us to take Cari with us?"

Hermione nodded. "We just have to stop by the house and make sure we grab her swimsuit. I know those two are going to want to go splashing in the streams."

Lily nodded as she herded the children to the floo to take them to Potter Manor. Everyone else quickly followed. Hermione grabbed Sirius' arm and they apparated to their house in Godric's Hollow.

"Wow, so this is how it will be in a few years when Cari leaves for school. It's so quiet," Sirius said as he moved around the living room.

Hermione smiled. "I'm afraid that statement is not true love."

Sirius looked at her and raised one eyebrow. "And why not?"

Hermione grabbed his hand and laid it on her flat stomach. "I'm afraid it will be a little longer than a few years. I'm guessing at least 11 more years."

Sirius' face broke into a huge smile. "Are you serious?"

"No darling, you are," Hermione smirked.

"Come on."

Hermione giggled "Yes, my love. I'm seven weeks along. Reg confirmed it yesterday."

"That's why you went and saw him. You told me it was just to ask him about lunch today."

Hermione laughed. "Well, I wanted to be sure before I told you."

Sirius grabbed Hermione and spun her around. "Merlin, I love you so much."

"And I love you. I am so glad I got a second chance."

Hermione smiled as she kissed her husband. After everything she had been through and everything she lost, she had gained so much more. And all because of a spell and a Phoenix.

* * *

 **Ok this is your last warning the next epilogue will be the not so happy ending.**

 **Until next time lots of love from the Bookworm**


	91. Epilogue 2

**Ok if you are reading this then you deserve what happens.**

 **As always I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

A young man made his way through the halls of St. Mungo's hospital. He found the office he was searching for and knocked on the door.

"Come in," a voice called out.

The young man opened the door and sat down in the chair.

"Any change, Healer Edmunds?" he asked.

The elderly healer shook his head. "I'm afraid not. It seems the spell used can only be undone by the person who cast it. Even if that person is dead, nothing can undo it. I am so sorry, Mr Potter. But it seems like Ms Granger will never come back to us."

Harry let his face drop to his hands. It had been almost a year since the final battle. Every day since the battle, he had been coming to the hospital hoping and praying for a miracle for his best friend.

"I wish Molly hadn't killed Bellatrix now," he said.

"If it's any consolation, I have been able to look into Ms Granger's mind. She does not appear to be in any pain. Her mind has created an alternative reality. She believes that she was sent back to 1971 and has lived her life growing up with your parents. She thinks she has defeated You-know-who and has gotten married. She is happy there. I know you wish that she could know the truth, but I am afraid that is not possible."

Harry nodded. "Can I see her today?"

Healer Edmunds nodded. "Don't expect too much, though. She will probably not even notice you are there."

The man got up and led Harry down the hall and to a room in the permanent spell damage ward.

Laying on the bed was one of Harry's oldest friends. Her thick bushy brown hair was knotted and her gaze never wavered.

Hermione was a shell of the person she once was.

At the Battle of Hogwarts, Bellatrix had hit Hermione with a dark curse just before Molly was able to kill her. They all thought she was fine. However, three weeks after the Battle, she started having delusions of people who were alive being dead. She even tried to kill herself. Harry found her and brought her to the hospital. It was there that Hermione had escaped to her mind mind and had not spoken a word since.

Harry walked over to the bedside and sat down in the chair. He held Hermione's hand.

"Hey, Mione. I miss you so much. I wish I could do something for you, but I guess even the Chosen One can't fix this. I proposed to Ginny. I found my Mum's old ring. We are getting married next year. I know she really misses you too. So does everyone. I never thought that you wouldn't be around. You were always the smart one. The one who thought everything through and solved our problems. I bet if you were here, you could figure this out."

Tears started falling from Harry's face. "Mione, I'm so sorry I let you get hurt. If you never went with me on that hunt, you wouldn't have been in danger. I promise you, Mione, I'm not going to stop until I bring you back. Kings has the Unspeakables in the ministry working on trying to find a cure. I can only hope they can do it. I need you back. I need my best friend. Ginny needs her sister and Ron, Ron is so lost without you. Please don't give up. I will bring you back. I swear it."

Harry squeezed her hand and then placed it back on the bed. Hermione had not moved with the exception of blinking the entire time he was there.

Harry stood up and placed a kiss on Hermione's head.

"I love you, Mione," he whispered.

And with that, Harry turned and walked out the room silently. He had promised Ginny he would take her to lunch and tell her everything about Hermione. He did not turn back.

Hermione laid in her bed and watched as the young man left. After the door was closed, Hermione blinked. "Goodbye, Prongs," she said in a small voice.

No one was around to hear her. Hermione closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

* * *

 **And thats a wrap!**

 **I hope you have had as much fun reading this story as I have had writing it.**

 **Until the next time we meet. Much love from the Bookworm**


End file.
